Twelve Gates
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Raven is a new TNA Knockout who was recently employeed as a WWE Diva for two years . But, as her new career in TNA unfolds , the Gates of Hell opens and demons march upon the land to destroy Heaven and the world . Who will help out against this crisis ?
1. Prologue: The Road

Prologue : The Road , Meeting New Friends

_Disclaimer : I own none of the WWE or TNA Wrestlers . I only own Raven Fireheart , the story plot , and the research on the demons . _

" Amy , are we there yet ? " asked Raven Fireheart for the umpteenth time since her and Amy Dumas , a . k . a . Lita , Queen of Extreme , former WWE Diva and former multiple time WWE Women ' s Champion has been on the road .

" No , Raven , stop asking damn . Why are you in such a hurry ? " said Amy Dumas .

Raven Fireheart is the newest Knockout in Impact Wrestling , her debut is tonight and punctuality is very important to her . She likes making a good impression on her first day and being late won ' t help the situation .

" I don ' t want to be late , Amy . This is my first night on Impact and I want to make a good impression . "

" Why don ' t you just relax and read over your script again or decide what your going to wear tonight . "

" I already know what I ' m going to wear , Ames and I know my script by heart , " Raven said rolling her eyes at her friend and mentor , " Why don ' t you tell me more about this Jeff Hardy character that Jay and Adam told me about . I mean I know who is in wrestling , but what is his personality like outside of the ring ? "

Raven recently was employeed by WWE for two years , she even won the Women ' s Championship three times in those two years . But , when her contract expired she decided a change in scenery and comptition was needed so she could grow in her profession . She met Amy before she was a wrestler . Raven was trying to teach herself how to wrestle , but Amy decided to train her because of the risks involved in self - taught wrestling . When the young Fireheart went to WWE she became friends with Edge , Christian Cage , Undertaker , Kane , and Chris Jericho . Fireheart ' s decision to go to Impact was not well like be some of her friends ; Christian and Jericho really did not care because she is their friend and if that is her decision they are all for it , Edge was a little more hesitant about the idea wishing she would stay where the people that care about her could watch out for her , Undertaker and Kane were totally against the idea because of their protective parent - like nature over her . So with Jay Reso , Christian Cage and Chris Ervine , Chris Jericho ' s help of contacting an old friend of theirs known as Jeff Hardy in TNA to watch after Raven , did her friends finally let her go on to the Impact Zone with the reassurance of her safety .

" Jeff is a really unique individual both in and out of the ring . He is artistically creative and musically talented . But , he also has great character and modesty , fame has not gone to his head like it does for some celebrities . If you know what I mean , Raven . "

" I know exactly what you mean . You know that ' s what first appealed to me with TNA , from the way the fans talk and people I ' ve spoke to talk about TNA , like Jay , was how down to earth everyone is , even the wrestlers have modest attitudes . But , outside of our little group of friends , a lot of the current WWE superstars and divas are stuck up and cocky ; like your Mr . Straight - Edge , Ex - Boyfriend . "

" Your mention Phil Brooks again , and you will be walking the rest of the way . "

" Ah , hell , Firecracker didn ' t Jericho , Christian , and Edge try and tell you he was no good , but you didn ' t listen to your friends did you , Miss Independent . "

" Fuck you . "

" Eh , eew , no , your like my sister , so wouldn ' t that be considered incest . Of course you would injoy it way to much . " Raven teased her traveling companion .

" Right , you wish . Well hears the arena . "

" Hallelujah , tonight ' s going to rock . "

" Are you nervous at all , Shadow Phoenix ? "

" I ' m always nervous before a match Ames , but nervousness is positive energy used to make you want to succeed . If you don ' t get nervous doing something you love why do it any more ? " Raven answered her friend .

" True , so do your best tonight and be as careful as you can , okay . This is your first night after all and you don ' t need to hurt yourself this early , Raven , " Lita said to the young wrestler .

" I ' ll try . Do you think the guys will watch my first match in TNA , seeing as it will be live and televised tonight ? " Raven wondered .

" Of course they will , honey . "

" Good , they are the only reason that I ' m going to miss WWE . I feel kind of guilty leaving them . But , at least I didn ' t miss Adam ' s retirement party . I don ' t know how he is handling leaving wrestling at what seemed like a big moment in his career . I couldn ' t image leaving wrestling as a whole and not being able to do what I love because of injuries , it just proves how tough he is as a person . "

" I know . It seems odd that a lot of the older wrestlers that I knew when I was still in WWE are leaving the company , like Edge , Matt and Jeff Hardy , and HBK . " Amy said deep in thought .

" Another reason I wanted to come to Impact , because there isn ' t any competition for me in WWE anymore , and even though I ' ve been the Women ' s Champ three times I had no guarantees that I would have been kept in WWE . I mean look at John Morrison a guy I believe had all the talent in wrestling but what did World Wrestling Entertainments do to him ? They let him go . "

" So you think there is more of a spot for you in TNA ? "

" I don ' t know for sure , but I have more of a chance here , than in WWE . "

" I hope your right but as far as more competition , I won ' t argue against it because I wouldn ' t even wrestle some of the divas they got know in WWE right now , where as the Knockouts seem more competitive and ready to kick ass , " Amy said thinking of the possibilities .

" So now you ' re putting in for a Knockout too Amy , why didn ' t you tell me ? We could ' ve been a tag team , sweetheart . "

" No , I have not put in a contract with TNA . "

" Damn ! What did you get my hopes up for ? I really wish you would step back in the ring , because , I know you still got the it factor that most women don ' t have when it comes to wrestling . I could easily see the headline , _Lita , Queen of Extreme Returns to Ring as the New Knockout of Impact Wrestling , _sounds good doesn ' t it . "

" At times it does , but don ' t push it , Shadow , " Amy stated as she pulled into a parking space at the back of the Impact Zone , " Well , Shadow Phoenix , welcome to Orlando , Florida destination the TNA Impact Zone . Thank you for traveling with the Dumas Extreme Road Tours . "

" I take it since Chris and Jay are not here your going to be the idiot I have to put up with , huh ? "

" Of course , sweety that ' s what I ' m here for right ? "

" No , I thought you were here to carry my bags , " Raven smiles at Amy .

Amy ignored her and went to pop the trunk so they could unload Raven ' s bags .

" Amy you ' re not mad at me are you ? I was just joking . "

Amy smiled at Raven , " I know that ' s not why I was ignoring you . Matt and Jeff Hardy are at the door to the arena . "

" What ? Oh ! " said Raven looking towards the door at the Hardy Brothers . They were standing with some friends just hang out .

She already knew who the brothers were because of T . V . and the pictures that Amy showed her of the two wrestlers . Jeff is the one with rainbow - style , long hair , tattoos , piercings , and green eyes . Amy was right he is very unique and intriguing to the eye , and Raven could tell that those qualities is what enchanted his legions of loyal fans , both the Hardynation and the Creatures of the Night , as he calls them . Matt on the other hand has long , curly , dark brown hair and brown eyes . He is Amy ' s ex , but Raven knew from her talk that they are still best friends and that he and Adam had finally buried the hatchet using the old saying around the ring .

" You going to be alright , Ames ? " Raven asked concerned for her friend .

" Yeah , come on let me introduce you to the Hardys . "

" Okay . "

" Matt , Jeff , how is it going boys ? " Amy called to the brothers as her and Raven walked to the door , bags in tow .

" Hey , Amy , it has been a while girl , " Jeff said to his former Team Exteme teammate .

" Sure has I haven ' t seen you Jeff since the 15 Years of Raw Anniversary . "

" True , " Jeff said casually .

" Whose your friend Amy ? " Matt asked looking towards Raven .

" This is Raven Fireheart , the Shadow Phoenix , boys . "

" Ah , so you ' re the new Knockout that Christian and Jericho asked me to watch after , huh ? " Jeff look towards her , " By the way nice hair - dye , kid . "

Raven look up at her red , purple , and black hair . Although she is natural blonde , the colors she dyes her hair are the colors of her Shadow Phoenix persona ; she also puts blue in it too , but not tonight .

" Thank you , yours is pretty cool , too , looks like a bag of Skittles . "

" Why did Christian ask Jeff to watch after you ? " said one of the wrestlers standing with the Hardys . He was bald - head and average built , his fingernails were painted black .

" Uh , some of my friends in WWE are a little over protective of me and worry about my safety , um uh ? I don ' t mean to be rude , but I don ' t know who you and your friends are , sir , "

" I ' m Christopher Daniels , the Fallen Angel , I ' m surprise Captian Charisma didn ' t tell you about us . You don ' t have to call me , sir , Chris will work , " said the bald dude who spoke to Raven earlier , " Guys be nice to the lady and introduce yourselves , like you ' ve had some home training . "

" Hey , Styles would you shut your friend up , damn it . Gentlemen , I ' m from Tennessee and your talking to me about home trainin , good southern hospitality is in my blood . Hello darlin ' I am the Tennessee Cowboy , James Storm , and if you need anything at all just let me know , ma ' am , " said the man with the backwoods , Tennessee hills , southern accent .

" I ' m not his keeper Storm . A . J . Styles is my name how is my old friend Christian Cage , doing Raven ? " said the short haired dude sitting on a production crate .

" I ' m Robert Roode , but these guys call me Bobby , " the former TNA World Champion said .

" Last , but not least , I ' m the very amazing Kazerian , but you can call me Frankie . " said the guy to Roode ' s left .

" Pleased to meet y ' all . I ' m humbled to be here on your territory . I just hope I am excepted as a friend instead of the new kid in town . "

" Territory , you make us sound like animals , Raven , " Storm said to her .

" Well sometimes you are Cowboy . " said Kazerian looking sideways at the Tennessean.

" I are what Frankie ? "

" An animal , " Daniels said looking down at the pavement .

" What ! ? . . . " Storm glared at the TNA Tag Team Champions .

" Kaz , Chris , back off of Storm . Just because he chases you two and A . J . down when y ' all steal the man ' s beer , doesn ' t make him an animal , " Roode speaks up knowing his former partner ' s southern temper .

" Sure it doesn ' t Roode . . . " said Frankie

" . . . we all know that it has everything to do with the woods and farm . I mean who else do you know owns farmland and hunts in the hundred acre woods that is not an animal ? " Daniels added .

" My family Kaz , Chris , " Raven said looking at the two of them , " my grandaddy was a farmer til his dying days , he worked hard through the worst era for farmers the Great Depression because it was all he knew until the war , when he signed up for service and traded a shovel for a rifle . "

" War ? Which war ? " Styles asked her .

" World War II , between the aftermath of Pearl Harbor and my grandaddy's rebellious days he decide the military and fighting in the war suited him better than the farmers life . So he signed his name on the dotted line and as he would say there are days in the war that he would not trade for anything , historical moments he saw across the ocean . Some he says seems like dream or maybe I should say more like a nightmare . But , he knew what he left back at home was what he wanted back , instead seeing some of the things he did . "

" Did he come back to the U . S . ? " Roode asked interested in Raven ' s story .

" Yes , he did after Iwo Jima , 59 days of hell . He says all of it seemed like someone else did it , but he did get to see the Marines ' U . S . Flag Raising on Iwo Jima . Then he was sent home because he was injured . "

" Injured ? " Jeff asked .

" Yeah he lost his leg on the last night of the battle . He was severly burned by a Japanese flamethrower , he got trapped between it and the walls of a trench he was hiding in . After so long of consisted fighting and the U . S . pushing back the enemy , the Japanese soldiers got desperate after they ran out of ammunition and under strict orders not to use up all of the explosives; they used flamethrowers to smoke out and burn up the U . S . Marines . Grandaddy recieved the Purple Heart and Silver Star for his actions in the war , but he would tell you he would give it all up for his lost leg . "

" What did they do for the leg ? " Storm asked Raven .

" Which leg ? " Daniels added to Storm ' s question .

" I bet he picked up lots of women with that injury , didn ' t he ? " Styles putting his thought in .

" I don ' t know about women in plural form , but in his words when he work up from the infirmary he said that he saw a beautiful , red - headed , angel ; the angel was his nurse , and after the war was over and he retired from the military and she from being an army nurse , he went found his red - headed angel , they got married , and that angel was my grandma . "

" Grandma , he could still have kids and well you know ? " Daniels asked .

" Dude , he lost his leg not his dick , dumb ass . "

" You didn ' t answer which leg and what they did for his injury . "

" Sorry , Storm , if you remember from Forest Gump about how Lt . Dan got titanum legs from material used by NASA on the Space Shuttle , they gave my grandaddy the same kind of leg and it was his left leg . My dad use to say you could hear that leg coming , too . Because it would clank on the hardwood floors in my grandparents' house . Not a sound you want to her when you were as rebellious as my dad was . Dad got caught by a cop that knew my grandaddy while my dad was drag racing with his friends . I think we all known how that story ends . "

" What kind of car ? " Roode asked chuckling at Raven ' s story of her dad ' s youthful adventures.

" 66 ' Mustang , royal blue , daddy always said he felt like the Intimidator in that car . Dale Earnheart for Kazerian because I can see the confused look on his face . Edge , Christian , and Jericho gives me that same look sometimes when I use _NASCAR _names or terms around them . "

" Nice car , " said the Tennessee Cowboy .

" Very nice , to bad he hit a deer with it . I would of loved to have seen it . "

" Raven , you still need to go see Brooke Hogan , before tonight so lets go , " Amy said to her after the chat with the guys , " not to mention you need to call ' Taker ' and Kane , so those two don ' t decide to show up and kill someone for with holding information on your whereabouts . "

" You really think that Mark and Glen would do that ? Huh , never crossed my mind . I mean I know Mark threatened to kill Jericho and the Captain for stealing his hat , but he has never acted on it . " Raven thinking of her two giant friends .

" You just called Undertaker by his real name . Do you know what he would do to you , child ? " Matt said in shock .

" Nothing , he already knows I call him Mark . He ' s the one who told me I could , Matt . "

" Wow , ' Taker ' must really like you , Raven , " Jeff said amazed .

" Of course he does . Raven actually made the Deadman laugh , after chasing Y2J and Christian around locker room trying to get Undertaker ' s hat back , " Lita explained .

" Laugh , not one of those creepy laughs was it ? " Matt asked.

" No , it was a genuine laugh . Then he patted me on the head and said I was alright . So , when I called him Undertaker respectfully he told me I could call him Mark instead . "

" That ' s cool . Of course he likes , Jeff , but even so it ' s still hard to gain the respect of someone like ' Taker ' . "

" No , it is not that hard , as long as you respect them and do your best to show them you got what it takes to be just as great as they are and still be yourself at the same time and want the same things they do for the business and because you love the business . There is no reason why they won ' t show you that same respect . Every night while I went to work for the WWE and it will be the same here . I give 110 percent everytime and I tried to feed the writers ideas , good ones , but some of the people in WWE have their heads so far up their asses they don ' t understand the difference in good ideas and ways to help the business from all the bullshit going on and the stuck up politically correct wierdos that don ' t understand the business . One of the reasons I left , reason that HBK left , reason that Glen gets these bullshit storylines , reason Jericho and Christian are getting screwed on some of their storylines , and definitely the reason some of the great superstars have been let go . All bullshit , drama, and politics ; it ' s like going through high school again , except this time the brats are bigger and more whiny . "

" Is it really that bad ? " Storm asked .

" Amy what would you say ? " Raven looked at her .

" Yes , Storm it is that bad , " Amy said .

" So what made you want to come to TNA ? " asked A . J . Styles .

" Competition , there is better , strong , and more competition here than in WWE . Plus , there is more wrestling than the petty storylines , drama , and politics here . And with what story you do use it ' s either not drawn out until people lose interest or y ' all add some exciting twist to the plot to add interest . WWE is the broken record and TNA is the hot , action - packed adventure that everyone wants to see and once they do they don ' t want to go back to the other product because they know it sucks and I say that with all do respect to all of me friends and the great people that has worked there , but right not I ' m being brutely honest and I don ' t care who knows it . "

" Preach it girl . " Daniels said to Raven .

" So , how about we go see about those new bosses and the new job , you love so much ? " Amy said opening the door to the Impact Zone , " You were so anxious on getting here early in car . "

" Yes , mom , I was . So , lets go , " Raven said to Amy walking through the door she was holding open, caring her bags to her new wrestling home , " See you guys later . "


	2. New Bosses , New Locker Room

Chapter 1 : New Bosses , New Locker Room

_Disclaimer : I don ' t own the WWE or TNA superstars . _

Knock , knock , knock ! Raven knocked on the door to the office where the bosses currently are.

" Come in , " Hulk Hogan said .

Raven walked into the office where her bosses were discussing new storylines , tournament ideas , who gets up coming title shots and the big push up the corporate ladder, and other important business ideas .

" Good afternoon , How may we help you ? " TNA President , Dixie Carter asks the young Knockout .

" Hi , I ' m Raven Fireheart , the Shadow Phoenix , "

" Ah , yes , you are the new Knockout. Please to meet you I ' m Dixie Carter . I hope you are getting around alright and the boys and girls in the locker room are treating you okay . "

" I haven ' t exactly been to the locker room area , yet, Mrs . Dixie . But the guys I met outside seemed pretty nice . "

" Which guys are you talking about ? " Sting asked , he was sitting on one of the chairs closest to the door .

" The Hardys , Storm , Roode , Styles , Daniels , and Kazerian . " Raven answered the Icon , he wasn ' t wairing his usual red , black , and white face paint ; he had on sunglasses instead . " By the way it is honor to meet you Mr . Sting , and Mr . Hulk , Mr . Flair , and Ms . Brooke . I am humble just to be able to stand in your presence .

" You are to kind , dear , " the Nature Boy , Ric Flair said to Fireheart .

" Is this the first place you wrestled , Raven ? " Brooke Hogan asked her new Knockout . She is the V . P . of the Knockouts after all , and it is her place to make sure her division is well taken care of.

" I wrestled in WWE for two years , but when my contract expired I took a year off to think on my position in WWE and my career as a wrestler . "

" So , you ' ve worked for Vince then. What did you think of him and WWE ? And why did you wait a year before deciding to move to TNA instead of resigning with Vince ' s company ? " Hulk Hogan asked interested in the new Knockout ' s decision for her wrestling career .

" Vince was great to work , a tough nut to crack sometimes , but still not a bad boss and I ' m grateful for what time he did invest in me . But I felt should I say underestimated for my talent and like there was to little comptition for me in WWE . It was a hard decision to leave because I made good friends , memories , and connections over there , but I definitely needed a change of scenery and motivation . A place were I could grow in my profession and has my best interest at heart . " Raven explaining her reason for coming to TNA . She new that the Hulkster was testing her loyalties.

" What are you willing to do to help better Impact Wrestling in the new future , Raven ? " Flair asked her curiously.

" I will give everything I can to this company and do anything you ask. Just please don ' t underestimate what I can do in the ring or who I am outside of the ring. I know I ' m new here and don ' t have a lot of say in the business like some of the other talent here . I don ' t want to step on anyones toes and I don ' t want to overstep my boundries , but I hope to bring some new excitement and ideas to the Impact Zone in the future . Sky is the limit for me and I will even try push that boundry , too , if it ' s needed . I want what ' s best for this company and I give 110 percent to the task of exceeding expectation . I set a goal and push over that limit . It was the way I was raised and the way I live to set records and break boundries . I don ' t believe in average or halfway, I work to be the best ; no turning back , no stoping for breaks or because of fear , and I definitely don ' t want the easy ride . It ' s either all or nothing , and nothings not a word in my dictionary or vocabulary. " Raven putting her heart and feelings into everything she says .

" I hear passion in you kid, and I like it . That little fire is what I want everyone to feel when they talk about this business, and Raven you got fire and a lot of heart , which I like to here in young wrestlers waiting to make a mark in professional wrestling . Hold on to that for many years to come. Welcome to Impact and get ready for the ride , kid , because it ' s going to be wild . " Sting said with just as much passion and enthusiasm as the Shadow Phoenix had .

" But , she needs more than just fire , Sting , although that helps and so does your passion for this business. Because , it means you love what you do and love what me and Hulk and Sting have done all of our lives . We need people like you and the guys you talk to earlier , those guys love this business , too , and have that same passion . Hang around them and learn from them , kid . I ' ve known the Hardys for years and they have a lot of knowledge of the ring and how to be the best in this business ; Jeff knows how to push those boundries you ' re talking about , and you said you had great ideas for the product as we call it , Matt does , too and his mind set is great for being stable in this business and on the road life. A . J. Styles is a great guy that knows how to push boundries top and has been around the ring a great bit . Kazerian and Daniels knows what it ' s like to have great momentum . Storm knows what patients and strength is like ; James Storm is one of those guys who got into this business early on and has learned the good side and down side to this business , but he also knows that good things and great rewards and success to those who wait and continue to work hard and push the opposition when others would have given up . And Roode has a great foundation for one working hard , but also for working with others to make an even better product and being successful in pro - wrestling. But , you also need to prove yourself tonight in that ring , that ring is where we make the statement and truely prove that we are the best . So , if you can ' t prove yourself worthy in the squared circle then you have no place in TNA . Actions speaks louder than words , sweetheart . So , go and show us what you can do tonight and prove that you can give that 110 percent you told us you can give , okay. " Rick Flair told her in a serious tone , but also giving the young wrestler some tips in the process.

" So , with that note who taught you to wrestle , Raven ? " Hulkamania asked

" Amy Dumas , Lita , " Raven told them.

" Well , now that you know what ' s expected of you tonight . Let me show you where your locker room is and get you set with the sound and stage crew . " Brooke Hogan said getting up and moving to the door. Raven following behind her .

" Good luck , tonight , Raven , " Dixie said to the new Knockout before she left .

" Thank you , Mrs . Dixie , and thank you for y ' alls time and for your advice Sting , Flair . I will keep those guys in mind if I need anything and you guys , too . " Raven said to her new bosses .

" And it ' s going to be showtime ! " Sting said as Raven left.

- Outside of the Office -

As Raven and Brooke Hogan walked out of the office . Amy came over to them with Raven ' s bags .

" Hey , Brooke , how have you been ? " Amy asked the V . P .

" Good , Amy , been real busy though . You know how it is in the female wrestler ' s locker room . A lot of wild hormones and women trying to decide who the top lady is in the corporate ladder . Makes the boys seem civil and innocent , does it not ? " Brooke making conversation with Amy .

" It does , to bad I ' m not a Knockout , huh , because then I can show them who the queen of the locker room really is . But , I am just here to help Raven out and give her moral support and advice when she needs it. " Amy said looking at Raven who was deep in thought in her own little world.

Ever since the conversation in Dixie Carter ' s office with Rick Flair , Raven had been thinking about the advice that Flair had given her about the boys she met earlier outside of the Impact Zone. They had seemed nice enough and willing to talk to her and listened to what she had to say. Raven could really start to see that the decision she made to come to Impact Wrestling was a good one , and that maybe she could have good friends here like the ones she left back in WWE . Jeff definitely seemed nice enough , like Amy had said in the car , he had a modesty about him that poured out into his personality . Raven now knew why Jericho and Christian asked Jeff to watch out for her ; they new he was a good person and would be happy to oblige them. Matt was also nice , Raven had kind of been afraid that the eldest Hardy would not like her after they whole deal with him , Amy , and Adam several years ago , but he seemed cool , and like Adam had said about them burying the hatchet and calling off the pitchforks and erasing the battlelines . Roode seemed pretty cool , too , you could easily tell that he is not living this whole heel thing in his real life personality ; some people in the wrestling world don ' t understand the whole gimmick thing and let their heel personality become their lifestyle. Daniels and Kazerian were kind of strange , but in a good way ; kind of like Chris Jericho and Christian Cage they like to have fun and pull pranks and make jokes , but they are still good natured and care for their friends , and they care about what they do. Styles is down to earth and seems to have pride in his work as a wrestler , but not overly prideful where he is to stuck up or thinks he is better than everyone elso. And Storm has a good personality , being from Tennessee he definitely has good southern hospitality and that accent you could tell his backwoods roots means a lot to the guy and that he was down to earth and didn ' t fit with the whole politically correct idea . James Storm is definitely a guy that Raven could see herself getting along with as a friend ; all of the guys she could actually see herself be friends with . Just then Storm broke her silent thinking .

" Daniels , Kazerian ! Come back here with my hat ! DAMN IT! " Storm shouted , his thick Tennessee twang coming through in his voice .

" We ' ll give it back when you catch us , Cowboy , " Daniel told Storm .

" Yeah , see this is doing you a favor . It ' s helping you lose the weight you put on with that beer you drink . " Kaz added

" What ! ? ! Just wait til I catch y ' all . I will stick my boot so far up y ' alls asses y ' alls teeth will come out ! " Storm said getting frustrated .

" Key words there , Storm , was when you catch us . " Kazerian laughed.

" Yeah , so , in the words of a certain Tennessee Cowboy . Sorry About Your Damn Luck ! " Daniels said mocking the Cowboy .

Raven , Amy , and Brooke had stopped to watch this little show. Where Raven was getting tired of watch this , they were just like Y2J and the Captain stealing Undertakers hat with Mark chasing them threatening to kill them if they didn ' t give his signature - style hat back . So, Raven did the sensible thing to do ; when Daniels and Kaz ran by paying more attention to Storm than the hat itself. Raven silent swooped the hat out of Daniels hands and watched them keep running , completely unaware of what Raven had done , until Frankie Kazerian noticed Daniels no longer had the hat.

" Chris , where is the hat ? "

" What do you mean where is the hat , are you blind it ' s right . . . . ? " Daniels said to Kazerian looking down to realize the hat really was gone , " Where is the , Oh ! Umph ! "

" Ow! Uh ! " Kazerian and Chris Daniels just ran straight into a wall because they were not watching where they were going.

" HA ! HA ! HA ! " Storm , Amy , Raven , and Brooke were laughing at the two idiots now laying on the floor.

" You know laughing at your friends dumb moments isn ' t very nice , but that was funny , man , " Amy said looking at Raven .

" I know , but now I need ask Captain Charisma , Christian Cage exactly how long he was around Daniels , because I swear I see some similarities in these situations . Except , Storm you are a little more vocal about your opinions than ' Taker ' is . Here ' s your hat back . " Raven said through teary eyes of laughter . She handed James Storm his hat back .

" Thank you . I like making my presence known , sugar , " The Cowboy said to Raven .

" Now that the entertaining part of this tour is through you want to go to your locker room , Raven , " Brooke Hogan asked her .

" Yes , let ' s go . Cowboy your welcome to join us . I want to talk to you some more . " Raven said turning the Tennessean .

She remembered what Flair said about hanging out with the boys she met earlier and since James Storm was one of them , and Raven wanted to get to know him a little better so she would know who it is she is dealing with here in TNA Impact Wrestling . Besides, Raven wanted a few friends she could pal around with and hang out with while she is not in the ring.

" Be much obliged , Raven , by the way no offense but are you goth by any chance ? I mean the hair - style and all ? " Storm asked her .

" No , not really , I used to consider myself as an outcast or a loner because of my being different , but uh when I got into wrestling that kind of changed . I am the Shadow Phoenix and my style goes along with my alter - ego . My hair is the color of the Shadow Phoenix ; sometimes it has blue in it too , but I didn ' t want to give the fans and the Impact Zone the full on Phoenix charm , yet . It ' s to soon for that , give them something to look forward to . I like keeping my fans and friends guessing , isn ' t that right , Ames ? " Raven said looking between Storm and Lita .

" Yes , you do , I just hope you will be careful tonight and don ' t give them a reason to think you have a death wish or something , my dear friend . " Amy said

" I have no idea what you are worried about , Amy ? In the two years I have been with WWE I have not been injured once , and besides what are you preaching about I mean were you not a part of Team Extreme and did you not take high risk , alongside of Matt and Jeff Hardy are do you forget those days , Firecracker ? " Raven asked rolling her eyes at her mentor ' s concerns , " By the way , Mr . Rick Flair , told to give it my all tonight and show the big guys what I got . So , I will because I listen to my elders . "

" You don ' t listen to me . " Amy smiled at Raven.

" I do listen to you , Mom , except when you ' re aggravating . "

" Which big guys are you talking about , Raven ? " Storm asked curiously.

" Flair , Hulk , and Sting . " Raven answered

" I was surprised how you took their questioning you , earlier , Raven . You seem pretty tough like you ' ve been through the fire before , hon ? " Brooke said

" I have . My dad was worse , try telling the man that his baby girl who , by the way he is very protective of wants to step in the wrestling ring and get the crap beat out of her . Not easy , about like telling him about that little adventure I had when I was sixteen . I won ' t ever forget it or the way my ass felt afterwards either . Of course that was after I had the hangover. Good times , bad consequences , wish I had never had the hangover only reason daddy knew I got into my uncles wine cellar . But , knowing the old man ' s perception he would have found out anyways and not to mention my cousins and brother ' s big mouthes would have blabbed everything , " Raven said thinking back .

Storm looked at her " Why did you do it ? "

" Because I ' m an idiot . Because my sixteen year old brain could figure out that if daddy found out not only did I take the wine out of cellar , not only would I get caught drinking underage , but letting him catch me sharing it with my younger cousins and up past midnight would mean receiving his belt across my backside and trust me daddy could lay them in good , too . I received a good lecture on drinking underage , responsibility , thievery , and setting an example for my younger cousins and my brothers , too. As the great Bill Engval would say ' Here ' s Your Sign , Raven ' . Ah , the good ol ' days when you didn ' t know anything , wish I could go back sometimes it was less stressful and more simplified , " Raven said to Storm with a smile .

" Hey did you deserve it ? " James questioning her again .

" Yep , at times I thought it wasn ' t necessary and daddy was being to harsh or just ruining my fun , but looking back now I realize now that I should have got a lot more than what he did give me . Daddy was fair and justified in everything he did , and there was not a day that went by that he didn ' t give more to his three kids than he ever did for himself . At times I don ' t know how he raised three kids , between a farmers wage and the shop he worked out of I knew there was no way he should have been able to feed three mouths and himself , too. But , he did it all and on his own , too . There were times at Christmas where he would double his work load just so his kids would have a Christmas and often he had nothing . When I got older it use to piss me off that he would work himself almost to death just for us kids to get , well you know presents . He wouldn ' t listen to word of it though and he would come home at nights and be in so much pain either from being under a car or pushing a damn plow . "

" Your dad sounds like a strong man . " Storm looked at her.

" He is and stubborn , too . He ' s my hero I ' ve never known anyone as strong as he is and so willing to give everything he has to make sure his children are not split up . Daddy has always been there for us .

" How so ? " asked the Tennessee Cowboy.

" When I was twelve I decided I wanted to go swimming with some friends from school and dad said I could go . It was in the middle of the summer no reason to expect rain because there wasn ' t a cloud in the sky , but it did and I ended up with pneumoniaand in the hospital . My dad never left my side the whole time , he nearly lost everything and he was willing , too . That ' s when my uncle , his brother stepped in with the winery and vineyard and helped my dad out . "

" Where is your mom at , Raven ? " James asked her realizing Fireheart had not mention her mother at all , yet .

" Don ' t know and don ' t really care ? Well I do kinda want to know , but only to know that side of me and my brothers . She left us with daddy when we were really little and haven ' t heard from her since . I remember that day really well . I can remember think where are you going and when are you coming back ? Why are you just running off and leaving your kids behind ; it didn ' t make any sense when your five years old . But , now it might be a little more clear. I mean I don ' t know maybe she got tired of the farmers life , but she didn ' t do anything to help out with the situation . She could have helped dad out , could ' ve went to work . Hell , I knew how to change tire on a car at the age of ten and change oil , I did it in dad ' s shop for years just to take the work load off of his shoulders . She could ' ve done that , " Raven said frustrated .

" Hey , whoa girl , I didn ' t mean to upset you , sweetheart , " Storm said seeing how difficult it was for her to talk about her mom .

" I know its just there are somethings I don ' t understand , and fear if I find out it is going to be something I wish had stayed hidden and a mystery. "

" So , then you are goth , Raven ?

" No , Cowboy I am not goth . I am a warrior with a deep inner spirit and understanding that it is okay to be different . What you see me wear tonight would be the same thing I would wear if I was a warrior going into battle against evil creatures and monsters. The Shadow Phoenix is over all a peaceful spirit and ego , but it is also a protector of the weak and those that are afraid to express them and afraid to dream because of being made fun of or bullied . I hated when people don ' t get to live their dreams because someone told them that it was something that couldn ' t be achieved . " Raven said to Storm with confidence and willpower .

" Raven , we ' re here this is the your locker room while we are here in the Impact Zone . " Brooke explained to her .

" What about when we travel ? " Raven asked looking at the double wide trailer that was going to be her locker room and dressing room here in Orlando , Florida .

" The locker rooms for the most part when Impact is on the road , will most likely be like the locker rooms when you traveled with WWE . "

" That makes sense Brooke , Thank you , " Raven said .

" Of course . I guess that , Amy , you will be here most of the time with Raven . "

" Yes , I will I want to make sure , Raven is in good hands or Undertaker might have my head the next he sees me . " Amy chuckled .

" Who will I be sharing this locker room with , Brooke ? "

" Tara , Brooke Tessmarker , and Velvet Sky . Speaking of Tara , I ' ve got a meeting to get to , so , uh Storm would you mind taking Raven to the sound crew when she gets settled in and the ring area ? " Brooke asked the Cowboy .

" Yes , ma ' am , I will do it . " Storm answered .

" Thank you and Raven like Dixie said good luck tonight and give it your best . "

" I will Brooke . No worries . Tonight we add a little spice to life . " Raven said using her favorite motto .

" I hear you , " Brooke said add walked back to the Impact Zone arena .

" Well , Raven you going to just stare at the locker room door or are you going to check out your knew home away from home , girl ? " Amy asked her .

" I ' m going , but just let me injoy this moment , please , " Raven said shaking her head at her impatient friend , " You do know that patience is a virtue , don ' t you ? "

Raven walked up to the door and went inside of the locker room .

" I guess that virtue was left out of my genes , kid , " Amy said following Raven into the room .

" Ames , I love this room better than WWE ' s locker room , but we are going to have to talk to Brooke about these white walls . I feel like I am in a psycho ward or something . Think they would let me decorate a little and darken it up some ? " Raven wondered out loud .

" Raven , this is a locker room not your bed room , sweety , " Amy said .

" Nope , I didn ' t think they would . But , some dark blues and purples would do wonders in here . What do you think Storm ? " Raven continued oblivious to Amy ' s comment .

" I think you should of applied for a decorate career path , instead of wrestling , honey , " Storm answered her , " But if you had my opinion I would mount a deer head on the wall , maybe add a few trophy mounted fish , or a big Tennessee flag . "

" Really , you can keep your Tennessee flag since I am from Georgia , but that other stuff sounds cool . Just as long as Bambi doesn ' t talk like in that commercial or else I might have to get Kane and Undertaker here to do an exorcism or something of that sort . "

" First of all , Storm quit feeding her ideas . Second of all I told you this is not you bed room so forget about decorating . And uhm uhm mmm ? " Raven put her hand over Amy ' s mouth .

" Amy , chill , I heard you the first and I was just joking . You know lightening the mood around here . "

Just then Raven ' s cell phone rings with Christian Cage ' s current WWE entrance theme .

" I know who that is calling , Amy , " Raven said to the red - head as she answers the phone.

" Hello , Captain how is California , man ? " Raven answers the phone while putting her bags down in the corner of her dressing room .

" What ? No , I don ' t know where your hoody is dude . What ? Why did Jericho think I had it ? Oh , your talking about that hoody . Last time I saw it was when I gave it to Adam to give to you because I knew I wouldn ' t see you before I came to Impact . Why did I give it to Adam instead of hanging on to it . I didn ' t want to forget about it . Sorry , dude , I should have let you known sooner . At least you know where it is , brother . Yes , I ' m here at Impact . I was just about to call Mark and let him know I got here okay . No , Amy didn ' t get lost . Yeah I am surprise , too , she would get lost in a paper sack if you ' d let her . Have I met some of the guys in Impact . Yeah , a few of them . They were nice . Yes I ' ve met both Hardy ' s . They both just like you , Jericho , Amy , and Adam said they would be . I much obliged to you calling Jeff . What , yeah I ' ve met him . He is right her in front of me to tell you the truth . What ? He has been there again . What was his reason this time for coming around ? You and Jericho saw him talking to Punk . Gangrel and Batista were with him . Why would he even associate with Punk , Gangrel , and Batista . Stratus was there two . Why are you bringing this up to me for . I kinda can ' t do anything Jay . He is up to no good . Of course he isn ' t Christian what made you figure that out . No ! I didn ' t know they were partners . Why do you think he would know ? Because they were a team . Dude I went out with him for a year and still didn ' t no the guy . Yeah , the guy is a snake and he ' s all deception before he sheds his skin . You smell a dead , rotten fish . I bet a certain Wildcat is the reason . No I ' m not upset at you my friend . I ' m just frustrated at why all of this strangeness is going on around the worlds , biggest jackass . Okay I will let you go . Tell the guys to watch tonight . I will try and be careful . Thank you . You hope I win , you better be think I will win . Don ' t get to cocky . It ' s not cockyness Jay ; it is called confidence mate . Okay , bye bye . "

Raven hung up the phone.

" What did Phil Brooks do this time , Raven ? " Amy asked

" Hang on , Ames . Storm do you know a guy named Chris Harris by any chance ? " Raven asked the Tennessee Cowboy .

" Yeah , I know him . He used to be my tag team partner in AMW . Why ? " Storm asked kinda taken back by the sudden question about his former partner .

" I dated him my first year in WWE . We met at a show we did in Mobile , Alabama . He said he was there for a rodeo and heard about WWE being in town and decided to come by and watch . We broke up after a year ; no offense to your former partner , but he was a jerk . By the way what is AMW ? " Raven looked at Storm curiously .

" AMW is Americas Most Wanted it was the early team or stable I was a part of with Harris . That was before Roode and me got teamed up as Beer Money . By the way I know he is a jerk , the main reason we are not friends anymore . He got way to greedy for my comfort . Sorry you had to date him , " Storm explained .

" I should have listen to Christian Cage . He told me he was trouble , but I figured it out eventually ; after the snake started shedding his skin he revealed his true personality and it wasn ' t anything I liked . He even tried to get me to stop hanging out with my friends , but Adam and Jay saw through his demeanor and put a stop to it . I didn ' t see him for a while after that , but then I saw him around backstage of WWE shows and acting really strange . Mark and Glen told me to stay away from him , because they didn ' t trust him . "

" Why do you think he is coming to WWE shows ? "

" At first I thought he maybe looking for a job . But , now I ' m not so sure . I definitely don ' t know why he is hanging around CM Punk there is just to much conflict in personalities for those two to even consider getting along . I mean Punk ' s straight - edge lifestyle and I know that the Wildcat drinking alcoholic beverages would throw a wrench into that relationship . Gangrel maybe a little more up the Wildcat ' s alley , but then Batista throws up more red flags that shouts danger and trouble . "

" You said Stratus on the phone with the Captain ? You ment Trish Stratus didn ' t you , Raven ? " Amy asked .

" Yes , she was with Harris , Phil , Batista , and Gangrel , too . I understand why she would be hanging around Batista , because she use to be his manager . But , then other three doesn ' t make sense . She is way out of Harris league , Gangrel would creep her out to bad ; maybe she could be with Punk , but I don ' t see any connection with those two either . You know what I don ' t want to think about this anymore ; it makes my brain hurt when I think to much and Wildcat isn ' t much of a conversation topic . " Raven said getting up from the seat she had sat in while she was talk to Jay Reso .

Raven looked down at her watch . " Let ' s go to the sound crew and then get something to eat I ' m starving . "

" Okay , where to Storm ? " Amy asked the Cowboy .

" This way ladies . " Storm answered .

" You know I think I could get use to hang out with you , Mr . Tennessee , " Raven said with a smile at Storm .

" Well you know where to find me sweety . " Storm said to her .

" I do ? " asked Raven cocking her head .

" Yep , either here or at the bar , " James told her as they walked to the sound crew .


	3. Chiller Time

Chapter 2 : Sound Crew and Chiller Time

_Disclaimer : As much as I wish I still do not own any of the talent from WWE or TNA . I guess Vince , Dixie , and Jarrett are not in a sharing mood ._

When Raven , Amy , and Storm walked into the sound area . Jeff Hardy was sitting there talkin to David Oliver about his band and music ideas that the youngest Hardy Boy had in mind .

" I wouldn ' t mind having Peroxwhy? gen on one of the live shows in the new future , like Micky did with her band a year ago , Dav , "

" Then why don ' t you talk to Dixie and Hulk about I ' m sure they wouldn ' t mind , Jeff ? "

" Maybe I will . . . "

" Hey , Hardy , what ' s the news in the locker room , man ? " Storm asked Jeff

" What ' s up Storm ? Hey , Amy , Raven , you girls getting around alright ? "

" Yes , Jeff , Brooke Hogan and Storm have been a big help , dude , " Raven answered the Charismatic Enigma .

" Thats good . You better be nice to her James , or Taker will have my head ; wait a minute no buddy I won ' t let him have my head . I will tell him it is all on you . " Jeff warned the Cowboy .

" Jeff , you know I won ' t do anything to hurt her . " Storm said looking into the eyes of youngest Hardy brother .

" Damn , I ' m getting WWE all over again around her . If its not Adam threatening people not to hurt me or Mark and Glen staring people down daring them to hurt me so they can tear them a part . And now on my first night of Impact , Jeff Hardy sounds just like Copeland . " Raven thought out loud .

" It just goes to show you that Jericho and Christian was right about calling Hardy , here , about watching out for you , but I have a greater concern about what you mentioned early after talking to the Captain . Maybe I should call Adam and get his opinion on the situation ? " Amy asked .

" Why , what happened ? " Jeff asked concerned .

" My ex is causing Christian a nervous breakdown , " Raven told Jeff rolling her eyes .

" Your ex ? " Jeff asked again curiously .

" Harris is her ex Jeff , " Storm said taking a seat next to Jeff .

" Your AMW partner Harris . Were you crazy Raven ? "

" Yes I am crazy . So , who do I see about my entrance for tonight ? " Raven asked changing the subject of her ex . Harris is not exactly a topic that she is comfortable with , but the boys did not need to know about the real reason they broke up . Even the guys in WWE didn ' t know about it . Amy doesn ' t even know the whole story and Raven would like to keep it that way until it is necessary for that information to come out.

" I can help you , Raven , " David Oliver said to the Shadow Phoenix , " But , you will need to see the video crew and stage crew for your entrance , kid . "

" Okay , " Raven said to him , " what do I need to do , sir ? "

" Let me know what you want as your entrance music and I can do it , " Dave explained to Raven .

" So , I take it I can use the same music I used for WWE , right ? " Raven asked thinking about changing her whole appearance for Impact Wrestling .

" Preferably not , but it is up to you . Most guys like , Jeff here , prefers to change their entrance when they change companies . "

" I hear you , Dave . Great so now that I know that tiny bit of info . Here try this , man , " Raven handed Dave a CD she had with the recording of her new entrance .

" What is it ? " Amy asked .

" My entrance music , omg duh , Ames , " Raven said at her friends ignorance , " You ' ve been in wrestling how long and you asking me what entrance music is ? I was right you have been out of the ring way to long , Firecracker . "

" Raven , shut up , " Amy said to her .

" Or what the almighty Lita will be unleashed or something ? " Raven teased her .

" You wouldn ' t be able to handle , Lita . " Amy said confident .

" Look , I already got a match , tonight sweety . But , if you want to go sign your name on one of those contracts that Dixie and Hulk have and want to step in the ring with me then be my guest. I will take on anybody who wants to go ; even if it means me taking the teacher back to school , honey . " Raven said looking at the Queen of Extreme .

" That would be interesting , " Jeff said think of what Raven just mentioned .

" Stay out of it , Hardy . This is between me and Ames . " Raven said looking towards Jeff .

" Wow , fireworks fly and y ' all didn ' t call me . I would love to see a cat fight between two lovely ladies . " the voice of a certain Kentucky native breaks the discussion .

Chris Harris had just walked into the sound area . Raven ' s eyes went wide when she saw her ex . The Wildcat was staring Raven up and down like a piece of meat . He had never lost interest in her . She had a presence about her that most men would love to tame . The predator is what he thought of himself and she was his prey .

" Get you eyes off my body , Harris . I have questions for you . " Raven said as his devil eyes looked at the Knockout ' s body .

" I would love for you to interrogate me , angel . But , do you mind if I add a little , you know , excitement ? " Harris asked Raven .

They didn ' t know that one of Hells demons had already infected the Wildcat ' s mind and body . Harris ' s real soul was screaming on the inside ; that was his real reason for coming to Impact and WWE was to get someone to notice that this was not him . His infection started years ago when he attacked his old friend Storm . He had hoped then that his old friend the Tennessee Cowboy would her his cries for help , but Asmodai , one of the twelve Princes of Hell and the Demon of Lust restrained him from giving them any hints on what was going about to happen . It was the lust for power that caused him to attack Storm . His best friend and partner James Storm he attacked without being able to do anything about. Then , when he decided to leave TNA to keep himself from hurting anyone or hurt Storm any further ; Asmodai decided to lay dormant . Then he decide to go watch that WWE show in Mobile , Alabama and he met Raven there . His Raven , his angel who he loved dearly and wanted to give the world to if he could . Asmodai took advantage of that one moment of happyness and went there . The Demon of Lust caused him to cause the greatest act of sin in the lust category . He , Harris , forced her to have sex with him against her will and technically his , and he hurt her bad . Harris could kill himself for what he did to her . He was raised to respect women and he went where no man should go . But , he still needed her , because she would be the only one that could see through this demons possession of his body , mind , and actions .

" Harris , I don ' t want what ever you ' re thinking about . But , what I do want to know is what ' s with strangeness all of a sudden and how . . . ? How did you get here so fast ? Jay said on the phone that he saw you no less than two hours ago and they are in California . Even if you got on a plane it would take you more than two hours to get here . Unless there are two of you , which there isn ' t . So , I want to know what going on and I want to know now , Wildcat . " Raven said to Harris .

" I , Raven , Storm , please I can ' t fight . . . Asmodai . . . Demons . . . Taker and Kane would know . . . Damn it . . . My head , stay out of my head . . . Raven , sweety , angel , please I need . . . Storm , I can ' t keep . . . I didn ' t mean to hurt . . . " Everytime Chris Harris tried to apologise or explain what was happening inside of him , Asmodai , the Demonic Prince surpressed his pleading to Storm and Raven ; the two he hurt the most because of this demon and the two who shoud be able to help him .

" Chris , what has happened to you , man ? It is not like you to lose your cool , Wildcat . Or have you really gone insane ? " the Tennessee Cowboy , James Storm asked concern for his former partners mental state.

" Wait , James . Chris you mentioned Asmodai . Taker and I have talked about death and afterlife quite a bit . What does Asmodai have to do with in of this , Wildcat ? " Raven asked she knew that demons are bad and can cause problems for even the strongest individual .

" Nothing who said anything about demons and afterlife , you fool ? " Asmodai once again invading in Harris ' s life . Harris walked away his eyes on Storm and Raven .

" What was that ? " Jeff asked kinda spooked by the Wildcats actions and sudden rage .

" I don ' t know , but for some reason I think he was trying to tell us something when he mentioned Asmodai . " Raven said to Storm , Jeff , and Amy , " Dav are you going to take care of my entrance music ? "

" Yes , I will , " David Oliver said he stayed out of the confrontation with Chris Harris .

" Okay , let me take my video to the crew and figure out my entrance for tonight . Then we can go eat . " Raven said still thinking about Harris .

So , Raven , Storm , Jeff , and Amy went to the video and stage crew where Fireheart could prepare her entrance . Then they left the production area and went to catering .

- Catering -

" Oh , hell I ' m starving . Amy why did you let me go this long with out eating ? " Raven said as she , Amy , James Storm , and Jeff Hardy entered the catering area .

" I didn ' t know I was responsible for you eating , too . " Amy said to her .

" You didn ' t know . Well you should ' ve called somebody . " Raven mimicking the Road Dog Jesse James from the New Age Outlaws .

" Hey , quit mocking the Road Dog ! " Matt Hardy called from a table he was sitting at with A . J . Styles , Bobby Roode , Daniels , and Kazerian .

" Why not he was a great influence on my career , Matt ? " Raven asked Matt as she went to get a plate of food .

" Was he really ? " Roode asked as they walked over to the table food in hand , " Hey , partner you drinking beer this early ? " Roode added to Storm as he sat down by him beer in hand .

" Yep , you know me Bobby . Anytimes a good time for a beer . " Storm said with a smile .

" He didn ' t take our suggestion on losing weight , Kaz ? " Daniels said

" I know , he doesn ' t realize how many calories is packed into just one of those beer . " Kaz said to his partner .

" Then why are you drinking one , Kazerian ? " Raven asked him tired of them nagging Storm . She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number she desperately need to call .

" Who are you calling Raven ? " Matt asked .

" Mark , " Raven answered holding the phone she had put it on speaker phone .

" Nope , Raven , I don ' t grow my hair that long anymore and I don ' t wear a trench coat either , kid , " said the voice of the Big Red Machine .

" Glen , how are you ? " Raven asked her friend .

" I ' m good I don ' t need to come over there and beat somebody do I , Fireheart ? "

" No , Glen , but I do need to talk to ' Taker ' . So , where is he big guy ? "

" He ' s here kiddo , " said the voice of Mark Calaway came through the phone causing some of the guys at the table to get a chill .

" Mark how are you doing ? You just caused an eerie silence at the Impact Zone , dude ? Raven said laughing at the guys reaction to Undertaker .

" Good they need to know not to mess with you . " Mark said

" They won ' t ' Taker ' , " Jeff Hardy said through the phone .

" Is that the rainbow - haired Hardy ? "

" Yes , Mark , " Raven answered .

" Good , Hardy . . . "

" Which one ? " Matt asked the Deadman

" Is that Matt , too , good then both Hardys listen . You boys watch out for , Raven ' s safety okay . "

" Yeah , sure , Undertaker . " Jeff said .

" No problem , Deadman , we won ' t let anything happen to her , " Matt backing his brother ' s statement .

" Good , now Raven , Christian already gave us the news that you want us to watch your match tonight and we will do it . "

" Yep , Mark and I will be watching , " Kane said through the phone .

" Good , but I needed to talk to you about something else though Mark and maybe Kane can answer my questions to . " Raven said getting straight to the reason she called Undertaker.

" Watch you need , sweety ? " Taker asked .

" Do you remember when we had the descussion about the Twelve Princes of Hell ? Guys quit looking at me like that , I ' m not Satanic or anything of the sort , I was curious about the afterlife so I started doing research on Heaven , Hell , Angels , and Demons . " Raven said looking at her new friends .

" Yeah , Raven I remember . Why do you ask ? " Taker asked ignoring her comment to the wrestlers she was with .

" Chris Harris showed up here and he was acting strange ; saying things that didn ' t make any sense and then he mention Asmodai , demons , saying he could fight , Undertaker and Kane might know , and then he complained his head was hurting and yelled for something to stay out of his head . At times it was almost like he was trying to both apologise and tell me us something , but then he left , " Raven explained to Undertaker and Kane .

" Did he seem like he was out of breath or raspy like his throat was parched ? " Kane asked

" Yes he did actually , "

" Was he sweating , Raven ? " Mark asked

" Yep , he was , " Raven answered again pushing food into her mouth .

" When he spoke did it seem like something pulled him and how did he smell ? " Mark asked again .

" Yes , when he spoke it seemed like when he tryed to say something important like he was physically held back . He also smelled like rotten eggs now that you mentioned it , Mark , " Raven answered after she swallowed her food , " There is something , too , when Jay Reso called me he said that he saw Harris two hours before he talked to me . There is no logical explanation for him to have traveled from San Diego , California where Christian is wrestling tonight and get to Orlando , Florida here at the Impact Zone in two hours ; unless he is a superhuman and trust me this guy is not Superman . "

" Raven I will be there tonight . Glen and I both will . We need to talk to you face to face instead of over a phone . Someone could be listening who doesn ' t need to be . Are the Hardys still listening ? " Taker asked

" Yes , they are , " Raven answered

" Is Amy with you ? " Taker asked again

" Of course , " Amy spoke up .

" What about these guys you are hanging with ? "

" Yes , why ? "

" Are they good ? "

" Yes , they are Mark , "

" Okay after your match tonight call me . Then you and your friends are going to join me and Kane , " Mark said seriously .

" Sure , Mark , " Raven replyed .

" Alright let me go so Glen and I can make the trip , kiddo . Good luck in your match and we will be watching , Raven , " Mark said .

" Okay , bye , Mark , Glen . I will see you guys soon . " Raven said and hung up the phone .

" Are you frightened that Taker and Kane are making a special trip here for this , Raven ? " Amy asked .

" I ' m more concerned about what is going on with Harris and all of those questions Mark and Glen kept asking me , Ames , " Raven answered

" So , when did you see Harris ? " Bobby Roode spoke up he was staring at Daniels and Kazerian , who were clearly up to no good . " Christopher and Frankie , if what ever your planning makes Storm want to kill you I am not stopping him . "

" We saw Harris in the production area when Raven was getting ready her entrance ready for tonights show , " Storm said to his former , Beer Money partner . Storm was now watching Daniels and Kazerian very closely for any signs of mischeif from the two wrestlers .

" It was like he kept wanting to apologise to Storm and me . I don ' t his and James story , but I know what happened to me ; which I ' m not going to talk about here . Could all of his issues be because a demons possessing him ? " Raven asked the guys .

" Are we talking about demons figuratively , like people talk about demons when their on drugs , no offense to you Jeff cause this is not aimed at you buddy ? Or are you talking about real life , monster - like demons ? " Daniels asked now realizing how serious the situation was with Ravens recent comment .

" I ' m talking about real life , physical demons . Demons are not always look like monsters or crazy evil beast . Some of them are fallen angels from heaven that didn ' t follow God faithfully . " Raven explained what she did know about demons .

" Fallen Angels . Are you saying I am a demon , Raven ? " Daniels looked at her curiously .

" No , Daniels , I wasn ' t . Fallen Angels is what some priests , theologians , religious leaders , and scholars call demons . Lucifer was the first and greatest of the Fallen Angels . In fact before he fell from grace as the expression is used , Lucifer was an Archangel , a very powerful one and beautiful one . " Raven said

" How did he fall from grace ? " Styles asked Raven .

" Why is he a Fallen Angel ? " Kazerian added to Styles ' s question.

" Hey , guys can we go to my locker room . I can close off the door and keep any unnecessary people or things from listening . Like Mark said keep a low profile and things under locked doors , because we don ' t know who can be listening or watching us . We already know that Harris is around and he could come be infected by one of them . " Raven said thinking of what Taker and Kane had told her .

" Good idea , " Amy said

" But , we can ' t all go at the same time I don ' t want there to be any suspicion from the demons that we maybe on to them or the rest of the talent around here to feel that something could be wrong . " Raven said cautiously , " So with that said don ' t travel alone and be careful who you are around . Storm knows wear my locker room is and he can tell you . Ames , if you ' re through eating lets go . " Raven said getting up and taking her plate to the trash .

" Right behind you , Shadow , " Amy said following Raven ' s example .


	4. Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter 3 : Seven Deadly Sins and Release

Disclaimer : Still no ownership guys of the already claimed wrestlers , bummer .

Back in Raven Firehearts locker room . Amy was chilling out and Raven was changing into her ring gear , because her match was second on the card tonight .

When Raven stepped out of the changing area she was wearing her black leather top . The shirt had sleeves and didn ' t reveal her breasts like most female wrestler ' s outfits did . Raven was not that kind of wrestler she liked having her modesty , when she was in WWE Fireheart was offered a chance to pose for Playboy Magazine , but turned it down for personal reasons . Her shirt also had her new picture of an actual phoenix on the back in blazing fire . Raven ' s paints are what you call trip paints , they were basically black with red and purple fire symbols and threading . Her boots were solid black with the Shadow Phoenix , SP , logo . Raven was also wearing her signature long coat or trench coat to the ring , but she did not have it own , yet . Her pads weren ' t on either but they would be . Around here hands and wrists were her favorite gloves that came midway up to her forearm , they had square shapes on them that were black with red and purple outlines .

Knock , knock , knock came at her locker room door .

" Come in , " Raven called .

Storm , Roode , and Styles came into her locker room .

" Hey , someone is ready for a match , " Styles said smiling at Raven .

" Always , A . J . , " Raven said to Styles .

" So , I see the Hardys , Daniels , and Kazerian haven ' t got here , yet , " Storm said looking around for the other guys .

" Ahhh , Daniels , Kaz . What are you doing in here ? " Velvet Sky called from the other room .

" Just passing through to get to . . . Ouch , Raven . " Daniels and Kaz shouted as Raven grabbed each of their ears and pulled them into her part of the locker room .

" Sorry , Velvet . I told them to use my door . Lord a mercy it ' s like dealing with children when I ' m around you . I really think that Christian taught you two how to get into trouble . And don ' t even think about doing this when Undertaker and Kane get here , or they both will have your heads casted into golden statues . Damn ! " Raven scolded Daniels and Kaz .

Knock , knock , knock came at the door again .

" Roode let the Hardys in , dear , " Raven said a little more calmer .

" Yes , ma ' am , " Bobby Roode said to Raven . He didn ' t want Raven to treat him the same way she was treating the current TNA Tag Team Champions .

" They said keep a low profile and we here Raven screaming at somebody about Taker and Kane turning them into golden statues . So , much for low profile , " Jeff said .

" Jeff , if you want to be like the Tag Team idiots over there then keep on , " Storm said to Charismatic Enigma .

" What did they do ? " Matt asked walking in behind his brother .

" They decided to talk a walk through Velvet ' s locker room . " Styles told the Hardys .

" Okay enough clowning around we are here so I can explain to you boys this demon mess we might be getting into with Harris and Asmodai , " Raven spoke up , " Amy would you hand me my laptop , please , " Raven turned to Amy who was relaxing in the corner of the room .

" Sure , Raven , " Amy said reaching to the side table in the corner and handing Raven her computer .

" Why do you need that if you know about this demon stuff already , Raven ? " the Tennessee Cowboy asked taking a seat on the stool at Raven ' s mirror .

" Because , I want to get this right . If the Wildcat is infected by Asmodai then I don ' t want to mess this up or give bad info . " Raven said waiting for her computer to start up , " Now , Styles and Kaz both asked me a question about how did Lucifer fall from grace and why is he a fallen angel ? "

" Yes , " Styles said .

" Lucifer , who at times have been called the head demon or leader of Hell itself , fell from grace ultimately because he messed up God ' s plans in the Garden of Eden . When the serpent , who also at times has been seen as demon to , caused Adam and Eve to sin ; he ultimately destroyed God ' s for a perfect universe . So , because of this the first supernatural battle of good vs . evil , demons vs . angels , Hell vs . Heaven started . After this battle the Archangel Michael , with God ' s command , casted Lucifer from Heaven to earth and a few of Lucifer ' s follows left with . Lucifer became the devil and lord of all evil , but he is also the first Fallen Angel . His followers from heaven also became fallen angels , but one day people started to refer to them by the same name as the actual monsters and all of the fallen angels were called demons .

" Why did he cause humans to sin ? " Jeff asked Raven .

" Most people don ' t know the real reason why Lucifer and his followers decided to leave God ' s grace . Because of what we know about angels . Most angels hate leaving God ' s light . Even though some do to come down to earth to do God ' s work and sometimes to deliver messages to certain people . Angels really don ' t like to leave their Lord ' s holy presence . Lucifer some believed hated God ' s plan to create humans because God command them to protect humans and be guardians for humans . Lucifer , being at one time God ' s child so to say and at one time his most beautiful in some eyes , didn ' t want to humble himself or serve humans . I guess he is like the jealous kid when the new baby is brought home , because he is know longer the baby . " Raven said thought fully .

Raven was now looking at her computer screen . She had logged onto one of the demonology sites that Undertaker had told her about , so , she could look up Asmodai ' s profile .

" Huh , I would have not thought of the devil , as being envious like that . I mean I ' ve heard of sibling rivalry before , but that even blows it out of the water . " Matt said on the couch beside his brother .

" Well that is the strange part , because Lucifer already had a younger sibling plenty of them . The other angels were thought of as siblings , and most people that follow through with that idea believes that the Archangel Gabriel , who delivered the news to Mary that she would have Jesus , was younger than Lucifer . Michael was older than both of them and I think Raphael is older than Lucifer , but younger than Michael . But , Lucifer never fought with them until he acted against God . "

" There is bad apple in every bunch , Raven , " Storm said .

" True and Lucifer is a really bad apple . In fact not only is he the Leader or Lord of Hell , but as Taker calls them he is One of the Twelve , "

" There is that line again , Raven . The Twelve , who are they ? " Styles asked

" The Twelve are known as the Twelve Demonic Princes of Hell . They are the strongest demons of Hell and the first twelve to leave Heaven . Eleven princes fell from grace with Lucifer and they now reside at the Twelve Gates to Hell , " Raven said a chill going up her spine .

" Twelve Gates to Hell ? What is that ? It sounds like the name of a video game or some creepy ass movie ? " Kazerian asked .

" Well it ' s not . The Twelve Gates represent both physical and supernatural gates to Hell , the Realm of Eternal Suffering , Evil , and Ash . They are real gates here on earth that can lead deep into the Twelve Layers or Levels of Hell . Each level is represented , guarded , and ruled by a Prince of Hell , One of the Twelve . Each prince has their own set of monsters and lower ranking demons that see to needs of the Twelve , but the Eleven are ruled by the One , Lucifer . "

" What are the layers for ? " Roode asked spoked he had moved his stool closer to Storm because of his fear of the demons .

" They layers are ultimately where the evil hearted and those that are wicked during their time on earth . Each of the Twelve Princes were put in place over the sin that they are attributed to and as you decend into Hell the eternal punishment gets worse . All punishments fit the sins they were committing here on Earth . Some of the lower demons even help deliver some of the punishments to the sinners in their domain . Lucifer ' s layer is infact the twelfth layer and the worst punishment of all . The ones in Lucifer ' s layer are said to be frozen in solid ice from their feet to their necks . These people were thought to be the ones who wear prideful and known as stiff necks because of their stubbornness . So , they suffer from eternal hypothermia and the layer they are in is also pitch black . You can ' t see anything around you because it is the ultimate darkness , because it is the furthest from God ' s holy light that one can go . Some , very famous people are said to be in the twelfth layer of Hell . "

" Who ? " Storm asked seeing the fear in his former Beer Money partner was creeping him out , but he didn ' t want to show he was afraid .

" Judas Iscariot , who betrayed Christ and Hitler because of his actions against God ' s chosen people the Israelites who are also known as the Jewish population . " Raven said .

" So , which demon is supposedly in Chris Harris ? " Amy asked she was huddled up with a pillow because she was also afraid of the discussion they were having in Raven ' s locker room .

" Asmodai , the Prince of the Third Layer of Hell . If I am thinking the way that I know Mark and Glen are thinking and after the way they were questioning me and what they were questioning me about . Not to mention the proven facts . I hate to say this , but I do believe that Harris has been infected by the demon , Asmodai , " Raven said with a hint of anger at herself . Why had she not seen this sooner ?

" Harris is infected by a demon . My former AMW partner is infected by a demon . How did this happen ? " James Storm said frustrated .

" I don ' t know , Storm . Nor do I know how long ? It is strange when we first started dating there was never a hint of a demon being in him . He was a complete gentleman when we first met and then it all changed . Cowboy , you said earlier that the reason you and Harris split was because he got greedy . Asmodai is the demon of lust and sins of the flesh . He is not the demon of greed , " Raven said .

" Lust ? " Matt question .

" Yes , Matt lust . Lust , in some religious , Christian groups , is consider to be one of the Seven Most Deadly Sins . Infact anyone of the seven were consider to ultimately lead to death ; that is the reason they are consider to be deadly sins , " Raven said .

" What is each one of the deadly sins and how can they lead to death ? " Bobby asked he now had Raven ' s hair - dryer and was holding it like a lethal weapon , " Why don ' t they ever put steel chairs in these locker rooms ? We really need to talk to Hulk and Sting about our safety , guys . "

" Bobby , are you scared or something ? " Harris asked Roode .

" Yes , James I am scared . Next week you are bringing your hunting rifle and they will be no arguements about it . " Roode said in a serious tone .

" First of all Roode , put down my hair - dryer , dude . Second of all , I don ' t think a hunting rifle will help the situation . Shooting a demon with a rifle would be like shooting a full grow male grizzly in the ass with a BB gun ; all you going to do is piss it off . Plus , we can ' t cause any normally fatal wounds to Harris while that demon is in him . The Wildcat ' s body is already taking a beating from the demon being in him in the first place . That is the reason he is trying so desperately to cry for help ; he may still have some strength to fight back . But , eventually even someone as physically tough as Harris will go down with a demon inside of him . But , Chris is very lucky that it is one of the princes using his body like a human host . The Princes can only infect the ones whose body is made for him . If Asmodai had jump into someone elses body , eventually he would have to move out of that body in any given amount of time , because of the wear and tear on the body of the current host . But , from the sight of Chris that has not happened , so , the Wildcat ' s body must be the ideal host for Asmodai . It is like the best energy boost drink a demon can have and Harris , too . But , it is not pleasant for him ; every second that demon is in him the more pain it causes him and people no matter how stronge they are will give in to pain . "

" So , why can Chris Harris be harmed fatally ? " Daniels asked .

" Because any physical to Harris body now wouldn ' t cause any affect , because Asmodai is in him . But , if Asmodai chose to leave his body or is forced like in an exorcism , and Harris has been harmed on top of whatever physical trauma has been caused by the demon already . The strain of the demon leaving him would kill him . "

" But , Harris is a wrestler . He has had physical trauma caused to his body , " Storm spoke up .

" True , but not enough to kill him , " Raven said to Storm .

" You still did not explain what these deadly sins are , " Roode said to Raven .

" The seven deadly sins are pride , envy , wrath , gluttony , sloth , lust , and greed . Each of these sins can eventually become a death sentence . Pride is the sin of feeling superior over some one else . Pride is probably the most difficult sin to explain , because some pride is good such as your want to help people or you wanting to be successful in what you do . But , pride in a sinful way has the what you can do I can do better attitude . Pride is ultimately deadly because most suicides or suicidal tendencies , because lets say in dangereous situation like say a burning building ; if someone is overly prideful and they feel like the situation is being resolved fast enough they might run into that burning building to prove that they can do the job better or fast and ultimately hurting themselves . "

" Damn ! " Storm said .

" So that is the pride what about the rest ? " Daniels asked .

" The second is envy which is an extreme form of jealousy or wanting what others have to the point of you don ' t care what it takes to get it . Envy can make you want someone ' s house , car , family , even lifestyle because you feel like it is better than your own . Envy is dangereous and deadly in the fact that you will do anything to get what you want , or you don ' t feel like you are getting enough attention from someone because they got what you don ' t have what they have . Envy can cause thievery and if you feel like you are not getting enough attention from people then you don ' t feel wanted so what happeneds ? " Raven asked .

" You become suicidal , " Jeff answered .

" Right , and you know that both pride and envy , not necessarily at the same time or together , is what causes bullying . Bullying itself may not lead to the one who is doing the bullying to be in any pain , although in the long run it could because no one wants to be around a complete jerk . But , with bullying it can help others feel inferior to the point they also can cause harm to themselves . Envy is easy enough to understand , but to some it is hard to know when envious wants flair up . Envy can be one moment telling someone they look nice in something they are wearing to wanting what they are wearing the next moment . The saying be yourself really needs to shine in some of these people . "

" Next , deadly sin , " A . J . said .

" The next of the seven sins is wrath . I think at some point in the lives of people they have experienced wrath in some form . Wrath is the extreme form of anger to the point of vengeance . I am about to relive my Star Wars days here so know one laugh . When I think of wrath I always get the image of Master Yoda in _Star Wars episode I : Phantom Menace _ ' telling young Anakien Skywalker how sadness can turn to depression , depression turns to fear , fear turns to anger , anger turns to hate , and hate to the dark side . ' Because , in a sense that is true , often when something unexpected happens to us whether it be something that makes sad , scared , or angry can lead to revenge or us seeking out someone to blame . Wrath hurts us inside because it burns , grips , and eats away at our very core and when that anger is targeted at someone else it can catastrophic . "

" How so , Ra . . . " Storm was about to ask when a knock came at the door .

" Who is it ? " Raven asked getting up to go to the door .

" Raven , open up before I use Glen as a battering ram , " the voice of Undertakers came from the door .

Raven went to the door and looked out her window to reveal Taker and Kane staring at her through the window . She opened the door to let the two big giants in .

" Hey , Mark , Glen , I thought you two would not be seeing me until later after the match . Why are you here so early ? " Raven asked glad to see her two friends .

" Mark figured we take the faster airline , and seeing as we were both in Huntsville ment we would get here faster than if we were in California . " Glen explained looking at the boys in the room .

" Why are you guys not in San Diego ? I mean I ' m glad to see you two here early giving the possible situation we are in . " Raven said as the ones in the room stared at how big the Brothers of Destruction are ; well everyone except the Hardys and Amy .

" Storyline says that I disappeared again and Kane was drafted to Raw last week . " Mark explained .

" Good , give the Miz and Dolph Ziggler hell for me big guy , " Raven said to the Big Red Machine .

" Sure , " Kane said smiling at Raven , " By the way you make new friends fast , kid . "

" Yep , " Raven said to Kane

" So , what are you guys discussing ? Because guy over there without the hat is about to piss in his pants from fear . " Mark asked with Glen snickering in the back .

" Raven was just explaining what hell and the deadly sins were . So , when you and Kane walked in Taker I think he freaked out and thought he really was seeing a demon . " Jeff Hardy spoke up not afraid of the two giants who just walked into the room .

" Well , Hardys , I see you two have been keeping yourselves busy around here . " Mark said to the two brothers .

" Yes , sir , Taker . I like helping these kids grow in wrestling ; like you , Hunter , and Shawn did for us . " Jeff said to Mark .

" We still love what we do . We just do it here in Impact instead of WWE . " Matt added to his brothers statement .

" I hear you both , and although I still consider WWE my home . I wouldn ' t ask you two ,  
Amy , or even Raven here to come back to WWE , " Mark said .

" I agree , " Glen said .

" Why ? What has happened sense I left WWE ? " Raven asked the two

" Jericho is gone , they did away with the Women ' s Championship , unified the Tag Team titles , and John Larinitas has been named Raws Interim GM . " Mark said .

" What ? They released Chris Jericho , how did he take it ? " Amy asked .

" Not so good , he is upset that these punk kids are taking his spot . " Glen said to the Queen of Extreme .

" Y2J should have not have been treated like that I know he can be a clown in the locker room , but you can not take away what he has done for WWE . Maybe he can find something else he can do . I wouldn ' t mind seeing him here in TNA . " Raven said hopeful for her friend .

" Maybe it could give him more time with Fozzy , too . I know how much his wrestling career is , but he also loves music , too . " Jeff said thinking of his old friend .

" So , now that you ' ve played catch up with your friends , how about we finish this seven sins discussion , Raven ? " Styles asked .

" Yeah , sure , Storm was just about to ask me a question before Mark and Glen walked in . What was your question , James ? " Raven asked looking at the Cowboy .

" I was about to ask how can wrath be more catastrophic with a target ? " Storm repeating his question .

" Murder . The most extreme wrath that turns into revenge can sometimes end in murder . And we all know that man slaughter can lead to the death penalty or life in prison . But , even if your actions does make you guilty , anger can eat away at your very soul .

" But , how do you control your anger ? Most people have certain things that can make them upset and angry . " Kazerian asked .

" True , Frankie , and being angry at certain situations or certain things is not bad . It is when you become consumed by your anger and you lose control of things you say or do . " Raven explained to Kaz .

" I think I can understand wrath a little , " Matt said thinking .

" Really , how , Matt ? " Bobby Roode asked the older Hardy . Matt ever since he arrived in Impact had been a level headed guy , so , Roode could not understand why Matt would understand the sin of Wrath .

" I hate to bring up a situation , Bobby . Because , I don ' t want to hurt someone with problems of the past . " Matt said to Roode .

" Go ahead , Matt . Don ' t stop on my account . " Amy said knowing what he was hinting at .

" You sure . I ' m talking about the situation with Amy , Edge , and myself . Where at the time I decide to use my anger instead of my brain . It lead to all three of us getting hurt in the end . My anger caused me to not listen to the whole story and not be forgiving . But , after I took my foot out of my ass and listen to both of them , did the problem resolve . Adam and I are friends again and Amy and I are able to be in the same room , together . " Matt said .

" I am glad all three of you are friends again . It was the one fear I had being around you and Jeff when I came to TNA . If you and Adam were still at each others throats , I was afraid I would be seen as an enemy . " Raven said .

" Why ? " Jeff asked .

" After , Amy , Adam was my first friend in WWE . I was signed to Smackdown first and besides Amy I really didn ' t have any friends . But , then I was sitting in catering one night before a show and Amy wasn ' t there because she was performing with her band . Adam was being his usual goofy self and he caught me laughing at him . He motioned for me to sit with him at the table he was sitting and we began to have chat . By the time I got up from that table I felt like I had just talked to one of my brothers . We ' ve been friends ever since then . I didn ' t want Matt hating me for being friends with Adam or Amy . " Raven said .

" I couldn ' t do that , Raven , " Matt said .

" I know , but it is still good that you three patched things up . You , Amy , and Adam are great people to be around and it would be a shame to not be around y ' all at the same time , " Raven said .

" So , three sins down four to go . What about the others ? " The Cowboy asked .

" The fourth is gluttony . Gluttony is the impulsive desire to consume everything . At times it can be attributed to corrupt tyrants and kings . These kings and tyrants would ask for the best food and drink to be brought to them for their use , even if it ment their people had nothing and starved . But , gluttony can also be attributed to an impulse buyer or someone who buys things when they can ' t even afford to put food on the table . These people can be like hoards who just bring all of these precious items into their houses and don ' t have room for themselves . Eventually , you could become broke if you don ' t have money to pay bills off and you could lose your house with nothing to eat . You could starve to death . Eating to much has health risks , too . "

" Sloth ? " Kaz asked still think of the name from earlier , " Why sloth ? "

" Do you know what a sloth is Kaz ? " Raven asked .

" No , that is why I asked , Raven . " Kazerian said to Raven .

" A sloth is a slow moving animal that sleeps most of its life . Only waking to eat and mate . " Jeff answered .

" Someone watches animal planet , " Raven smiled at Jeff .

" I got a two year old at home . She watches Diego and Animal Planet everyday . " Jeff said thinking of his beloved daughter at home .

" Jeff is right though . The sin of sloth actually used to be divided into two categories , sadness and laziness . Sloth is actually both extreme sadness and laziness . Sadness to the point of depression is very deadly because , if anyone has suffered depression you know it can be dangerous . Once again suicide can come from depression , that is why people that are depressed need more incouragement that everything will work out . Extreme laziness to the point of someone acting useless is also part of sloth . Now being lazy doesn ' t apply to either laid back people or people who use their minds to do their work for them instead of hard labor . Although sweat never hurt anyone , people who actually benefit the world or help the world the what they can image in their head and apply to life doesn ' t fall under laziness . Laziness with sloth is your inability to do anything useful to the world or that would benefit anyone . " Raven said .

" The next sin , Raven ? " Roode asked .

" Lust is the next sin . The one sin that is attributed to Asmodai and the one that Harris is consumed with . Lust is called sins of the flesh or fleshly desires . People can lust for almost anything : power and sex are biggest . Lust for power can grow to taking the power by force or how Storm experience Asmodai using Harris to betray him for more power . " Raven said watching the Cowboy .

" It was lust that caused all of that ? " James Storm asked Raven .

" Yes , it is also the reason that he hurt me . But , it wasn ' t power Asmodai caused him to lust for . Lust is more than just for power . Sexual desires can be considered lust . " Raven was talking , but not looking at the people in the room . She new what the thought process in the room from everyone was , and it hurt her to think to much on her and Harris being torn a part by a demon wanting to destroy what they had together .

" Harris , raped you , Raven ? " Amy asked getting up from her spot on the couch and coming over to her friend . She sat down in the chair beside Raven , rubbing her back .

" No , Harris had nothing to do with it . I don ' t blame him for Asmodai ruining everything . We were happy before Asmodai decided to put himself in the middle of a perfectly good relationship . " Raven said getting up and going to her bag . She pulled out a chain with a locket and on it was inscripted _My Angel _.

" What is that ? " Daniels asked her .

" It is the locket that Harris gave me after three months of dating . Jeff , Storm , Ames do you remember what he called me when I was preparing my entrance for tonight ? " Raven asked them looking down at the locket .

" No , " All three said .

" What ? " Storm asked .

" He called me , Angel . Angel is the nickname that Harris gave me one night . He told me I was the most precious thing to him and promised to never hurt , because I was his Angel . He said I saved his hard heart from going crazy with lonesome and that it made me his Angel . So , when he got this locket made ; he had _My Angel _inscribed on it . That is how I know he is still fighting and that is the reason Asmodai is not going to have his hold on him . I will die to Asmodai before I let him hurt the Wildcat anymore than he already has . " Raven said with a distant look .

" Enough with that talk , Raven . You don ' t talk that way again . Death isn ' t any thing to joke about and neither is a demon . " Mark said with a low growl .

" Who said I was joking , Mark ? Harris is a victum of a demon using him like a Halloween costume and he used me to push Chris ' s spirit down even more . Do you really think that the Wildcat would have raped me if Asmodai wasn ' t in him ? So , what Harris was attracted to me , but I was also attracted to him . Just cause you are attracted and love someone doesn ' t mean they are going to rape you . Harris didn ' t choose this , just like he didn ' t choose to betray , Storm . " Raven said .

" Then , why do you have to make the sacrifice , darlin ? He was my partner and best friend for years ; ever since WCW we hung out . I should have known is wasn ' t him that attacked me and betrayed me , but I didn ' t , Raven . So , don ' t go givin ' yourself the death penalty on what could ' ve been my doin ' , girl . " Storm said to Raven .

Raven looked at Storm and then back down at the locket . Then walked out the door of her locker room . The talk of demons , lust , sin , and Harris had overflowed her emotions and she need fresh air .

" So the truth comes out about what happened , " Raven thought silently to her self sitting on the steps of the door of the arena next to her locker room . She was in deep thought when Harris walked up to her .

" You shouldn ' t cry , Angel , " Harris said in Kentucky accent .

Raven looked up at him . His eyes were just like the Wildcat she knew , but they were hazy and feeled with pain from the demon tormenting his body , mind , and soul .

" Asmodai , why did you ruin everything ? Why are you in him ? We were happy and not bothering you . " Raven said to what she new deep down in Harris .

" Because , I need him , Raven ? " Came Asmodai ' s chilling , crackling voice .

" What for ? " The Cowboy was standing behind Asmodai . Storm had been watching Raven since she left her locker room and saw Harris come up to her .

" My business is for me and the other Princes of Hell to know , Cowboy . " Asmodai said through Harris . The others were standing behing Storm at this point .

" Chris , Wildcat , I know you are there and I know you can here me . You have to fight against Asmodai . He will eat awat at your very soul if you don ' t . I know it hurts and causes you much pain , but he can ' t kill you if you break him free of your body and mind . I don ' t blame you for what happened and neither does Storm . We know that Asmodai caused everything , Chris . " Raven said trying to breakthrough to the Wildcat .

" B - but , I - I - I c - can ' t . H - hurts to much , R - Raven ? " Harris gasped every word trying to get his voice back instead of Asmodai .

" Please , Harris you got to , " Raven said to him , " Remember us , do it for me . Do it for your Angel . "

Raven was to the point of tears . She didn ' t want to cry her first day on Impact . But , then she threw the locket to him . Which Harris caught with ease .

" Asmodai , leave me alone . Get out of me . " Harris said to the demon .

" No , I won ' t , boy . " Asmodai insulted him .

" I am not a boy . I am a man and you have invaded me without my say so . So , damn it , come out , now . " Harris said more firmly . His eyes being filled with the same intensity it had when he was wrestling and becoming the true Wildcat .

" Ah , what have you done , foolish child ? You have no control . . . " Asmodai cried before leaving Harris with a finally demonic scream , " I will be back , kiddies , ha ha ha . "

Harris fell to his knees in exhaustion and release from the demon .

" Chris , are you okay ? " Raven asked kneeling beside him , her hand on his back .

" Yeah , thanks for knowing the difference in me and a demon , Angel . " Harris weakly smiled at her .

" No problem , Wildcat , " Raven said to him softly .

" Hey Storm , sorry about the mess I made between us , man , " Harris said looking to his old partner .

" Don ' t worry bout it , Chris . We ' ll talk later , okay . When your feeling better . " Storm said to Harris .

" Yeah , sure , but I need some rest , guys . I haven ' t been able to sleep since Asmodai took up residence in my body . " Harris said in a soft tone .

" Come in my locker room then , babe . The guys might be loud and you might have to give Daniels and Kaz a good kick every now and then . But , at least the couch is more comfortable than the ground you are on . " Raven said pulling Chris to his feet and to her locker room .

" Sure , Angel . " Chris Harris said to her smiling again " You saved me again , Raven . That would be two for you zero for me , sugar . Some man I am , huh "

" I am sure you would do the same for me if it was me , Wildcat . ' Fireheart smiled back at him .


	5. Ice Meets Fire

Chapter 4 : Ice Meets Fire

Disclaimer : TNA and WWE really need to start sharing their wrestlers . I still have no ownership of the superstars

" Chris , hey Wildcat , damn you look so cute when your asleep , " Raven said rubbing Chris Harris ' s forehead with her hand .

" Hu , what happen , sugar ? " Harris looked up at Raven . She was so beautiful in ring gear . Hell , she was beautiful all the time .

" About time for my match , dude . Do you want to wait in here ? Or do you want to go to the guys locker room ? " Raven asked him when Amy walked into the room . Storm came in through Raven ' s locker room door .

" Hey , Raven , you ready to show Hulk , Sting , and Flair what you got ? " Amy asked her friend .

" Of course , Winter will not take my spotlight , Ames . " Raven said with passion .

" Firey much , Raven ? Take it down a notch or you might burn , Winter . " Storm said .

" That ' s my girl . Show them who ' s boss . " Harris said shaking his head as he sat up from the couch .

" Hey you alright , Wildcat ? " Raven asked concerned .

" Yes , love , just making sure it is only me in here . " Chris said to her calmly .

" Okay , babe . " Raven said with a little hesitant .

" Angel , don ' t stress yourself out , worrying about me . You got a match to focus on , sugar . " Harris told her getting up from the couch .

" You ' re right lets go , " Raven walking out the door the other three following her , " So , I take it you are going to the guys locker room , Chris . "

" Yep , don ' t want to give the other , Knockouts a heart attack if they walk into your room and find me there . " Harris said .

" Well , the Wildcat is back to normal . He is making jokes . " Storm said to the ladies .

" Tell me about it . " Raven said to the Cowboy .

" Ah , hell , you two . I am just glad to be free of the problem . " Harris said putting one arm around Storm and the other around Raven as they entered the arena and the guys locker room .

" Hey , boys y ' all decent , yet ? Amy and Raven are here . " Storm called through the door .

" Yeah , " Jeff said looking around the room at everyone dressed and kicked back . Well everyone except Bobby Roode who was wearing a suit for his a heel promo .

" Hey , guys , " Raven said walking in .

" Damn , Bobby . Who put you in a monkey suit ? " Harris said to Roode teasing .

" Our great writers , Harris . " Roode said to the Wildcat .

" I would call someone about that . " Harris said .

" Raven if you dare do the whole New Age Outlaw thing again . I swear it won ' t be Winter you have to worry about . " Amy said to Fireheart .

" Damn , Ames . Put me on the spot next time will you . I can ' t help it if they were an influential part of my love for wrestling . But , any way I got to go , see you kids after the match . " Raven said walking out .

" Good luck , Raven , " Mark said from the corner of the locker room . He and Glen were sitting in the back discussing possible reasons for demons coming to earth instead of staying in hell .

" Thanks Mark . Glen I hope you enjoy my entrance , big guy . " Raven said to the Big Red Machine and then walked out the room to the stage .

- The First Match -

" I don ' t really care who this new Knockout is . " Winter said she had been talking trash ever since she got out here .

Just then the lights went dim . The sound of a phoenixes cry sound in the arena and the slow pulse like a heart beat fire struck down on stage in the form of a fiery bird . As the Rising Up music sounded through the arena , Raven came rolling through from up under the fire taking the same stance as the fiery phoenix had . But , Ravens back was to the crowd , revealing the Warrior Phoenix Logo on the back of her long coat . Then turning around to walk to the ring , slapping hands with the fans .

As Raven climbed into the ring she watched Winter ' s every movement . Then pulled herself up on the turnbuckle , looking out over the crowd , throwing up the rock and roll hand gesture to show she had attitude . Finally doing a backwards flip off the turnbuckle landing on the ring mat with two feet touching the ground , like a bird or cat using its feet for landing gear . She watched Winter as she took off her long coat , handing it to So Cal and asking for the microphone . She paced a few times before speaking like she was thinking of the right words to say , but she already new her lines .

" Winter , will you shut up . Do you think you can just walk right out here and talk trash about me ? I don ' t think so . Sweetheart , let me tell you , no , don ' t try in speak while I ' m talking . Hey , shut up ! DAMN are all bitches like you . Your a no good jerk with attitude problem and you freak me out to with your little blood spitting trick . What are you a damn vampire ? Let me call the Cullens and tell them a vamp is on the loose . Does anyone have their number ? " Raven said as the fans screamed at her mentioning the Twilight vampires , " Ah , well , guess not ? "

" What are you stupid , bitch ? " Winter asked before Raven could stop her . The fans booed Winter .

" First of all I didn ' t give you permission to speak . Second of all I am not stupid , I am just having trouble figuring what you are , honey . And third , you call me a bitch one more time I am going to stick my fist so far down your throat , all the BS you have been talking will come out your ass . " Just then Winter slapped Raven across the face .

Raven saw red , no one slapped her . She pulled back like she was going to walk away and then jumped on top of Winter . Before Raven could start pounding on her , the ref pulled her away from Winter .

" Ring the bell , ref , " Raven said wanting to do more damage to Winter .

So , the ref rung the bell . It was pretty much back and forth all night , then Raven pulled a sweet DDT on Winter and took control of the situation . She first circled her prey like a raptor bird coming in to swoop down and take a mouse for its dinner . Then , Raven pulled herself to the second turnbuckle waiting for the right moment , when Winter was standing up and her back to Raven which is a big mistake . Raven jumped of the middle turnbuckle and launched on to Winter clinging to her like a monkey . Fireheart ' s legs wrapped around her waist and arms of her neck in a sleeper hold type move . She started to squeeze a little with both her arms and legs , causing Winter great pain and making it harder to breath and gasp for air , this was Raven ' s submission hold and it was called the Last Breath because every time you breathed or tried to breathe , it felt like the last . The ref checked on Winter making sure she was still awake , but Winter had some fight . She tried to walk , but ended up down on the mat . Another thing about the Last Breath hold Raven had on Winter , was that it made walking more difficult because of Raven ' s legs wrapped around Winter ' s waist and legs causing her to fall ; like Winter just experienced . Winter then successfully made her way to the ropes , making Raven break her hold before the ref ' s five count . But , the damage was done , Winter was weak and groggy . When she tried to get up , Raven was already there pulling her up and threw her to the other and making Winter run right into her Raven ' s knee , which caught her in the gut , causing Winter to flip over her knee and land with her back on the mat . Raven then jumped on the turnbuckle facing Winter and landed a corkscrew to perfection on Winter right into a pin . " 1 . 2 . Oh " Winter got her arm up . Raven got up and methodically sized up Winter up on the mat . There was no way the Shadow Phoenix was going to lose this match . She pulled Winter to her feet , then Raven bounced right of the ropes and speared Winter threw the gut . A little thing she learned from Edge . Winter was withering in pain on the ring mat as Raven went to the top turnbuckle again , this time facing the crowd and pulled off a moonsault . Again pining Winter . " 1 . 2 . 2 and a half . " Raven knew not to get frustrated and keep her cool in a match . So she decided to go for her signature style move throwing Winter right into the turnbuckle and running straight at her , up the turnbuckle and giving her a drop kick for good measure . Raven then stalked her as she crawled to the middle of the ring trying to get away from the Shadow Phoenix . But , Raven wasn ' t having that , she move to Winter pulling her up to her feet again and giving her a good kick in the gut and once again bounced off , but this time using a corkscrew neckbreaker this time one of her finisher moves that she calls , Shadow Strike . Then for extra kicks , she went to the top turnbuckle facing Winter and stood straight up , looking to her fans throwing up the rock and roll sign again and using an amazing Shooting Star Press onto a move that would win her this match and was known as Rising Above . She landed it perfectly and pinned Winter for the third time . " 1 . 2 . 3 , ding , ding . " She heard the bell as her music hit . Raven won the match , she had won her first match on Impact Wrestling . She got up to her feet and let the ref raise her arm in victory and then she got up to the second turnbuckle facing her fans and giving them two thumbs up for her win , a gift to them . She then walked down off of the turnbuckle outside of the ropes and walked up the ramp slapping and shaking hands with her fans with a smile on her face .

- Guys Locker Room -

The boys were in the locker room watching Raven ' s match on the t . v. monitor that was placed in there for their convenience .

" She was right . I love the entrance . That girl knows how to bring a big guy to tears . " Glen said watching the fire display of her entrance .

" She has always had a fiery personality . It fits her well , " Harris said looking toward Glen .

" That must of come from , Amy , because we all know her fiery temper and personality , too . " Jeff said sarcastically joking at the red hed in the room .

" Ha , ha , very funny . I forget how amusing you can be before a match , rainbow boy . " Amy said to him .

" Don ' t know what you ' re talking about , Ames ? I am perfectly civil before a match . " Jeff said smiling .

" Jeff , don ' t argue with Amy or you might see Lita come out in full force , little bro . " Matt warned watching Raven on the moniter , " Your girl has got some spunk on the mike , Ames "

" Yep , I know , " Amy said listening to Raven lay the law down for Winter .

" She is that spirit that is hard to tame , but once she lets you in she is very passionate . " Chris Harris spoke smiling at his Angel in the ring .

" Did see give you a run for your money , Wildcat ? " Storm asked Harris .

" Sure did , makes a wild stallion seem tamed , Cowboy . " Harris said to the Tennessean .

" I am going to make , Winter eat that hand ? " Amy said when Winter slapped Raven .

" Whoa , Amy , I think we all know that she can handle herself . " Harris looked at Raven .

" Then , why is she backing away ? " Christopher Daniels asked .

" I don ' t think she is backing away , Daniels . See that , " Bobby Roode said sitting beside Daniels .

" Good girl , that is exactly what I taught you . Whoa , ref let her give it to Winter . " Amy said Lita had come out now .

" She is calling for the bell , " Kazerian said .

After a few minutes of watching . They saw Raven pull the DDT .

" That was sweet , " Matt said .

" She ain ' t done , yet , Matt . " Amy said . As Raven was pulling herself to the middle turnbuckle .

" Time to go high risk , right Styles , " Jeff said looking at the Phenomenal One .

" I hear you , Jeff , " A . J . said to the younger Hardy .

" Why is she waiting for Winter to recover ? " Daniels asked getting excited .

" Wait , you will see , " Harris said as Winter got up facing away from Raven .

" Big mistake , Winter , " Amy said as Raven used Last Breath on Winter .

" Last Breath , huh ? " Mark said he was proud of what Raven was doing in the ring .

" Yep , looks like Winter got herself in a trap set by Raven , Taker . " Amy said to the Deadman .

" That ' s my girl , " Harris said .

" Last Breath ? " Kazerian asked curiously .

" Yep , that submission hold she has got locked in on Winter is known as Last Breath . Raven named because with the way her arms are around Winter ' s neck it makes it very difficult to breathe or gasp for extra air . So , it literally feels like every breath is your last when it is applied correctly and the extra weight on Winter 's waist and legs don ' t help either . " Amy said

" How so , Ames ? " Matt asked , " Never mind I know now . "

As Winter moved she fell to the mat . But , crawled to the ropes desperately .

" Damn , now she has to break , " Storm said shaking his head .

" Hold on there , partner , Raven has Winter where she wants her , " The Wildcat said confident in his girl .

" Oh , nice knee to the gut there , kid . That had to hurt ? " Roode said

" High - risk again , Jeff . " Matt said as Raven did the corkscrew landing on Winter .

" Sweet ! " Jeff , Daniels , Styles , and Kaz said at the same time .

" True , but she did get the pin , shit , " Amy said .

" She will , Amy , " Glen said confident .

" She is methodical now , " Mark said to Glen smiling a little .

" Tell me about it , makes me quiver a little , " Glen said shaking .

" Nice , spear . I take it Adam taught her that ? " Matt asked Amy

" Yeah , but she put here on spin to it . When she first learned it she that since she was so much smaller than everyone else she was in the ring with , it would make more sense for her to use the ropes for extra momentum . " Amy explained to Matt .

" Smart , girl , " Bobby Roode said .

" Nice , moonsault , Raven , " Daniels said as Raven pulled off another high - risk move .

" I take it we got another high - flyer in the group , guys . " Jeff said impressed with the moonsault and corkscrew from earlier .

" Yeah , she is good at making people go , WOW ! " Amy said , " But , at times I wish she would be a little more careful , but we said the same about you , Skittles and look what happened with your career . "

" World Champion , material , " Matt smiled at his little brother .

" Jesus , guys you making me blush . " Jeff said acting bashful .

" 2 and a half , come on ref that should ' ve been , three . " Harris said .

" Easy , Wildcat you are getting more frustrated than her and you are not even in the match , son . " Storm said watching his friend .

" Nice , drop kick . I like how she sent him into the turnbuckle , first . Kind of like RVD ' s monkey flip . " Jeff said .

" Yep , she is getting away , Raven . Haul her ass back , girl , " Storm said .

" It is time to finish it , Shadow Phoenix style . " Amy said as Raven kicked Winter in the stomach and bounced of the ropes , using the corkscrew neckbreaker .

" Shadow Strike ! " Both Amy and Harris yelled at the same time .

" I think I am going deaf , Bobby ? " Storm looked at the It Factor , holding his ear .

" You chose to sit by Harris , Cowboy . " Roode said to James .

" Why is she not covering , Winter , Wildcat ? " Amy asked looking at Harris .

" I don ' t know . Why are you asking me ? You are here best friend , Ames . " Harris said still watching the monitor .

" Yeah , but I don ' t know everything she does . I figured she would tell you everything , Harris . " Amy said to the Kentucky native , " Oh no , what is she doing ? "

Raven was standing straight up on the top turnbuckle and gave a crooked little grin before giving the rock and roll hand gesture . Then she did the Shooting Star Press with grace .

" What was that ? " Mark asked Amy .

" That was Rising Above . Raven decided she wanted a new finisher for her new run here in Impact . Evan Bourne taught to her to do it , because I didn ' t know how to do one myself . Damn it , I tell her not to go overboard and what does she do ? She goes overboard anyway . " Amy said with a gasp .

" What are you talking about , Amy ? That move is incredible and you said Airbourne taught it to her . That is cool , man . " Jeff said with a smile .

" I am going to have a tough time tonight topping that . " Styles says wide eyed .

" Yep , " Kaz and Daniels said in amazement .

" 1 , 2 , 3 " Storm and Roode said at the same time .

" She won , she won , yes that ' s my girl , " Harris said over Beer Money .

" Good job , Raven , " Mark said .

" She is going to an great addition here on Impact . " Matt said looking at Mark .

" I know . Some of us were a little afraid of her coming here . But , she seems to be much happier and lighter over here . I thank you boys for letting her be a part of your family here . I think some of the guys were afraid for her safety and happiness back at WWE . Hardys thank you for watching out for her . I am going to get the rest of y ' alls names before Glen and I leave , so , I know who she is hanging out with . " Mark said to them .

" She definitely made an impact here and like Mark side I am glad , Raven is happy here to . Maybe , Adam will calm down a little more about her being away from WWE , when we give him the good news . " Glen added to Marks statement .

" Harris , where are you going ? " Storm asked .

" To give my Angel a hug , Storm , " the Wildcat said to the Cowboy as he left the room .

- Backstage -

" I did it , I did it . " Raven thought to herself .

" Good job , Raven . I was impressed , " Rick Flair said from his chair at one of the tables backstage .

" Thank you , Mr . Flair . I was going to save that last move for my first pay - per - view . But , when you told me to show you everything I got I figured I would go ahead and pull it out , tonight . " Raven smiling a little at the Nature Boy .

" Glad you were listening kind . But , becareful not to hurt yourself . There is no reason for you to get injured this early , honey . " Flair advised her .

" I hear you , sir . I have seen a good friend of mine leave the wrestling world , because of injuries and couldn ' t do what he loved anymore . I would want to see that in my career . I want to last as long as I can if not longer ; like you , Hulk , and Sting . " Raven said with respect to the legendary wrestler .

" Who is this friend you mentioned , kid ? " Flair asked curious .

" Adam Copeland , Edge , sir . " Raven said thinking of her Canadian big brother .

" Edge , yeah , I know Edge , Raven . Did he teach you that spear , kid ? " Flair asked her another question as Harris , Storm , Amy , and the Hardys came to her .

" Yes , sir . But , put my own spin to it with the ropes . I figure it would help my size disadvantage if I had a little leverage like the ropes and turnbuckles when I use some moves . " Raven looking to her friends .

" Hey , guys . " Flair said to them .

" Hey , Flair , how are you this evening ? " Matt his fellow North Carolina native .

" I ' m good , Matt . I see you boys have welcomed our new Knockout to Impact . " Flair said to the wrestlers .

" Yes , sir , " Jeff said to Flair

" No , need in treating her like the new kid on block , " Storm said .

" True , so , Harris , what brings you to Impact , son ? " Flair asked turning to the Wildcat .

" Raven is my girlfriend , sir . " Harris said honestly .

" I see . Well let me go and see if Hulkster or Sting needs anything , see you guys later . Amy good to see you again . Raven like I said early I am impressed by your performance , kid , keep it up and I see big things in your future . And when these boys here , Amy , and Styles , Roode , Kaz , and Daniel watch them and learn from them . They are the big leagues here in Impact and they know this business well . You always learn something new and apply it some way to your life and use it for positive outcomes , Raven . " Flair said .

" You sound like my dad , Flair . He tells me the same thing . I will remember what you have told me , sir and I will follow your advice . " Raven said .

" Good and your daddy sounds like a smart man . " Flair said as he walked away .

" That is the second time he has given me advice today . " Raven said turning to her friends .

" Flair is a good man and a smart one . He knows talent when he sees it . Everyone he has helped in the wrestling world have become breakthrough stars . " Matt said to her .

" Triple H told me , when he found out I was coming here , that he knew that Flair , Hulk , and Sting were here and to listen to them when they gave me advice . " Raven said to her friends .

" That is because Hunter is also one of those guys that can also spot big talent . HBK and Taker , too . " Jeff said .

" Raven , you won , " Harris said walking over and giving her a hug .

" Yeah , I did , " Raven said smiling , " but , know I need a shower , Chris . "

" You look fine , Angel . " Harris said to her .

" I am sweaty , babe . " Raven said .

" Uh , was it not you who said sweat won ' t kill nobody , Raven ? " Storm asked .

" Shut up , Cowboy , " Raven said glaring at the Tennessean .

" Somebody is staring at you , like they are going to eat you , Raven . " Velvet Sky said coming over to the group .

" Hey , Velvet , who are you talking about ? " Raven asked her fellow Knockout .

" Over there , sweety , " Velvet gestured with her head . Raven looked over her shoulder and saw Winter glaring at her with fury .

" What is her problem ? The match is over . " Amy asked Velvet

" Sore , loser , " Velvet said rolling her eyes at Winter .

" Lilith ? " Harris said looking at her . He saw the evil witch before and knew who it was .

" What ? Come on guys . Velvet you going to go out and celebrate with us , tonight . It would be nice to have another girl around , Amy and I have to put up with these boys quite a bit by ourselves . " Raven asked trying keep a calm atmosphere .

" Sure , sounds like fun . " Velvet said to Raven .

" Okay , see you later , girl . " Raven said turning to walk off with the guys .

" Okay , Raven , " The Knockout said to her .


	6. Lilith and Bars , Oh My

Chapter 5 : Lilith and Bars , Oh My .

_Disclaimer : I do not own the TNA or WWE superstars ._

After , Raven was clean and the guys were through with their matches and shower . They all went into the guys locker room because of more room . Raven was pacing the room thinking about the situation of another demon amongst the locker room and a dangerous one . Lilith was far more evil the Asmodai and she was also one of the Twelve Princes . But , what scared Raven the most was the fact that she had to wrestle her inside of Winter . She was so close and Lilith didn ' t do anything to her .

" Raven , would you quit pacing ? You are going to wear a hole in the floor , darlin . " The Tennessee Cowboy said looking up from his cards . He was playing poker with Bobby Roode , A . J . Styles , and Jeff Hardy .

" I can ' t stop thinking about that name that Wildcat mentioned , Storm . " Raven said looking at Harris and then Storm .

Chris was half asleep when he heard Raven mention his name .

" What are we talking about me for ? " Harris ask groggy .

" We are talking about , you mentioning Lilith , Chris . " Raven said softly .

" How much time were you aroung demons , Harris ? " Mark looked over from his laptop trying to figure out what was going on .

" Right after the whole storyline involving AMW splitting up , Taker . " Harris said Storm looked straight at him in the eye , " Don ' t say it , Cowboy , I know what you are thinking . Yes , I was infected by Asmodai when I attacked that night . I saw it all happen , but it was like watching a horror film . You see what is going on and you try to yell for the fools in the run down shack or the big asylum , hospital ward , or something like that to run or leave town , but they can ' t hear you . "

" How did you meet Asmodai ? " Raven asked him .

" I promise you guys , I didn ' t realize who I was talking to . But , I met him one night after TNA . He was wearing somebody elses body , he started talking to me like he was a fan and wanted my autograph . Then a couple weeks later , I felt a strange energy come into my body . It felt better adrenaline at first , then I was in intense pain and felt like something evil was grabbing hold of my very soul . Then I passed and when I came to Asmodai was causing me to attack Storm . When I realized what I done I ran away from TNA and called Jarrett to let him know I was done ; my contract was up anyway , so , I didn ' t see me leaving hurting my relationship with Impact in general , but I knew my friends and fans would find out what Asmodai made me do to the Cowboy . I could let anyone else get hurt . But , then with several days of running I passed out again from Asmodai ' s energy boost and I was in pain again . Next thing I new was in the most terrible place I can image . " Harris said . He started to shake and his eyes went wide with fear like he was seeing something that shouldn ' t be real , but is very real .

" Chris , have you seen , hell ? " Glen asked seriously .

" Yes , I have seen the ash , fire , and sulfur . The darkness is unimaginable . The feeling of despair and terror , sounds of the screams of the wicked being punished by the demons . The demon ' s gravely and frightening voices and screeches . Hell is not where I want to return and I don ' t wish to relive it . " Chris Harris was afraid and he pushed himself away from the chair he was on and turned to face the wall . He quivered at every thought of the Land of Evil , Sinners , and Fire .

" Chris , " Raven said concerned for what he saw , " I hate to ask you this , but how is the demons coming through the gates ? What are they planning ? "

" They demons are planning a full scale attack on earth and heaven . They want to have the world to themselves and covered in pain and fear . They see all humans as rats and sinful , so they want to take the evil away from the world . He wants to establish himself as God and start the world over with no humans or angels . Only his monsters , fallen angels , and animals will live here . It is all through me this started . When Asmodai infected me , he used my blood to open the first of the Twelve Gates of Hell . " Harris said tears now down his face .

" What !? No wonder the demons are coming through then . Hell is opening and it has let out a big bad demon , named Lilith and with Lilith comes her mate . I guess you know about him , huh , Harris ? Why didn ' t you fight harder ? " Mark glared at him . The news that the Wildcat had just gave him ment danger for the whole world .

" Mark ! Stop ! You know good in well that there wasn ' t anything Chris could have done . " Raven said getting in between Harris and Taker ' s eye range .

" I tried to . I tried to stop him , but he surpressed me gave me more energy and made me pass out again , giving Asmodai full range of my body . Lilith was the last person I thought I would see first . Asmodai left my body for a few minutes while I was in hell . He let Lilith and her mate Leviathan torture me . I won ' t say exactly what , but it was horrible . Then Asmodai came back into me and said I was ready to be his host . He then lead me out and to Alabama and went to sleep for a little while . I was peaceful again and not in quite as much pain , but I figure no one would believe me so I didn ' t say anything . Then I met Raven backstage at a WWE show , I hadn ' t see wrestling in forever and I want to watch the show . But , who knew I would meet an angel like Raven . This pretty lady made me feel normal again , like I didn ' t have a demon inside of me . We began dating and I began to forget a little about Asmodai inside of me . Then , he reared his ugly head and made me hurt her . My Angel , he caused me to hurt the one person who saved me and made me believe I could be at peace again . So , once again I ran , but this time I made a plan to come back to Impact to try and be rid of Asmodai . When I heard Raven had made her way to Impact from Christian and Jericho I knew it was the right time . So , I decided since Asmodai gave me his energy and powers I would use it to get here as fast as I could to hopefully get Storm and Raven ' s help and they came through for me . Even though I hurt them both , they came through for me . " Harris finished explaining what happened to him .

" Chris , you could have always come to me , man . This could have been over sooner . " Storm said looking at him .

" Would you really have listened after I attacked you , James ? " Harris looked at him .

" I don ' t know if I would have believed all of this Twelve Gates stuff before Raven showed up here in Impact . But , I would ' ve listen and tried to help . We were partners and traveled up and down the road together , Harris . Like Bobby here , you were like a brother to me and I don ' t back away when a friend or brother needs me , Chris . " The Cowboy said to Harris .

" Whoa , Cowboy . Ease up a little . Chris , baby , I understand why you didn ' t go to Storm for help because you were afraid he would forgive you for attacking him . But , why didn ' t you tell me when Asmodai was dormant , before our incident , honey ? " Raven asked calmly rubbing Harris ' s back trying to calm him down a little .

" I didn ' t want to scare you , Angel ? " Chris Harris turned around and put his hands on both sides of Ravens face , " Your face is the softest thing I have touched since Asmodai tore us a part , Raven "

" Hey , enough fornication in this locker room . " Mr . Anderson just walked in hearing nothing about the talk of Hell and demons .

" Ken , tackful man , be tackful , " RVD said coming in behind him .

" So when are we going to the bar gentlemen ? " The World Champion Austin Aries just walked in .

" We are going , now . " Roode said .

" Please , tell me , Raven and I are not the only girls going bar with all of you guys . " Amy said walking in .

" Nope , Velvet is going , too , Ames . " Raven said smiling at the red - head .

" I asked Tara , Tessmarker , and Micky to go to . " Daniels said , " I hope everyone is okay with that , because I had hoped I wouldn ' t be staring at guys all night . "

" What is that suppose to mean , Daniels ? " Roode asked .

" Yeah , I know Jeff may seem it at times , but I swear he is a straight as a pole , dude . " Matt said then looked at Jeff , who was staring in shock at what his older brother said about him .

" What ? I am happily married to Beth . I have no intentions of making out with a dude . No offense guys , y ' all are not that good looking . By the way what does Jeff seems to be , suppose to mean , Matthew Hardy ? " Jeff said locking at his brother is disbelief .

" Nothing , bro , I was just joking , Jesus . " Matt said calmly .

" I am not sitting by you , tonight . Storm , Styles one of you got extra room tonight in the hotel ? Because I am not staying with Matt tonight . Not after that little comment he made about my sexuality . " Jeff said looking to his two friends for help .

" Sorry , Jeff , I got Roode , tonight . " Styles said looking at his Canadian friend .

" Jeff , I got plenty of room , man . " Storm said to the Charismatic Enigma .

" Thank you , James you are a great friend . " Jeff said .

" Of course , I am . " James smiled .

" Hey , Storm , Jeff , you two just going to sit there or are y ' all coming ? " Amy asked .

" Yeah , Cowboy you don ' t want them to run out of beer before we get . " Harris said to his former AMW partner .

" They wouldn ' t because they know I ' m comin ' , Wildcat " Storm said to him .

- At The Bar -

The crew finally made it to the bar . A usual ritual for most wrestlers in Impact . The company supplies limos to go to the bars , so , the talent want get hurt drinking and driving . The guys and girls were sitting at a couple of tables in a back room , so , no one was bothering them .

" Raven , I have to say that was a pretty sweet Shooting Star Press you did on Winter tonight . " RVD said to her .

" Thank you , Rob , your Rolling Thunder is pretty cool , too . " Raven said to him .

" Thanks , kid " Rob said to her .

" You got a name for it , Raven ? " Ken Anderson asked her curiously .

" It is called Rising Above , Ken . " Raven said to Mr. Anderson . She took a sip from her beer . Yes beer , Raven likes beer . She can drink other stuff and does sometimes , but beer is her favorite alcoholic beverage .

" Girl , does Harris knows you drink beer ? " Storm asked impressed with Raven drinking beer .

" Yes , he knows . " Harris said taking a seat next to Raven , " Hey , Angel , enjoying yourself . "

" Yes I am , babe . " Raven said as Chris put his arm on the back of her chair .

" Damn it , Styles quit cheating . " Jeff Hardy said . He and the Phenomenal One was playing pool on the table at the other end of the room , parallel to the tables .

" Cheating , I don ' t cheat , Jeff . Cheaters never prosper , Skittles . " A . J . said to the younger Hardy .

" Don ' t lie , Styles , you did cheat that time with Storm . I was there , " Daniels said from the table with Kazerian and Tara , " Kaz was there , too . Right Kaz ? "

" Yep , and Storm caught him red - handed , too . I don ' t think A . J . realized how much the Cowboy was watching him , either . It was the funniest sight . Raven , you missed a good show that night , girl . " Kaz said to Raven .

" I roped him into that one , " Storm said downing his first beer and calling the bartender for his second . "

" The Cowboy is done with one round , " Roode said looking at Storm .

" Yep , hey Styles , Jeff , I get the winner , boys . " Storm said looking at his two friends .

" Uh , oh , Storm has had his first beer and challenging someone for a game of pool . Damn , one might want to let the other win , because we all know Storm is one mean hustler , boys and girls . " Harris said remembering the old days when he and the Cowboy would travel together .

" Harris , I am not giving up . I am a Hardy and Hardy ' s don ' t give . So , Cowboy you might want to be ready for ride , man , because I am about to sink this eight ball . Corner pocket Styles . What did I tell you ? " Jeff said to Styles .

" Damn it , Jeff . " The Phenomenal One said to the Hardy , " Good play , dude . I lost . "

" Good shot , Jeff , " Mark said over in the corner table he was sitting at with Glen .

" Thanks , Taker , want a shot after I beat James here ? " Jeff asked putting his hand on Storm ' s shoulder as he walked up to the pool table .

" Sure , kid , " Mark said to Jeff .

" Only if you beat me though , Jeff . Which you ain ' t beat me , partner . You may be one of my buddies , but that doesn ' t mean I am going to take it easy on you , son . " James said to the younger Hardy .

" Same here , man , " Jeff said to the Cowboy .

" You want to break or do you want me to break , daredevil ? " Storm asked .

" Go ahead , man , break . " Jeff said .

" Okay , Hardy , but don ' t be mad at me if you don ' t get a single shot . " Storm said getting ready to break .

" Raven , stop looking at the Cowboy ' s ass . " Harris joked making everyone look at Raven .

" Darlin , I know it is nice , but you got a boyfriend . " Storm said smiling at her .

" I wasn ' t looking at his ass . I was looking at my phone . But , if he is gone flash it be my guest , Cowboy . " Raven said to the former AMW partners getting a laugh from both of them .

" Who are you calling , Raven ? " Amy asked .

" No one . Adam text me saying good match and that he thought the spear was good . He also said I nearly gave him heart attack when I did Rising Above , and that if Jeff starts teaching me dangerous moves Adam would have talk to him . " Raven said to Amy .

" Tell him to bring it on , Sparky , " Jeff said sinking two strips in since Storm already got a solid in .

" I will . " Raven smiled at Jeff .

" Damn , Hardy you are bringing it , man , " Storm said getting ready to take his shot .

" How tight are those jeans , Storm ? " Tara asked him .

" Very tight , sister , " Storm said landing two more solids .

Soon there was only the eight ball and Storm had the shot .

" This is going to be interesting . " Harris said .

" Yep , will Storm or Jeff get it ? " Bobby Roode asked

" Let ' s see . Left - side pocket , Jeff . " Storm said taking his shot and sinking it .

" Ah , well guess it wasn ' t my night , huh ? Good game , Storm . " Jeff said holding out his hand .

" Yeah , Hardy , " Storm said shaking Jeff ' s hand .

" Guys I am beat . I think sleep is the only thing calling me right now . " Raven said rubbing her eyes .

" I hear ya , " Harris said .

" Chris , where are you staying ? " Kazerian asked turning to the Tessmarker beside him , " Brooke , may I help a pretty lady up ? "

" Thank you , Kaz . " Brooke said to him with a friendly smile .

" I am not sure , Frankie , " Harris said thinking .

" You can bunk with me , since Jeff is bunking with the Cowboy . " Matt said to Harris .

" Thanks , man . " Harris said .

The wrestlers left the bar for the limos to take them to the hotel .

**Guys and Gals I want you to be a decision maker here . Do you want to have Raven still be with Chris Harris at the end of the story or James Storm ? **


	7. Nightmares

Chapter 6 : Nightmares and Growing Up

_Disclaimer : I do not own the TNA or WWE Superstars ._

The darkness and fire was like a horror film . The demons were everywhere , tormenting the wicked . You could here the screams getting louder and louder . As I looked down I realized I was in a cage . The floor and ceiling was made of solid metal and so were the bars used to trap me in this prison . I looked around outside through the bars of the cage . The room I was in looked like a torture chamber , because of the devices around the room used for evil and painful intent . There was a metal table in the center of the room , it looked like a hospital operating table except this one had restraints to hold the victum in place while being tormented . And the demon in the room , who was to be my tormentor moved closer to me in this cage , thinking of a way to hurt me and break my spirit on that metal table . Then out of fear I woke up and looked around to see Amy fast asleep on her bed in our hotel room .

" Was I dreaming of hell or is it just my mind still trying to go over the events of yesterday ? " Raven thought to herself . She looked over to the clock on the hotel nightstand it read 3 : 00 am . Raven shook her to try and get the demon and Hell stuff out of her head . But , gave up and got out of bed . She pulled her night shorts on and put her jeans back on . Then she picked her wallet , phone , and hotel key and walked out into the hotel hall . She need to clear her head and think on everything that happened yesterday , even though it was to early to be up after her match with Winter and Lilith .

" Why is this happening now ? Not that I am not glad to have the Wildcat back in my life , the real Chris Harris not the one that was being controlled by Asmodai . But , she was so excited to be a part of Impact and now demons from Hell were making a plot to spread the world into darkness . It would be worse than the ten plagues of Egypt and the Apocalypse combined . What could be done to push back this evil and send the demons back to Hell ? " Raven thought to herself and walked up to the vending machines where Jeff Hardy was getting skittles .

" Hey , Jeff , what are you doing up so early or is the Cowboy chasen cattle this morning and woke you up in the process ? " Raven said to the rainbow - haired Hardy .

" Huh , hey Raven . No , Storm didn ' t wake me up . I had a Skittle rush and needed to get some . " Jeff said to the Shadow Phoenix .

" At , three in the morning , Jeff . I hope you don ' t go on a sugar rush and wake James up , dude . " Raven said yawning .

" He will be okay . It not like Storm isn ' t the usual loud mouth in Impact , so , he is typically keeping us up . You look like your still tired , kid ? " Hardy asked concerned .

" Yeah , I am , but I can ' t sleep . I keep thinking of this Hell problem that is coming . Not to mention when I close my eyes I see Lilith or some other demon standing over me or torturing me . " Fireheart said to her friend .

" Why do you keep think of Lilith , Raven ? It can ' t exactly be a good thing or healthy , honey ? " Jeff asked . He was suppose to be looking after her and if he didn ' t there would be two giant wrestlers breathing down his neck .

" I know it isn ' t healthy , Jeff . But , I can figure out why Lilith didn ' t try anything in my match with Winter . Lilith must have been already in Winter and if she had been fully incharge I could ' ve been killed , last night . " Raven said a little afraid of Lilith .

" Maybe she was dormant like Asmodai was with Harris ? " Jeff suggested .

" I guess that could be it . But , what about the rest of the demons . Lilith not attacking still does not answer the question of , is there more demons loose on earth ? When will the next . . . " Raven went to ask another question when something caught her eye .

" What is it , Raven ? " Jeff asked realizing how alert she was .

" There is more demons on earth . " Raven said in a low enough voice that only Hardy could hear .

" What ? " Jeff said looking at her with wide eyes .

" There are more demons here . It makes perfect sense . When Jay Reso talked to me on the phone yesterday , he told me that he saw the Wildcat , when he was possessed by Asmodai , talking to CM Punk , Gangrel , Batista , and Trish Stratus . I don ' t really know if they are demons or if maybe it was actually Chris trying to find out where I was and just asking them . But , I can ' t figure out why those three would associate with each other , or Punk would associate with Harris since Punk is well , you know how he is and what he proclaims to be ? " Raven said to Jeff .

" Yes , I know CM Punk ' s nature very well . He is a self - righteous prick , Raven . But , do you really think that would make him the right host for a demon ? " Jeff asked Raven .

" No , it doesn ' t some people are just sinners on their own or they just have a chip on their shoulder ; like Phil Brooks . But , could it help make his body suitable for a demon to come in ? It could be possible , but the only sin I can even associate with Punk is Pride . " Raven looked at Jeff in the eye .

" One of the Deadly Sins ? " Jeff asked curiously .

" Yes , as talent as Phil is in the ring and as much as I understand his reason for wanting to be ' Straight - Edge ' , as he puts it . But , at times his lifestyle clouds his mind and the way he treats people . It also affects his relationship with others , even ones he supposedly cares about . "

" You don ' t like him either , then ? " Hardy assumed

" This stays between you and me , okay ? " Raven asked Jeff .

" Okay , " Jeff said , " But , why ? " .

" Because , I never really liked Punk , but I tolerated him for Amy and having to see him around the locker room . I was glad when he got drafted to Raw and I stayed on Smackdown , because I no longer had to deal with him . Amy did though and I regret that I . . . Stay calm Raven . He broke up with Amy because she drank alcholic beverages and that definitely means he didn ' t like me very much either . But , he pissed me off when he dumped Amy like she was trash . She is my best friend and mentor , she taught me everything I know about wrestling and helped me get this far and with out her I don ' t know where I would be . Amy is not a bad person , yes she has made some mistakes , but I would be a hypocrite if I treated her wrong because of it . " Raven explained to the younger Hardy .

" I didn ' t realize they were having problems , " Jeff said .

" He hurt her when he broke it off . Because she cared about him . She was happy with him and loved him . She gave him everything , but all due respect to your brother . But , Matt and Adam treat her with respect and like she was a princess . She would have been happy if she had settled down with either of them , but that didn ' t happen . Of course they may have not buried the hatchet and pitchforks if Amy had been with either of them . But , they would have treated her like Phil did or I should say how he didn ' t treat her . He hurt her and it doesn ' t sit well with me that Amy got hurt . " Raven said with anger .

" You really care about Amy then ? " The Charismatic Enigma asked .

" Yes , I do . You know from me telling my story that I have two brothers , but I don ' t have any sister . Well I didn ' t have a sister until I met , Amy . She is like an older sister to me and you know when family gets hurt you want to stand up for them . That is how I feel about Amy . " Raven said getting a coke from the drink , vending machine .

" You , sure that coke is a good idea with you having a nightmare ? " Jeff asked Raven as she turned to walk back to her room .

" Hush , Jeff , I know how to care for myself contrary to what Mark , Glen , and Adam think . " Raven said to him . Her body suddenly felt uneasy . Jeff saw her black out and caught her as she fell .

" Raven ? Raven ? Hang on . Damn , your burning up for some reason . I am taking you to Taker and Kane ' s room . Come on , sweety , " Jeff said worried .

- Kane and Undertaker ' s Hotel Room -

Knock , Knock , Knock . " Taker ! Kane ! Open the door , it is an emergency ! " Jeff shouted through the door .

" I am going to kill a rainbow - Hardy if he ain ' t got a good reason for waking me . " Mark said , " Glen get the door . "

" Sure , " Glen got out of bed and open the door for Jeff and saw Raven , " Mark , you need to get up . "

Mark got out of bed and when he saw Raven in Jeff ' s arms unconscious . Mark saw red and pulled Jeff in the room .

" What happened Jeff ? " Mark growled in a low voice .

" Mark , stop ! I have her in my arms . I don ' t know what happened to her . We were at the vending machines talking . She said she had a nightmare about Hell and a demon trying torture her . Then we started talking about WWE and how many demons were out of the Gates . Then she passed out now unless you want me drop her . Before you grab me again let me put her down safetly . " Jeff said glaring at him .

" You called me , Mark , boy . " The Deadman told him .

" Does it look like I care , Mark . Whatever you may believe I am not afraid of you and I am not a boy anymore . I have a wife and two year old at home . My daugher scares me more than you do . " Jeff said staring at the Undertaker as he put Raven down on the couch .

Jeff felt of Raven ' s forehead again to see if she was still running a fever like earlier .

" Come on , Raven . Wake up , sweety . " Jeff said to her worried .

" Why are you feeling on her forehead , Jeff ? " Kane asked him .

" She was burning up when she first passed out . It was like she was running a fever . I don ' t get it she was fine when we were talking , but when she made to go back to her room she looked dizzy and then fainted . I did know if it had anything to do with this demon thing or if she was tired or sick . So , I didn ' t want to take her to a doctor and it be a demon . They might put her in a psycho ward or something . " Jeff said seriously .

" You have a point , Hardy . But , now I am giving you a task . Go wake the others up and bring them here . I need to examine her while you are gone , so take your time , please . " Taker said with a little less anger at the Charismatic Enigma . Mark realized that Hardy was not the same immature kid he knew in WWE . Jeff had become a great entertainer , but an even bigger roll model for his fans . His family ment a lot to him and was another part of his growing up and kicking the bad habits he had faced both in his professional and personal life .

" No problem , just help her Mark . " Jeff said and left to get the others .

**Hey things are really starting to shake up for Raven and her friends . But , I want to stop and thank my reads so far . This story feels like something I can enjoy typing for a little while and I am even thinking about making sequel . So , keep reading and letting me know what you guys think . Thank you again . **


	8. The History of the Shamans

Chapter 7 : The History of the Shamans

" Storm ! Storm ! Tennessee Cowboy James Storm , wake up ! " Jeff yelled in the Tennessee Cowboy ' s ear . Storm shot up with a start and then looked at Jeff who was pulling his jeans on .

" Jeff , damn it , what in the hell are you waking me up for and why are you getting dresses this early ? I swear this is the last time you room with me , man ? " Storm said annoyed .

" Storm , Raven passed out in the hallway not to long ago , dude . So , I am waking you cause Taker told me to wake you up . He needs us . " Jeff said knocking on the door to the jointed room to where Matt and Harris was .

It was Chris Harris who opened the door . " What are you guys knocking for so early ? Matt is still asleep " Harris asked yawning .

" Chris , Raven , blackout in the hallway at the vending machines . Matt , get your ass up . Come on , Matt , Raven is in trouble and Taker needs us . " Jeff explained when his brother was awake .

" Raven , What ! ? " Chris said scared .

" She passed out , Wildcat , " Jeff said again .

" Do you think the demons had something to do with this ? " Matt asked Jeff

" No clue , yet . But we need to wake the others . Matt go get Amy and then call the three Canadians from WWE . Storm get A . J and Roode . Harris , me and you will go get Kaz and Daniels . " Jeff giving orders .

" Why Adam , Jericho , and Jay , bro ? " Matt asked his little brother .

" Because , I think we need all of the help we can get , and those three are the only ones I trust right . But , they are also friends with Raven and I think they should know what is going on here . " Jeff said thoughtfully .

" Okay , Jeff . "

- Back In Mark and Glen ' s Hotel Room -

The guys had piled into the hotel room of the Brothers of Destruction . They were awaiting the news on Raven and the arrival of Edge , Christian , and Jericho .

Knock , Knock , Knock . Came at the door of the room . Jeff opened the door to see the three Canadians angry at him .

" Jeff , you had better come up with a good explaination why Raven passed out . " Adam Copeland said .

" I double that . Jericho and I asked you to watch her . " Jay Reso added to Edge ' s statement . "

" Sure , did , " Jericho glared at his friend .

" By the way . Harris what are you doing here around , Raven . " Christian Cage rounded on him .

" Christian stop , " Raven said weakly as she walked into the room , with Mark and a mystery guy , " Adam , Jericho , back off of Jeff he had nothing to do with this and neither did Harris . "

" Raven , you don ' t look so good . " Adam said concerned .

" I ' ll be alright , Adam , especially after what Mark and my friend here told me . Guys this is a friend of mine from high school , his name is Aaron Riley . He came to Mark after Jeff went to get you guys . I will let Mark and Aaron explain everything , because I am still recovering from my heat wave and energy boost . " Raven said smiling at Taker and Aaron

So , first Mark explained to Copeland , Reso , and Jericho the whole demon thing and the deal with Chris Harris , Asmodai , the Twelve Gates , and Lucifer ' s plot to destroy heaven and take over earth and spread evil throughout the land .

" First of all , Wildcat , I am sorry for getting rough with you dude . I had no idea what was going on with you and if I did I would have gladly help you get rid of Asmodai , man . " Jay said to Harris .

" Don ' t worry about , Christian . " Harris said to the Captain Charisma .

" So , how do we stop this threat from Hell . I mean I have been on set with Haven for passed seasons and there are some crazy shit on the show man . If this is anything like that , please warn me before I actually do become a bullet magnet . " Adam said refering to his Haven character Dwight .

" Trust me , Adam this is much worse . But , there is a way to fight it . Thanks to the information Aaron here gave me . " Mark said looking at Aaron .

" What info ? " Amy said sitting beside Raven . Raven had laid down on the Wildcat ' s lap to try and get some rest .

" The History of the Great Shamans . " Aaron said causing everyone to stare at him . Aaron was wearing a cloak and his hood was over his head , so , everyone couldn ' t see his face .

" Aaron take your hood off , no one can see you in hear . It is protected . " Raven said to him . Aaron pulled his hood back to reveal long , shoulder length , dark brown almost black hair . His eyes were artic , ice water , blue like that of a snow white wolf or a Siberian Husky , and he had side burns extending from behind his ears all the way down , up under his chin . He had a wild look to him with out being to rugged and a clean look with out being to pristine . He was very wolf - like in the way he carried himself and looked . Not to muscular , but you could tell that he could deal with somebody if he had to .

" What are Shamans , Aaron ? " James Storm asked looking the man up and down . He had a more rugged look than he did and the Cowboy came from hills of redneck country .

" Shamans are special individuals who share connections , communications , spirits , sometimes powers , and wisdom with animals . Years ago before man became arrogant , we lived in peace with nature and at one with the animals . We shared the land and respected it and helped the interspecies benefit from it positively . Back then there wasn ' t any of this pollution stuff or using up the natural resources for a profit . Animals , yes , like in present time , became our food and were used for clothing . But , there wasn ' t any over hunting or hunting just for sport . The reason you caught the animal is becaused you were allowed to catch it and only if the animal was older or would not benefit the earth later on . Trees were also used to build houses and make firewood , but whole forests were not cut down at once . But , man become cocky and self - center , the old ways started to vanish , less and less did animals and humans understand the same language . But , there were some who still felt like the old ways should be remembered and not die completely . The Shamans are those people . Shamans believe that animals are more in tuned with the natural world or nature than humans are . They sense change , danger , and evil when it occurs in nature or when it disrupts the balance of nature and earth . Some Shamans developed a distinct communication with the animals and saw that all humans whether they know it or not has an animal spirit living inside of them . This could explain why some people act the way they do or why they have more knowledge about somethings than other people do . No person has two spirits exactly the same just like how two identical twins may look the same , but they are two totally different people . Some one may have the same animal spirit you do , but no one has the same spiritual connection that you do . The Shamans also found out certain extraordinary individuals could use the spirits as power boosts in time of great need and tap into amazing gifts , abilities , powers , and wisdom beyond their wildest dreams . Some were even gifted with an animal like their spirit. " Aaron finishing the History of the Shamans .

Aaron whistled to the bedroom that he , Mark , and Raven had come from . A wolf came from that room . " Hey , Koty , how are you my friend ? " Aaron said to the wolf , " Guys I am a Shaman and my spirit is as you can see a wolf . This is my friend , Koty , he was gift to me the day I got my Shaman gifts . And it looks like I am not the only Shaman in this room . "

Aaron looked at Raven with that statement . Chris Harris looked down at Raven and back at Aaron .

" Are you telling us that Raven is a Shaman ? " Harris asked

" Yes , that is the reason she passed out and was running a fever . Raven ' s animal spirit is a phoenix . The Phoenix is known as the Keeper of the Fires of Creation and Protector of all Fire . It is also a fiery bird which explains why the high fever . Once her fire is contained and controlled she won ' t have to deal with the problem . When she fainted , it was due to the extra energy coming into her body and that will level out , too . " Riley said looking at Raven who was now asleep .

" How long will it be before it levels out , Aaron ? " Jeff asked .

" After , she rests . I think the reason that , Raven ' s spirit came into her all of sudden is because of the danger around her and her nightmare of Hell . " Aaron said thinking .

" What nightmare of Hell ? " Amy asked not knowing Raven had a nightmare .

" Raven had a nightmare before she came into the hall with me . She said she didn ' t want to wake you and thought it was her mind going over the events of yesterday . " Jeff said to Amy .

" So , how many Shamans are going to show up and why now ? " Storm asked .

" I think the reason the Shamans are showing up is because of the Twelve Gates being unlocked and opened . The threat of demons marching upon earth and destroying all that is good disrupts the balance of good and evil . It would throw the world into chaos and that is something the spirits will not allow . As for how many Shamans , there are Twelve Gates to Hell and so there shall be Twelve Shamans to combat the Twelve Princes of Hells . All Twelve Shamans are in this room , but they don ' t have there spirits , yet . Some are on the verge of receiving their Shaman gifts and I can tell you who and what the spirits will be . Because I have been tracking the animal spirits to find out . " Aaron looked around the room .

" What in this room , but who ? " Matt asked Riley .

" There are more than twelve people in this room , Aaron , " Adam said he was watching the street out the window for signs of a threat .

" Looks like somebody else has already tapped into his Shaman spirit . " Aaron said as Raven opened her eyes to look up at the Wildcat .

" Adam is a Shaman ? " Christian asked causing everyone to look at him .

" Yes , he is the Hawk . "

" Hawk ? " Adam asked turning to look at the Wolf Shaman .

" Yes , it is most evident by the way you are standing there watching over the streets , like you are keeping an eye on what is going on so your friends are not in danger . Hawks are said to be very clear - sighted and observant of their surroundings . They are so a symbol of guardianship and opportunity . Wise , courageous , and able to overcome problems . " Aaron explained .

" That definitely explains , Adam , " Raven said of her good friend .

" Yes , the opportunity is definitely a part of Adam ' s life . " Chris Jericho spoke up of his friend .

" Ultimate opportunist , Jericho , " Jeff reminded him .

" But , Adam is also very observant , clear - sighted , courageous , wise and able to over come problems . His courage and wisdom is what helped the WWE for so long . I mean who could of used the Money in the Bank so well . If it wasn ' t for Adam cashing it in on Cena the first time , the rest of WWE probably wouldn ' t have thought of using it that way . It made the Money in the Bank much more important to WWE . Reason it should have stuck with Wrestlemania instead of becoming a pay - per - view on its own . Courage and overcoming problems who else could have the strength to walk away from what they love , because of injury and have a postive outlook after the fact . I couldn ' t image leaving wrestling as a whole because doctors told me I had used up borrowed time . " Raven said smiling at the Rated " R " Superstar .

" Thanks , kid , " Adam said to her .

" No , problem . You helped me break out of my shell when I first came to WWE , and you even taught me the Spear which is now one of my moves . So , you have nothing to thanking . People like you , Jericho , Triple H , HBK , Hulk Hogan , Flair , and Sting y ' all gave everything to this business and made wrestling into a loved sport world wide . Y ' all gave people like me a place to go and do what we love and not get criticized for it . I am able to wrestle because of you guys ; grant I put the work in , but my effort would have been worth nothing if somebody didn ' t help make this a global phenomenon . " Raven said with respect . She looked back up at Harris smiling .

" You two get a room . " Daniels said to the love birds .

" No ! " Copeland , Jeff , Jericho , Reso , Mark , and Glen said at the same time .

" Not my girl , Wildcat , " Amy said staring him down .

" Guys , I am an adult and last I checked y ' all are not my parents . And who said we were thinking about that anyway except Daniels whose mind seems to be in the gutter ? " Raven said rhetorically .

" So what about the rest of the Shamans ? " Roode said shaking his head at the Christopher Daniels .

" Well you know three . I am the Wolf , so most people who know about me has given me the nickname Wolfblade . The symbolizes family , the hunter , leadership and following , change , and Death and Rebirth as a few traits . There are others like with the Adam ' s Hawk spirit and Raven ' s Phoenix . Adam and Raven are of course Shamans , too . " Aaron said .

" So that leaves nine more ? " Matt said curiously .

" Yes , now don ' t interrupt because I am going to tell you who are the other Shamans and what animal spirit they possess . Each spirit sets a path and for those who are the twelve you must choose to take that path . Understand this though together you guys are strongest . Unity is your greatest ally and benefit , use it and depend on each other for support . But , also it is up to each of you alone to find out your spirit ' s full potential . Now , let see , Matt you are a Shaman the Black Jaguar is your spirit ; you are able to see through chaos and disruption in the balance , you are also a shapeshifter able to change yourself both physically and spiritually . You also have no fear of the dark and what looms in darkness . Sabora come here , " Aaron said pausing as a muscular and tall , dark cat moved into the room from Mark ' s room of the hotel .

" Come we need to go some where safer and more spacious than this room . " Aaron said looking at the Jaguar .

" I have a big cabin area north of here . " Storm said thinking .

" Good we go there . " Aaron said .

**Time to meet the Shamans and their new animal partners . If you can ' t say some of the names of the animals , don ' t worry these names are coming out of thin air .**


	9. Storm ' s Cabin

Chapter 8 : Storm ' s Cabin , Unpayable Love .

Once everyone arrived at Storm ' s cabin ; they settle more comfortably than in the hotel room . Matt was still watching Sabora , the Black Jaguar .

" Aaron , why is he watching me ? " Matt asked when he saw the Jaguars golden eyes had not left him since they got to James ' s cabin .

" He likes you and knows you are his partner . Learn to communicate with him and you will have the same connection that Koty and I have . He will also come to understand you as well . " Aaron said .

" Now that we are here , explain the rest of the Shaman spirits , Wolfblade . " Jeff asked at awed by the presence of Sabora . "

" Sure , Jeff . But , first let me explain Sabora . Sabora as you can all see is a Black Jaguar , unlike most jaguars that have spots . Sabora ' s pigments in his skin causes the black pelt . Sabora is a rare sight to most people , because few are seen in the wild . Most are usually called panthers or are confused with black leopards who are infact smaller than their jaguar cousins . Jaguars are the third smallest , big cat falling up under lions and tigers . Which brings us to Jeff ' s animal spirit , Snowberg . " Riley called and a beautigul blue - eyed , white and black striped Bengal Tiger came over and rubbed heads with Sabora .

" The tiger is my Shaman spirit ? " Jeff said smiling at the beautiful cat .

" Yep , you are a tiger . Tigers are very unpredictable and graceful creatures , with a hint of ferocity , power , energy , and strength in the face of adversity . They are known for standing their ground even if it kills them . The act in a timely manner , but will risk all to prove a point . " Aaron said watching Sabora and Snowberg together .

" Sounds like Jeff , unpredictable and taking risk is what Skittle - head is known for . " Amy said smiling at the Charismatic Enigma .

" Do they know each other ? " Matt asked watching Sabora and Snowberg .

" Yes , they are long time friends . The Shaman spirits and animals live in peace . Sabora and Snowberg actually traveled together to get here . Snowberg is larger than Sabora , but Sabora gets more agitated by evil and usually charges in first . Snowberg is also female and Sabora is male . " Aaron said

" Snowberg is a girl . No wonder she is so pretty . Girls are suppose to be beautiful aren ' t they , Snowberg ? " Jeff said to the tiger . She came over to him and licked his face .

" Well , Jeff got what he always wanted . " Matt said laughing at Jeff .

" What ? " Bobby asked .

" A tiger . When we were kids and growing up , he would ask dad if he could have tiger . Dad would say no son , now go play , and Jeff slowly walk off sad because he could have a tiger . But , know he has a tiger . " Matt said to Roode .

" So , the next Shaman . Storm I see you got lots of room here . " Aaron said looking around at the Cowboy .

" Yes , a lot more back in Tennessee . But still plenty of room here , too . Why ? " Storm said to Wolfblade .

Aaron whistled loudly . A black stallion with wild eyes came charging over the dirt road .

" Whoa , Thunderbolt . Whoa , boy . Good stallion , hey buddy you show off , huh ? " Aaron said to the horse . Storms eyes were wide .

" James Storm , this is Thunderbolt . Lord of all horses and proud stallion of a herd long forgot as the first of its kind . Thunderbolt was born on a reserve years ago by an old friend of my fathers . My father could see wild spirits that would only allow those true of heart to care for them . Thunderbolt is that wild spirit , on a normal occasion in the old ways these herds would cross lands untamed for miles and miles . They rode of into the sunset leaving trails of dust behind them . Ten years it would take an average horse to travel the distance before death , twenty for a human . But , these guys could make it in five . Nobody ever found there true breeding grounds it was lost before even the old ways existed , but they say only a stallion with the true , noble blood of the long forgotten breed can find it again . Thunderbolt is that stallion and he is truely noble of blood . I guess you can figure out that your animal spirit is the Stallion . Thunderbolt and his sires only ever anwered to those blessed with the spirit of their bloodline . So , he will respect you as long as you respect him . " Riley said as the horse sniffed the Cowboy ' s face .

" Smell good , boy ? " Storm asked as the horse looked up towards the western sky but his ears were pricked up towards James listening to his words .

" The stallion spirit is similar to that of the horse , mustang , and pony . But , with more influence than the others . Power , stamina , endurance , and cooperation is his strangths . He is connected with travel both on a physical level and spiritual level . Freedom to be and run free is their desire , but like I said if they see you as benefiting them and what is around them and you they will work with you . Guardian of travelers , guide to overcoming obstacles , and warner of possible danger is what they symbolize . There spirit also symbolizes the expanding of one ' s own potential abilities and are to communicate better with the older , natural world than any other spirit . " Aaron said .

Thunderbolt looked up in the sky and shook his mane . " Why did he just do that ? " Storm asked Aaron .

" Because of the winged horse in the sky . " Aaron said smiling .

" What ? " Everyone asked .

" Pegasus come here . " Aaron said and they all herd what sound like rushing wind . Then a white horse with wings stood there facing Thunderbolt . " Hey , you two we have already had the wind and thunder clash between you . So , settle down . Now , Christian Cage , Jay Reso , this is Pegasus the Winged - Guardian of the Wind Valley . Also long forgotten , most people forgot about the kingdom of the sky and the Winged Horses that roomed . But , Pegasus here is from that kingdom the Wind Valley is a high altitude , floating kingdom that is unseen because of magical barriers and spells . It is now protected from deadly pollutions and toxic fumes that could kill the creatures of that land . Pegasus is the only one who can stand the atmosphere down here . Like the horse he also has great stamina and power . But his travel is extended into his ability to fly . Pegasus is a spirit gifted with seeing and understanding emotions and humility . He also has lightning wisdom and a protective nature . Gives inspiration to those around him . Pegasus also extends the boundaries of the normal world . " Aaron said as Pegasus pushed Jay up onto his back , " Pegasus is also quit forceful in wanting you to ride him . "

" I can see , but . . . Whoa , hey ? " Jay said as Pegasus took off and opened his wings causing him to lift off the ground . He flew with Christian into the sky and around the area a bit , then touched back down to the ground . The Captain slowly got off .

" Have a nice ride ? " Storm asked .

" It was amazing , but I wish he would have warned me first . " Christian said looking at Pegasus who seemed to be pleased with himself .

" He takes after you well , Jay . " Adam smiled at his former tag partner .

" Yeah , you and Raven don ' t have animals though . " Jay pointed out .

" They do , but those two are of hunting like Mark ' s crow . The three birds are aroung and they will be here soon . But first let us look at Amy ' s friend . Magesta sweety , don ' t be shy . " A little silver fox came and laid at Amy ' s feet and looked up at her wanting to be picked up .

" Ah , she shy . " Amy said picking up the sweet little critter .

" Yes , she is . Magesta is a silver fox and she is very timid for her species so be easy with her . Even thought she is shy that doesn ' t mean she is not capable of defending herself or the other Shamans . She doesn ' t like very loud noises and prefers be spoke to softly . Fox ' s are very gentle , cunning and love shiny objects . Clever and observant . She like the Sabora is a shapeshifter . Camouflage , stealth , and invisibility are her skills . She is also swift , persistant , and has feminine courage ; this is a mothering instinct . Fox mothers are very attentive to protecting their offspring , even taking on creatures ten times the size of it . I have seen foxes take on a full grown grizzly to protect it ' s young and burrow . " Aaron expained .

" Sounds like Amy , " Raven spoke up .

" Really , " Amy said looking at Raven .

" Yes Miz , really . Ames , you are the one going don ' t try that move might be dangereous or Raven please lower the risks . Mother like right guys . " Raven said .

" She always helped , Matt take care of me when we traveled together as Team Extreme . So I know exactly what you mean Raven . " Jeff agreed with Fireheart . Snowberg was laying beside his feet .

" You mentioned Mark is the Crow . " Raven said looking at the Deadman .

" Yes , Mark ' s spirit is the crow . A bird connected with death and guardian of the dead . He understands the afterlife and helps pass redemption on the unjustified . He moves freely in time and space and in the void . Works without fear in darkness and in the shadows . Honors ancestors of the past life and world . He is also a shapeshifter and can be connect with seeing past death . " Aaron said as the three birds flew down .

" Is that them ? " Kazerian asked .

" Yes , " Aaron said turning to the birds . " First is Asher , " Aaron pointed out the black bird . " Then we got Ace , " he looked at the mighty , red - tailed hawk who landed on Adam ' s shoulder . " Last , but not least is Sunrise , the phoenix . " The fiery bird sang beautifully .

" Wow , that song ? " Jeff said looking at Sunrise .

" Yes , a phoenix ' s song is said to be a sad song or past lives and tells of noble heroes dying in the face of evil . It song is purest of all birds . If a person ' s soul and strength is weary , a phoenix ' s song cures that weariness . The tears from a phoenix is also magical , they have healing powers that can cure even the darkest poisons and deadliest wounds . " Aaron said .

" That is why I choose the Shadow Phoenix as my wrestling identity , because they are extraordinary creatures . Strong , graceful , sincere , beautiful ; a phoenix is a humble and mighty warrior and it knows a persons true nature and soul . " Raven said stroking Sunrise under the neck gently .

" Sounds like you , Angel , " Chris Harris said easily .

" You ' re sweet , Chris . " Raven said looking at the Wildcat .

" Kane , Glen , your Shaman is a big creature known as , Kia . Kia is well a red dragon . " Aaron said as Kia landed on the field causing everyone to stare in awe .

" Damn it ! please make sure he doesn ' t you know ; burn everything down . " Storm said wide eyed .

" Don ' t worry , he knows to behave . Kane ' s spirit is the dragon , Kia is his partner . Kia normally sleeps in the core of the earth between hell and earth . But , the evil caused him to awake and come to our aid . He can sleep for a thousand years and wake up only to eat a full meal then sleep again . But , when trouble is around , you can trust him to fight . He was born of fire and is a protective spirit . He exists in thought , meaning that Glen you and him can communicate just by thinking if you want . He is connected with the birth of the Universe and has close friendship ties with the phoenix . Kia and Sunrise are the same age and they both appreciate the fiery element . Dragons can also move between the worlds , physical and spiritual world . " Aaron said . Glen was actually smiling at the big creature .

" I like him . " The Big Red Machine said .

" Easy Glen , " Mark said to him .

" Jericho , I can ' t fully explain your Shaman because it is not clear yet . But , you do have the dingo dog . Sona is not here yet . I actually need to go and get her from Australia , that is if Christian and Pegasus is willing to help me a bit , " Riley said .

" Sure , we will help , " Jay spoke up and Pegasus nodded his head in agreement with the Captain Charisma .

" Bobby Roode , you are the last of the Twelve Shamans . Your spirit is the wolverine , Wolborg . The wolverine is a fierce animal . Strong willed , yet very loyal . Fast moving , but laid back . He enjoys life , but if you mess with him or those close to him , hell to pay . He doesn ' t tolerate evil and the demons will have a tough time dealing with him . " Aaron explaineed as the muscular animal came into view . He looked tough and fierce .

" Don ' t mess with us , right , Wolborg ? " He asked the wolverine and he growled back in agreement .

" Now as for the rest of you . Styles , Daniels , and Kaz the reason you guys don ' t have a animal is because y ' all are what we call guardians or priests . You guys protect your friends and live to make sure nothing happens to the natural world , but you are already knowledgable in the old ways although you may not see . But , I can tell you that Styles spirit is the falcon , lord of flight and the skies . Daniels your spirit is the coyote a trickster , fun - loving , but also friendly to its friends. Kazerian is the otter a playful , river - dweller , peaceful , and cunning . " Aaron said to the three .

" What about Harris ? " Raven asked looking to the Wildcat .

" Harris is the Sabertoothe . The sabertoothe is an ancient animal during the Ice Age . They are strong , fiercely loyal , wild at heart , but smart and stealthy . Their hunting abilities are beyond imagining . Chris because of Asmodai touching your heart . The Shaman spirits will tolerate you , but they could never join you as a partner . All people have a animal spirit and so you have one to , just not a Shaman . This does not mean you are a bad person , and this does not mean you are damn to an eternity in hell . It just means that your very body is intoxicated and damaged by a demon and not just any demon . But , one of the Twelve Princes of Hell . " Aaron said easily .

" I understand . " Harris said

" But . . . " Raven started to say , but Chris put his finger over her lips .

" Ssh , it is okay , baby . I will be fine with it and I understand . But , it doesn ' t mean I won ' t fight these demons any less when they come . I started this mess , so I will help clean it up , okay Angel . " The Wildcat told her .

" I hear you , darlin ' , " Raven smiled at him gently .

" Jay Reso , I heard you put in for a injury storyline with WWE . " Aaron said to him .

" Yes , with the strangeness go on with the demons . I think I made a right choice . Why ? " Jay asked curiously .

" Cause pack your bags , matey . We ' re going to the outback in Aussie , down under . " Wolfblade giving his best Australian accent .

" Why ? " Adam asked concern for his friend ,

" To get Sona , the dingo . The fastest way is to fly and getting a dingo on board a plane would be to much trouble . So , we will take Pegasus instead . " Aaron said turning to Christian , " lets go , mate , "

" Stop the Australian accent , Aaron . Wait up , man . Bye Adam , see ya later . " Jay called as he got on Pegasus and Aaron climbed on behind him , " Lets go Pegasus . "

The winged - horse took off into the sky and flew off toward Australia . " Be careful , " Adam called to Reso .

" Well , now what ? " Jeff asked looking in the direction Pegasus went .

" We stick together and lay low as best as we can . Demons can ' t no what we are up to and the WWE and TNA locker rooms can not find out about this yet . Deal ? " Raven looked at her friends that were still there .

" Deal , " They all told her .

" Good . Come Wildcat , we need to play catch up and reconnect , babe . " Raven said looking at the Harris .

" Sure , Angel , " Chris said to her and then turned to his old AMW partner , " Storm you mind if we use your property , Cowboy ? " he asked .

" Go , kids , " Storm said shaking his head . No body knew that Asmodai had reentered the Wildcat ' s body and was trying to use Raven for info .

" Thanks , " Storm heard the familiar , evil cackle of Asmodai from Harris .

" Wait , " The Cowboy said defensively .

" What , Storm ? " Raven said looking at the Cowboy . The others realized something was up and got in attack mode .

" Look at his eyes , Raven , " Storm said watching Harris .

" What ? Asmodai , what are you doing still in him ? We casted you out and ment for you to stay gone . " Raven said realizing the demon was back .

" Yes , but the mark on his soul is still intact and the process of keeping my leash on him is still there as well . Ooo , I feel cozy back in my vessel , kiddies . " Asmodai said .

" Asmodai , why are you back , " Harris tried to fight him .

" Come on , babe , " Raven said to the Wildcat .

" Not this time . " Then he chanted a sealing incantation and trapped Harris from breaking free .

" Oh , no ! Raven ! Storm ! Back away from him . Asmodai just put a sealing curse on Harris . He has locked himself in Harris , magical help is the only way to cast out Asmodai . " Mark said to them seriously .

" What ? No , Chris , " Storm said .

" Baby , Wildcat , Chris Harris talk to me , please . " Raven pleaded with him .

" Tennessee . . . Cowboy . . . James . . . Storm . . . Listen to me . . . old friend . Please , " Harris struggled to say .

" Yeah , Wildcat speak to me , friend . " Storm said to him .

" Take care . . . Of . Take care . . . Of . " Harris tried to say .

" Take care of who ? " James tried to understand .

" Raven . . . My Angel . . . Take care of . . . her , please . . . " the Wildcat managed to say .

" But , Chris no , " Raven said .

" Here , Angel . " Harris pulled the locket out of his pocket and hand it to her . Raven took it and saw it was her angel locket .

" Promise . . . Storm . . . " Chris looked into his eyes .

" You , know I would , Chris Harris . " Storm promised his best friend .

" Good . . . " He wink at Storm and smiled sweetly at Raven wishing things could have worked between them , " No Greater Gift of Love , Than Sacrifice for the Greater Good . I have made my peace with God and now I don ' t want to be food for a demon . Raven I wish it could ' ve been different . I wish I could have grown old with you , Angel . But , with my anguished heart and the torments of Hells running through my body and mind . I can ' t provide for you what I need to . "

" What are you saying Chris ? " Raven asked confused .

" Don ' t try and bring me back . Move on and be happy , Angel . I got to do what is necessary . " Chris Harris pulled out a magical blade that he had picked up when Asmodai was sleeping years ago . He remember the demons talking about the blade when he was in Hell .

" Chris , don ' t , " Raven begged tears blinded her eyes .

" I love you , Raven . My heart is yours alone . " Harris said before sticking the knife into his heart causing Asmodai to leave and go back to his layer in Hell . Chris Harris fell to the ground .

" Chris ! " Raven cried dropping to his side .

Storm stepped fell to his knees . " No , No , I lost another brother , "

- Dixie ' s Office -

" The report of Chris Harris ' s death said heart attack . But , why was he on Storm ' s property ? " Hulk Hogan asked Raven and TNA friends .

" Harris and I , decide to go see Storm after we went to the bar . We stayed with James that night , because of it being so late getting back to the hotel . Chris decided to go for a walk to wake himself up the next morning . Then we found , Harris outside . He was already gone when we got to him , " Raven managed to say before losing her voice and breaking down into tears .

" They said Chris ' s heart attack was do to natural causes . He had a bad heart which probably inabled him to wrestle again . I am sorry Raven that you had to deal with this after your first night on Impact , honey . " Dixie said sincerely .

" Thank you , Ms . Dixie , " Raven said through tears .

" You going be okay , Raven ? " Sting asked concerned . Flair was sitting beside the Icon also with a concerned and sympathetic look to the young Knockout .

" I ' ll manage , Sting , thanks for the concern , guys , " Raven answered Sting and acknowledged the other concerns in the room .

" I understand if you want sometime off , after this Raven , " Brooke said rubbing her back .

" No , thank you , I couldn ' t . The Wildcat loved Impact and he wouldn ' t have me sitting around at home , crying over this . I will miss Chris , but the show must go on . He would want it that way . " Raven said shaking her head .

" We understand Raven . Go , we troubled you guys enough . " Flair said dismissing them .

They walked back to Storm ' s locker room in silence . When they got there Mark , Glen , Adam , and Jericho were waiting .

" They said Chris ' s death was a heart attack , " Styles said when they got in the room .

" I don ' t like lying to them , but we have to for now , " Raven said still crying and going to the far corner of the room . She sat down in one of the chairs and just cried . She cried for Chris , herself , and what the demons took from her .

Storm watched her . He had promised Chris to look out for her and that was what he was going to do . His friend ' s last wish he would carry out . Storm walked over to her and sat in the other chair .

" Hey , darlin ' . It all will be okay . " Storm said trying to comfort her .

" How ? How will it all be okay , Storm ? I just lost the love of my life . The one I had hoped I could reconnect with and start a family with is gone . " Raven sobbed . Storm put his arms around her gently .

" I don ' t know how , sugar . But , you said it yourself to Sting , Hulk , Dixie , Brooke , and Flair that Chris wouldn ' t want you sitting around crying at home . But , the same goes for here , hon . " The Cowboy told her .

" But , how could he do this to me . He tells me he loves me then impales himself with some magical knife . Why ? , hic , " Raven said hiccuping from crying so much .

" He said No Greater Gift of Love , Than Sacrifice for the Greater Good . He was doing it for us , you , and to lock up one demon . " Storm said as Matt came into the room over to Raven and James .

" Raven , I found this in my hotel room . It is addressed to you , sweety . " Matt said handing a letter to her . Raven took it and looked down at the handwriting .

" Thanks , Matt . This is the Wildcat ' s handwriting , " Raven said staring at the last gift from him . She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter .

_Dear Raven , _

_ I hope you find this letter before the enemy does because it contains the last bit of my memories of Hell and what I heard of the enemy . The Dark One , Lucifer leader of the Twelve Princes of Hell can only be set free if all of the other Princes are unlocked from their levels of hell . When I was down in the Pit , I heard the demons talking about magical beings that might disrupt their plans and that certain magical artifacts will help you chain them back up . The first of which I have , the Dagger of the Fallen is the first . It is a blade that can only be activated if one sacrifices themselves for love and has been infected by One of the Twelve Fallen Princes of Hell . Asmodai all ready infected me and he will try to bring me back up under his dominion . I don ' t want you crying over me because it is the only way to stop the demons from taking over all that is good in this world . Angel , who has my heart and helped me break free of Asmodai , I thank you for the gift of love you gave me and for helping a broken man feel new . But , I can still feel the regret of hurting you that night . I did what no man should do to a woman , much less the one he loved and loved him . Grant it Asmodai caused most of it , but it was my body in the end that caused you pain . I can ' t bear the thought of causing that pain , it hurts me just thinking about , my love . I would rather be tortured by a thousand demons in Hell , than hurting you again . Please , understand I am doing this for you . Take care of my best friend , The Tennessee Cowboy , James Storm . He is a great man and one you deserve more than me . I saw that in the production area when I first saw you with Storm and Amy . Don ' t tell me you do not feel anything for him because you do . Please take care of my heart , because it always belongs to you , sugar . I am giving you the locket I gve you years ago to remind you that you will always be My Angel . _

_Love Always ,_

_Chris Harris , the Wildcat ._

_P . S . There is a book that will prove useful to you . It is in your locker room , in your private cabinet . Good - bye , My Sweet Angel . Good luck in dealing with the demons . Go far in your wrestling career , my love . _

**Well the Wildcat unfortunately is gone from this story . So , he won ' t be with Raven . Who will ? Keep reading and find out . And what is with this book and artifacts ? Huh , interested much . Read and Review , Ladies and Gents .**


	10. Ancient Tome of the First Shamans

Chapter 9 : Ancient Tome of the First Shamans

Raven got up from her chair in Storm ' s looker room and made for the door . If Chris Harris had left a book that could help deal with the coming legions of demons .

" Raven , where are you going by yourself ? " Mark asked her .

" To my locker room , Chris wrote this letter before Asmodai infected him again . He said that he had lock a book in my cabinet in my locker room . " Raven explained .

" A book ? How is a book suppose to help against the demons ? " Jeff asked Raven .

" He didn ' t say , all he said was that it might be useful to us . When I opened the locket he gave me back , a key fell out . Chris must have locked this book in my personal cabinet knowing it would be important . He also put in the letter that the demons only fears were magical beings disrupting their plans . We must be those magical beings , if we as Shamans are able to tap into the gifts and abilities of our animal spirits . Then we may have the magic and extra abilities to stop the on coming of the Twelve Princes and their legions of demons and fallen angels . " Fireheart said to the ones in the locker room .

" Don ' t go by yourself . If the Shamans are a team then we need to stick together as a team . " Glen spoke up looking at Raven .

" Hey , what about us ? Are we not allies , too ? " Styles asked gesturing to him , Daniels , and Kazerian .

" Of course you guys are . But , you know what Kane ment " Bobby Roode said to the three .

" Then I want go by myself to my locker room . Cowboy , Jeff , Ames , you guys mind escorting me ? " Raven asked her three friends .

" Coming , " Amy said .

" No problem , " Jeff added .

" Of course , darlin ' , " James Storm answered .

" Mark , while we are gone , check out if you can find out anything about that knife the Wildcat sacrificed himself . He said it could be a magical artifact and might be something else we need . " Raven told him .

" Good idea , Raven , " Mark agreed with her .

- Raven ' s Locker Room -

Raven opened the door to her locker room when her , Amy , Storm , and Jeff had got there . She walked in , " Close the door behind you , Jeff . I don ' t want anyone coming in on us who shouldn ' t be ; like a demon or one of the other wrestlers . " Raven said to Jeff going over to close and lock her door to the shared room with Velvet Sky , Tara , and Tessmarker .

" Raven , " She heard Tara call her name . Fireheart poked her head in .

" Yes , Tara , " Raven said to her fellow Knockout .

" Hey , we just heard about Chris Harris ' s death . I know you were in love and really close . So , I wanted to say if you ever need to talk to someone , I am here if you need me , sweety . " Tara said sympathetic .

" Thanks , Tara . I miss the Wildcat , but he would want me to go on and be happy . I probably will wake up somedays missing him and wishing he was here on earth by my side , or that we could have ended up . Well , married and happy for years to come . But , Chris would be upset if he saw me moping around . And if I need anything I want hesitate to ask . So , ah , thanks for the offer . " Raven said smiling softly .

" No problem , honey , " Tara said to her .

Raven pulled her head back through the door and proceeded to close it for some privacy and locking it in the process .

" Everyone is so sympathetic towards what happened , but yet I have to keep lying to them . I don ' t like doing this , but it helps keep the peace for now . " Raven said to the three in her locker room . She walked over to her private cabinet and pulled the key out of her pocket . Then she put the key in the lock on the door and turned it to hear a click as it opened . Raven pulled the lock off and unhooked the latch on the cabinet opening it to reveal a old , thick , leather - bound book . The writing was ancient on the cover , but for some odd reason she could read it . _Ancient Tome of the First Shamans _, this was what Harris had left behind to help them , but where did he get it .

" What is that ? " Storm asked .

" It reads _Ancient Tome of the First Shamans _, but I don ' t know how I am able to read this strange text . Or better , yet , where did Chris find this book from ? " Raven wondered .

" Maybe , your Shaman powers allow you to read it , Raven ? " Amy suggested .

" Could be , but I rather wait and ask Aaron or Mark what they think . Seeing as they have more knowledge on this stuff than I do . I wonder if they found Sona , yet ? " Raven said thinking of Jay and Aaron on Pegasus .

" No clue , but good question . " Jeff said to the young Knockout .

" Let ' s go back to the Cowboy ' s locker room and take this back to , Taker . " Amy suggested .

" Okay , " The other three agreed .

" Wait , let me put this in my bag , so no one will see it and ask to many questions . I need to unlock that door to , so Tara , Velvet , and Tessmarker won ' t get worried . " Raven said putting the book in her bag and shouldering it . She then went to the door to the other room and unlocked it , opening it .

" Tara , " Raven called to the older Knockout .

" Yes , Raven , " Tara said coming to her , Velvet Sky by her side . Velvet came over to Raven and hugged her .

" What is this for , Velvet ? " The Shadow Phoenix asked her .

" Sorry about , Chris . I was giving you a hug to make you feel better , girl . " Velvet said slowly and easily .

" Thank you , my friend , " Raven said grateful . Amy , Jeff , and Storm came up behind her .

" What is Storm and Jeff doing in here ? " Tara asked curious .

" Oh , they were in here helping me get some pictures and tapes of Chris together . We are going to Storm ' s locker room to prepare a sort of memorial video of some kind with some of the Wildcat ' s friends . " Raven explained to the two Knockouts .

" Okay , " Velvet said with Tara shaking her head in understanding .

" Well , got to go . See you girls later . " Raven said turning to go to her door going outside of her locker room .

" Yeah , " Tara said .

" Of course , sweety , " Velvet said as Raven and her three companions walked out the door .

- Back In Storms Locker Room -

Once Raven Fireheart , James Storm , Amy Dumas , and Jeff Hardy got back to Storm ' s locker room , they revealed the book to the other guys .

" Taker , do you know anything about this ? " Matt asked turning to look at the Deadman .

" No , I have never seen it before or the knife you asked about Raven . We might need to wait until Aaron gets back . He may know more about both . " Mark said to the group .

" Well , we do know one thing , " Storm said to them .

" What ? " Bobby asked his former Beer Money partner .

" Raven can read the wierd writing . " Storm told them .

" You can ? " Glen asked .

" Yes , well at least the title . I haven ' t glanced at the inside of the book , because I want to see what the pros thought . " Raven answered the Big Red Machine ' s question .

" What does the title say , Fireheart ? " Kazerian asked .

" _Ancient Tome of the First Shamans _, " The Shadow Phoenix answered .

" It definitely looks ancient . " Daniels replied .

" I wonder if it really belong to the first Shamans ? " Adam Copeland spoke up . He had been silent for a while .

" Or if maybe the first Shamans wrote the book as some sort of manuscript or guide for those in our situation ? " Chris Jericho adding the thought to his fellow Canadian ' s question .

" That does sound interesting , " Matt said to the two Canadians .

" Yes , it does . Raven maybe I should hold on to it with the knife ; just for safe keeping til Aaron and Christian gets back . We don ' t want either items falling into the wrong hands , especially Lucifer or the other demons . " Mark suggested .

" Good idea , Mark . " Raven said handing him the book .

" At least maybe the old Harris didn ' t die in vain . " James Storm thought of his late America ' s Most Wanted partner .

" Yeah , thanks Chris . " Fireheart said forlorn .

" You okay , " The Cowboy looked at her as she went and sat back down in the chair from earlier .

" Yes , it just going to take time for me heal . The wounds are really deep and I don ' t no how long it is going to take . But , I am tough and I will heal . Some parts of my heart my still be jagged like glass , but it will get easier . I just wish I could of realized what was going on sooner . " Raven said looking into the Cowboy ' s soft eyes .

" I do , too . But what is done is done . We can ' t go back and fix what we can ' t . So , we just have to deal with , darlin . " Storm said coming over to sit beside her .

" I would how long it will take for Aaron and Jay to get back ? " A . J . asked .

" No clue , Raven asked the same thing in her locker room . " Jeff said to the Phenomenal One .

Just then Mark ' s phone went off . " What ? Yes , Aaron , we ' ll be there . "

" What is it , Mark ? " Glen asked .

" Aaron and Jay are back . They said met them at Storm ' s Cabin . " Mark looked at them .

" Okay , " The group said to Taker .

" Wait , we don ' t need to use many cars . We don ' t need anyone getting suspicious . Matt and Jeff Hardy , Lita , and myself will take my car . Storm , Thunderbolt might be needed and Glen Kia will be , too . Bobby , Jericho , Styles , Daniels , and Kazerian you to take Roode ' s car . " Mark suggested .

" Okay , but how do we call them ? I mean I know how I would call a horse . But , a dragon that is totally Kane ' s department . " The Cowboy said to Mark .

" Maybe I can use my mind to bring him to me . Aaron said we can communicate just by thinking , so it should work . " Glen figured .

" Good idea , but what about me , Mark ? " Raven said curious .

" Storm will take you on Thunderbolt . Adam that leaves you to ride the dragon with Glen . " Mark finished giving orders to the crew .

" Okay , ah Glen make sure I don ' t fall off of Kia , big guy . I would like to return to Haven in the future , dude . " Adam said looking at the Big Red Machine .

" Don ' t worry , Adam . " Glen smirked .

" Glen , don ' t hurt him , " Raven ordered .

" Yes , ma ' am , " Kane said guilty .

" Well , lets go , "


	11. Molten Awakens

Chapter 10 : I Won ' t Ever Leave ; Molten Awakens

Storm and Raven were the last ones to leave the Impact Zone , because the Cowboy wanted to make sure everyone was clear before he called Thunderbolt . As Kia lifted off into the air they could here Adam saying pray for him .

" Adam is so terrified for a guy who wrestled in TLC and all of those other Ladder Matches he has been in . " Raven laughed at the Rated " R " Superstar .

" I would be to if I had to ride on a dragon . I hate heights , but I love horses . " James Storm said as he whistled for Thunderbolt . The beautiful , black stallion came running to them , " Whoa , Thunderbolt . Hey partner ready for a ride . Ever been on a horse before Raven . "

" Yes , I have horses on my land in Georgia . " Raven said thinking of her horses and ranch .

" Really , a girl after my own heart . I can see what the Wildcat liked about you . You come from the same country roots that we did . " The Cowboy told her before climbing on Thunderbolts back and helping Raven up .

" Wow , Thunderbolt is bigger than any of my horses though . I can see why he is the lord of horses . " Raven thought out loud and then look to the Cowboy .

" Why ? You scared ? " James teased her .

" No , of course not . So , you have horses , too , Cowboy ? " Raven asked smiling at Storm ' s jokes .

" Yep , my little girl loves riding . " Storm said nudging Thunderbolt to go before breaking into a trot .

" So , you are married then ? " Raven asked curious about James ' s life .

" No , divorced . She didn ' t exactly see eye to eye with my wrestling career . At first it didn ' t seem to bother her , but I guess having a guy that isn ' t always home was not what she wanted . But , I got a five year old daughter with her so we get along for her sake . " Storm said .

" I hear you . It is good that you still get to see her . My dad is my best friend and I don ' t want to think about who I would ' ve been with him around . " Fireheart said thinking of her own father .

" Does he approve of you wrestling ? " The Cowboy asked her curious .

" At first he didn ' t because of not wanting me hurt or anything . But , once he saw the hard work I put into my career and how happy I was wrestling , he seemed to enjoy the fact that I chose this life instead of college or something similar . My dad use to joke about me becoming a vet , because of my love for animals . Just like when I got my ranch and horses , he wondered how I was going to care for them and be on the road at the same time . He knows I am just as crazy and stubborn as he is . He is the middle child , I am the middle child makes perfect sense that I would take after him . Wild , rebellious , and always in trouble as he would put ; I was his child for sure . " Raven said to the Cowboy .

" You weren ' t that much trouble , were you ? " Storm asked laughing .

" I was . Out of my dad ' s three kids , I was the only girl and more trouble than both of my brothers put together . I was typically the ring leader of the Fireheart Clan as everyone in town called us . My dad had three kids ; two boys and one girl . My uncle , daddy ' s oldest brother , had three boys and twin girls . And daddy ' s little brother had five boys and no girls . There was a mess of kids living on the Fireheart estate as us children would say and I was known as the ring leader because I was the third oldest and more dominant than my eldest brother and cousin . I got into more trouble and usually the others were normally smart enough to figure out not to follow my example , except when it benefited them . " Raven said thinking .

" Damn , your dad must of had headaches ? " James thought .

" Yep , besides stealing from my uncle ' s wine cellar , which was the worst trouble I got into . I got in trouble for climbing the tree in our front yard when I was six and daddy told me not to . I walked down the street to ice cream shop which was three miles away when daddy said I was to young to be in the streets . I broke curfew several times which ended in him breaking the old ruler over my ass . I didn ' t come home until two in the morning one time and dad was pissed that night , he finally learned to quit using those thin pieces of crap on my backside and started using his the paddle and belt he kept locked up in his office . His hand did nothing for me , if anything I was a tough kid and his hand tickled and everytime he used it , I would end up laughing . So , uh , I normally got the belt which normally did the trick . I was normally pretty good in school , except the time I jumped that idiot for messing with my little brother . But , that was the only time I got in trouble at school . I was normally a well mannered child and friendly to anyone , you could ask me to help you and I would . But , other wise I was trouble . " Raven said shaking her head .

" Well I am going to put , Thunderbolt in full gear , Raven . So , hold on , " Storm said letting the horse go into a full speed .

Thunderbolt was easily a fast horse . He could move fast than the wind and his galloping hooves sounded like thunder . Hince the name Thunderbolt . Raven really did have to hold on to Storm . When they got to the cabin , the Cowboy pulled on the reigns and Thunderbolt slowed then stopped .

" Damn , that was amazing , " Raven said easing up a little .

" Yeehaw ! " The Cowboy said smiling , " Wow , good ride partner .

" Hey , you broke him into full gear , didn ' t you ? " Aaron said coming around to Storm and Fireheart .

" Yep , he is fast . " Storm said smiling .

" Get me off of this dragon ! " Adam said as Glen landed on Kia .

" Hey , the horse beat the dragon here . " Glen said ignoring the Rated " R " Superstar .

" I am getting down , " Raven said to the Cowboy , getting of Thunderbolt . She let go and nearly stubbled . " Whoa , "

" You drunk much ? " asked Roode as he opened his car door .

" No , you ride him next and find out . " Raven said to the Canadian . As everyone else got there .

" Hey where is Adam ? " Jay Reso came around with Pegasus following him . Just then they heard a thump , turning to see Adam had tried to get off of Kia and fell off instead .

" Dragons , " Adam said sarcastically .

" Got to love them , " Glen said to him .

" Nice landing , buddy , " Jericho called to Adam .

" Shut up , Y2J " Adam said still on the ground .

" Adam , you okay ? " Raven called as Storm got off of Thunderbolt .

" You should talk after nearly falling off of Thunderbolt , here . " The Cowboy teased .

" Hey mister , show off , enough out of you . See if I come to you aid the next time Daniels and Kazerian take off with your beer or hat , Mr . Tennessee . " Raven said going over to help Adam up .

" Thanks , Raven , " Adam said as he got to his feet .

" No problem , friend . " Raven said to him .

" So where is the dingo ? " Jericho asked .

" Sona ! " Aaron called . The female dingo dog came up to Jericho and sat waiting for him to pet her .

" Hey sweety , " Jericho said petting Sona .

" The Dingo Dog last of Shaman spirits . Rebirth and Regeneration , cunning , great tracker , connection to the afterlife and loyalty . They also carry the song of the ancient world . " Aaron said to Y2J .

" Now that they are all together what now ? " Raven asked Aaron .

" Now we make plans to stop the forces of Hell and the Twelve Demonic Princes . " Wolfblade said .

" Aaron , did you and Jay get the news ? " Storm asked

" What news ? Where is Chris Harris ? " Jay looked around for the Wildcat .

" He is dead . Asmodai infected him again and put a sealing curse on him . So in desperation he sacrificed himself to send Asmodai back to Hell . He used a dagger to do it . " Raven said sadly .

" What dagger ? " Aaron asked

" This is the dagger , " Mark said handing it to Aaron .

" There is also a book titled the _Ancient _ _Tome of the First Shamans _, too . " Fireheart said to Aaron .

" What ? I know that book . It tells of the ancient artifacts , treasures , temples , lands , enemies and other important data and documents of the Shamans . Please tell my you have it . " Riley said wide eyed .

" Yes , here is the book as well . " Mark handing over the book , too .

" I need to study this blade , but I know the book well . " Aaron said .

" Raven , can read it , " Daniels said .

" As all the Shamans eventually should . It was written in an ancient and magical text , only readable by the Shamans themselves and their successor . Now , Storm do you mind if I use your cabin to study the book and dagger ? I need to know if this dagger is the real deal , because it could be very valuable to us . And if it is then the Wildcat knew what he was doing when he sacrificed himself with it . I just hope it is not a fake . So , I need quiet for a few minutes . " Riley said to them .

" Go ahead , " Storm said going to the door unlocking it .

" Thanks guys . Just chill out for a little bit , while I deal with this . Glen , Mark , you two mind helping me ? " Aaron turned to the giants and they followed him into Storm ' s cabin .

" Well I guess we are not invited . " Kazerian letting everyone else know the obvious .

" Rude , " Daniels said shaking his head .

" I didn ' t do it . " Bobby said making everyone laugh , " What ? "

" He wasn ' t talking about you , Bobby , " Storm said looking at his friend .

" Oh , huh , " Bobby said realizing .

" Do we need to , uhm , give you minute to think it over ? " Daniels teased

" Shut up , Daniels , " Roode said to him .

" Storm , can we go for a walk ? " Raven said miserable . It was still difficult with out Chris Harris there to comfort her or talk to her .

" Yeah , darlin ' , " Storm said knowing that Raven wanted to be away from the full group for a little while , " Guys just hang out for while . "

Storm and Raven took off up a trail . As they walked Sunrise came down and landed on Raven ' s shoulder .

" Hey , beautiful bird , " Raven said to the phoenix . He cooed back at her .

" Raven , you okay , sugar ? " The Cowboy asked .

" No , I ' m scared of what is going to happen . If Chris died before the real fight against these demons even began . Then how many more will fall to this threat ? Thinking of my dad earlier and the rest of the people on earth . How many can we save ? I - I don ' t want to be the reason we lose the ones we are close to us . " The Shadow Phoenix said uneasy .

" I hear you , sweety . But , we got to try , Raven . If we don ' t , even more innocent people will get hurt . " Storm said to her .

" But , what about our families , James ? Don ' t you think we are in danger ? We know the Asmodai was sent back to Hell . Lucifer and the other demons are in Hell . He could have told them by now , Storm . I mean we know that you , Jeff , Roode , Styles , Jericho , and Mark have kids at home . Jeff , Styles , Bobby , Jericho , and Mark have wives . Matt , Adam , and Christian have girlfriends . Most of us have a least one parent and siblings to think of , too . " Raven paniced .

" Raven . Raven ! " Storm said forcefully making her jump . The Cowboy had never raised his voice to her like that , but always stayed calm . Raven looked down at the ground and started to tear up , again .

" S - storm y - you raised y - your voice at me . Y - you never done that . " Raven said shaking and upset .

" Honey , ssh , I didn ' t mean to yell at you . But , you don ' t need to panic . I have already thought of the possibilities , Raven , and you don ' t know how hard it is for me not to take off on Thunderbolt and get my daughter . But , for her sake I won ' t and I promised Harris I would watch out for you , darlin , " James said pulling her into a hug .

" You promise , you want leave me alone ? " Raven asked him .

" I promise I won ' t ever leave you , Raven . " The Cowboy said to her .

" Good , at least I can count on you , Cowboy , " Fireheart said hugging him tighter .

" Yes , we ' ll figure out this mess we are in . We won ' t let the Wildcat death be in vain , I promise we will stop these demons and survive . " Storm said to her .

" Hope your promise isn ' t about to break , Shaman . " Said a familiar female , British accent .

Storm and Raven turned to see Winter coming to them and a hoard of low level demons behind her .

" Winter ? " Raven said .

" Not Winter , little Phoenix , " Said the haunting voice .

" I take it you are Lilith ? " Storm asked the demon .

" You are correct . You Shamans are smarter than you look . Then maybe you will be smart about this and hand over the Dagger of the Fallen . " Lilith sarcastically taunted them .

" The Dagger of the Fallen ? Sorry , Lilith I have no clue what that is and even if I did i wouldn ' t hand it over to you . " Raven said defensively

" The Dagger of the Fallen , is the blade that Asmodai ' s host used to sacrifice himself . " The female demon said to the two Shamans .

" That must be the knife the Wildcat used , " Storm thought in a low voice that only Raven could hear .

" Must be . We need to get out of here and let Aaron know . " Raven said back to him in the same low voice .

" We need to get away from these demons . " James suggested looking at the hoard of fallen angels with Lilith .

" We may need the others , but how do we let them know ? " Fireheart looking to the Cowboy for an idea .

" I got an idea . " Storm said and then he whistled as loud as he could .

Back at the cabin , the guys heard the Cowboy ' s whistle .

" That is Storm , he and Raven are in trouble . " Bobby Roode said knowing his former Beer Money partner .

" Demons are here , " Aaron said coming out of the cabin with Mark and Glen .

" Raven and Storm took off that way . " Jericho said pointing in the direction of the two Shamans that needed them .

They took of running through the woods towards their two friends . As they got there they saw Lilith and her small legion of demons .

" Lilith has infected Winter , " Jeff Hardy said looking at the horrid creatures in front of them .

" But , where is Storm and Raven ? " Styles asked looking around for his friends

" Guys over here ! " The Cowboy called , he was up on a fallen tree with him between Raven and some of the demons .

" Storm , " Roode called uneasy with his friend in front of the evil beings .

" We have to help them , " Matt said coming up beside Roode .

" Hang on , " Aaron said .

" Hang on ? My two best friends are in front of these angry beast . " Bobby said not taking his eyes off of Storm and Raven .

" I know . Raven , remember in the hotel when you felt that extreme heat ? " Aaron called to her .

" Yes , Aaron , but how will that help ? " Raven asked confused .

" Bring that heat up again . Feel that same burning sensation and passion you do when you are in the ring . Then unleash on the demons . " Aaron said to her .

" You , sure about this Wolfblade ? " Raven asked skeptic .

" Yes , if you believe in yourself and your Shaman spirit , it shouldn ' t be a problem . " Wolfblade told her .

" Okay . Storm get down from the tree . I don ' t want you caught in the middle . " She said to the Cowboy .

" Okay , but be careful . " Storm said to Raven .

" I will , " Raven said as Storm jumped down from the tree . Then he backed away to his friends as they watched the young Knockout . She closed her eyes and focused on the fire in her very soul . The passion and burning she carried in her began to rise up in her . But , unlike the hotel she was in control this time . She opened her eyes and stared the demons closest to her down .

" The last demon caused my love to kill himself . So , any of you who don ' t wish to be exterminated might want to leave now . This is for Harris , you evil fiends . " Raven said and fire began to circle her body , in casing her in flames , " Phoenix Fire ! " Raven called as Sunrise came down and carried the fire off of her and right through the sea of demons in front of her .

" That is incredible . " Jay Reso said as a strange glowing light came from the sky .

" What is that ? " Adam Copeland asked as an image of gigantic volcano flashed in the minds of the Shamans only .

" What is what ? " Daniels asked looking at Kazerian and Styles who didn ' t see anything either .

" The volcano in our minds , " Matt said to them .

" It is Molten , an ancient volcano of the old world . It is said that Sunrise was born in that volcano and that is where the temple of the Phoenix Shamans is . Only one born an heir to the Clan of the Phoenix can open the gate to the temple . If anyone dared go with out one of the Shamans blessed by the phoenix , they would be swallowed up by the flames of the volcano , Molten . " Aaron said to them .

" Why is it glowing in our minds then and not just Raven ? " Roode asked shaking his head .

" Because the powers are returning to the world and anything that is this important is revealed to all of the Shamans , not just one , Bobby . " Wolfblade explained .

" Look at , Raven , " Amy said to them . They noticed Raven glowing and fire swallowing her up .

" Raven ! Is that suppose to happen , Riley ? " Storm asked worried .

" Wait and watch , " Aaron ordered them .

Inside of the flames , Raven was being given a gift by the Clan of the Phoenix . Her clothes changed before her very eyes . Her pants she was wearing went from jeans to light , black leather colored with red , orange , blue , and purple markings . Her shoes turned to boots that were also black and leather ; they were light - heeled making it easier for her to jump higher than normal . Her shirt changed to a same material leather as her pants and a warrior style cloak was thrown around here the Coat of Arms and Shield of the Clan of the Phoenix was on the back . Up under the cloak a large sheath was over her right shoulder containing a Claymore , the ancient scottish highlanders sword . Over her left shoulder was a quiver full of arrows and a bow used for long - range combat . On her chest was another belt used to hold knives of various sorts all used for throwing or extra weaponry . A crucifix - shaped , crusader or knight ' s sword was sheathed hanging on Raven ' s left side from her belt . As the fire lifted and her friends saw her they were amazed her face had the same phoenix markings as Sunrise had on his face , her eyes were phoenix eyes . She looked like a fierce warrior ready for combat .

" Wow ! " Everone except the demons said when they saw Raven .

" This is what was suppose to happen , " Aaron said .

" What do you mean ? " Jericho asked .

" The Shamans are back and the demons actually look frightened . " Riley said looking at the hoard .

" Where is Lilith ? " Bobby asked looking for the demon infested Winter .

" Gone , she probably took off the moment she saw Raven transform . Raven is now a Shaman Warrior , from the Clan of the Phoenix . Good job , Fireheart . " Wolfblade said .

Storm looked at Raven in awe , he never realized how beautiful she was standing before him until now . " Raven Fireheart , " Storm said in a low voice that only he could hear .

Raven looked at the rest of the demons and pulled her cloak off of her body throwing it to the side revealing her weapons .

" Damn , she has a lot of weapons , " Kazerian said .

" All of the Shamans eventually will , but each one will have one that they specialize in . " Aaron said to Kaz .

" What does Raven specialize in ? " Mark asked curious .

" The claymore on her back . It is in crucifix - form and Raven ' s main weapon . " Riley looked at the Undertaker .

" Crucifix - form ? " Matt asked confused .

" Yes , it is called that because of the cross - guard hilt instead of a basket - hilt . Raven ' s claymore and all claymores were developed in Scotland by the Highlanders . It was their great battlesword and had two variations . The cross - guard hilt like Raven has is a two - handed weapon it was used with out a shield because of how big the blade is and the weight . One could both fight and block easier with out a shield when using this sword by itself . The reason that hilt has been called the crucifix - form is because of the sword having a resemblance to the Christian cross or a lower case " t - shape " . Most of Europe was Christianised so it made since that their battlegear was took the shape of a cross , being a holy and recognizable symbol of Christianity . The basket - hilt claymore ' s blade was made with lighter material and there fore could be used with one hand , but a shield was still not use because small knives , swords , and daggers would be used to through when needed during a fight with a foe . The basket - hilt came into existance much later than the cross - guard claymore , so it wasn ' t used long before guns came into world . The advantage that the basket - hilt made for the warrior using it over the cross - guard hilt , is that the basket - hilt would better protect the hand of the user because if the swords slipped in battle off of each other there was not much a cross - guard hilt could stop . " Aaron giving the history of the two great Scottish swords .


	12. Power of the Storm

Chapter 11 : First Battle , Raven vs . Lilith ' s Army

Power of the Storm

Raven jumped down from the fallen tree she was standing tall on and landed right in front of her friends , between them and the legion of fallen angels . She glared at them daring one to attack .

" Raven , " Storm said to her .

" Wait , James , " Raven said looking over her shoulder at them . She was in total battle mode now .

She unhooked her bow from its holster and slowly pulled an arrow from the quiver , notching and drawing back the string targeting the first of many demons . " Come , what are you creeps waiting on ? " The first demon made his move to attack and an arrow was sent staight through him . Soon , Raven was shooting demons left and right taking them out . The first wave of the army in front of her were soon gone .

" I told you to go back to Hell , " Raven growled as the rest of the demons backed up again forming ranks . Raven had enough of shooting them and reattached her bow to its holster on her back and then moved her right hand to her left side . She pulled her Crusader ' s sword out and held it close ready for battle .

" So she has a Crusader ' s or Knight ' s sword , too . Interesting , I didn ' t know the Phoenix Clan had some influence by modern warriors . I guess they change with the time frame and pull in other weapons when it benefits the Shamans who needs it . " Aaron said watching Fireheart .

" Crusader ' s sword ? " Roode looked to Aaron for an explaination .

" Yes , or Knight ' s sword as it was sometimes called . It was the main weapon of knights or holy crusaders during medieval times . It also is in crucifix - form with a cross - guard hilt , but much lighter than the claymore and it is a one - handed weapon , so it can be used with a shield , but Raven doesn ' t have a shield . I take it that her free hand is for using those knives she had in the belt across her shoulder . " Riley informed them .

" I take it that the Clan of the Phoenix was very skilled in swordsmanship and the various use of bladed - weapons , Wolfblade ? " Glen looked at him .

" Yes , they were . Very good observation , Glen , " Aaron complimented the Big Red Machine .

The second rank of demons made their advance toward Raven . Raven moved quicker though , swinging her sword through the demons cutting them down one by one . She push the point through another kicking him aside and slashing through another demon . Fireheart moved with deadly grace and swift motion , making sure she was aware of the other demons surrounding her . One of the demons decided to change coarses and attack her friends , but Raven was quicker and threw one of her knives right into her throat , causing him to gag and hault there for a few minutes until she came around and pulled the knife out quicker than she threw it . He fell to the ground and Raven turned around as the rest of the legions of demons ran towards her .

" We got to help her , " The Cowboy told Wolfblade .

" Then why don ' t you start drawing in your Shaman energy , Storm ? " Aaron looked at him smirking a bit .

" What ? How ? " James stared at him curious .

" Well , Storm is your name is it not ? " Riley asked him .

" Yeah , so , " Storm said getting agitated .

" Believe in the power of the Storm . Thunderbolt is a Shaman spirit of the tribe said to be able to manipulate the weather . Your last name is Storm , that is not an accident or something that happens by chance . " Aaron said to the Cowboy .

" Okay , " Storm said thinking about what Riley just said .

" Go for it , Cowboy , " Bobby said behind him .

Storm moved in front of Raven and stared at the demons .

" James , be careful . " Raven told him .

" I will , darlin , " Storm looked at her and back to the demons . He focused a little and began showing his Tennessee temper . His eyes began to glow and the clouds began to dark . Storm then let loose his anger and a fierce wind blew and lightning came down zapping the demons in front of the army . The rest of the demons haulted not wanting to end up like their fellow fallen angels .

" Nice , " Raven said smiling at the Cowboy as a large lightning bolt came staight down on him . Raven moved before it could hit her .

" James ! " Roode said horrified at what just happened to his best friend .

" He is feeling the power of Shamans of Thunder Mountains . The ruins are found deep in the woods on those peaks . " Aaron said as the bolt on Storm began to glow .

When the lightning charge came into Storm , absorbing into his body as extra energy . He also had new fighting gear . He looked just like a cowboy out of the old movies , long coat , tight cowhide pants , and cowboy boots , except they were more modernized like his wrestling gear . His hat was the same old cowboy hat he wore to the ring , but it had the Thunderbolt seal on it and his armor had lightning bolt symbols on it . By his waste side were twin colt - pistols , he had a long staff used for smacking demons upside the head and a lasso and whip hung at his side , too .

" Well he said he was a Cowboy , and now James really looks like one . " Roode said looking at his former Beer Money partner in awe .

" There has been something else added to his Shaman spirit too . The staff it only belongs to the Sabertoothe spirit . " Aaron said looking at the staff .

" Didn ' t you say that Chris Harris had the spirit of the Sabertoothe ? " Matt asked .

" Yes , I did . " Aaron said looking at Matt Hardy .

" Maybe the Wildcat ' s spirit is still in this place ; seeing as it was Storm ' s cabin where he sacrificed himself . " Jericho said thinking .

" Maybe since Storm and Harris were friends and the promise that Cowboy made Harris to protect Raven , the Wildcat decided to give his old friend a gift . " Aaron concluded .

" Harris , thank you my friend and brother for aiding me . " Storm saying a silent prayer to his fallen AMW comrade .

" Storm , we need to deal with the rest of the demons . " Raven said to him , watching the demons getting back in their ranks , " They don ' t look like they have had enough , yet . "

" Well then , Raven , why don ' t we give them what they want . " James smiled at her as he raised his staff ready for combat .

" I hear you , Cowboy , " Fireheart agreed as she sheathed her Crusader ' s sword and pulled her claymore out also ready for a fight .

The demons stared at the two Shamans and they stared back at the demons daring each other to make the first move . The third and fourth rank demons made their advance towards the demons .

" So now they are getting serious , " Raven realized .

One of the demons came very close to her and she slashed the claymore vertically through him cutting the creature in half .

" Wow ! " Adam and Christian said amazed .

" That is a sharp sword , " Jericho grimacing at the sight of what happened .

Then they heard a loud smack as Storm whopped another demon over the back of the head with his staff . The demon fell dazed , but still alive .

" Hey , Aaron is there something to this staff ? " Storm asked smacking another demon in the head .

" There should be a hidden blade , Storm . If the stories are right it was the Sabertoothes that figured out how to hide their blades in different objects . " Aaron said as Storm pulled on the staff , as it came apart two blades on the inner part of each end appeared .

" Nice , " Storm said bringing both blades through two demons at the same time .

" Storm is dangerous , too . " Roode said .

" No , kidding , " Jeff said watching the battle .

Soon both Raven and James had defeated the two ranks of demons . The two Shamans stood back to back waiting for the last two ranks to attack .

" Let us be rid of these fiends , " The Shadow Phoenix said to the Cowboy .

" Right , " The Tennessee Cowboy said to her .

The two wrestlers decide they would attack first this time . Raven made quick work of the demons she had to deal with thanks to her claymore . The Cowboy also moved quickly with his twin bladed staff . But , when one of the demons got clever he moved under Storm and using his long , sharp , needle - like claws ; he slashed the Tennessean ' s chest , leaving five deep gashes in him . At first he didn 't do anything , but stood there before he fell to his knees . Storm ' s chest had blood pouring from his wounds , the demon started circling him like he was prey and when he tried to attack , a knife went right through him . Storm looked over to see Raven running to him .

" Storm ! " Raven said as she got to the Cowboy .

" No , James , " Roode said as he came over to help his friend . "

Storm coughed trying to clear his throat , but when he coughed it caused him pain .

" James , easy . Don ' t move to much , oh God . " Raven said trying to fight her tears .

" Wolfblade isn ' t there anything you can do for him ? " Bobby looking to Aaron as he kneeled down beside Storm .

" Yes , bring him to the cabin and I will see what I can do . " Aaron said touching Roode ' s shoulder .


	13. Healing

Chapter 12 : Storm and Raven ; Healing

Once inside of Storm ' s cabin , Aaron began looking over the Cowboy ' s wounds . He was amazed at the strength of this man . The wounds he had received would have killed a normal person , but somehow James Storm was still hanging in . Aaron looked at Raven , his high school friend had not moved from Storm ' s bedside since he was brought in here .

" Raven , do you want to learn a bit about healing and tending to wounds ? " Aaron looked at her .

" Do you think it would help ? " Raven said as she watched over the Cowboy .

" I figured since you were going to be in here with him and since there maybe times when someone other than me may have to tend to one of us if this happens again . " Aaron said thoughtful .

" I don ' t understand , " Raven said confused .

" If we ever get split up , someone else may be needed to do the healing . " Riley explained to her .

" I guess I could learn . What do I need to do , Aaron ? " Raven asked looking at him .

" Go get a washcloth and heat some water . " Aaron said giving instructions .

" Okay , " Raven said as she went to get what she needed . Soon she returned to the room with the water and washcloth , " Now what do I do ? "

" Raven we need to clean his wounds and get all of the blood off of him , " He said and she realized what the water and washcloth was for .

" But , won ' t that hurt him ? " Raven asked .

" It probably will be uncomfortable for him , but we need to make sure his wounds are clean so they won ' t get infected . " Aaron explained to Raven .

" Okay , " She said .

She took the washcloth and wet it with the water she had heated . Then she began washing the wounds on Storms chest , trying to wash the blood off and not hurt him in the process .

" Ah , Ow , " Storm said as he felt the heat from the water .

" Easy , James . I know it hurts , but you got to be still , sweety . " Raven said softly to him trying to comfort him . The process took longer because of Fireheart not wanting to hurt the Cowboy .

" Okay , Aaron . Now what do you need ? " Raven asked looking at Wolfblade .

" Alcohol and more water , " Aaron said as he took another look at Storm ' s wounds .

" Alcohol , ah that is going to hurt , but I guess you want to use it to sterilize . " Raven said thinking .

" Right , " Aaron said as Raven took the already bloody water to clean the bowl and get the alcohol and more water . She came back , ready for the next instuctions . Aaron had gotten out a needle and surgical thread .

" Raven use the gauze to spread the alcohol on the gashes and you can use q - tips to spread it into the wound . " Wolfblade told her .

" Okay . " Raven said .

Raven poured a little of the alcohol on to one of the gauze and used it to sterilize the marks left by the demon .

" Ah ! Ouch ! " James yelled as the alcohol came in contact with the wounds on his chest .

" Whoa , Whoa , Cowboy . " Raven said trying to calm him . She picked up one of the q - tips and dipped it in the alcohol bottle , using it to clean in the wounds . Storm tried to roll on to his stomach to stop the pain , he didn ' t realize that Raven was trying to help him , " James stay on your back , buddy . Bobby ! Matt ! Adam ! Get in here , please . " Raven called into the other room where the others were .

Matt , Roode , and Copeland came into the room .

" What ? " Adam asked .

" Help me , get him back onto his back . " Raven said as they pulled Storm onto his back .

" What are you trying to do ? " Bobby asked .

" Sterilize his wounds . I guess the alcohol is a little to much for him . " Aaron said pulling the thread through the needle .

" It would be for me , too . " Matt said .

" Hold him , guys so I can finish . " Fireheart said dipping another q - tip into the alcohol bottle . Roode , Hardy , and Copeland did as she asked . Raven cleaned out the second gash , getting much vocalization from Storm .

" Easy buddy ? " Roode said to his best friend . Raven continued on to the other gashes and the Cowboy put up quite a fighting .

" Damn , what does he eat ? I swear he is tougher than 90 % of the WWE Superstars I have wrestled . " Adam said amazed at Storms strength .

" When I first wrestled the Cowboy . I couldn ' t handle him , Adam . " Christian said coming into the room .

" That looks ugly , " Jeff said looking at the gashes on Storm as he followed Christian into the room .

" It looks worse than what they actually are . A normal guy would have been dead if a demon mauled them . " Aaron said coming over to the bed that Storm was on .

" Storm isn ' t a normal guy , Aaron . " Raven said glaring at him for thinking of the Cowboy as normal .

" Raven , I . . . " Aaron started , but Raven put her hand up .

" Finish that statement and we will have a problem . Storm is more than you think he is and I won ' t let anyone talk down to him . " Raven looked at the Cowboy with soft eyes , " He has more strength than anyone thinks . Storm is the reason I have been able to pull it together . With Chris gone I thought I had no other reason to be , but James changed that for me . He helped me get through it . I always knew there was a connection between us and at first I thought it was just Harris . But , I can see it much clearer ever since that first day outside of the Impact Zone , my feelings for him were deeper than that of pure friendship . " Raven said thinking of the Cowboy . Her hands were on Storm ' s chest now as she finally said what she had been feeling for the Tennessean since she her first night in TNA .

" Raven , I didn ' t mean upset you and I was not indicating that the Cowboy is weak or a normal guy . I was just pointing out how lucky this guy is for surviving an attack like that by a demon . Which by the way I don ' t think is just any old demon , he definitely wasn ' t one of the fallen angels . I wonder if he was an imp ? " Aaron thought , as he moved with the threaded needle to the bowl of hot water .

" An imp ? " Roode asked Aaron .

" Yes , an imp is discribed as a playful little demonic - monster , but they are thougt to be Lilith and Leviathans youngest children ; and yes before you ask some demons can reproduce . It is a sick thought , but it happens . Even more horrifying are the fact that demidemons exist or half - human , half - demon children ; demons take a human form and mate with humans to make offspring , this is how some believe that the Anti - Christ will be born or created . " Aaron said shuddering .

" So I take it all imps have sharp claws like the one who attacked James ? " Matt asked .

" Yes , but males also have two horns on its head and triangle shaped point on their tails . Males are green colored like iguanas , but females are muddy brown . Both have wings , but all imps like most demons can take human - form . Oh imps also have scale , because of Leviathans true form looking like a giant snake or serpent . " Aaron said describing the little demons .

Aaron pulled on latex gloves to keep everything sterile while he stitched up the gashes on Storm .

" What are you about to do ? " Roode asked watching Aaron picked the needle back up and came over to Storm .

" I am going to stitch up the gashes on the Cowboy . Raven want to give it a try ? " Riley asked turning to her .

" No , not yet . I want to watch you first before I try this . " Raven said turning her attention back to Storm .

" Okay , guys , I might need you to hold him , " Aaron said , " Raven go on the other side of Storm ; Adam , Bobby you too . Jeff , Adam make sure he doesn ' t kick me . Roode , Matt don ' t let James sit up or try to roll over . Raven just try your best to keep him calm . He does need to get hurt worse , while we are actually trying to help him ."

" I know , just make him better Aaron . I - I need him . " Raven said putting her hand on his forehead .

" I ' ll try , " Riley said to her .

The others took their places to keep , Storm still while Aaron fixed his wounds . Aaron took the alcohol and rubbed the needle and thread with it . Then he moved closer to Storm and pulled his ripped open skin closer together . He proceeded by putting the needle through the first claw mark .

" Ah , Ow ! " Storm began to scream again and move , but the guys held him still .

" Whoa , James easy . This is for your own good , buddy . " Roode said to his former Beer Money partner .

" Stay still , Storm , " Raven said easily to him . She began to rub his forehead trying to comfort him , but everytime the needle was pushed through him again it caused him pain .

" Easy , Cowboy , " Jeff said trying hard to hold him .

Raven began to sing softly to him in his ear . The others heard it , but didn ' t recognize the words . It was a song Harris use to sing to her when she couldn ' t fall asleep . It was exactly a real song , but just the fact that Chris was singing to her made her relax whether she was upset or scared . So , now it is being passed onto Storm ; it is amazing how the things Harris did for them and still doing for them even though he is gone . It ' s almost like his spirit is watching still out for them . James began to calm down as she sang .

" Nice job , Raven , " Aaron said moving to the third gash he cleaned , realcoholed , and rethreaded the needle as he went on to the next claw mark .

" At least it is making it easier to stitch him up , " Roode said impressed at how Fireheart was calming the Cowboy down .

Raven continued to sing to the Tennessean and rub his forehead keeping Storm calm and still . She was watching his reaction to her singing and was glad it was putting him at ease . Anything she could do to help her favorite Cowboy she would do it for him .

" Okay , I ' m finished . Bobby , Hardys , Adam , Raven if you guys want to leave you can if you want . " Aaron said moving back from the bed . Roode , Copeland , and the brothers left the room .

" I am not going anywhere , Aaron . " Raven looked at him .

" I figured as much . Well I am going to put this medicine on the wounds to help the healing and bandage his wounds . " Aaron said moving to his medical equipment and bringing the medicine cream and bandages over .

" Can I rub the stuff on him ? " Raven asked Wolfblade .

" Yeah of course . " Aaron said handing her the container . She opened it and dipped some of the cream out of the container in her hand . She began to rub some of it on the stitched up wounds on Storm . He did fight so much now as this didn ' t hurt . She washed her hands when she was done .

" Put the rest of the stuff up , like the bowl and washcloth . " Aaron said and she did so .

" Can I try to bandage him , Aaron ? " Raven asked as she came back into the room .

" Yep , Bobby would you come back in here for minute . " Aaron called him .

" What do you need ? " Roode asked coming back into the room .

" Help me lift Storm up so Raven can bandage his wounds . " Riley said .

" Okay , " Roode said moving on one side of Storm . Aaron went to the other side and they lift him up to a sitting position .

" Raven go ahead , but make sure you don ' t rap it to tight ; he still needs to breathe . "

" Don ' t make jokes like that , Riley . " Raven said sitting in front of James and bandaging up the Cowboy ' s wounds . She made sure she didn ' t pull it to tight . When she finished Aaron handed her some medical tap to keep the end in place . She tapped it down then moved back off of Storm ' s bed .

" Good job , Raven . Roode let ' s lay him back down . " Aaron said as he and Bobby laid the Cowboy back down on the bed , " Thanks , Bobby . " Aaron said as the It Factor made to leave the room .

" No problem . Anything to help my best friend out . " Roode said as he left the room .

" Are you going to be okay in here ? " Wolfblade asked the Shadow Phoenix .

" Yeah , I just want to watch after him , Aaron . " Raven said to him .

" Okay , " Aaron said leaving the room , " and uh take care of our patient . "

" I will . " She said as he left the room . The medical supplies were put up by Raven and then she moved back to Storm ' s bedside .

Raven pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down . She began watching the Cowboy closely and put her hand in his . He clenched it .

" At least you are responsive , thats a good sign . " She whispered to him loud enough for only the Tennessean to hear . She moved the chair back from the bed and laid down next to him on the bed , tired from the day and wanting to be close to him . Soon she drift to sleep because of the Cowboys soft breathing .

- Couple of Minutes Hours Later -

Storm woke up to find Raven fast asleep on him . He lifted up slightly to see her more clearly , but felt a little pain on his chest . He looked down to see his chest bandaged up and then he remembered the demon attack . That demon with the claws and Raven throwing the knife throught it after they got their Shaman powers .

" So , you are awake , " The Cowboy looked up at the doorway to his room to see Roode standing there .

" Hey , Bobby . What happened to me man ? " Storm asked softly , so he would not to wake Raven . He laid back down on the bed and put his arm around the young Knockout .

" You don ' t remember the Shaman powers and the demon clawing you ? " Roode asked confused .

" Yes , I remember all of that . But , what happened after I passed out ? " James clarifying his question .

" Oh , uhm . Undertaker carried you back here and brought you in here . Then Aaron and Raven patched you up . By the way , James , she has not left your side since you have been in here . " Bobby said gesturing to Raven .

" She stayed with me while I was injured ? " Storm questioned .

" Yeah , " Roode answered his friend .

" Why ? "

" I don ' t know . " Bobby said looking at Storm .

" What ? " James asked his long - time friend .

" Nothing , it ' s just . I - I was worried man . You ' re my best friend and I - I , ah , thought I lost you when I saw that demon attack you . " Roode was normally a strong guy like Storm who usually doesn ' t show his feelings that much , except when it came to family .

" Dude , I ' m here . " Storm said looking at Bobby .

" I know . I just didn ' t want to have to bury you like Harris . I didn ' t know what I could tell , what I would have told your little girl if daddy didn ' t come home . I didn 't want her wondering why Uncle Bobby wasn ' t able to protect her dad . How to explain to her that some evil monster took you father from you isn ' t an easy question to answer . " Roode had tears coming down his face now .

" Bobby , stop , please I ' m alright . It could happen any day , man . In the ring , driving down the road , or even in bar ; hell you know how rowdy I can get when I had a couple of beers . As far as , what you would have told my daughter ; tell her the truth , maybe not everything where it would of scared her , but still you ' ve know me for a while , so stop with the crying dude , I haven ' t died , yet . " Storm said shaking his head at Bobby .

" Yeah , of course . You are like a brother to me man . So , I guess I got a little emotional seeing what happened to you . " Roode said watching Raven sleep . She snuggled up close to the Cowboy ' s side .

" That is why we look out for each other . Bobby do me a favor ? " Storm asked looking down at Raven .

" Anything , " Roode said to him .

" Go to the closet and bring a blanket or something to put over her . " James said to him .

" Sure , " Bobby got up and went to the closet and brought back a blanket . He opened it and laid it over her .

" Now she won ' t freeze . " Storm said looking at the Shadow Phoenix .

" I got to ask . Are you taking care of her because Harris asked you to , or are you protecting her because you like you have to or maybe because you love her ? " Roode asked curiously watching Storm ' s protective nature over her .

" I guess a little bit of both . I want to honor the Wildcat ' s last wish , because I did promise him I would look after her . But , I also do love her and want to protect her because of me and not wanting to see her hurt . But , I also don ' t want to push her into anything . She just lost Chris and pushing her into another relationship after Harris ' s death just seems selfish and not right to me . If she wants to be apart of my life then that is her decision , bit I don ' t want her to feel like she is forced to move on . Sometimes it takes time to heal from certain problems and this is one of them . " James said .

" I hear you . Well you probably need to get some sleep . So , I , uhm going to go . " Roode said watching Raven .

" Yeah , sure . Hey , Bobby , " Storm said .

" What ? " Roode asked .

" Thank you for being there for me . " Storm said grateful for Roode ' s friends .

" No , problem . That is why we are friends . " Bobby said as Wolborg came to the door , " Come on Wolborg , the Cowboy needs his rest . "

The wolverine follow the Canadian out of Storm ' s room . James looked back down at Raven . She was snuggled up next to him . Storm smiled at the sight , then closed his eyes and went back to sleep .

- Next Morning -

Raven began to stir a little , because of the sun coming in bedroom window . She lifted her head to see a blanket on her and the Cowboy ' s arm around her .

" Morning sleepy head . " Storm said to her making her look up at him .

" James , oh thank God you are awake , " She said hugging him tightly .

" Ow , Ah ! Easy with the jumpin ' and huggin ' , girl . " Storm said holding his chest .

" Whoops , sorry I didn ' t mean to hurt you . Are you okay ? " Raven said letting go of the Cowboy and moving back .

" Don ' t worry bout it , darlin " He said relaxing again .

" I was just so glad you were alright . I shouldn ' t have jumped on you . " Raven said .

" I said don ' t worry bout it . Damn ! Is your hear a little off in the morning , sweetheart ? " Storm asked her sarcastically .

" Cut the sarcasm . Just because I can ' t understand Cowboy lingo this early in the morning doesn ' t mean I don ' t listen , Jackass . " Raven teased him .

" Jackass ? Did you just call me a jackass ? " James asked .

" Now who is having the hearing problem , huh ? Yeah I called you a jackass . Maybe I should repraise this , you are a Tennessee Jackass . " Raven said clarifying .

" Alright , you ' re asking for it . " Storm said joking .

" Asking for what ? I am not scared of a little redneck , hick from Leipers Fork , Tennessee . I mean really who would be scared of you . Storm ! Stop it , that tickles . Ah , Ha , Stop . " Storm was know tickling Raven .

" Say it , say it . " Storm said continueing to tickle her .

" Say , what ? " Raven said through laughter .

" You know what I want you to say . " Storm said not letting up .

" Sorry about damn luck , Cowboy . " She said mocking the Cowboy trying not to give in .

" Wrong . Now , say it . " The Tennessean said to her for the third time .

" Okay , okay . I give up are ya happy . " Raven said not able to take anymore .

" Better . Damn ! your ticklish . " He said as a loud crash came from the living room .

" What was that ? " Raven asked curiously .

" You guys better not tearin my cabin up . Damn It ! " Storm called into the room .

" I am alright . " Daniels said

" Christopher Daniels . I don ' t care , if you break anything you need to be worried about what I am going to do you . " Storm said to him .

" Take it easy , James . He did not break anything , except maybe Kazerian . " Roode said laughing as he came to the Cowboy ' s door .

" What did he do ? " Raven asked

" Dumb - ass , doesn ' t know how to walk . " Styles said .

" Hey , it was not my fault . Dumb fuck , Kaz decide to sleep in the hallway and didn ' t inform the rest of us . " Daniels defending himself .

" Kaz , " Matt said .

" Kaz , " Jeff repeating his brother .

" Frankie Kazerian , what are we going do with you ? " Roode asked .

" Shut up , Bobby . Just because I was nice enough to let you guys take the rest of the beds and the furniture around here . I get critcized for . . . " Kazerian went to say , but Undertaker came in looking very angry .

" Would you guys mind keeping it down , some people are still sleeping ? " Mark growled .

" Morning , to you to Taker . " Christian said stupidly . He came running into the room with Storm , Roode , and Raven .

" Jay , you idiot . Why would you go and talk like that to the man that could kill you ? " Adam asked his best friend .

" I guess Kaz , Daniels , and Jeff are not the only idiots here , Adam . " Amy said getting a look from Jeff .

" Why do I have to be thrown into the idiot category ? " Jeff asked Amy as Mark walked back into his room .

" Because we know you , Jeff , " Adam said to rainbow - haired enigma .

" What ? Matt , do you think I ' m an idiot ? " Jeff asked his big brother .

" If the shoe fits . " Matt said to Jeff smiling .

" Well fine . I ' ll go call somebody else who loves me . " Jeff said getting up from his sleeping spot .

" Jeff , where are you going ? " Jericho asked as Roode , Raven , Christian , and Storm came into the room .

" To call , Beth and Ruby . " He said upset and walked out the door .

" Why did y ' all do that ? Jeff isn ' t as stupid as you think he is . Jay and Jericho called him to watch after me for a reason . Jeff has become another one of my brothers and he did help me when I passed in the hotel room . Which he was smart enough to take me to Mark and Glen instead of a hospital , where I could ' ve been transfer to mental hospital or Area 51 of something . Just because Jeff stares of into space or dyes his hair or even his high - risk moves doesn ' t make him stupid , it just makes him different and more excepting of others that are different . And I hate to say this but Mark , Glen , and Adam are not the only legend amongst us , nor is Flair , Hulk , and Sting backstage . Jeff is just as much a legend and a big influence in the wrestling world . The WWE executives were fools when they let Jeff go , but he went on his on accord like I did . And why because he didn ' t fit their mold ; everybody that knows Jeff can tell you there isn ' t a mold for him to fit . He decided on his own free will to come to TNA and help break that boundry and he has done pretty good so far . Grant it he had Immortal to help him first time he was World Champion , but you know ; as much as can ' t stand Eric Bishoff he made one smart decision . He new that Jeff would be a help for TNA and Immortal . Immortal did not truely break until Jeff left and that is because Jeff whether he is a heel or face , can break the bondaries . Bondaries that I have yet to break and still trying to reach for . Flair sees him as big star with the fans , Hulk sees him as a big star , and Sting has even said in interviews that he was intimidate by Jeff , the three biggest legends know what Jeff is capable of and so do I . He was even smart enough to break free of wrestlings biggest habit , drug use . Most of us in here know the effect that drugs has had on the wrestling business , we have lost wrestlers because of it . And drug abuse isn ' t easy to kick , but he did it . When most people thought he never would , when most people were willing to give up on him , when he lost the trust of the boys in the locker room both in WWE and TNA , and even when his own fans lost faith in him . He did not give up , he did not give in , he took responsibility for his actions , and then he walked right back into Impact took a chance and asked everyone , from the fans to the Network , from the extra crew to the talent in the locker room , for one last chance to give him one more chance and guess what a year after his return and listen to what the fans have to say now , listen to what the talent say now , and look at what position he is in Impact . Creatures of the Night , Hardynation , what ever you want to call them , no offense to Hulk and Sting , but they scream louder for Jeff than they do the two legends . " Raven said looking at them and then walked out the front door to find Jeff .

Everyone looked to the ground especially the ones ragging on Jeff .

" She is right , just to let you . " Mark had come back in after listening to Raven .

" What do you mean , Mark ? " Jay asked .

" Don ' t call me , Mark . Only Glen , Raven , and Jeff get that privilege . " Mark growled at Christian .

" Sorry , what do you mean Taker ? " Christian said again .

" That kid . Excuse me , let me repraise , because Jeff isn ' t a kid anymore . That man has proven himself worthy to many times to count . He has put his own life at risk , more times than I can count . That guy has shown me less fear than most of the wrestler I have faced , those that claim to be the big wrestlers and legends they all back away and get scared when I am in the ring with them , but he never did ; why because Jeff cared more about entertaining the fans and having great match than what type of opponent he was facing . He tried to figure what next big thing he could pull of next than what would happen to his own body , because he cared about that WOW factor in the match . And trust me it drew dozens of fans to the shows every night and still does . Five time World Champion still feels like he has more to prove to the fans and more he can do to make the fans love the show and wrestling even though he has been World Champion . A lot of the Champions in WWE right now wouldn ' t think that way . So , you guys keep thinking like that , Jeff has his heart on his sleeve all the time because there is nothing he will not do to help someone out or to do what he does for reason . We may not understand him at times , but hell nobody understood me either . " Mark said then walked back into the room .

" Listen Mark and Raven , " Glen suggested , " Everyone knows Mark is smart , but Raven can be quite insightful to . She see deeper into people than even Mark does at times . It is the reason she saw the truth in me and him , it is the reason she saw the difference in the real Chris Harris from the one infected by Asmodai , and it is the reason she can see deeper into Jeff Hardy . "

Glen walked into the room with Mark .

" Jeff is one of my buddys so I ain ' t got a problem with him . " Storm said touching his sore chest .

" Neither do I . " Roode said .

" Aaron , can you come here in my room for a minute . " James called .

" Yep , " Aaron said following Storm to his room .

- Outside of the Cabin -

" Jeff ? " Raven asked coming over to him . He was dialing Beth ' s phone number on his cell phone .

" Raven I ' m okay . You don ' t have to say anything . " Jeff said looking at her holding his phone to his ear .

" So , uh , calling your family then ? " Raven asked the Charismatic Enigma .

" Yes , I haven ' t spoke to my daughter in a three days . " Jeff said to Fireheart .

" How come ? " Fireheart asked

" Because I don ' t know if I should put her in danger if anyone is listening , but I got to after three days . It gets aggravating when I don ' t see her or talk to her after a while . I don ' t have to feel like I have to try and get somebody to like me when I am around her , because she doesn ' t care if I am outrageous or different . She just enjoys my company and I enjoy hers . " Jeff explained his southern drawl coming through .

" She enjoys being around her father . " Raven said understanding what Jeff was saying .

" Exactly , " Hardy said to her .

" Hey , Beth . What Ruby why do you have the phone ? Take it to mommy sweety . What ? Why isn ' t ? What man ? Man took . . . ? Hang on , Baby , I am coming ? " Jeff hung up the phone , his face was white like he had seen a ghost .

" Jeff , what ? " Raven looked at him scared .

" I think a demon showed at my house . Beth is gone . Come on . " Jeff said in short sentences .

They ran back to the cabin .

- In Storm ' s Cabin -

" Thanks , Aaron . I hated asking you to do this , but I didn ' t think I could get a shower with these stitches in me and put my clothes on , too . " Storm said to Wolfblade .

" No , problem . " Aaron said .

Just then Roode came into the room paniced . " Guys Jeff and Raven are back and Jeff thinks a demon showed up at his house in North Carolina . Beth was taken away by some wierd man . "

" What ? How does he know this ? " Storm asked walking into the room with Roode and Aaron behind him .

" Because , Ruby answered the phone instead of Beth and she sound scare and said her mommy was taken away by a strange man that knew me . " Jeff said .

" We need to go now . " Matt said scared that his little neice was alone at his brother ' s house .

" We are . " Raven said .

**Well looks like Jeff ' s family is being pulled into this now . Wonder what happened ? Keep reading and find out . **


	14. Fallen Warrior Returns

Chapter 13 : Fallen Warrior Returns ; Broken Hearts and The Truth

When the group arrived at Jeff Hardy ' s house , the first thing they notice was that there wasn ' t a house standing . Jeff slammed on brakes when he pulled up and saw his house had been blown to pieces , only the northeast corner of the house still stood on its foundation .

" No , please to God tell me I am dreaming . This can ' t be , my house . Beth ! Ruby ! " Jeff screamed , his loved ones were not with him and this scared him .

" Koty take Sona and search the area for a scent or any sign of Jeff ' s family . " Aaron said to his wolf friend beside him .

The others first stared at the house in horror , thinking the worst . No one could survive that type of blast .

" Jeff we have to find Ruby . You said she answered Beth ' s cell phone . So , that means she could be anywhere and that she is still alive , little brother . " Matt said kneeling beside Jeff who was on his knees already .

" Yeah , you ' re right . But , what about Beth ? My love , where are you ? Please tell me you were not in there . " Jeff started to cry when Koty started howling .

" He found something . " Aaron said , as the ran toward his direction .

When they go to the wolf , they saw that there was a hole in the ground with steps .

" The basement ? " Jeff said with question . He started going down the steps . But , it was to dark to see .

" It is to dark to see . " Storm said to his friends .

" I got it . " Matt said he pulled his cell phone out and turned it on so it would light up .

" For once , Matt . You find your cell phone more use than just for twitter . " Adam said .

" Hey , just go to . . . " Matt began to say and got a look from Jeff

" Shut up , both of you . I have more important things to worry about than cell phones and twitter . My daughter could be down here and my wife could be a hostage to demons . So , please help me find them is all that I ask . " Jeff said pissed off .

" Easy , Jeff . We will find her . " Roode said putting a hand on the younger Hardy ' s shoulder .

" Thanks , Bobby . " Jeff said a little more easy .

" No problem . I know how I would feel if it were one of my boys . " Roode said to him .

" Guys do you hear that ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , sounds like crying . " A . J . Styles said he had been quiet the whole time , knowing his own feelings of a lost child and wife . He too had three boys and if anything were to happen to them or his wife . Hell to pay for who ever hurt them .

" Daddy , " the soft , little voice was sobbing .

" Guys over here . " Daniels said to his friends , as Kazerian picked up the crying child .

" Easy , Ruby . Your daddy is here , sweetheart . " Kaz said trying to make her feel better .

" Kaz , Daniels . " She said looking up at them she knew her dad ' s friends well .

" Hey , honey . Your daddy is coming . " Chris told her .

" Kaz , Daniels . Ruby . " Jeff said coming over to them the rest of the crew following him .

" Daddy , " She began to sob again .

" Whoa , whoa , sweet . Sshh , its okay , everything is going to be okay . Come here , " Jeff said taking her from Frankie , " Thanks Kaz , Daniels . I owe you one , guys . "

" Don ' t worry about it , Jeff , " Daniels said .

" Yeah , you don ' t owe us nothing . " Kazerian said to the younger Hardy brother . Ruby was still crying .

" Shh , come on baby . Daddy ' s got you , Daddy ' s got you . Your safe , little one . " Jeff said hugging her tighter .

" Let ' s get out from down here . " Aaron suggested .

" Yeah it may not be safe . " Matt added coming over to Jeff .

" Uncle Matt , " Ruby said to him .

" Hey , honey . You okay ? " Matt asked her .

" Yes , but I want mommy , " Ruby said .

" Don ' t worry baby we will find your mommy . I promise , Ruby . " Jeff said looking down at his child .

" Okay , " Ruby said as they climbed out of the basement .

Just then a very swift creature grabbed Ruby from Jeff and landed on top of the broken building .

" Ruby ! " Jeff and Matt said at the same time .

" A Shade , " Mark said watching the creature as he stood up . He was built muscular about the size of the Cowboy , but his skin was blue and his long hair , blood - red . He had fangs that were very shape and pointy ears sort of like an elf . His eyes were wild and golden like snakes . He had bone and animal skin armor , but the thin armor did not bother him , he was a tough creature to deal with . Long claws were easy enough to fight , but he had a bow on his back and a sword at his side .

" Not another demon with claws . " Storm said thinking of the last monster he encountered with which did not end well for him .

" We got to get Ruby back . " Raven said to the others . She moved to get ready to power up her Phoenix powers .

" Wait ! " A voice called to her . Everyone turned to look to see a motorcycle speeding towards them . He jumped the bike right over them and landed in front of Raven .

" Who are you ? " Raven asked .

" That jump could ' ve killed somebody . " Storm said pissed .

" I had everything under control , Storm . " The mystery man was wearing a mask .

" Who are you ? " Raven and Storm both said at the same time .

" Should we soon forget an old friend , Raven , Storm ? I am hurt to think you forgot me and I have been helping you all of this time . " The man said as he got off the back and pulled his mask off to reveal it was Chris Harris , the Wildcat .

" Chris ? " Raven said staring at him .

" But , how did you ? We saw you die ? " James said to the Wildcat .

" No , you saw a transformation . I became the Fallen . The Dagger of the Fallen I had you protect is a magical artifact attributed to me . I was once a soul of good that was tainted by one of the Fallen Angels , a Prince of Hell , but I was not possessed by my own free will . I did not give Asmodai permission to use me as a human host . So when some is possessed like I was if I use the Dagger of the Fallen to sacrifice myself willingly at my own hands . I become known as the Fallen Warrior . I am here to put an end to this demonic war and chained the demons back in the pit where they belong . " Chris explained he pulled twin katana blades out from his bike and placed them on his back .

" So you are back , host . " The Shade said to the Wildcat .

" Yes and you will be the first to be sent back to the Pit , Shade . Now do use all a favor and put the kid down safetly . " Harris threatened the monster .

" No , I think I will cut her heart out and have lunch . " The Shade said pulling a knife from his animal hide .

" You won ' t move fast enough . " Harris taunted .

" Let ' s find . . . Where did he go ? " The Shade was about to mock the Wildcat when he disappeared .

" Harris ? " Storm said confused .

" What was that ? " Raven asked .

" Hey , behind you Shade . " Harris said making everybody look at the Wildcat in awe .

" How ? " The shade asked .

" Teleportation , Shade . " He said sticking one of the katanas through him and taking Ruby before the monster fell to the ground , dead .

Harris teleported down to the ground with Ruby .

" Wow ! That was fun , " Ruby said smiling at the Wildcat .

" Thanks kid , " Harris said to Ruby .

" Ruby ! " Jeff said running over to her and Harris .

" Here is your daddy , kiddo . " Chris said to her , handing the little girl to her father .

" Thanks , Harris . " Jeff said grateful .

" Don ' t mention it . " Harris said to him .

" Chris , " Raven said coming up to him . Storm was right behind her .

" No , Raven . Stop . " Chris said making her hault .

" What ? Did I do something wrong ? " Raven asked confused .

" No . It is just , you can ' t have me back . " Harris said .

" What ? Why not ? You are alive . " Raven said shaking her head .

" No , I ' m not . I am still dead . Yes , you see me alive and walking around . But , I am not truely alive . I am the Fallen and a Fallen is a warrior brought out of death to complete a task ment for him . I opened the Twelve Gates unwillingly , so my task is to close and lock the gates back . After I am done it is back to the afterlife for me , and no I can ' t tell you anything of the otherside . It is against the rules . " Harris said

" I understand , Wildcat , " Raven said heart broken . Harris saw how sad she was .

" Angel , please don ' t cry . An angel should never cry . " Harris said softly to her .

" Let ' s get out of here before someone shows up . " Raven said walking off to the cars .

" Raven , " Chris , but she ignored him .

- Return to Storm ' s Cabin -

Since they returned to Storm ' s cabin in Orlando , Florida . No one had seen Raven or talked to her . Her heart was breaking , because of her wanting Harris .

" It isn ' t fair . Why ? Why do I have to give up who I love ? Why did he have to be taken from me ? " Raven asked herself crying . She was alone sitting on the fallen tree where her and Storm destroyed the demons . There bodies had magically vanished .

" Raven ! " Storm called to her as he came over to the fallen tree .

" I don ' t want to talk about it , James . " She said frustrated .

" I know , but food is waiting . " The Cowboy said . She had even been distant from the Cowboy which is not like her . Storm had come to be her best friend in TNA and she normally enjoyed his company . But , not for the last two days .

" I am not hungry . " She said to him as she had not eaten in last two days either .

" Damn It ! If you don ' t come down . I am coming up after you . You haven ' t eaten anything in two days . You are going to kill yourself , if you don ' t come and eat . " Storm said .

" Whatever ? " Raven said still sitting there .

" Fine then I will come after you and force you to eat . " Storm said frustrated .

" Storm don ' t . You are going hurt yourself trying to get up here and those wounds have not finished healing . So stop . " Raven said as the Cowboy tried to climb the tree .

" Ah , ow ! " He said dropping back down to the ground with a hand on his chest .

" James ! " Raven said jumping down to where he was , " Are you okay ? "

" No , " He said looking at her . She could see the pain and hurt on his face .

" Why are you so stubborn ? " Raven asked him .

" Because I care about you . Raven , I know you are hurting and I don ' t like seeing you go through this alone . Your friends are worried . I am worried . You barely look at me or talk to me anymore . Grant it you still wrestle your matches and don ' t miss a beat , but afterwards you go back to this solemn trance . I don ' t like seeing it . " Storm said to her .

" Storm I said I don ' t want to talk about it . " Raven said shaking her head .

" Well we are going to talk about it . " Storm said a little more forceful .

" No , we are not . James you wouldn ' t understand . " Raven said to him getting upset .

" Then make me understand , Raven , " James yelled at her .

" Don ' t raise your voice to me , James . " Raven said getting in his face .

" Why not ? Why not Raven ? I understand that you hate these demons , I understand that you ' re hurting , and I understand that you upset about Harris . So , Raven please let me help you . " James said looking into her eyes .

" I don ' t think you can . I don ' t think anyone can , not you , not Amy or Adam or Jay or Jericho . Not even Mark and Kane , or even Jeff with his sensibility . I don ' t think anyone understands what has been ripped away from me . Nobody understands how to pieces my heart is , James . Everybody says watch after Raven . Watch after Raven , when do I get to watch after myself , when do I get to watch after my friends . Everybody thinks I need the protecting . But so far I had to watch my boyfriend sacrifice himself , my best friend get clawed by a demon , Jeff had his wife kidnapped and his house blown away , I had to stand across the ring from Lilith , lie to everyone at the Impact Zone , had a knightmare about hell and I was raped by one of the Twelve Demonic Princes of Hell . You really think you understand what I am going through . " Raven said pushing the Cowboy not realizing what she was doing until the Cowboy yelled in pain .

" Ow ! Ouch ! Raven , stop ! " Cowboy said pulling back his chest hurting from her pushing .

She stopped and looked down at her hands . What had she done ? She had pushed Storm where the demon claw marks were . She had hurt the one person who had tried the most to help her , she hurt him with her own hands .

" James . Storm , I - I - I ' m sorry . I didn ' t . I didn ' t mean to hurt . Oh , God . What did I do ? Please forgive me . I didn ' t know what I was doing . " Raven said in tears .

Storm backed up and looked at her angry . He turned his back and walked away .

" Storm ! I . . . " She said touching his shoulder making him turn around and look her straight in the face with rage in his eyes .

" Don ' t ever touch me , again . Don ' t talk to me ever again . You know what and forget we were ever friends . " Storm said through clenched teeth . He then walked off and didn ' t look back at all .

" Storm , please . No , " Raven said dropping to her knees and she started sobbing . Storm was no where in sight and it was getting dark from rain clouds .

Raven walked in the other direction opposite of where Storm had went . She had lost her best friend , because of her own stupidity . Why did she not let Storm help her ? Why did she have to push the Cowboy ? She looked up to see a lean - to on Storm ' s property . She decided it would be suitable cover from the rain she the , as it started to down pour , before she could make it . She ran for the shelter , but slipped and fell on the wet grass . She was alright as she stood up , except for her heart . She walked on to the lean - to and got under it . Her heart was hurting , but not from sickness . The last part of her unshattered heart had broken away and now there was just an empty black hole .

Raven looked around at the lean - to and saw what was in there . There was a bunch of paper laying around that had targets on them and she looked out to see post at the far end of the field the shelter was in .

" This must be where Storm comes to practice shooting . " Raven thought to herself .

She continued to glance around and noticed some pictures on the far wall . There were faded from being out in the elements , but you could still tell what was in the pictures . She walked over and looked at them . There were pictures of Storm on his farmer back in Leipers Fork , Tennessee , some of them had him with his horses . There were also pictures of him in wrestling from WCW .

" I had know idea that you wrestled for WCW . You and Harris did . " She said to herself looking at a picture of Storm and Harris in WCW .

She continued looking at his pictures of him in AMW with Harris , Beer Money with Bobby Roode what would they think when they found out what she had done to Storm . Then she looked at a picture of Fortune . He was part of the group with Styles , Kazerian , Roode , and later Daniels . She then saw a picture of him as the TNA World Champion .

" He deserved to be Champion . " She smiled a little at the thought .

Then another picture caught her eye . It was of Storm with a little girl .

" That must be his daughter . She is so beautiful . She looks just like him . " Raven whispered to herself .

Raven turned away and caught a sight of a Tennessee flag . Raven laughed at a moment with the Cowboy on her first day on Impact .

_" Ames , I love this room better than WWE ' s locker room , but we are going to have to talk to Brooke about these white walls . I feel like I am in a psycho ward or something . Think they would let me decorate a little and darken it up some ? " Raven wondered out loud ._

_" Raven , this is a locker room not your bed room , sweety , " Amy said ._

_" Nope , I didn ' t think they would . But , some dark blues and purples would do wonders in here . What do you think Storm ? " Raven continued oblivious to Amy ' s comment . _

_" I think you should of applied for a decorator career path , instead of wrestling , honey , " Storm answered her , " But if you had my opinion I would mount a deer head on the wall , maybe add a few trophy mounted fish , or a big Tennessee flag . "_

_" Really , you can keep your Tennessee flag since I am from Georgia , but that other stuff sounds cool . Just as long as Bambi doesn ' t talk like in that commercial or else I might have to get Kane and Undertaker here to do an exorcism or something of that sort . "_

_" First of all , Storm quit feeding her ideas . Second of all I told you this is not you bedroom so forget about decorating . And uhm uhm mmm ? " Raven put her hand over Amy ' s mouth ._

It seemed like a lifetime ago .

She then saw the fridge in the corner . She walked over to it and pulled the door open . Of course there was beer in it , this is the Tennessee Cowboy , James Storm we are talking about , _World Wide Beer Drinker _, if you know what I mean . But she also saw Jack Daniels and Moonshine .

" Jack Daniels from his Tennessee routes and Moonshine because he is a redneck , hick . " Raven laughed to herself , " He must keep his stash stocked . I wonder if he is a better shot when he is drunk . "

She reached in and pulled out a beer . He probably wouldn ' t mind or would think it was him who drank one last . The bar was a good ways away and it seemed right with the crap she was going through and feeling . She closed the door and walked back to the overturned bucket and sat down . She opened the bottle of beer and drank some of it . She thought about what she was going to do now . Her clothes were soaked and her stuff either in the cabin or in her locker room . Hell , why not stay here for a couple minutes and wait for the rain to stop . It took awhile , but it did . Then she thought of an idea . She went off into the field and dried her clothes with some of her Phoenix Clan powers . They certainly were useful in certain situations . But , now she was board and lonely again . She took another sip of the beer she had taken from Storm ' s stash . Oh , well why shouldn ' t he be pissed of at her for one more incident . She looked at the posts at the other end of the field . She looked to see a target for bow practice and walked over to it . She used her mind to summon her bow to her and her quiver of arrows . She began shooting at the target until she heard a loud screech . She looked up to see a monsterous bird and several hellhounds running towards the direction of the cabin .

" Oh , no . " She said and pulled the arrows from the target stuffing them back into her quiver and summoning the rest of her armor started to follow them and then thought of what hellhounds could do and that bird was massive . She needed a plan and then she thought of the liquor and ran back to the lean - to and got some of the Cowboy ' s beer . " He is going to kill me , but oh well . " She said running back to the cabin and when she got there she saw the others fighting off demons .

" Great when do these things ever learn not to mess with the Shamans , damn it . " She thought to herself .

Just then she heard the bird screech and hellhounds came running through the area , right after her friends . She won ' t allow this to happen . She saw the hellhounds running straight at Storm . She whistled loud enough for everyone to hear . The demons and her friends both saw her standing tall on a small incline above the cabin and where the battle was taking place .

" I see I got your attention . Good know listen up , demons . One of you are going to tell me where Lilith is because I want to talk with the bitch . " Raven demand .

" What ? Raven what are you . . . ? " Amy asked .

" Not know Amy ! Not this time . I am sick and tired of being babied like a two year old . Now , Lilith I know you are watching me and I know you are out there listening . So , here is what I have to say , I don ' t care how long it takes or what it takes . Even if I have to die trying , I will send every last demon , including you and the rest of Princes of Hell back to the Pit . You are not going to destroy , everything good in this world . I won ' t let you destroy the innocent and those willing to change for the better . Lucifer , I know you ' re out there waiting to join this war . Well let me give you some advice , there is one thing you never understood about humans . You thought we worse than the rats that carried the plaque and you tried to exterminate us every chance you got . But , look around how many times have humans survived your schemes . Human beings are stronger than you think , we are more resilient than your petty lowlife demons . The thing that your demons can control is the one thing that humans have and that is true human feelings . Demons like you shudder at the thought . You don ' t understand sadness or hurt or a broken heart , because if you felt the true pain we do or the bonds that we do then you would destroy yourself . The greatest feeling we have is love . Ask Asmodai he got a taste of it . He felt the love and bond that Harris ' s friends felt for him and he couldn ' t take it . Love can even breakthrough your stupid magical seals . Running away from love is greatest act of defeat . We are ready beat you , because you can take it . Now , Lilith I saw that big bird you have coming this way . So , why don ' t you go ahead and bring it and stop wasting my time . Winter if you ' re still in Lilith then listen you can still break free no matter how stronge the chains are on you . Just feel the truth , let your human feelings flood through and send her back to the Pit . I am willing to help you through if you let me . That is what we humans are good at , we are good at forgiving others and overcoming our problems . We see through the truth and are to stubborn to quit . That is why humans have been around so long . " Raven said putting her fire behind every word .

Storm looked straight at her , what had happened to Raven when he left her the woods . He had broke his promise to never leave her , but he did . James knew she never ment to push him , she was hurting bad and not thinking . But the fact that she wouldn ' t let him help her and was being distant from him upset the Cowboy in the process .

Then with a big screech the monstereous bird came through the woods . " Well looks like you made it ugly . " Raven said to the backing up a bit to get better leverage . Her friends saw this thing and were scared .

The bird screeched and took off into the sky , circling Raven . " So you want to play . Then let see if you can take this . " Raven pulled out her bow and one of the full beer bottles . She tied the beer bottle to the other end of the arrow . Then she took out another beer bottle and opened it .

" Hey stupid bird . I need to be a little drunk and crazy to pull this off and this is my sixth one and I got plenty more where it came from . So , we can do this all night , but I only need one shot to take you out . Now come at me unless ya , scared . "

The bird turned to face her and swooped down . In one swift moment the Shadow Phoenix used her powers to light a piece of cloth hanging from the beer bottle and pulled the bowstrings back with the arrow and bottle in place and shooting it right into the demonic bird , who screeched before the fire and the beer in the bottle mixed and it exploded taking out the bird and sending fireworks in the sky .

" God Bless American Beer . Yeah ! Hey the demons are running with their tails between their legs . Ha Ha , I told you y ' all were cowards and could handle us . Yes ! Yeah ! That was wait one minute I am not going to copy The Miz . Huh , any ideas people . Wait I know . I just added a little spice to your life . Whoo , whoa . " Raven said sitting down where she was at enjoying the rest of the fireworks .

" Raven ! What the hell was that ? " Roode said as the others came up to where she was sitting .

" That is what I call when you mix a genius , beer , and a fiery personality together . Or a Saturday night with a bunch of board redneck teenagers trying to entertain themselves and their last names usely end with Fireheart . Why ? Was it to much ? I weighed the problem out when I first saw that thing . I figured none of the weapons or powers we had could match something that size so I went for it . " Raven said looking back up at the sky as the fireworks continued . " Guess I put a little to much explosive into , Oh well . As long as the demons are currently gone . Now I can get to the next task at hand . "

" Next task . What are you planning next ? " Matt asked .

" Well , your brother has a missing wife . So , I was planning on doing that . Sunrise are you around I need you ! " Raven called to the phoenix and then whistled behind it .

Sunrise came down and landed on Raven ' s arms .

" Hey , buddy . Did you enjoy the fireworks ? Pretty aren ' t they , but not as beautiful as you . But , anyway did you see which way those demons went ? " Raven asked the bird . He hooted a yes .

" Do you think you could follow them at a safe distance , since that big bird is gone ? " Raven asked Sunrise hooted a yes again .

" Well do you think you can find , Jeff ' s wife for us . Jeff do you have a picture or something on you ? " Raven turned to the Enigma .

" Yeah , here . " He said pulling his wallet out and taking out a picture of his wife and handing it to Raven .

" Thank you . Now Sunrise you see her , take a good look and try to remember it . Okay you got it ? Do you think you can find her , while remaining safe and bring any messages back to use or knowledge of where she might be ? Good now go , hurry before you lose them and be careful . " Raven called to Sunrise , as she flew out of sight .

" Hope you know what you are doing , Raven ? " Mark asked

" Mark . I said quit babying me will ya . I had enough I am 23 years old and grew with single parent trying to take care of two brothers , a shop , and a farmer while balancing school work and wrestling . Now enough I quit being a baby along time ago . And yes I know what I am doing . I am done sitting around and letting the demons come to us or take another one of our loved ones . So , you know what Sunrise is going to track down Beth and when we find out where she is we can save her . I said along time ago that I was a warrior , well it is time I started acting like one . " Raven said standing and handing the picture back to Jeff .

She walked back over where she left the rest of the beer and picked them up . Then walked back to Storm . She looked at him and then at the rest of the friends .

" I am sorry if I have worried you guys . I guess even a Shaman is not immune to one of the deadly sins . I have been depressing lately and I didn ' t even realize it . My own self - pity could of got us killed , but no more of that anymore . I hope you guys can forgive me . All of you are like family to me , and I don ' t want to lose this connection and bond I have with you . " Raven said tears coming down her face .

Amy came over to her and pulled her into a hug , " Raven you are my best friend and I couldn ' t be upset with you . All I want to do is help you , honey . "

" Ames , " Raven said crying a little harder .

" Raven , you are an amazing person . I don ' t know how you keep it together so well at times . Most people would fall to some of these things you have been through . You have been my friend and like my little sister since we first met in WWE and that won ' t change , Raven . " Adam said rubbing her back .

" I agree with Adam , " Jay Reso said and Jericho shook his head yes also agreeing with Adam .

" Raven , you and I have one similiarity that most people don ' t understand and that is seeing beyond what normal people do and not being afraid of expressing yourself . You don ' t have to be sorry for feeling , because not letting out your frustrations and hurt can cause more problems for you . Trust me I know how it can eat away at you . " Jeff Hardy said to her .

" We are here for you always . " Styles said Kazerian and Daniels agreed with the Phenomenal One .

" Little One , I said a couple of days ago that Jeff here has grown up since I last saw him . But , you have also grown . We shouldn ' t have been so hard on you coming to Impact . " Mark said .

" Yeah kid , by the way nice explosion with the freaky bird . " Glen said smiling .

" You are part of this family , and family doesn ' t give up on each other . " Matt said .

" You have become my best friend since you came to TNA . You always have me . " Roode said to her .

" You were amazing out there , Fireheart . " Aaron said to his high school friend .

" Thanks guys , " Raven said smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes . She looked back at Storm , " Guys will you give the Cowboy and me sometime to talk , please . "

" Yeah , Raven . Come guys lets figure out what we are going to do with the dead demons . " Aaron said looking at the carcesses around the cabin .

The guys left Storm and Raven to talk . Storm looked at Raven and Raven looked back at him . No words were spoken at first .

" Can we walk ? " Raven asked calmly .

" Yeah , of course . " Storm said to her .

" Here , I think this beer belongs to you . " Raven said handing Storm the rest of the beer .

" How did you get these ? " The Cowboy asked .

" Uhm , I found your lean - to ? " Fireheart said to him a little scared he would be upset .

" You saw the field ? Why did you go there ? " James asked curious .

" Well , when you left I started walking in the opposite direction of the cabin . Then the rain clouds came and when I looked up I saw I had walked to the lean - to . So , I figured I would use it to get out of the rain . " Raven said looking up at the sky the fireworks had stopped . "

" What are you looking at ? " Storm asked looking up .

" I figured when the bottle exploded glass shards would come down . Huh , guess I did put to many fireworks into it , at least they stopped . " Raven said thinking .

" You said you wanted to talk . So , why don ' t we get to the point , Raven . " James said .

" Yeah , sure . Storm , I ' m sorry for hurting you and not trusting you to help me . I didn ' t know what I was thinking or doing . I don ' t want to lose you as a friend , but I guess I already have . " Raven said looking towards Storm . For some odd reason she couldn ' t read him like most people .

" Raven , you haven ' t lost me as a friend . I jump the gun and got upset , because I felt like I couldn ' t reach you . I made a promise to Harris to protect you and I thought I was breaking that promise . But , I was to forceful about it and pushed you into telling me what was going on with you and it frustrated me . But , in the process I broke a promise I made to you . Not to long ago I promised you I would never leave you , but I did . I know you didn ' t mean to hurt me . " The Cowboy didn ' t want her feeling bad .

" Storm I don ' t get why you are so keen on helping me ? " Fireheart questioned .

" Raven I don ' t want to push you into anything or make you feel like I am advancing on you , darlin . But , I love you . " James said the one thing he had been trying to hold back .

" You what ? " Raven turned to look straight at him . She wasn ' t expecting him to tell her that .

" I love you , Raven . I have for a while , but with what you where going through with Harris I didn ' t want it to seem like I was forcing you to move on or not grieve for a lost love . " The Cowboy said honestly .

" Storm , you don ' t know how long I have been hoping you would say that . When I first met you outside of the Impact Zone , but the Wildcat came back to me , so I didn ' t say anything . Harris was my first love and I didn ' t want it to end and still don ' t . But , Harris was the one that asked me to move on and be happy . I don ' t know if I will totally be alright , because there will be times that I hurt . But I am willing to try to make it work between us , that is if you are ? " Raven smiled at the Cowboy .

" I am , darlin . " The Tennessean said he stepped a little closer to Raven .

" Storm , wait . So do you forgive me ? " Raven asked .

" Yes , sweetheart . I do and don ' t worry about replacing the beer . " He said as he leaned over and kissed Raven .

" James , " Raven said .

" What ? " Storm looked at her worried he moved to fast .

" Nothing , " She put her arms around him and pulled him into another kiss , but this one was long and passionate .

" Whoa , " The Cowboy said when they broke and he had caught his breath .

" Yeah , come on . I ' m hungry . " Raven said to him .

" I told you , you should of eat something , but did you listen . " Storm asked as they got back to the cabin and saw the bodies had vanished .

" No , I didn ' t , but what happened to the demon corpses ? " Raven asked

" They vanished back to their cages in the pit . I figured since none of the demons had human hosts then after they are killed they return to Hell , but I also thinking they return to life ; you can ' t truely kill a angel , so I guess that is also the case for the demons that were once angels . " Aaron explained .

" Makes since , but then how are we going to beat them if we can ' t truely kill them and of they can come back to life ? " Fireheart asked .

" I figure the only way to finish this mess is to relock the Twelve Gates . The Demonic Princes in general seem to take awhile to come back to the surface and the lower demons take even longer than they do . Lucifer only repears if all of the Twelve Gates of Hell are opened , and it seems like that take a lot of time to , seeing how long it was between the time that Asmodai used Harris to open the first gate and for other demons besides Asmodai actually started pouring out onto Earth . " Wolfblade said .

" Good then it gives us sometime to work as well . " The Cowboy figured .

" Yeah it does , but the sooner we close the gates the better and more relief I feel about this situation . I think we need to get a little more proactive and first let everyone know about the dangers ahead and then all of us search for the rest of the Shaman powers and gifts . There are also artifacts attributed to the use of the Shamans and the temples and ruins of the old world needs to be searched , too , because we could get . " Aaron said .

" What about this Dagger of the Fallen and the _Ancient Tome of the First Shamans ? _Did you find out about them ? " Raven asked remembering the two artifacts they already had .

" Yes , the Dagger of the Fallen was given to back to the Wildcat since it is his weapon to begin with . The dagger wasn ' t just a means to awaken the Fallen Warrior , but also will become a very important weapon to him as he learns how to use it effectively . Now the book is the first ever record history and information guide the First Shamans made . There are others like it in the world , hidden in ancient archives of the old world . Some may even be hidden in the actual temples of each Shaman or even in the Great Shaman Archives . " Aaron said .

" Great Shaman Archives ? " James asked curiously .

" Yes , it is said that it contains the great resources of the old ways of the Shamans . It was long hidden to protect its contents from evil and those who would abuse the great knowledge to destroy the natural world . It is the greatest library known to man and most have forgotten that it even exists , which is good for keep away unwanted guests . But , it is also bad for our sake of needing the information to help us in this war against Hell and the Demonic Princes . " Wolfblade informed them .

" Right , now can I get something to eat , I ' m starving ? " Raven asked .

" Yeah , come on , darlin . " Storm said looking at her .

**Sorry guys for the long chapter , but I wanted this to be the start of Storm and Raven ' s relationship . Keep reading and please review . Thank you . **


	15. Homecoming

Chapter 14 : Homecoming

_Disclaimer : I don ' t own any of the WWE or TNA stars ._

" Okay , guys . We are here , home sweet home . " Raven said to James Storm , Bobby Roode , Amy , and AJ Styles as she pulled her car into the driveway .

TNA was in Macon , GA tonight , Raven ' s hometown . So , Raven decided , since she had enough room , to let her friends stay at her place . The other two cars pulled into the driveway behind them , one was Matt Hardy ' s who had Jeff , Adam Copeland , Jay Reso , Chris Jericho , and Ruby ; Jeff ' s daughter was with them since her mother was still held hostage by demons , and Jeff was not letting Ruby out of the sight of the Shamans and their friends . The other car was actually a four - door , Avalanche and had Undertaker , Kane , Kazerian , Christopher Daniels , and Aaron in it .

" Wow , this place is hugh . " Daniels said getting out of the truck and stretched his back .

" It ' s beautiful , " The Cowboy said looking around at Raven ' s ranch . There was a lot of open spaces and was surrounded by trees . There were pastures everywhere and a small lake could be seen in the distance , as well as several barns and stables . Vineyards were at the far left corner of the property and to the far right was her older brother , Taylor ' s property , to the back was her father ' s property , to the northeast was her little brother , Blake ' s property .

" Thank you , this is all family land . We should be able to rest easier here than at the hotel . " Raven said as they unloaded their luggage from the vehicles .

Raven walked to the door and unlocked it , letting her friends in .

" Take any room , but the master bedroom and Amy ' s room , hers is at the top of the stairs going to the right , first door on the left . " Raven said .

" Why does Amy have a room to your house and I don ' t ? " Adam asked curious .

" Because , she stays with me , more than you do . " Raven said smiling at the Rated " R " Superstar .

When Storm walked by she stopped him .

" Whoa , there Cowboy . Where do you think you are going , babe ? " Raven asked smiling , it had been a week since they had started dating .

" Uhm , find a room , before these guys . Why ? " James asked curiously , before leaning in for a kiss .

" Because , you already got a room , honey . " Raven said holding him close to her .

" I do ? "

" Yep , my room . Come on , I will show you , but first , give me a minute to let my dogs in . " Raven said walking to the back door and whistling for her dogs .

" What are you whistling for , Raven ? " Roode asked as he , Jeff , and Matt came back from their rooms while they were at Raven ' s home .

" My dogs , " She said as a German Shepherd and Doberman came in the back door . " He boys how are y ' all ? "

The four wrestlers watched the two big dogs , especially the Doberman .

" What is wrong guys ? Don ' t be afraid of my dogs , they won ' t hurt anyone . The Shepherd ' s name is Ranger and the Doberman is Jasper . " Raven said knowing why they were staring .

" Good , but I thought Dobermans were suppose to be unpredictable ? " Daniels said as he came down the stairs with Styles and Kazerian .

" I believe that is a myth . They are only that way , because people make them that way . Of course bad owners or people unexperienced with dogs , should becareful and maybe learn a few things before they tackle dogs , like these two . But , I can handle them both pretty well and they are both easy going and very relax dogs . The worst Jasper and Ranger will do is love you . They are people dogs , meaning they love to be around and met new people , and they are friendly with other dogs , too . And Jeff don ' t worry about Ruby , they are both fine with kids and Jasper ' s best friend is my older brother ' s cat . So , no worries . " Raven explained to her friends ' concerns .

" Okay , " Jeff said more relaxed .

" Now , come Cowboy , to our room . " Raven said , as the Cowboy followed her to the master bedroom .

" So , you have two dogs , as well ? You never mentioned dogs before . " James said to her as they entered the master bedroom .

" You never asked . Here is the room , I like my home to feel like a vacation when I am here , since I am on the road so much . " She said as she caught James staring at a picture on her dresser .

" Is this you ? " Storm asked as Raven came over to him . He was looking at a picture of three small kids .

" Yep , in the middle . On the right is my older brother , Taylor and my little brother , Blake is on the left . I was seven when my dad took this , Blake was five and Taylor was ten . " Raven said smiling at the photo .

" You and your brothers seem close . " James said to her .

" We are , my brothers were for the longest time , my number one support . They were all for me going into wrestling , before my dad was . Taylor took over my uncle ' s winery with my eldest cousin . Blake is in college studying horses , he wants to open up a horse sanctuary , for horses and ponies . He wants to make a rehab for horses , ones who have either been injuried and their owners need help getting them cared for to the ones who are either taken away from owners because they are either not able to care for them anymore or the ones who are being neglected and abused . He takes care of my horses , when I am not home . " Raven explained to the Cowboy .

" Good , we horse lovers need someone like him . " The Tennessean spoke up . He looked at another picture of Raven with a grey - headed man .

" That is my dad . " She said to Storm .

" You look like him . " James said to her .

" Everyone who knows him says the same thing . " Raven smiled , as she turned to see Jasper come in her room . " Hey , Jasper , you been good while I was gone ? Of course , you have . You and Ranger are good boys . "

The dog looked up at her , happy to hear his owner ' s voice .

" He listens to you well , " Storm teased .

" Hey , stop teasing . Tell daddy to stop teasing mommy , Jasper . " Raven said as the dog looked at Cowboy smiling .

" Great , so now I am a father to two dogs , huh ? " Cowboy said to Fireheart .

" Yep , don ' t worry . They are better behave than you , Kaz , and Daniels put together . " Raven informed him . Jasper left the room .

" Where is he going ? " Cowboy asked .

" Probably to find Ranger , they are like brothers and hangout quite a bit together . " Raven said . She and the Cowboy left the master bedroom and found the others in Raven ' s great room .

" Raven this is a big room . " Kazerian said looking up at the ceiling .

" Yeah I know . It was ment to have a glass ceiling , but dad said it was to dangerous . If bad weather ever came it would break the glass ceiling . " Raven said looking up at her ceiling .

" Why glass ? " Roode asked curious .

" I wanted to see the night sky when it wasn ' t cloudy . Because out here there are not any street lights except for the motion detector at the other end of the driveway . So , you can see the stars a lot clearer at night . But , I got a deck out back , so I can watch the stars out there . " She said .

" It is really peaceful out here on Raven ' s ranch , " Amy said , " I love staying with her , because you can relax and just lose time and find yourself easier . "

" Yep , that is why I like coming back home . So , I can recollect my thoughts and reflect on what new things are going on in my life , since I last been her . " Raven smiled at her friends . She was more relaxed and peaceful since she was home .

" How long has it been since you ' ve been here ? " Jeff asked her , Ruby was on his lap watching the two dogs and staring at everything , trying to absorb it all in .

" Ah , since before I came to Impact Wrestling . I was here after my contract with WWE expired . I was using that time and the peaceful atmosphere out here to think over whether I wanted to go back with WWE and resign or try my hand with TNA . TNA was definitely the better choice , I enjoy it and can breathe better than if I had resigned with Vince ' s company . And since I found out that the Women ' s Championship is gone from WWE , there is no real reason for me to even consider going back to the other company . TNA is now my home and I like it . " Raven said smiling .

" Good , because we won ' t let them have you back . " Roode said to his best friend .

" Sorry , Christian , Taker , Kane . We got her now . " Styles said in victory .

" Sorry bout your damn luck , WWE . " Storm said as Daniels and Kazerian raised their arms like they just won a match .

" Well , I see Fortune ain ' t ready to get rid of you Fireheart . " Amy said to the young Knockout .

" I glad I got their approval , because now it means they know I have what it takes to be the greatest Knockout . Watch out Tessmarcher , because the Shadow Phoenix is taking the Knockout ' s Championship and when I am done taking over the Knockout ' s locker room . I am coming for the guys next . Sorry boys , but the idea that I tried to feed WWE was that I no longer wanted to just fight women , but the superstars , too . The women in WWE were not giving me enough of a fight , so I wanted something more and I figured that I could get it out of the boys . But , WWE management went , no you are going to hurt yourself . " Raven said in a whiny voice , mocking the WWE executives .

" So , you wanted to fight the guys ' locker room , too ? " Matt asked impressed with her tenacity and toughness .

" Yes , and that is the idea I want to give Dixie , Hulk , Sting , and Flair . I don ' t want to be just a Knockout , but I feel like I have to prove myself before I can even think of asking about it . So , I will take on any Knockout who wants a piece of me and whoever the bosses put in front of me , first . " Raven said confident .

" Girl , have I ever told you how much I love you ? " Storm asked smiling at his girlfriend .

" Everyday , my crazy redneck . " She looked at him .

" So , what is for dinner ? " Daniels asked as his stomach growled .

" Huh , how about pizza ? Cause I ain ' t cooking my first night home , to tired . " Raven suggested .

" Sounds good . " Aaron agreed .

" Okay , let me call them and then we can relax until they get here . " Raven said as she went to the phone . She put the orders in and told the man she talked to , how to get to her ranch .

The guys had found the t . v . remote and found a football game .

" Why do they call it football and you don ' t use your feet that much ? " Roode asked , the Canadian was a hockey fan and did not understand football .

" They use their feet sometimes , Bobby . " James informed his friend .

" Okay , " Roode said shaking his head .

" Not much interested in football are you , Roode ? " Raven asked looking at the It Factor .

" Nope , don ' t really understand it much , " Roode said as he came into the kitchen with Raven .

" I don ' t either , but my dad and brothers always watched it . So , usely I went to my room and watch old wrestling tapes when I was little . " Raven said as she got out a tea pitcher .

" I thought you weren ' t going to cook ? " Roode asked her .

" I ' m not . I am making sweet tea , since we got some southerners around here . I thought I would make some . So , I take it if hockey was on , you would be with the boys , huh ? " Raven asked . Roode was so much like a brother to James and she also sees him as brother like the rest of the wrestlers in her house right now , except for the Cowboy . Amy was obviously like her adopted sister .

" Yep , hockey and wrestling are my sports , " Roode said watching her make tea , " So , ah , you make tea then .

" I guess Canadians don ' t make sweet tea , either ? " She asked him .

" No , " Roode said .

" I figured since Storm , Styles , Aaron , the Hardys , and Mark are here , I would make tea seeing as the southerners around here seem to like it . I figured since you and Storm hangout quite a bit , you would know what some of this stuff is , Bobby ? " Fireheart asked the Canadian .

" I have learned a few things , but that doesn ' t mean I am not proud of my Canadian roots , Raven . " Bobby said as Storm walked in .

" Hey , what are we talking about ? " Storm asked sitting up at Raven ' s bar beside Roode .

" Canada and Southerners . " Raven said as she put the water on the stove to boil .

" Why ? " James asked confused .

" Just getting to know another one of my siblings of the locker room , a little bit . " Raven answered the Cowboy .

" Siblings ? " Roode asked .

" Yep , everyone currently in this house are like my brothers . Amy is obviously my sister , James of course is my boyfriend , and Ruby is like an adopted niece . " Raven explained to the two .

" I hear , ya . " James said understanding every word Raven said .

" So , Raven , besides wrestling any other sports , you are interested in ? " Roode asked .

" Yeah , I played high school softball . Kind a like baseball Roode , but people typically think of boys playing baseball and girls playing softball . I could of gotten a scholarship , but I threw my shoulder out , my junior year and decide to give it up . I decided since wrestling was my passion , I didn ' t want to injure myself to bad where I wouldn ' t be able to wrestle . " Raven said thinking back to high school .

" Anything else ? " Storm asked curious .

" Yeah I wanted to try surfing and actually did several years ago , when John Morrison was in WWE , but I wasn ' t very good . I use to be able to barrel race on horses , but that was years ago , too . " Raven said .

" Barrel racing ? Is that considered a sport ? " Bobby asked smiling , knowing the Cowboy well enough to know what barrel racing was .

" To people like us Bobby , meaning Raven and I , it is a sport . " James informed the Canadian Enforcer .

" So , you and James both have a love for rodeos and horses ? " Roode asked .

" Yes , I do . I have horses here , just look out the window . Because two of them are watching us . " Raven said gesturing to the window .

" Well , ain ' t that something . Who are they ? " Storm asked watching the two horses .

" The grey one is Typhoon , he is a stallion and the black mare is known as the Black Rose . Both are older horses here on the ranch and some of the first to live here . Both have had several colts and fillies , most are still here . Satin is the oldest of their offspring , she is no longer with us . She was my first barrel racing partner . " Raven said sadly .

" What happened to her ? " Bobby asked .

" She got cancer . They uh , found a tumor in her brain , it started making her go crazy and she was in to much pain . There was nothing the doctors could do for her , if they had operated she would have either died during the surgery or there would ' ve been long - term damage . So , I had her put to sleep instead of seeing her suffer . " Raven said picking the water up and pouring it over the tea bags in the tea pitcher and putting more water on the stove .

" You are brave . " Storm acknowledge .

" No , I just did the right thing . When you have horses or dogs , you have to make the right choices for them . If an animal is in pain and the only way to help them is by ending it , then you do justice for that animal . " Raven said to Storm and Roode .

She finished making tea and then poured a good amount of sugar in it to sweeten the tea just the way a good southerner likes it .

" Honey , you know I like my tea sweet , right ? " Storm said smiling .

" Yes , I know . " Raven said smiling back at him .

" Uh , you two know that I am still in here right ? " Bobby asked

" Yeah , we know . " Storm said looking at his best friend .

" So , all we need is the pizza and we can eat . " Raven said as the doorbell rang .

" Speaking of . " Roode said , as Raven went to answer the door .

" Harris , what are you doing here ? " Raven asked as she saw Chris with the pizza boxes .

" Joining the party . " He said as Raven let him in .

" Didn ' t know you were a delivery boy , Wildcat . " Storm said as his former AMW partner came into the kitchen with the pizza .

" I ' m not . I just saw the delivery man when I pulled in the driveway and told him I would bring them in . You owe me , Raven . " Chris said to the Knockout .

" You ' ll get it later . Did you here about the battle at Storm ' s cabin , with the giant bird and hellhounds ? " Raven asked .

" Yes , I did . I have been hiding in the shadows and trying to track down info to help us out and I found two low - ranking demons talking that their boss is not to happy about you guys killing his favorite bird . Thanks for taking out that vulture and scaring the hellhounds , Fireheart , they been trying to track me and since they retreated back to their master , they have given me a break . " Chris said as Raven put the top on the tea pitcher .

" Guys , Amy , pizza is here . " She called into her great room .

" So , uh , you and Storm are together ? " He asked he saw Storm was holding her hand .

" Yeah , you said you wanted me to move on . So , I have and the Cowboy is special . He seems to be able to heal my heart and keep me stay calm in most situations . " Raven said smiling at the Cowboy , then looking over at Harris .

" Sorry , buddy . " Storm said to Harris with sympathy .

" Don ' t worry about it , James . I can ' t be with her , but I do want her to be happy and she seems happy with you . But , please take good care of her and don ' t hurt her , or I will haunt your ass , Cowboy . " The Wildcat said .

" I will . I promise nothing will happen to her with me around . " James said to his friend .

" Good , " Harris said as the rest of the gang came into the kitchen and fixed their plates and drinks . Soon , they were all relaxing around the great room .

" This is a big house , Raven . " Matt said realizing it was bigger than his was .

" Yeah , I know . But , I have a lot of family on my dad ' s side , so , when they are in town it makes more sense for them to stay here instead of all the way back in town . " Raven said she was reclining on Storm who was sitting on her couch .

" How far is it back to town ? " Adam asked curious , in the two years Raven had worked for WWE , he had never seen her house until now .

" Five miles , both ways . Three if you cut through the woods to the back of the house , but that is only on horse back . " Raven answered .

" You can ride horses into town ? " Daniels said surprised that a town would allow people to ride horses in public .

" Yeah , of course . Didn ' t you see the small town area when we came by this afternoon , Daniels ? " Fireheart asked him .

" Yes , I did . " Christopher acknowledged .

" It is not your typical city town , here eveything is still kinda backwoods . Still living in the simple life , sure you see big houses like mine . But , those are big , plantation houses . One use to sit here and this house resembles it . My family has long called these lands home and no one can take it from us , even if the money is low . Sure , we still have to pay taxes , but the land itself is already payed for by the hard labor put into it . The house my dad grew up in is three hundred years old and it still stands , grant it nobody can live in it , because it is starting to sink and the roof is caving in . But , it is still there . " Raven said think of her family history .

" So , is your dad ' s family all you know about you , or do you know your mother ' s family , too ? " Kazerian asked .

Raven was silent for a while , but Storm , Amy , and Harris glared at Kaz .

" What ? " He asked the three .

" I don ' t think . . . " Harris started before Raven quieted him .

" It ' s okay Chris . They already know about our history , so , what could it hurt telling them about my mother ? " Raven reassured him .

" But , we don ' t want you upset darlin . " James said looking at her .

" I will be fine , Storm . Amy don ' t even start . Kaz and for anyone who doesn ' t already know . I don ' t really know my mother , she left my dad , my brothers , and me when I was five . She just abandoned us and never looked back . I never met her family and have no clue who she even was . I don ' t even know her name , so , I can ' t really find that part of me . Sometimes I wish I could , at other times I am glad that part of my life is hidden . " Raven said softly .

" Why do you want it hidden ? " Jeff asked he figured most people would want to know their whole life story , not just part of it .

" Because , I am scared of what I will find and what I won ' t find . Somethings should stay hidden , some mysteries should remain buried , and some history should never be discovered . Because it could drive you crazy or make you take a different path , than the one you know is right or the one you are comfortable with . I don ' t know my mother and somehow I feel like if I found out why she left or who she really is , it is going to be something I wished had never been revealed . I am scared of that part my life , because of me being scared of the unknown . The unknown is the only thing that really scares me , that is why this demonic war scares the hell out of me . There is no certain path or way of knowing who will be affected by this or what long term affect it is going to have on the world or us . War is bad enough with just people fighting in it , but now we are throwing supernatural and magic into the mix , it just does seem like it all will play out well in the end , even if we do win and close the Twelve Gates . How long will it take the world and nature to heal from this problem or if it will heal at all ? " Raven questioned the thoughts that had been going through her mind about this whole demon situation . She had been holding it in for a while , because she was afriad of expressing her true feelings about the whole deal , because of scaring her friends around her .

" We will win , Angel . " Harris said positive .

" How do you know ? You barely defeated Asmodai and Lilith is still infecting Winter and we still don ' t know if Leviathan is out yet or how many more of the Princes has escaped their cages . " Raven said to the Wildcat .

" We would probably know by now if Leviathan was here . Laviathan is a twisted bastard with no remorse for anyone . He is also sneaky about what he does . It definitely didn ' t take Lucifer long to convince him to cause Adam and Eve to commit the first sin in the Garden of Eden . Leviathan likes making his presence felt , innocent lives would be killed right now . So , Leviathan ain ' t here yet . " Aaron said thinking of Lilith ' s mate .

" You said that Leviathan and Lilith were mates . How long have they known each other ? " Roode asked leaning against the couch Storm and Raven were on .

" When did we discuss Lilith and Leviathan ' s romantic relationship ? " Storm asked with a hint of disgustion at the end .

" When you were out , because their child clawed you , dude . " Jay Reso answered .

" Oh , wait a minute . So , you are telling me that thing was Lilith and Leviathan ' s sick , love child ? " Storm asked grossed out .

" Yep , the imps belong to those two and there are a lot more of them , believe me . I have seen them with my own eyes and have been killing them ever since I got back to this world . Oh , how I miss the other side opposed to this messed up crap . " Harris said looking up to Heaven .

" Good , kill all of them that you want to . Because I got a beef with them after what they did to me , Wildcat . " The Cowboy told him .

" So , what about the rest of these demons we have been seeing . The shade that Harris killed at Jeff ' s property , the hellhounds that were at Storm ' s cabin , the black - eyed things we have been killing left and right , and let us not forget that giant , ugly bird that Raven blew up with her beer and firework trick ; what exactly are they ? " Jericho asked .

" Guys can I put Ruby in my room before we go it to another discussion like this ? I don ' t want to scare her more than she already is . " Jeff asked looking at his daughter who was through eating pizza and playing with Raven ' s dogs .

" Yeah , sure Jeff . No need in scaring her . " Mark said watching the little girl , too .

" But , I want to play with the doggies some more , daddy . " Ruby looked at her father .

" You can , sweety . Ranger and Jasper will go up there with you . I was going to suggest you take them up there with her anyways Jeff . She doesn ' t need to be by herself after seeing what that shade could do and those two will protect her if danger shall come . They may be laid back and easy going , but they will protect those they need to . " Raven said turning to look at Jeff , as he picked up Ruby and her plate .

" Okay , sounds like a good idea to me . " Jeff said as he left the room .

" Jasper , Ranger , go with him and protect Ruby if you need to . " Raven commanded the two dogs . They did as their master asked them .

" Wow , they are obedient and listen to you well . " Daniels said amazed at the two dogs .

" That is incredible , " Kaz agreed watching the dogs follow Jeff .

" Yep , " Jericho said .

" Cool , " Jay put in his thoughts .

" Maybe we should get Raven to teach you four some of that . " Roode suggested to the four .

" I like that idea , Bobby . " Storm agreed with his Beer Money friend .

" Make the locker room peaceful and quiet . " Matt said .

" WWE ' s , too . With Jay well trained . " Glen chuckled , the four ignored them .

" Hey , they ain ' t so bad . It gives the locker room a little more excitement , at least it is better than the locker room gossip chain . By the way , I remember the WWE locker room and Jay isn ' t the only loud one there . Randy ' s to Legacy boys , Ted and Cody are just as bad . And Truth and Little Jimmy needs a therapist or something . Let us not even start on Miz , Dolph , and Alberto thinking they are better than everyone else just because they talk to much . Hell , Storm here talks more than they do and he can back it up . " Raven said rolling her eyes at the thought .

" Is there anyone , besides who is in this room , that you still like that is currently in the WWE locker room or consider to be friends ? " Matt asked curiously .

" Yeah , Truth is my friend even though I think he lost his marbles . Kofi Kingston is nice , he called me the day after I left to make sure it was nothing the company done to piss me off . Airbourne is obviously still my friend , oh and Jay , Glen , which ever one of you goes back first thank Evan for teaching me the Shooting Star Press . Let see , Shamus is cool although I have always said Finlay is my favorite Irish dude , but nothing bad to say against the Celtic Warrior or Hornswoggle for that matter . Randy was nice to me when he was drafted back to Smackdown from Raw , but I left before I really got the chance to know him . Cena was pretty cool , even though I only ever talk to him at pay - per - views or special occasions such as Raw , Smackdown supershows . Mysterio is good , Hunter is amazing and a good friend , Stephanie is cool , too , she is a lot nicer that Vince and Shane that ' s for sure . I do have other friends in the WWE locker room , just like there are others in the TNA locker room . You guys are just closer than they are . " Raven said as Jeff came back down the stairs into the living room .

" She okay , bro ? " Matt asked his brother

" Yeah , I think Lucas may have competition , Matt . She loves your dogs Raven , " Jeff smiled at the young Knockout .

" Told you they loved kids . " Fireheart said to Jeff .

" How many kids are they around ? " AJ asked .

" Just my brother ' s twins , Danielle or Dani as they call her and Alex . " Raven informed them

" Twins ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , a girl and a boy . Twins run in the family . My uncle had twin girls . " Fireheart reminded him .

" Uh , oh , James . You two might want to behave yourselves or you might have twins buddy , " Roode said looking at Storm .

" Yeah , sorry about your damn luck , Cowboy . " Harris said as Bobby Roode high fived him

" First of all , I don ' t care , because I would take care of them either way . And second , Wildcat quit stealing my line . " The Tennessean said hitting them both in the back of the head for good measures .

" Ow , James . " Roode said rubbing the back of his head .

" Sorry , Cowboy , but it takes more than that to hurt me . I ' m dead remember . " Harris reminded him .

" Uhm , so explain why you haven ' t eaten anything , Harris ? " Daniels said realizing he didn ' t get any food .

" Because I don ' t have to eat while I am here , just like there is no reason for me to sleep either . I can eat and sleep , and I can still taste , but because I am dead it is not a necessity that I have to deal with . It helps too , because the time I normally use for sleeping allows me time to take out more demons and explore more possible ideas for artifacts and ways to help us against the Twelve Princes . " Harris explained .

" So , that is what you have been up to since we left Jeff ' s place . " Raven realizing the reason he wasn ' t there at the cabin when the big bird attacked .

" Yep , " Harris said .

" Find anything ? " Aaron asked curious .

" Not yet , but I have taken out quiet a few demons and I am beginning to think this is a global experience guys . It seems demons are not just poping up here in the States . I went up into Northern Canada trying to find the Sabertoothe ' s Layer , but when I got there a demonic Ice - Elemental was there , it took quite a bit to take him down .

" Northern Canada ? " Roode looked at the Wildcat fearful of demons walking in his home country .

" Yep , sorry Bobby , " Harris looked at the Canadian Enforcer .

" Don ' t worry we will take these guys down , Harris . " Roode said confident , his wolverine side was coming out .

" Somebody is feeling their Shaman powers , ey Wolverine ? " Aaron said to him .

" Yep , seems like it . But , I can stand knowing that demons are marching around my home turf and I am sitting her doing nothing about it . " Bobby said a little more intense .

" We will do something about it . I said at Storm ' s cabin it is time to get proactive and take the fight to them . I think it is about time we let your bosses know what is going on and go deal with this and awaken the rest of the Shaman powers and stop the Gates from opening if we can . Because the last thing we need is for Lucifer to walk free and spread his evil across the world and in Heaven . " Aaron said .

" Wildcat , you said you were searching Northern Canada for the Sabertoothe Clan ' s Layer . Did you find it ? " Mark asked looking at Harris .

" No , for some reason I don ' t think it is in Canada anymore , but I do think the Wolverine spirit in Bobby is . I was planning on going to Russia and search the Siberian wilderness or northern parts of Alaska . I know that the Sabertoothes were Ice Age creatures , but could they have really come down this far south like the rest of that time period did to escape the cold or was it lost when the ice and snow melted ? " The Wildcat questioned .

" No clue , but we will find it . " Aaron said positive .

" You said you think that the Wolverine Shaman spirit is in Canada ? " Roode asked curious .

" Yeah I think I found traces of it in the Rockies , there were strange ruins there with the same writing as on that book I told Raven to get out of her personal cabinet back at the Impact Zone in her locker room . " Harris said .

" Hang on , hang on . You still haven ' t explained the demons I asked about . " Jericho said .

" True , we haven ' t . " Raven said to Glen , Mark , and Aaron .

" First of all is the shade . The shade is one of the primary warriors of Hell . They are pretty nasty about what they will do to captives and prefer to work alone instead of in packs , but they will band together in a battle if need be . They all have ranks and styles of fighting , their armor is usually pretty thin do to their thick hide or skin . They are more intellectual than some of your other monster demons , like imps . Imps are quite stupid , although they can figure out combat strategy that works best for them most imps by themselves wouldn ' t have been so clever as to attack Storm the way that one did . Somebody probably told him what to do or commanded him to attack in that manner . Imps have excellent hearing and can her a low whisper that humans can ' t . Imps can ' t speak , but shades can . Shades usually attack at night or in shadowy , dark places due to their dark , blue skin blending into the shadows . The shade we incountered must of been desperate and felt he had the perfect opening to attack . Their weapons are made of the iron and steel combinations and they are also canabalistic . They eat anything , but perfer fresh human organs . " Mark explained to them .

" So , that is why the shade said he was going to cut out Ruby ' s heart . " Jeff said frightened of what could have happened to his child .

" Probably and to scare us even more . " Aaron said .

" I thank you even more Harris for come to my daughter ' s rescue . If there is anything you need me to do at all just let me know and I will . " The youngest Hardy brother said gratefully to the Wildcat .

" Don ' t worry about it Jeff . Just help Storm protect Raven is all I ask of any of you . She is more important to me , than anything else . I am okay with her dating James , but if anything were to happen to her I won ' t be able to rest in peace when I go back to the other side . " Harris said to the Charismatic Enigma .

" So , the Hellhounds , what are they ? " Christian asked .

" Demonic Pitbulls . They are the demon ' s favorite pets , they are cursed dogs . They are , but shadows to this world that is the reason only we can see them . A normal human wouldn ' t be able to see the real form of the hellhounds . They would appear to be invisible , only their shadows would be seen on the wall if the sun hits them just right . Their eyes would also appear to be blood - red . They can tear apart a human with ease , but they can easily be defeated . They are afriad of sharp objects coated with oil , but they are hard to see and pin down because they move so fast . I think they are where the idea for Cerebres the three - headed dog that guards Hades in Greek mythology came from . Everything in mythology that humans have come up with has already been thought of by Heaven , Hell , or the Shamans . But , people modify it to their beliefs to explain some of the supernatural or strange things that happen in this world . " Glen said think of the hellhounds .

" They are vecious , that was my main reason for taking out the vulture thing first . There isn ' t much on him but he could ' ve been one of the guards to the first Gate to Hell . There is a legend I read one night not long after Mark , Glen , and I had our first talk about demons when I first started getting interested in the afterlife . It said that at the entrance to the first door of the Twelve Gates a large bird like creature would wait there daring anyone that wasn ' t suppose to be there to enter for he would eat them , the same went for any of the wicked sinners who thought they could escape eternal damnation and punishment . There are people who are ment to stay in Hell , like a lot of the demons , so there should be a way to keep them in the Pit where they belong . " Raven said thinking of vial creature she took down .

" And the black - eyed creeps ? " Roode asked .

" They are the true fallen angels or the true demons . They are the ones who followed the Twelve Demonic Princes to the Pit when Lucifer and his followers decided to leave Heaven and God ' s grace . They are the ones we normally think about possessing people . Although the Princes themselves can infect humans like Asmodai did with Harris and Lilith with Winter , but normal demons can infect anyone that has not given their life to Christ . If you haven ' t then you already give them full access to your body . The Princes should be asking for permission , but they are not , so they are going against nature . That is the reason we are at war with them , sure the Shamans were called to do exorcisms on the normal demons , but we have never been in an all out battle like this before . When the Shamans fell away and started hiding years ago , that is when the Holy Roman Catholic church took over and actually provided priests and monks with a sort of college - like training to handle the more common known possessions . The priests and monks would not be able to handle the Twelve Princes , so , that is the reason the Shaman spirits have return to the world . " Aaron explained .

Just then barking was heard from upstairs .

" That ' s Ranger , " Raven said jumping up from the couch and running straight up the stairs two at a time . The others were right behind her and when she got to the door she stopped , " Hault everyone . I can ' t go in there .

" Why not ? " Jeff asked as everyone haulted behind her .

" Look in the room , what do you see ? " Raven asked . Everyone looked and saw sticky thread hanging from wall to wall .

" It ' s a web . " Matt said looking at the sticky substance .

" Yes a web and what makes a web , folks ? " Raven said backing away from the room .

" A spider , why ? " Roode asked .

" I have a confession to make . I have arachniphobia , really bad . I can even look at a dead spider because it scares me to death . Like I said there are not many things I am deathly afraid of , but spiders , the unknown , abandonment , and mimes I am afraid of . " Fireheart said covering her eyes .

" Darlin , its okay . I won ' t let anything or anyone hurt you , Raven . " Storm said coming over to her and wrapping his arms around the Knockout .

" Me either , Angel , " Harris agreed with the Cowboy .

" We need to get Ruby and the dogs out of there , " Jeff spoke up .

" I think I might be able to get them . " Harris said , but before he could do anything a monster spider came down from the ceiling and looked straight at them , daring them to come forward .

When Raven looked at the spider she fainted .

" Raven , " James said as she dropped to the floor , " Now is not the time for you to go chicken on us . We need your Phoenix powers .

" Why is it not a good time , Cowboy ? There is a behemoth spider in my house . "  
Fireheart said when she came to .

" We need to handle this guys . " Roode said , he was tired of all of this demon crap being unleashed on Earth and hurting the ones he cared about .

" What has gotten into Bobby ? " Kazerian asked shocked at his friend ' s anger .

Roode let out a deep growl and his hands started to feel cold , as he moved infront of the group . He then targeted his hands at the spider .

" You like the cold much , stupid creature . Why don ' t you go back where you came from and get the hell out of our lives . Ice Blizzard . " A frozen sheet of ice came from Roode ' s hands spreading across the spiders body . When he was done the spider was a giant ice statue .

" Nice going Bobby , " Storm said looking at the ice sculpter .

" Yeah , just what I needed a preserved spider in my house . That is just what I needed to calm my fear of spiders . " Raven said sarcastically .

" How do we get around it to get to Ruby ? " Matt asked realizing his niece was still in the room .

Just then Bobby ' s body started getting covered with ice as an image of a giant village deep in a burrow flashed into the rest of the Shamans ' minds .

" What is this place , Aaron ? " Jericho asked as he watched Roode being frozen solid .

" It is the Wolverine ' s Den , Roode is becoming the third Shaman Warrior to get his powers and armor . Once the ice melts we shall see what he has harnessed through his Wolverine Shaman spirit . " Aaron said watching the phenomenon infront of him .

" Come on , Bobby . Come on , brother harness that power , man , " Storm whispered to himself .

" He is almost there . " Raven said smiling to herself .

Just then the ice melted and began to form around , Roode ' s body . His short hair had transformed back into the long curls he had before he went heel in wrestling . He looked like the true Canadian Enforcer , because that was his armor , a modernized version of a fully geared hockey player . The jersey was blue and white with three lighter blue stripes on the arm sleeves . The jersey also had a wolverine on it sort of like a mascot emblem . He had a hockey stick on his back as a weapon , but his gloves didn ' t have the full padding like normal hockey gear had , but the gloves he had did have razor sharp claws coming out , six of them , three on each hand between his knuckles . His teeth had turned razor shape like wolverine teeth and his eyes were more feral or savage than human eyes were .

" Wow , Bobby . You are intense , man . " Storm said looking his best friend up and down .

" Now he looks like the real Robert Roode . It is a lot better than that monkey suit you had on a while back . " Harris said impressed with the Canadian .

" Nice claws , _X - Men _style . " Daniels said which got him a look from Roode that said shut up .

" This is no time for joking , Daniels . " Roode growled a deep animal like growl . Roode took the claws and punctured a hole in the ice and the spider causing it to crash to the floor in a heap , then the ice shattered as it fell to the floor and caused the spider and web to disappeared .

" Another demon , at least I don ' t have to clean up a spider carcass . No , at least the Cowboy doesn ' t have to clean up a spider carcass , cause I wouldn ' t touch it . " Raven said looking at James , who had his mouth open at what she said .

" Uhm , you are starting to drool a little , Storm . " Kaz whispered in the Cowboy ' s ear .

" Shut up , Kazerian . " Storm said glaring at him .

" Ruby , " Jeff said moving past Roode into the room .

" Where is she ? " Matt asked .

" Jasper and Ranger , too ? " Amy asked causing Raven to run into the room .

" What ? Jasper , Ranger , where are you ? " Raven called and then whistled for them .

Just then barking could be heard from the bathroom . Styles opened the door to find thousands of spiders facing towards Ruby and the two dogs . The dogs were in front of the little girl , growling and baring their teeth at the spiders daring them to come closer . These spiders were smaller than the one from earlier , a lot smaller in fact .

" Ruby ! " Matt and Jeff both cried at the same time .

" Daddy , Uncle Matt , help me . I ' m scared . " Ruby said to them .

" Hang on sweety . " Jeff said as Matt was getting pissed of at these spiders .

**The Wolverine Shaman spirit claws attributed to Roode , I give full created to the X - Men of Marvel Comics . I am a big fan of Marvel Comic Books and the movies that has come from Marvel as well . So , I wanted to pay a bit of tribute to them . Wolverine was one of my favorite X - Men , only following in behind Gambit , so I decide that since , Bobby Roode ' s spirit was that of the Wolverine I would give him the same kind of claws . **


	16. Asmodai ' s Human Form

Chapter 15 : Hardy Brothers Unleashed ; Asmodai ' s Human Form

_Disclaimer : I own none of the WWE or TNA stars ._

Matt and Jeff were getting angry at the sight of the spiders targeted at Ruby , Jeff ' s daughter and youngest of the Hardy clan . Good reason for daddy and Uncle Matt to be upset about the whole situation . Jeff rushed forward and kicked one of the spiders really hard causing it to fly backwards .

" Stay away from her , you creeps . " Matt said helping his brother . Both Hardys began to flash and when the flashing stopped , the brothers looked just like the year 2000 Hardy Boys . The ones that were doing TLC and Ladder Matches , when the energy that had drawn into them vanished the others watched them .

" Whoa , blast from the past , huh ? " Adam stared at them

" Yep , The two jungle cats or brother cats as they were called during the old days . " Aaron said looking at the brothers .

Matt was covered head to toe in black , but the shirt was just like the one from the Hardys of the Attitude Era of wrestling . He had the typical black pants on like in those days too and the black and white styled light - toed boots . Matt had a twin bladed staff , two blades came out of the staff at each end . He like Raven had countless knives used to throw through his foes .

" Matt , never looked so good , " Amy whispered to Raven only loud enough for her to hear . Raven giggled a little .

Jeff on the other hand had a similar shirt to his net shirts back in the day . His signature style armbands graced his arms and were black and white to represent the White , Bengal Tiger Shaman spirit . His pants were like Matt ' s and so were his boots . His hair even looked like it did back in the Attitude Era , full of color . Jeff had two long knives about the sizes of a small sword that were to be his weapons and paint was in the pouches on his belt , all had different affects to them .

" Jeff is awesome , his hair looks more rainbow . " Jay looked at his friend .

" What are in the pouches , Aaron ? " Storm asked .

" War - paint . Also know to the Tigers as magical paint . Each different color and style of paint causes different effects of fighting . He will have to learn each one in turn . " Riley said .

" Paint , Jeff will love that ? " Jericho said of the North Carolinian .

" The Tiger Shamans loved the arts and were also known as the best scribes and keepers of historical documents . They wrote down whatever they thought was important and were the first to preserve records of history . The archives were their ideas and the great library was watched after by them . " Aaron said .

" What is up with their eyes ? " Kazerian asked .

" They have cat eyes . Matt ' s eyes are golden like that of the Black Jaguar and Jeff ' s are greenish - blue like that of a tiger . The slit - like pupils help them see better than normal and their teeth are also pointy like a cat has , too . " Aaron explained .

Jeff , Matt and Roode were all ready for battle . Jeff had his razor blades ready , Matt had his twin bladed staff ready and Roode ' s claws were as sharp as ever .

" You Hardy Boys ready ? " Bobby asked looking at the brothers .

" Yeah , " Matt answered .

" Lets go . " Jeff agreed with his older brother .

The three made short work of the spiders , as they killed one it vanished like the big spider did earlier . Soon , none of the little spiders were left . Jeff put his blades up and had Ruby in his arms . She was crying because she was afraid .

" Hush , baby , you are safe again . " Jeff spoke softly to his little girl , glad she was safe again .

" Nice work , you three . " Mark said .

" Thanks , " Roode and the two Hardys said at the same time .

" You look cool Daddy and Uncle Matty . " Ruby said smiling at the two .

" Thanks baby , " Jeff said as Matt smiled back at her .

" Jasper , Ranger , come here my boys , " Raven said to the two dogs getting on their level as they came to her .

They hugged her and licked her face , happy to see their master safe and the child they were protecting from the spiders was also safe .

" I am glad you two are alright . But , I am also very proud of you two for protecting Ruby like I asked . Thank you both . " Fireheart praised the two dogs for their bravery and obedience .

" Come on Raven , let us leave Jeff and Ruby alone for a minute . " Mark said to her .

" Okay , " Raven agreed getting to her feet , " Come on you two . You deserve a nice treat for being so brave . "

" Daddy , can you put me down ? " Ruby asked Jeff .

" Why ? " Jeff looked at her curiously .

" Because I need to do something . " Ruby said .

" What ? " Jeff asked again .

" You ' ll see . " She said .

Jeff put her down and Ruby walked over to both dogs and hugged them .

" Thank you , Ranger and Jasper , for protecting me , " She said to the two dogs grateful .

" Aw , isn ' t that cute ? " Daniels said , causing AJ and Kazerian to look at him strange .

" What ? " Daniels asked when he saw them , " I was being sincere , guys . "

" Styles , Kaz , leave Daniels alone . He is a sensitive guy . " Jay Reso said to them .

" Come on lets leave Jeff and Ruby alone for a little while , " Mark said as everyone besides Jeff , Ruby , and Matt went down stairs .

" Matt , " Glen said .

" What ? They are my family , too . " Matt said to the Big Red Machine .

" Glen , let him stay , " Jeff said .

" Yes , please let Uncle Matty stay here with me and Daddy . " Ruby said .

" Fine , " He said following the others down stairs .

Raven went straight for the fridge in utility room by the back door . She opened it with out any hesitation and got out two beers . Then reached to the top of the fridge and pulled out dog treats for Jasper and Ranger throwing them to the two dogs . She walked from the utility room and into the kitchen

" Hey darlin , what are you doing ? Getting those for me ? " Storm asked her when he saw the beer .

" No , these are for me . There are more in the fridge . " She said as Roode came in no longer wearing his armor .

" You okay , Bobby ? " Storm asked as he came into the kitchen and came straight to Raven .

" What is wrong , Bobby ? " Raven asked as he glared at her .

" Why didn ' t you help or you either Storm ? " Roode rounded on the Cowboy after he was done with Raven .

" I would have , but my fear got the better of me , Roode . " Raven looked down at her feet ashamed that she was that frightened of the spiders .

" Bobby take it easy . I was going to jump in , but I saw you and the Hardys had it . So , I didn ' t get in the middle of it . " Storm explained .

" Roode I can help it if I am afraid of spiders . It is just something I had to live with all of my life . I saw my little brother get bit by a Black Widow and I could do anything about , because I was to afraid . It eats me up inside that I couldn ' t protect him , it was the first time I actually saw the disappointment on my dad ' s face . I saw it in that room on Jeff and Matt ' s face , too . Just like I see it on yours , I can ' t explain what happened in there . I just froze and that was it . " Raven said her eyes began to water . She hated thinking about letting her family and friends down when they needed her . She left the room before anything else could be said and went straight to her room .

" Why did you do that ? It wasn ' t her fault and whatever has gotten you this upset , needs to stop , Roode . " Storm said looking his friend in the eye .

" She froze James . She froze and what has got me upset is that my home country is being invaded by demons and I am here in this house with a scaredy cat . " Roode said glaring into Storm ' s eyes .

" Last I checked , you were , too . When we were in her locker room , the day she first told us about the demons , Twelve Gates , and Deadly Sins . You were practically begging me to bring one of my guns to protect us and complaining about how Hulk , Dixie , and Sting needs to put steel chairs in the locker room so we would be safer , Bobby . " James said defending his girlfriend .

" That was before my home country started getting invaded by demons , too , Storm . " Bobby rounded on the Cowboy .

" Do you forget that I know first hand what demons can do ? I was in the production area the day that Asmodai came to TNA wearing the Wildcat ' s body . I had to watch my former AMW partner stab himself to get rid of that demon . And I still have the scars to show where that stupid imp sliced open my skin . " James said his Tennessee temper flaring as he pulled up his shirt revealing the wounds from the demon .

" So , is this about you or Raven , James ? " Roode asked .

" Whoa , both of you , " Harris said coming in to see what the bickering was about .

" Harris , what do you want ? " Bobby asked .

" Stay out of this , it is between me and Bobby , Wildcat . " Storm said turning to glare at Chris Harris and turned back to Roode .

" No , I want because Raven is in her room crying . Now let me explain something to both of you . If anyone has a right to complain about the situation it is me , Raven , Jeff , or Ruby . You are healing Storm and those scars won ' t be there forever and Roode Canada will be saved like the rest of the world . But , I can ' t come back to life . Raven can ' t get back what she lost . Jeff has a wife missing and there is a little girl upstairs that needs her mother . So , if anyone wants to complain don ' t , because the real mess started not with you , but me . So , stop arguing , it ain ' t helping no one . " Harris said to Beer Money .

" You are right , Harris . I ' m sorry . I shouldn ' t have gotten angry like that . " Storm said realizing what he was doing .

" Yeah , me neither . Guess all of this stuff is making upset . " Roode said calmer .

" Good , now grow up both of you . I am not going to be around always to hold your hand or make you get your heads back on straight . " Harris said .

" Sorry , James I shouldn ' t have got angry at you and Raven . " Roode said .

" I shouldn ' t have gotten angry at you either , but should ' ve settled this calmly , like a grown man instead of a child . " Storm said as he and Roode shared a man hug .

" Storm , go see to Raven . " Harris said shaking his head .

- Raven ' s Master Bedroom -

Raven was crying her heart out because she felt like she had let her friends down . " It is just the same as then "

_" Raven help me , " Blake said to her as the Black Widow moved closer to him . Blake was so small that he couldn ' t get down off of the barn stale door like she could ._

_" Hang on Blake . I will get you , " Raven said to her little brother , but then she spotted the spider and she froze in fear ._

_" Raven , please come and get me , " The spider was now on his leg . _

_" Blake hang on " She said as she moved slowly to her brother , but she was to late when she got to him ._

_" Ouch , he bit me . " Blake said as he fell from the stale door . The spider was tossed away and Blake was laying on the floor . Not only did he get bit by a very deadly spider , but he also broke his leg because of that fall ._

_" Blake ! " Her dad coming to see what the commotion was about and when he saw Blake on the floor . He ran right to him , as Raven was kneeling beside her little brother ._

_" Blake are you okay , " Raven said quivering . _

_" Yes , but my leg is broke and that spider bit me . " Blake said ._

_Her dad looked at him and then at her ._

_" What spider ? " He asked his daughter ._

_" It was a Black Widow , but when he fell to floor , it flew across the barn . " She explained to her father ._

_" Why didn ' t you come and get me like I asked , Raven . You promised that you would always protect me , no matter what . " Blake looked at her ._

_" I am sorry Blake , I froze . I - I . . . " Raven said then looked at her father , his face told it all . She was in big trouble . _

_Her dad called her uncle and asked him to take Blake to the hospital and have him checked for a broken leg and black widow spider bit . His brother did so and when he was gone with Blake to the hospital . Her dad turned to her ._

_" Why didn ' t you help him ? " He scowled at her ._

_" I got scared , " Raven answered her father honestly ._

_" You got scared . Raven he is your little brother , don ' t you think he is more important than your fear of spiders . " Her daddy yelled at her , taking his belt off ._

_" Dad I am sorry . It won ' t happen again , " She told her father watching his every move ._

_" No it won ' t . Take your pants and underwear down . Now ! " He screamed the last part . _

_She did as she was told and her dad pulled her over to the tack room door and put her stomach against it . Her bare bottom stuck out behind her . _

_" Bend over ! " He said forcefully and she did it without any complant . She knew she was in big trouble now and in the wrong . So , she was going to take her punishment , bravely and except what was coming to her ._

_Soon her father was spanking her bottom with the belt and she screamed with every hit , because it stung badly and felt like her bottom was on fire . An hour strapping is what she got that day , by the time her father was through , her bottom had turned a deep shade of red and there were welts on her backside as well . _

_" Get your underwear and pants back up , " He said a little softer . She did as she was told and her father brought her in for a hug . But she knew she had disappointed him by the look he gave her . _

Raven was now crying even harder . She had nearly let her friend ' s daughter and her two dogs get killed because of her fear . She froze in fear of the big spider and couldn ' t do anything but watch and quiver . She was a Shaman and the Shadow Phoenix , a warrior is what she had always claimed to be , but tonight she had shown she was nothing . Nothing , but a big chicken . As she was crying she felt strong arms pull her into a hug and she looked up to see Storm .

" James , " She said through her sobbing .

" Ssh , Raven . Please don ' t cry , babe . It ' s not your fault , darlin . " Storm said softly , trying to ease her pain . He hated to see his baby cry .

" But , it was my fault . I should have jumped in to help Bobby , Matt , and Jeff , but I failed them . My fear got the best of me and I didn ' t stand and fight like I normally do . Ruby and my dogs could ' ve been killed tonight , but I could move because of my stupid fear of spiders . " Raven said cry on the Cowboy ' s shoulder .

" Baby , stop . It wasn ' t your fault and nothing happened . So , enough of this crying business , darlin . " James said rubbing her back easily .

" I am a warrior and I am suppose to protect the innocent , but I didn ' t do it . Just like that day with my brother . I let my fear of spiders cloud my judgement and didn ' t help my brother like I should have . I let my little brother down that day , after I promised to protect him no matter what the cost . But , I broke my promise that day with my brother and let him down , just like I did with my friends upstairs , I also let Ruby and my dogs down . " Raven explained .

" What does your fear of spiders and protecting your little brother have in common ? " Storm asked calmly .

" When I was ten and Blake was eight , we were in one of the old barns on my dad ' s property . We were just playing and then Blake wanted to sit on one of the stale doors , so I put him up there not thinking . Then Blake started screaming for me to get him down , at first I thought he was scared of being up that high . So , I went to get him down , but then I saw it out of the corner of my eye . A black widow spider was crawling to my little brother and when I first saw it I froze like I did upstairs . Then Blake screamed for me to get him down again , so I moved to get him down again . But , I wasn ' t quick enough , my fear made me move to slow and Blake got bit bad . He tried to move to get the spider off of him and when he did , he fell to the barn floor and broke his leg in the process . My dad heard everything and when he found out what I didn ' t do to protect my little brother , he called my uncle to take Blake to hospital . My dad gave me along talk about protecting my little brother and keeping promises , but he also gave me the worst spanking with his belt I ever got , I could sit for a week . He gave me an hour strapping and it was pretty bad to , he didn ' t hold nothing back that day . For along time after that he didn ' t look at me the same as he use to . I could see the disappointment in his face everytime I was around him or whenever I asked him something he would hesitate to answer or say yes , like he wasn ' t sure I could handle it . I felt like I had let my dad down that day , too , and not just my brother . This was all before the swimming incident when I got pneumonia . " Raven said looking up at Storm with tearstained eyes .

" Your daddy whipped you , because you didn ' t protect your brother ? Why ? " Storm asked confused .

" Because , I broke a promise to my little brother . Actions against the family and not protecting my family is the number two of my dad ' s rules . Daddy always had certain rules that he lived by and there were several big ones , that if we ever broke ' em . We knew that daddy wasn ' t going to take it easy on us and there was no point in begging him or trying to convince him not to . If we did we got it worse , so we knew the best thing was to keep quiet and take whatever he gave you . It was bound to be over sooner or later and you normally wanted your punishment over sooner , because the longer it took the worse it was . " Raven said a lit more calmer than she had been earlier .

" Why ? " James asked again .

" Because , daddy was brought up a backwoods Baptist , a hard ass farmer and by military father , a Marine . The three combinations made him harder than most fathers , but like I told you a while back daddy was fair and justified in everything he did . I don ' t regret the way I was raised and I don ' t blame him for anything that went wrong . He was a single parent of three kids doing the best he could with what he had and what he knew . I told you that actions against the family was his number two don ' t do rule . Well , his number one was blaspheme or actions against God and Christ . I was raised with the same Christian Baptist background he was , that is the reason I was so confused by this afterlife stuff when I met Mark . Mark opened my eyes to a new way to see things about my faith . My dad would have been raised in what some would ' ve called a Puritan society , were any acts or beliefs outside of what the society thought of as the norm was punishable by death . But , that pure way of thinking isn ' t around like it us to be , at least not in my dad . But , acts against the church was still consider the greatest wrong in the eyes of the community I grew up in . If my dad was a totally Puritan - like , then he wouldn ' t of allowed me to wrestle at all , so I know there are somethings my dad doesn ' t follow . He also allows me to have some sort of my own belief system and follow my ideas to faith , as long I don ' t stray to far outside of the Bible , I am good . " Raven said smiling a little at the Cowboy , his blue eyes watching her carefully .

" I guess you are right . I know what hard livin is , but I guess I wasn ' t brought up that hard . " Storm said brushing his left hand against her left cheek , moving her hair out of her face and eyes in the process .

" How do you do it , Cowboy ? " She smiled at him even bigger , but with soft eyes .

" Do what ? " He asked curiously as he gently kissed her soft lips .

" How do you always know what to say to calm me down ? " Raven clarified her question to the Cowboy .

" I don ' t know . I am so use to telling people what I want to say and not caring about it . But , having my own little girl makes me understand feelings a lot better than other guys I know . I guess when a strong man like myself has girls as children we become a little softer hearted and open minded . If what I say helps than its good . I also don ' t want people I care about upset , so , that idea helps , too . " The Cowboy said to her .

" Am I ever going to get to met your daughter , James ? " Fireheart asked calmly .

" Yeah , of course , you will one day . But , what about your dad and brothers ? Will I ever get a chance to met them , too ? " Storm asked kissing her again . She was laying on his chest , but it wasn ' t hurting him .

" Yes , we can go tomorrow if you want and as long as no more demons attack between now and then . I don ' t want to take this problem to them or your daughter for that matter . It is bad enough with Jeff ' s family involved and Beth still missing has made me really uneasy and more cautious . Sunrise still has got back yet . " Raven said realizing the phoenix was still tracking and watching the demons , just like Raven had asked him to do .

" Yeah , no need in putting anymore innocent lives at jeopardy then we need to . " Storm agreed .

" That is the same reason I am a little hesitant about telling our bosses the truth , and the fact that we have been lying to Dixie , Hulk , Sting , Flair , and Brooke doesn ' t make it any easier , either . And let me tell you I feel a lot more for Glen and Christian having to tell Vince , Shane and Johnny Ace the truth that they have been lying to them as well . Triple H , Stephanie , and Linda are not as hard as the other three . Johnny jumps to conclusions to quickly . Shane is an idiot ; which is the reason that most people hope Triple H and Stephanie get control over WWE instead of Shane . There would be nothing left of WWE if Shane got the company . And Vince is a hard ass even on a good day , don ' t get me wrong , he isn ' t a bad boss and will understand most things even in the best situation . But talking to Hulk , Flair , and Sting will be a lot easier that talking to the dear chairman of World Wrestling Entertainments . " Fireheart thought of her old bosses .

" I can ' t stand him , either way . When he bought out WCW , he only took the house hold names and not the rest of the guys that had potential and could have grown in WWE . " Storm said frustrated at the thought .

" I take it you and Harris was one of the ones not picked up by WWE , when WCW was terminated by Vince ? I saw the picture of you and Chris , that day at your lean - to . I had no idea that you or the Wildcat had worked for WCW . " She said playing with his long - hair that was at his shoulders .

" I thought Chris would have told you everything ? " Storm asked .

" Nope , not everything . Just like there are somethings he doesn ' t know about me . I loved Harris , but there are somethings in my life that are just to personal for me to talk about , and at times I am glad we didn ' t talk as much as we should have . With Asmodai in him at the time that I met him and when we first started dating , there would have been to much information about myself that Asmodai could of heard through Harris and used against me or to hurt the ones I love and are dear to me . " Raven explained . Then there was a knock at her bedroom door .

" Yes , " Raven called .

" Raven , can I talk to you ? " Bobby Roode asked .

" Yeah , come in Bobby . " Raven said and the It Factor walked in .

" Hope I am not interrupting anything ? " Roode smiled softly .

" No , we were just talking , " Storm said looking at Roode curiously .

" Storm , I am not here to do anything . So , don ' t worry . " Bobby reassured him when he saw the look the Cowboy was giving him .

" Roode , what do you need to talk about ? " Fireheart asked him .

" I wanted to apologise for my temper earlier . I shouldn ' t have brought that on you and it wasn ' t your fault upstairs . I wasn ' t angry at you , but my temper shot off at you . I guess I was just upset at the fact that Canada is being invaded by demons . So , sorry for what I did . " Roode said apologetically .

" You were worried about your home ? " Raven realized .

" Yeah , after hearing Harris mention that he saw that demon in Northern Canada made me realize how close to my home that this was getting . " Bobby told her .

" Hell is targeting us now . " Raven said realizing what was going on .

" What ? How do you figure that ? " Storm asked sitting up from the bed , causing Raven also to sit up on the bed , too .

" It makes perfect sense now . The two demon attacks on Storm ' s property , the demons taking Beth and blowing up Jeff ' s house , the demon in Canada , and the spiders here . Something knows about us and is targeting us , but who would have that kind of knowledge . Asmodai and Lucifer . " Raven said her eyes wide .

" What ? " Storm and Roode just noticed the change in Raven ' s tone of voice and speaking .

" Aaron , bring me that book . " Raven said sticking her head out the door .

" Sure , " Aaron called back .

The next moment he brought her the _Ancient Tome of the First Shamans _book .

" What are you looking for , Raven and I might be able to tell you ? " Aaron said when Raven started flipping through the book . She stopped on the page that said _Lucifer _.

" So , he is in this book . " Raven said out loud .

" Who ? " Storm and Roode asked .

" Lucifer , " Raven said a chill went through the whole house . She got up from the bed and walked into the great room where everyone else was . Storm , Roode , and Riley followed her into the room .

" What are you doing ? " Amy asked looking at her curiously as they came into the room . The Hardys were back in the great room and Ruby was asleep upstairs in Jeff ' s room for the night .

" Lucifer is in this book that Harris found and stuck in my personal cabinet back in the locker room at the Impact Zone . " Raven said , again a chill went through the whole house .

" Why does it keep doing that ? " Daniels asked creeped out .

" Because of Roode . " Mark said .

" Why me ? " Bobby asked .

" Because everytime you here something evil or fearful your wolverine powers send a chill through out the area . " Aaron said .

" So , Raven you said that you found Lucifer in the book ? " Harris said .

" Yes , " Raven answered .

" Why were you looking up Lucifer ? " Glen asked .

" Because , I have come to a realization . With everything that has happened since Asmodai showed up here on earth the first time and opened the Twelve Gates , there has to be a reason , none of the demons have attacked the Impact Zone yet . The demons , outside of Asmodai and Lilith , have not stepped foot into TNA or even WWE for that matter . They have only attacked us . Asmodai and Lilith was doing more than just laying dormant in their hosts , they were learning and studying what was around them . Lilith is still here on earth in Winter , but Asmodai was sent back to the Pit where Lucifer is . He went back like a good little spy and is whispering in his warlord ' s ear , telling him all sorts of things . " Raven said and getting looks from everyone .

" He used me to get information , but how would he know that you guys would become the Shamans ? " Harris asked .

" Because , Asmodai was tracking the spirits just like Aaron was . So , he waited and studied who you were around , Chris . He had no idea exactly who would be the Shamans until the time grew closer . He didn ' t just pick out who the Shamans would be , but also the human hosts for the other Princes . When he found out we were the Shamans , he used what you knew about in your mind to give him info . The only thing is you never been to my house , but with each one you touched or were around he saw that and absorbed what they knew . He used your body to attack Storm , he used your body to hurt me , anyone that has seen a Hardy tape would know where the Hardys live , just like with Roode . Asmodai has told Lucifer things he knows about the Shamans . That is the reason for the attacks on Storm ' s cabin , the reason behind the incident at Jeff ' s house and on his family , the reason for the spider in my house and how he knew I was afraid of spiders , and the reason for demons being in Canada . He is also attacking not only Roode ' s homeland , but also Jericho , Reso , and Copeland . The attack on Jeff ' s house and Ruby would not only affect Jeff , but Matt , too . The only reason he has not touched Mark , Glen , Amy , or Aaron is because Asmodai does not know anything to use against them . " Raven hinted .

" Damn it , Asmodai . " Harris gritted his teeth .

" There is even more . Asmodai no long needs a human host to walk on Earth . " Raven said .

" What ? How is that possible ? " Aaron asked .

" Wildcat , you said that when Asmodai first came into you , you passed out because of him given you to much energy . " Raven said .

" Yeah , I did why ? " Harris asked .

" Because , he did not give you energy . He took it from you . That is the reason for the Twelve Princes ' human hosts . They are energy boosts for them , to make them able to walk in human form . Just like the black - eyes can take human form without a host . So , can the Princes . Asmodai is one and I think he is here . Harris teleport to Jeff ' s room and grab Ruby , now . " Raven said looking at him . Harris did so .

" Why ? " Jeff asked a little frightened .

" Hang on . Harris can you teleport her somewhere safe . " Raven asked .

" Yes , of course . " Harris said and did so . He was back in no time .

" Good , now everyone stay close . He is here somewhere . " Raven asked .

" You are good Raven . " Said a seductive voice from behind her . Raven turned to see a well built man with long - hair down to his shoulders that was dark brown , his face was fairly attractive because of keeping the fallen angel look and his eyes were human - like , but had golden - color circles in them , to show he was demon .

" Asmodai ? " Harris asked looking at him .

" Well , if ain ' t my human host or energy source back from the grave . You were quite the trouble , but I got what I wanted and completed my first mission with some added accomplishments for Lord Lucifer . He was quite pleased and allowed me to be the first to take human form . I like this body so much better than the spiritual form or requiring a host . For those of you who don ' t know this is what I looked like before I fell , except for the eyes , my eyes were a sharp blue , but I like the gold much better . It gives me more attraction and character . I like my attraction and the New Yorkers , Las Vegas people , and the uhm , New Orleaners seem to like it . The women flock to me at a chance to express their joy at being around my being able to lust endlessly . Lust for sex and power , see these mindless creatures can do anything if you persuade them . Or , just glimmer a smile . " Asmodai smiled pleased with his abilities .

" You are sick , man . Are you the creator of prostitution ? " Raven asked with a hint of wonder .

" Yes , I am in fact , but God twisted that fun with giving us diseases to go along with the natural feeling of ones bodly pleasures . You see not all demons want to wipe out humans , I don ' t . I loved it when you guys go about your business pleasurably and giving yourselves to people . It warms my heart and I loved the free will of it , but the so call Creator up in Heaven doesn ' t like it . So , I followed someone who liked the idea of free will and I became the master over pleasures of the flesh or as they call lust . Lust , not the right word for it . I call it nature , but to each his own . " Asmodai walked around looking at the room .

" Quit going through my house . " Raven growled starting to walk over to him , but both Harris and Storm stopped her .

" Sorry , I was just trying to understand humans a little better . It is different seeing it from this perspective , instead of the one from Harris ' s body . You really had bad eyes man , should have gotten those checked out . Although , you did score nearly a home run with Raven . I might have gotten a little pushy at the thought , but hey you were the one who started dating her . I thought you were moving to slow . " Asmodai picked up a slice of left over pizza .

" You caused that , because you thought I was moving to slow . You ass , I didn ' t want to hurt her . You caused me to go somewhere I didn ' t want to go . I was raised with respect for women and not to push them into what you made me do . You are sick and twisted . " Harris glared at him .

" Hey , whoa , brother . Don ' t get all bent out of shape , but uhm ass ? What type of ass are we talking about . You see I like it when humans use words that associate with my area of interest ass and funk are my favorite . Wow food does taste good , but not that good . Guess I would have to be the demon of gluttony . Not my area to dabble in . " Asmodai said after taking a bite from the pizza .

" I thought fallen angels don ' t have to eat ? " Aaron asked .

" We don ' t , but like the Walking Dead over there we enjoy taste and the pleasures of life . At least I do . I don ' t know about my fellow fallen angels . They are a mystery to me , but like I said to each his own . " Asmodai sat on the stool at the bar .

" Who said you could make yourself at home in my house , Asmodai ? " Raven growled bringing her Shaman powers up .

" Whoa , calm yourself Shaman . Look , let me explain something to you little Phoenix . I invited myself and there is nothing you can do about it right now . You are not strong enough even in your current state you couldn ' t pose a threat to me . Even the Fallen , with his mighty dagger couldn ' t harm me right now . So , relax , I am not going to hurt you . Like I said I like it up here , it is fun and enjoyable . I mean ask the Wildcat , how was Hell , an enjoyable place right ? Want to take another vacation there ? I think not . I hate it , the same old stuff going on . Dealing with the wicked that enjoys free will like we do and we have to punish them for it . It is a drag and a waste of my precious time and talents . So , Kitty Cat , wish to visit the Pit again ? " Asmodai asked with a knowing grin .

" No , I don ' t . " Harris said coming over to the demon and grabbing him by the shoulder . Chris had enough of him and slammed him against the wall .

" Hey , now , down kitty . No one is hurting you anymore . I was just having a bit of fun . I mean I have said it a thousand times almost , I like it here . Even better than that , I like you guys . You are the most interesting humans I have ever been around . By the way Raven , I heard your statement about how demons don ' t know what human emotions are like and that we run from them and can ' t take them . Lets just say that maybe true for some demons , like Leviathan and Lucifer . But , me I love or lust for human emotions , it is what drives me to do what I do . Sex and power bring out human emotions . " Asmodai looked out the window at the horses . Harris backed off .

" Quite watching my horses . " Raven said and this time the Cowboy growled .

" Did he just growl at me ? Might want to get that one checked out for rabies or something . I think the imp may have , uhm , infected him . I told their parents they were ghastly creatures , but they go oh my precious babies . They act like spoiled brats all the time , bugging me with their constant playing and laughing . They really are unintelligent things , but when you have a snake for a father what do you expect ? " Asmodai cringed at the thought .

" So , you don ' t like your fallen brothers ? " Cowboy asked .

" Brother is a strong word for them . But , it isn ' t the matter of liking them . It is the matter of similar views . Now I love Lilith if she would stop watching Snake - boy , but I guess that is their choice . Mostly we all get along , because of our similar views of freedom . Work towards a common goal and you get the job done eventually and then you can work towards your own goals . " Asmodai answered .

" If you don ' t like your fellow fallen angels , why fall with them or follow them into the Pit ? Why not break away and do your own thing ? " Raven asked .

" I tried , but the angels and priests pushed me into guarding one of the Twelve Gates . Now that I am free thanks to my energy source , I can break away from the pack . " Asmodai stood up and walked back into the living room area .

" Where are you going ? " Mark asked getting in front of him .

" Stretching my legs big guy . You know being in the Pit can be crampful and so is being inside of a body . But it was the only way I could break free and become what you see . Now I am going to have a bit of pleasure , but I will return . Oh and Aaron how is Salina doing , still trying to find a cure for her illness . She is getting close , I can tell . " Asmodai smiled and vanished .

" Where did he go ? " Kazerian asked . He was quivering beside Daniels who was also shaken by the presence of a demon .

" He is gone . Raven should I bring Ruby back ? " Harris asked .

" Yes , go ahead . I don ' t think Asmodai was wanting to hurt us yet . " Raven said and Chris was gone and back with Ruby still sleeping .

" I will take her . " Jeff said and took her back upstairs .


	17. Cleaning Wounds

Chapter 16 : Cleaning Wounds

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE or TNA stars . _

Soon , everyone in the house was now chilled out and ready for bed .

" Storm , Chris are you two okay with this ? " Raven asked . She had asked both of the AMW partners to come into her room . She was a little frightened about having demons around her house and Asmodai walking around in human form .

" Of course , anything to make you less scared , darlin . " James said his arms around Raven . She snuggled closer to him for warmth and safety .

" I wouldn ' t allow anything to happen to you Angel . " Harris said .

" I figure you are not sleeping , Chris ? " Raven looked at him on the other side of the bed where she could see the Wildcat ' s form in the dark room .

" No , I ' m not sweetheart . I am watching over you and the rest of the house . " Chris smiled at her comfortable with Storm . He was glad she felt safe with his best friend .

" I would normal say that is strange , you not sleeping or having to eat . But , with all of the stuff I have seen lately , nothing surprises me anymore . " Storm said yawning .

" Yeah , but someone else sounds like they need sleep . " Chris laughed lightly .

" Chris , what do you make of Asmodai standing in a human form ? I can understand how it is possible after seeing the black - eyes in human form , but I can ' t understand what he was saying about him not really liking his fellow fallen angels ? I thought they were all comrades or like brothers , but are some of them really that at odds with each other ? " Raven asked curious .

" I do know , Raven . But , you shouldn ' t listen to what he says . Asmodai is seductive and manipulative , his very words are all lies and deception . It is how he gets people to lust for him . " Chris warned .

" I know , but I was hoping he might have screwed himself earlier by kind of giving us a hint that maybe some of the fallen angels not liking each other very well . I thought maybe if that was the case , we might could use that to turn them against each other . " Raven said .

" It might not be a bad idea , but Asmodai as seductive as he maybe , Raven . He is not a fool , he knows how to work the mind games angle and use them to his advantage . " Chris said .

" How about this idea ? I know Chris doesn ' t need sleep , but me and you do , Raven . So , lets get some sleep . " Storm said going to roll over , but caught himself .

" You okay , James ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah , I was about to roll onto my stomach , but remembered the wounds on my chest . " James said shaking his head .

" Maybe we should get Aaron to look at them in the morning to see what he thinks ? " Raven questioned .

" Good idea . " Storm said putting a hand to his chest .

" Anything I can do ? " Chris asked sympathetic for his friend .

" How about a beer to calm my nerves down ? " James said sitting up .

" Got it . " He was gone and back in no time , handing Storm a beer .

" Thanks . " Storm said . He opened the beer and took a sip .

" Feel better ? " Raven asked .

" Much better . " James said .

After a while both James and Raven were asleep . Chris watched them together and the rest of the house . He knew the extra danger around them with Asmodai in a human form and walking amongst them .

**Next Morning **

" Aaron , can you come in here please ? " Raven asked the next morning .

" Yes , sure . What do you need ? " Aaron asked .

" Can you check Storm ' s wounds ? " Raven asked him looking at James .

" Yeah sure . " Aaron said coming into the room with her .

" James . " Raven said . He was sitting on the bed . Chris had already gone to get breakfast for them .

" Hey , Aaron . " James said when he saw him .

" Morning . Raven says you need me to check the wounds on your chest ? " Aaron asked .

" Yes , please . " James said pulling off his shirt .

" Lie back for me , Storm . You want the door closed or open ? " Aaron asked as Storm laid back on the bed .

" Close it please . " Storm said . Raven got up and closed the door .

" Okay let see how much you ' ve heal or if we need to change anything . " Aaron looking over the Cowboy ' s chest .

" Aaron ? " Raven asked sitting beside Storm .

" I think we need to redo the stitches and drain some of the fluid off , but besides that you are healing pretty well and with the medicine , I don ' t think there will be any scarring either . You have Raven to thank for that . She was the one the cleaned you up and put the medicine on you . All I did was stitch you up . " Aaron looked at Raven .

" You saved me , darlin . " Storm said rubbing her hand .

" So , what are we going to have to do now , Aaron ? You said redo the stitches and drain the fluid off . How ? " Raven asked looking at James .

" Hang on . I ' ll go get the medical supplies . " Aaron left .

" Uh , I don ' t like the sound of what he might have to do . " James said .

" Don ' t worry babe . I am right here with you . " Raven said running her hand through his long hair .

Aaron soon came back with the medical supplies .

" Raven ? " Aaron looked at her .

" Hey , I know nothing about stitching and draining . That is your job . I can do the rest . " Raven said looking at him .

" What exactly are you going to do to me ? " Storm asked as he watched Aaron get out a syringe , a small knife , and needle and thread .

" Raven . " Aaron looked at me .

" Got it . " Raven got up and got two bowls of warm water and alcohol .

" Are you going to answer me ? " James asked again .

" I am going to take the stitches out and see how the skin looks without it first . Be still , James . " Aaron said . He picked up the small knife and cut the first part of the stitches removing it . He removed all of the stitches from Storm ' s chest .

" Why do you have to drain the wounds , Aaron ? " James questioned looking at the syringe that Aaron picked up and put the needle in .

" Because there is pus up under the wounds that could get infected , but the only way to heal imp wounds is to stitch up the wounds first . If we had left them open you would have either bled to death or air would have gotten to the wounds and caused it to get to get infected , which could have also led to death . It is a good thing it was a male instead of a female that clawed you . Female , imp claws have venom in them same way with their teeth . It won ' t kill a human , but causes intense pain . It starts slowly and then spreads getting stonger and stronger . A little thing they inherited by Leviathan , it also kills sex drive for a while . Probably the reason what Asmodai said about the things last night about how he hates them . Imp venom is ment to torture not kill , it isn ' t the most gruesome punishment in Hell , but it is a start . It is also the main reason you don ' t see many females outside of the Pit . Males do most of the war battles for the Princes and the females torture the wicked in the Pit . " " Aaron answered Storm .

" Great , at least I did get roughed up buy a chick . That would be bad . " Storm said .

" You might one of these days . " Raven smiled deviously .

" What does that mean ? " James looked at her confused .

" One day I might have to get in the ring against you . You heard me yesterday . I am not going to take over the Knockouts ' looker room , but the guys to . So , that means I might have to go through you . " Raven teased .

" Bring it . " James said .

" Be still . Lord , Raven why did you have to start the wrestling talk ? " Aaron asked shaking his head at his high school friend .

" Wrestling talk ? " Harris asked making them jump .

" I wish you would stop appearing out of nowhere like that . " Storm said .

" Sorry , but it is the quickest , safest way to travel . Need anything ? " Chris asked .

" Bring me two more bowls . " Aaron said .

" Got it . " Chris said vanishing .

" I am not going to be able to return to my normal cowboy way of thinking after all of this is done . " Storm said blinking at the spot that Harris vanished and at that moment he reappeared with the bowls .

" What ? " Harris said .

" Nothing . " James said lie back on the bed .

" Raven , wash the wounds on his chest please . " Aaron said .

" Sure , " She used a washcloth and the warm water to wash the wounds on Storm ' s chest .

" I ' m not hurting you , am I ? " Raven asked the Cowboy .

" No , you ' re doing fine and have a gentle touch , darlin . " James smiled a little . Soon , she was finished .

" Harris , " Aaron said .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" Clean up what Raven used to clean Storm ' s wounds . " Aaron said .

" Sure . " Chris was gone and came back in a few minutes .

" You enjoy that , don ' t you ? " Storm asked the Wildcat .

" Sometimes . " Chris smiled .

James watched as Aaron poured some of the alcohol into one of the bowls Wildcat had brought to them .

" What is that for ? " Storm asked .

" To keep the needles sterile . " Aaron answered as he picked up the syringe and dipped the needle into the alcohol .

" Do you need my help keeping him still , Aaron ? " Chris asked .

" After the fight he put up when we first tended to his wounds , probably . " Aaron said .

" At least this time he is awake and aware we are trying to help him , instead of unconscious and thinking we were hurting him more . " Raven said she put her hand reassuringly in his hand .

" Don ' t worry Storm , we will take good care of you . " Aaron said .

" I ' m right here with you babe . " Raven said to him .

" Thank you . " Storm said .

Aaron put both bowels on the nightstand and came closer to Storm on the bed . Raven climbed on the other side of the bed to keep James calm . Harris was beside Aaron making sure Storm doesn ' t raise up on accident .

" Okay , Cowboy , this won ' t be pleasant , so , if you have a happy place go to it . But , try and keep still . We don ' t need you getting hurt worse while we are trying to help you , James . " Aaron said .

" Alright . Go ahead , I can take it . " Storm said taking a deep breath .

" You are courageous , Cowboy . " Raven said rubbing his forehead .

" ' Courage is being scared to death , but saddling up anyways ' - John Wayne . " Storm quoted the Duke .

" Okay , lets begin . " Aaron said .

Aaron pushed the syringe into the first claw mark on Storm ' s chest and started pulling the fluids out of the wound .

" Ow , Ah . Damn that hurts . " The Cowboy ' s eyes went wide with pain and he gave much vocalization .

" Whoa , Storm . " Harris said holding him down .

" Easy baby . " Raven said rubbing his forehead gently .

Aaron emptied the fluids out of the syringe . He used the second bowl of water to clean out the syringe . Then dipped the needle back into the alcohol and stuck it back in the first claw mark and drained the rest of the fluids out of the wound . He got a lot of fight from the Cowboy .

" That one is done . Four more , you think you can handle it ? " Aaron asked Storm .

" Keep going . " James said .

" Stubborn . " Chris said .

" He is not stubborn . He is a tough cowboy , Chris . " Raven looked at Harris .

" Thanks babe . " Storm said brushing his hand against the side of her face .

" No problem . When we are done I will take you to see my horses . " Raven said .

" I would like that . " Storm said as Aaron prepared the syringe for the second mark .

Aaron stuck the needle into the second wound and drew the fluid from it .

" Ouch , ah . " Storm closed his eyes to close out the pain . Raven kissed the top of his forehead for comfort . Aaron continued to draw the fluids off of the other wounds doing it twice to each one .

" Okay , Storm , I ' m done . Chris go clean out the bowls and bring more water back . " Aaron said to Harris .

" Okay , " Chris did as he was told . He brought back some clean water .

" Raven , you want to wash him off ? Then I can stitch up the wounds that needs it . I only see about two that really need the stitching . The rest have healed enough to finish healing by themselves . But , for these other two I am going to have to do this one more time from the look of wounds , after they have healed some more . You ' ve healed very good and fairly quick , James . " Aaron said .

Raven dipped the washcloth into the warm water and began washing , Storm off . She started with his face because he was sweating and moved down until she was done . She payed extra attention to the wounds .

" Okay , Aaron . " Raven said to him . He had already threaded a needle with surgical thread .

" Storm , be still . " Aaron said as he rubbed alcohol on the needle and thread .

" Okay . " Storm said . Aaron stitched up the two wounds .

" Alright , Chris , I think you can go . " Aaron said .

" Okay , " Harris said standing up .

" Thanks for the help Chris . " Storm said .

" No problem , James . " Chris said , then walked from the room . Aaron cleaned up the medical supplies .

" Raven , here . " Aaron said handing her the medicine cream and bandages for Storm ' s wounds .

" Right . James , sit up , babe . " Raven said and he sat up slowly .

" What are you going to do ? " James asked looking at the tub of medicine cream that Raven took the lid off of .

" Put the medicine on you and bandage your wounds . " Raven said .

" The medicine is safe and it will help you heal faster and the bandages will keep air from getting to the wounds and causing any infection . " Aaron said .

" Sounds good to me . " James said watching Raven dip some of the stuff out with her hand . She began rubbing it on Storm ' s chest where the wounds were . He closed his eyes at the gentle touch of her hands .

" You are enjoying this , aren ' t you ? " Raven asked seeing his reaction to her touch .

" It feels good . A lot better than Aaron ' s draining my wounds . " Storm looked at Riley still in the room .

" You should live in the wilderness most of your life and you forget about all of the conventional methods of doing things . The harder you are and take care of yourself , the better off you are for the rugged living where you don ' t get second chances . " Aaron said as Raven handed him the tub of medicine .

Raven got up and washed her hands . Then she came back and sat back on the bed , taking the bandages in her hand .

" Okay , babe , hold your arms out . " Raven told Storm and he did so . She bandaged his wounds making sure not to pull the bandages to tight and then taped the end down with medical tape .

" You are done . " She said handing Aaron the rest of the medical supplies .

" Alright , give the wounds some more time to heal and you should be good after that . " Aaron said to Storm .

" Okay , thanks . " James said and Aaron left the room .

" You hungry ? " Raven asked him .

" Yeah a little . " Storm said standing up and going to his bag . He pulled out a shirt and put it on .

" Alright , then lets get you something to eat . " Raven said .


	18. Great Warrior

Chapter 17 : Great Warrior

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE or TNA stars . _

Storm and Raven walked out of the master bedroom and into the kitchen . Roode and Matt were in the kitchen now .

" I see you two are comfortable . " Raven said as she and Storm fixed their breakfast .

" Of course , " Matt said .

" How are the wounds , James ? " Bobby asked the Cowboy .

" Healing , Aaron had to put more stitches in two of the wounds , but he said let the others finish healing on their own . " James said sitting at the bar .

" Coffee , James ? " Raven asked turning on the coffee that she desperately needed .

" Yes , please . " Storm said as Jeff walked into the kitchen with Ruby .

" Where is everyone else ? " Jeff asked as he sat Ruby on one of the bar stools .

" Taker , Kane , Harris , and Aaron are going through the book trying to figure out how to exactly lock the Gates once we start closing them and how to close them . Daniels , Kaz , Styles , and my fellow countrymen are on the front porch . I think Styles , Daniels , and Kaz are trying to talk Christian and Jericho into coming to TNA from the sounds of the conversation . " Roode said .

" Good , let WWE get rid of all of their good wrestlers and give them to us . Could help shoot the ratings through the roof even more . " Matt said .

" Where is Amy ? " Raven asked .

" Coming in the backdoor . " James said .

" Ames , what you doing ? " Raven asked pulling her best friend closer to her .

" Relaxing . " Amy said .

" I think that is a good idea for today as long as more demons don ' t show up . " Raven said pouring coffee into two cups for her and James .

" Here babe . " Raven said bringing one of them to Storm .

" Thanks , " He said as she fixed hers the way she liked it .

" Raven , you like putting all of the other stuff into your coffee , don ' t you ? " Roode asked her .

" Yes , I do . " Raven said and brought it and her food to the bar and sat beside Storm . Ruby sat at the bar watching everything like she had yesterday .

" So , what do you guys have planned , Raven ? " Amy asked .

" I am taking Storm to see my horses . " Raven said between bites .

" Okay , " Amy said . Soon both Storm and Raven were done eating and the dishes where done .

**A few mintutes later **

After a while Raven was walking to the stables and the horses with Storm by her side .

" Raven , I love it out here . " Storm said looking around at the pastures full of horses .

" I do , too . Its quiet and relaxing , the simple country life . " Raven agreed as they approached Typhoon and Black Rose ' s pen . Typhoon instently looked up as his rider walked to the fences . Black Rose was the first to move towards them .

" Hey , Rose . How are you ? " Raven rubbed the side of the mare ' s neck . Rose nuzzled her .

" They like you . " James said to her smiling at the affection between Raven and her horses .

" We like each other . " Raven said as Typhoon walked up beside Black Rose .

" So , is he the big male out here ? " Storm asked watching Typhoon .

" Typhoon is the head stallion and Black Rose is the head mare . The others respect them quite well . " Raven said .

" Sounds good to me . " Storm said .

" Want to ride or would that aggravate your wounds ? " Raven asked .

" These wounds won ' t stop me from riding . " James said .

" Fair enough , Cowboy . " Raven said leading him to the other stables .

" So , are we going to ride ? " Storm asked .

" Do you think Thunderbolt will get jealous of you riding a different horse ? " Raven asked .

" No , " James said .

" Okay , then we ride . " Raven said as she went to the pasture gate .

" What are you doing ? " Storm asked .

" Typhoon , " Raven said as the horse came to her .

" He listens . " Storm said .

" Of course . " Raven smiled as she lead Typhoon to the barn . Then she went to the opposite pasture and went to a brown , horse in the pasture . She brought him back to the gate and led him to the stable where Typhoon was .

" Who is that ? " Storm asked looking at the horse .

" This is Ace . Ace is for you to ride . He is a good horse , not quite as old as Typhoon . But , he is one of the first on the ranch like Typhoon and Rose . He leads the other heard , but still gets along with Typhoon quite well . So , he is well trained and he is the dad to my second horse in barrel racing . He actually has three offsprings out here . Achilles is the oldest of the three , Artemis was my second racing partner , and then Apollo is the youngest . Artemis and Apollo are both paints . Artemis is black and white , and Apollo is brown and white . Artemis is very people friendly and she loves kids . Apollo is quiet and shy . Achilles is headstrong and outspoken . Speaking of listen . " Raven said listening to Achilles whinny .

" Damn , he is loud . " Storm said .

" He does that once a day and I don ' t know why . At first we thought something was wrong with him , but when we got him checked out by a vet . They said he was fine , but he winnies loud like that . So , dad said he was outspoken . He is like that kid that wants to be heard all the time . Thats him with the tan , wheat - colored coat . " Raven said pointing out the horse .

" I take it that is brother and sister in the pasture beside him ? " Storm asked looking at the two paints .

" Yes , that is Artemis and Apollo . Apollo likes being with his sister and it also helped him overcome his shyness being in the same pasture as she is . Apollo is a gelding , because I didn ' t want interbreeding . They also like being with their brother , but if Apollo and Achilles are in the same pen they start fighting . They like the company of each other , but after awhile I think they start getting on each others nerves . And Ace can ' t be anywhere close to Achilles , because Ace doesn ' t like the high - pitch winnies from Achilles . Here Ace is fine , but not in close quarters . " Raven said .

" What is with the play on the letter A with them ? " Storm asked .

" Don ' t know , it just fit . There mother ' s name is Amber . " Raven said and Storm laughed .

" What ? " Raven said as she saddled Typhoon after brushing him and then turned to Ace .

" Nothing . " James said .

" Yeah , right . " Raven said as Storm walked up behind her as she brushed Ace .

" Hey , look at me . " He said in a low voice .

" What ? " She asked turning around to look at him . He leaned down and kissed her lips .

" I love you . " Storm said .

" I love you , too . " Raven said putting her arms around him hugging Storm close to her . She then let go and finished saddling Ace . She put the bridles on both horses .

" Okay , lets go . " Raven said turning back to Storm .

" So , where are we going ? " Storm asked as they mounted the horses .

" Didn ' t you say you wanted to meet my dad ? " Raven asked .

" Yes , I did . " James said .

" Well , I am taking you to meet my dad and my brothers , that is if Blake is home . " Raven said .

" Okay . " Storm said .

" First let me let the others know where we are going , so , they won ' t get scared if we are missing . " Raven said as they rode around to the front of the house and saw Daniels , Kaz , Styles and the blonde Canadians on the front porch .

" Well , I see Storm is being committed to his Cowboy routes . " Styles said .

" Yep . " Storm said .

" Hey , Adam . " Raven said .

" Yes , Raven . " Adam answered .

" Would you let the others know that I am taking Storm to meet my dad and brothers ? So , that way they won ' t worry if we are missing . " Raven asked .

" Yeah , sure . Have fun meeting the family , Storm . " Adam said .

" I will . " Storm said .

" Come on , Cowboy . " Raven said turning Typhoon towards her dad ' s property .

" Right behind you . " He said as they rode off to the property at the back of Raven ' s property .

" You are right about Ace being a good horse . An easy rider . " Storm said .

" That is why he is a good trail horse . Most of my horses are good for long distance riding , Typhoon is , too . But , Typhoon will quickly defend me if danger is around . If we end up having to go into the wilderness to find the Shaman powers and the old ruins that Aaron mentioned about and is in that book Harris found , then we are going to need horses . I don ' t like the idea of using cars or Harris and Mark ' s motorcycles to travel . Especially if we have to travel international after hearing about Canada being invaded and ruins possibly located outside of the US . Other than that it is all horseback for me and Typhoon will be my steed . " Raven informed the Cowboy .

" If we have to do that then I think Thunderbolt is the horse for me . " Storm thinking of his Shaman animal .

" Right . There is the house . " Raven said looking at the roof as they approached it . They entered the clearing around her father ' s property .

" Wow , you weren ' t kidding when you said farm . " Storm said looking around at the old barns and buildings .

" Yep , you see that big building out front ? " Raven asked .

" Yes , I do . " Storm said .

" That is the shop daddy worked from , fixing cars and anything else that people would bring actually . I spent quite a few hours out there helping him , too . When I got older my dad taught me , my brothers , and our cousins everything he knew about cars . " Raven said .

" Your dad fix classics , too ? " Storm asked as they rode the horses to the front of the house .

" Yes , of course . If there was one thing that brought a smile to my dads face it was old , classic cars . The big muscle cars where his favorites . GTOs , Mustangs , Corvettes , and a certain Dodge Charger with the big 01 and a rebel flag on the top of the hood . You know what car I am talking about , don ' t you , Cowboy ? " Raven asked with a smile .

" The General Lee , Dukes of Hazzard car . Lord , that was a beauty of a car . The cut - off short , shorts weren ' t to bad either . " Storm said thinking .

" I have a pair of shorts similiar to those . Hell , I had dozens of pair of shorts like those . In fact the guy I took to the senior prom loved those shorts and I decided to where a pair of them for him on a date . A friend of my dad ' s saw me and told my dad , so , I got it when I got home . Dad said it was one thing if I wore them around the house or down by the creek or whatever like that , but wasn ' t good for public settings . But , now he doesn ' t seem to care . I guess since I am old enough to have my own house , it is up to me what I wear . Plus , I take it he sees what most of the females I wrestled against wear and doesn ' t think it is so bad anymore . " Raven said .

" You have a pair of Daizy Duke short , shorts . Why don ' t you wear them for me ? " Storm asked as they got off of the horses .

" It is in the middle of winter . I will wear them when it gets warmer . " Raven said . As they walked up the front steps onto the porch .

" This is beautiful porch . " Storm said .

" Dad loved getting up early in the morning and sit here watching the birds and critters . He would sit out here at night , too . Sometimes my uncles would come and sit with him or friends of the family . " Raven said knocking on the door .

" Is he home ? " Storm asked .

" His truck is here . " Raven looked out at the truck in the yard .

" Hang on I ' m coming . Well if it ain ' t my daughter . " A man opened the door . Storm knew it was Raven ' s father because she looked like him and from the pictures .

" Hey , daddy . This is my boyfriend James Storm . James this is Calvin Fireheart , my dad . " Raven said .

" Hello sir , pleasure meeting you . " Storm said shaking the Mr . Fireheart ' s hand .

" You too , son . Come on in . " Calvin walked into the house as Raven and Storm came in behind him . Raven made sure the door shut .

" How have you been dad ? " Raven asked her father .

" I ' m good . Saw Taylor and the twins two days ago . I swear Dani takes after you . " Calvin said .

" Trouble ? " Raven asked .

" And scares us to death . She was climbing that tree out there like you use to do . I swear she is going to break something if she falls from the tree . " Calvin said .

" We got another daredevil in the family then ? " Raven asked .

" That we do . " Calvin answered her .

" Good , I hate being the only one in the family . " Raven said .

" I always wondered who you took after ? " Calvin asked .

" I thought you said I took after you . " Raven smiled as they sat in the living room .

" You did . Is she trouble , James ? " Calvin asked Storm .

" No sir , not much . Most trouble she causes is in the ring . " Storm said .

" So , I take it you two met in the new company you went to Raven ? " Calvin asked .

" Yes , sir . We met in Impact Wrestling . " Raven said .

" Where are you from , James ? " Calvin asked him .

" Leipers Fork , Tennessee . " Storm answered him .

" A southerner . I thought I heard a twang in ya , kid . " Calvin said .

" Yes , sir . I am a country boy . " James smiled .

" He is a cowboy , daddy . " Raven said looking at James with a smile .

" A cowboy . Do you know how to ride ? " Calvin asked .

" Yes sir . " Storm answered .

" We rode Typhoon and Ace here daddy . " Raven said .

" Good , we have a real man here and not a flimsy boy . " Calvin said . He was testing Storm ' s quality and if he was able to take care of his daughter .

" Do you wrestle ? " Calvin asked wondering .

" Yes sir . " Storm answered he knew that Raven ' s father was testing him .

" TNA ? " Calvin asked .

" Yes sir . " James answered .

" How long ? " Calvin asked Storm .

" Since the day the company started back in 2002 . So , ten years . " Storm being honest .

" How old are you ? " Calvin wondered .

" 35 . " Storm answered .

" Raven is 27 . So , eight years difference . Of course age is just a number to me . " Calin figured .

" I agree . " Raven said .

" You have any family ? " Calvin asked .

" My mom and a brother . My dad past away when I was little and my oldest brother not to long after I started training to be a wrestler . I also have a five year old daughter . But her mother and I are no longer together . " Storm said once again being honest .

" Mind if I ask why you two are no longer together ? " Calvin asked .

" She didn ' t see eye to eye with my career choice . She didn ' t like the idea of me not being home all the time . It didn ' t bother her at first , but after a while she didn ' t like it . " Storm said .

" Fair enough . You still get to see your daughter ? " Calvin asked .

" Yes sir , when I am not on the road . Sometimes she gets to come out with me if we are close around or will be in Orlando for a little while . " James said .

" Her name ? " Calvin asked .

" Makayla . " James answered .

" Well , thats good enough for me . But , son you listen to me . You better take care of my daughter and not hurt her . This is my baby and I couldn ' t stand it if anything were to happen to her . Do you understand me ? " Calvin making sure Storm understood him .

" I won ' t hurt her , sir . And I understand what you are telling me . " James said to him looking him in the eyes .

" Alright , we are good . " Calvin said .

" Dad can I show Storm around ? " Raven asked .

" Sure . " Calvin said .

" Come on . " Raven said to Storm as they both got up .

Raven began showing him around the house .

" This was my room . " Raven said they were upstairs and at the door to Raven ' s childhood bedroom . She opened the door and let them in . It was just like she had left it .

" Is this what it looked like the last time you were in here ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , it is . " Raven said looking at the posters on the wall .

" Wow , you have so many posters . " Storm said looking at them .

" They are a mixed of music , movies , comic book characters , pro - barrel racers , and early pro - wrestling . A lot of the wrestling posters date back to the territories . When wrestling was all territories . Some are from early AWA , WWE , and WCW days . There are about six posters with ECW , but I was already on the road when TNA was invented so none of them ever was put on this wall . Except for the older wrestlers who were or are apart of TNA from the other companies . Like Sting . " Raven pointed out the early Sting poster from WCW .

" Yeah , I see Hulk and Flair , too . Steamboat , Freebirds , HBK , and Taker . " Storm said looking at the pictures .

" Of course . " Raven said .

" So , music , I see a lot of country and rock up here . Is that all you like or is there any other music you like ? " Storm asked

" Nope , just country and rock . I loved Waylon , Cash , Willie , Hank Sr . and Jr . , Loretta Lynn , Dolly Parton , and Reba McEntire . There are others in country , but growing up those were the ones I liked the most and daddy always played Kenny Rogers and Elvis Presley . Then with rock it was Lynyrd Skynyrd and Poison . " Raven said .

" Huh , good list . Cash and Skynyrd was always on at my house or at least in my room . So , uh comic books ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , mostly superhero like DC comics and Marvel comics . Ghost Rider was my favorite , but I also liked the Avengers , Batman and Robin , Punisher , Watchmen , Spiderman , and X - Men . The movie posters are random , because my genre of movies is wide spread . If a movie is good I will watch it regardless of genre . I like some horror , adventure , my romance and chick flick movies are limited , action , obviously the superhero , comic book based movies , military , and some cartoons . I will watch Loony Toons anytime and most Disney movies , too . " Raven said .

" Favorite Loony Toon characters ? " Storm asked interested .

" Road - Runner , Taz , Marvin the Martian , Daffy , and Foghorn . " Raven smiled .

" Disney movies ? " Storm asked smiling at her answers .

" All of the Mickey Mouse club stuff I loved , Jungle Book , Aladdin , Little Mermaid , Lady & the Tramp , Spirit , and Oliver & Company . I also love the Aristocats that was one of the few Disney animated movies I could get Harris to watch with me . And all of the Lion Kings I love , but Harris hated watching the first one with me , because I cry everytime . " Raven said .

" Why the Lion King may I ask ? " Storm questioned her .

" First of all it is based off of one of my favorite plays which is Hamlet from Shakespeare , second it is just a good movie . But , I always cry when Mufase dies . And Chris hated seeing me cry . So , he really never wanted to watch it with me . It was actually the first movie I went to see by myself in theaters . " Raven said .

" I noticed at your house you had the Notebook . Why ? " Storm asked her .

" It was another good movie that I liked . That was the movie that Chris and I went to see on our first date . I wanted to see it , so , he took me . I don ' t normally cry with movies , but Lion King , the Notebook , Titanic , and Old Yeller , I cried . Dad couldn ' t stand it when I watched Old Yeller the first time . " Raven thinking back .

" I cried when I saw Old Yeller . It was a good movie about a man ' s best friend . " Storm smiled at the thought .

" Yes , it was . I wouldn ' t know what to do if I lost Jasper and Ranger , about like losing a horse , too . I also have these . " Raven said pointing at her old wrestling tapes . James walked over to them .

" Wow , some of these are really old . " Storm said pulling one out that British Bulldogs vs . the Hart Foundation .

" Hmm , are you drawn to tag teams or something , babe ? " Raven asked looking at the label .

" I am an eleven time TNA Tag Team Champion . I was also apart of two of the most dominant tag teams in TNA history . " Storm reminded her .

" America ' s Most Wanted and Beer Money . Does it hurt you knowing there won ' t be a chance for AMW to get back together . Harris has to go back after this mess is done . " Raven said to him where her father couldn ' t hear .

" It does at times , but it is something I have to deal with . You seem to be healing better . " James said in the same low voice .

" From the way he seems at peace even though this Twelve Gates stuff is going on . It makes me think where ever he was before they sent him back as the Fallen Warrior is a peaceful place and better than here . So , it gives me peace and a serene mind to know that he is going somewhere peaceful and without pain , after what he had to go through with Asmodai and down in the Pit . " Raven said quietly .

" Me too . He deserves somewhere peaceful . "

" Here are some old picture books . " Raven said picking them up .

" Why did you leave your pictures here ? " James asked her .

" Same reason all of the other stuff is here . I have been busy since graduating high school . Between , training with Amy , indies , and my WWE run . I haven ' t had much time to rest . I took a year of between WWE and Impact , but didn ' t think about coming and getting anything . My mind was so on going over whether or not to resign with Vince ' s company or Impact . But , I am glad I chose Impact . " Raven said .

" I am glad you chose Impact , too . " Storm said .

" We would have never met if I hadn ' t come to the Impact Zone . I think I am going to take the pictures back with us . That way tonight we can look through them . " Raven said looking at the books .

" Okay . Anywhere else ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , come with me . " Raven said and led him to another room in the house that was downstairs .

" What is this room ? Are you sure your dad would be alright with it ? " Storm asked .

" Daddy ! " Raven called .

" Yes , baby ? " Calvin asked coming to them .

" Can I take James in here ? " Raven asked pointing at the door .

" Go ahead . You always went into this room as a kid . " Calvin said walking back towards the kitchen .

" Why did you always come in here as a kid ? " James asked .

" Because it is a special room . " Raven said opening the door and leading James in and closing the door behind them . Raven turned on the light .

" What is this room ? " James asked seeing the stuff .

" This is a mostly a memorial room . My grandfather ' s World War II stuff and service records and awards are in here . I loved this room as a kid , because I could walk in here and learn so much about my family history . I did my history report in the 10th grade on my grandfather . I was in US History class and for our end of the year project we had to do a report on someone who did something historical or was apart of a historical moment in US history . So , I did my grandaddy ' s World War II history . " Raven said looking at the pictures on the wall of him in military uniform .

" So , you know quite a bit on your grandfather then ? " Storm asked as Calvin walked into the room .

" Yes , I do . Thats his flag up there , both of them actually . Military soldiers use to carry flags with them to raise when they met a certain point of victory , like on Iwo Jima . " Raven said .

" I taken it the other flag was from when he passed away ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , it was . Dad he wasn ' t buried in his uniform was he ? " Raven asked her father .

" No , it is in the corner closet over there . " Calvin answered . Raven walked over to it .

" Thats his Marine uniform . " Raven said .

" My dad loved the military . " Calvin said .

" Here are his medals . " Raven said closing the closet door and walking to the desk sitting there at it . She looked at the two medals on the desk .

" Two medals ? " Storm asked .

" Yes . One is the Silver Star for gallantry and the Purple Heart because he was wounded in battle . " Raven said pointing each one out to Storm .

" So , how long are you home ? " Calvin asked .

" For the week . TNA is in Macon , Friday Night . I have a few friends staying with me . Amy is here , too . " Raven said .

" Well get as much rest here as you guys can . " Calvin said .

" Yes , sir . I am taking my picture books from my room to show James later and some of my friends . Amy would like them , too . " Raven said standing up from the desk .

" Sounds good to me . She was a beautiful kid , but trouble , too . But , I do have to say this about her . She was always well - mannered , helpful to anyone who asked , and worked hard for anything she wanted in life . If there was anything she wanted she worked to get it and did beg or expect it to be handed to her . That is the reason I am proud of her , in her wrestling career , she worked hard to get where she is in wrestling and that is what matters most to me . She enjoys what she does , but works hard for it all . " Calvin said hugging his daughter .

" Thanks daddy . " Raven said . Storm smiled at the affection and relationship the two had together . James knew what it ment to be close to a daughter .

" So , I bet you are going to see your brothers . Well , don ' t bother . Taylor and his family went to see Blake this week and won ' t be back until Saturday . " Calvin said .

" Well , that saves me a trip . So , when does Blake get his next break or do you know ? " Raven asked .

" He should be home in a couple of weeks for Thanksgiving are you going to be able to be here , Raven ? " Calvin asked as they walked to the front door . Raven had the picture books in hand .

" I can ' t dad , Thursday is house shows for TNA at the Impact Zone and I am not in liberties yet to even ask for a day off . Haven ' t been there long enough for that . " Raven said .

" Well , you try to come and see me and your brothers when you can , baby . " Calvin said .

" Yes , sir . " Raven said walking out the front door .

" James , you come back anytime , son . " Calvin said to the Cowboy .

" I will , thank you for the time sir . I will take care of your daughter . " James promised .

" I thank you for that . " Calvin said with a handshake from Storm . The two walked to the horses and mounted them .

" Lets head for home Typhoon . " Raven said turning Typhoon towards home and Storm did the same for Ace . They road off towards Raven ' s property .

" So , what did you think of my dad ? " Raven asked when they were further off .

" He was down to earth . " Storm said .

" He was testing you in there . " Raven said .

" I could tell and I don ' t blame him . " James said .

" You don ' t ? " Raven asked .

" Nope . I understand his reasons , too . " Storm said .

" You do ? What was his reasons ? " Raven asked .

" Raven , he is a father to a baby girl . Who he cares dearly for and wouldn ' t want anything to happen to . He would protect you with his life and make sure no one hurts you . I am father to a five year old , baby girl . I care for her dearly and wouldn ' t want anything to happen to her . I would protect her with my life and you better believe if someone ever hurt her , I would hunt them down . It is a daddy thing Raven . When you become a father to a little girl , your security measures go up and you do whatever you can to protect you little princess . I know I would . " Storm said .

" Okay . " Raven said .

They soon came to an old barn that Raven stopped Typhoon at .

" Why are we stopping ? " Storm asked .

" Remember , what I told you yesterday about Blake getting bit by the black widow spider ? " Raven asked .

" Yes , I do . Why ? " Storm asked looking at the barn .

" This is the barn that it happened in . " Raven said .

" You want to go in ? " Storm asked .

" No , I just thought I should point it out . " Raven said continuing to the house . Storm behind her . They made it to the house and made sure the horses were properly taken care of , unsaddled , fed and in their pastures .

" Hey guys . " Harris said when they walked in the house .

" Whats up ? You guys find anything in the book ? " Raven asked .

" No , but it is taking awhile , since you and Aaron are the only ones who can read it . My Fallen powers won ' t even allow me to read the text . " Harris said .

" Where is Aaron ? There is something I have been wanting to ask him since last night when Asmodai was here , but haven ' t gotten around to it . " Raven said .

" I am right here Raven . What do you need to ask ? " Aaron asked coming from his room , Mark and Glen behind him .

" I heard you kids went out riding . " Mark said .

" Yes , I took Storm to meet my father , but my brothers aren ' t home . Taylor and his family went to see Blake , he isn ' t out on winter break yet from college . " Raven said as they walked into the living room where the others were .

" So , what did you want to ask me ? " Aaron asked again .

" Who is this Salina woman that Asmodai mentioned last night ? " Raven asked as they sat in the room . Everyone looked at her and then Aaron for answers . Aaron looked at Raven for awhile taking a deep breath .

" She is your mother . " Aaron said and Raven looked at him shocked .

" What ? How did Asmodai know my mother ? " Raven asked .

" Because she was a great warrior , a lot like you in ways . Strong , smart , fiery , would do anything to help out a friend and do what is right , even at the expense of leaving her family to protect them from the dangers that would follow her during her mission . What she did would have all of the demons hunting her ? But , no one knows where she is . She knew you would be one of the Shamans to return . She left to protect you from the demons , but she knew you would be the one to lead . " Aaron said .

" You knew her , didn ' t you ? " Raven asked Aaron .


	19. Salina Fireheart

Chapter 18 : Salina Fireheart ;

The Truth Comes Out

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE or TNA stars . _

" Yeah , I knew her . " Aaron said looking straight at Raven .

" What ? How ? Who was she ? Guys calm down this is nothing you guys need to be upset about , this is what I want . " She said looking at Aaron and then around the room at her other friends .

" Her name was Salina . She was the first to go insearch of the Shaman powers . She wanted to reawaken the old ways , because she felt that evil was about to move into the world . " Aaron explained .

" The Twelve Gates opening ? She sensed that ? " Harris asked .

" She didn ' t for sure know what it was , but she knew it would mean the Shamans would be need . She was a great warrior and the one who taught me about the Shamans . She found me not to long after I moved back to Canada . I am from the Northern part of the Rocky Mountains , a little village nestled deep in the mountains both cold and wild . That is the reason I have such a rugged look , because that is what I am from the cold , wilderness . There is a clan that , the other four Canadians in the room maybe familiar with ? " Aaron asked turning to the four Canadians .

" What Clan ? " Roode asked . Copeland , Reso , and Jericho had the same confused expression on their faces as Bobby did .

" The Artic Rose Clan . " Riley said .

" Artic Rose , I know them . My dad said they were a group of warriors nestled in the mountains that protected Canada from evil coming into the land . " Jericho said .

" I heard the same thing growing up . " Roode said , Adam and Jay shaking their heads yes that they knew what Aaron was talking about .

" I am from that clan . In fact I am the Alpha Male of that clan . Salina came to me one day and said she would teach me to harness the power of the great warriors to come . Then the day came when she became ill . " Riley said sadly .

" Ill ? " Raven asked nervously .

" Yeah , she fell ill . But , no one could figure out why and I tell you the best doctors and healers looked at her . No one knew what she had , but we knew it wasn ' t contagious . She gave me my shaman powers one night and Koty . Salina said for me to track down the animal partners of the Shamans and follow their spirits to the ones ment for them . She then handed me her journal and The Guardian Saber , then she vanished from the village . Some believed she died , others believe she went to the Shaman ' s Sanctuary for healing . The Sanctuary is not necessarily a building , but a peaceful natural land . It has a temple on the grounds , the temperature is said to be just right year round , beautiful gardens and healing springs better than any doctor could prescribe . Salina was never seen or heard from again , but some of us warriors believe her spirit is still here , but in a hidden and protected location not known to most people . Even those that claim to be in touch with the Shaman spirits and understand the old ways of the Shamans don ' t understand or know where the Sanctuary truely is or isn ' t . " Aaron said .

He got up from his chair and walked up to his room . When he came back he was carrying a small book and a sword .

" These belong to you , Raven Fireheat . You are the daughter of Salina Fireheart , your mother ' s heir , Warrior and Leader of the Shamans . I can no longer lead you , but I can remain your guide if there is knowledge you must know about the Shamans . " Aaron said handing the sword and book to her .

" Salina ' s Journal and the Guardian Saber ? " Raven asked him .

" Yes , she told me that she regretted leaving her children and their father . But , that her daughter would be her heir and the right one to lead the Shamans against the evil forces to come . You were ment to be Leader of the Shamans and lead us into battle against the Twelve Demonic Princes . Salina said to give these to you and you would figure out how to use them wisely in time . I will follow you into battle , Commander . " Aaron said to her .

" I don ' t know the first thing about war , but I will do it . I have had enough with these demons making our lives miserable . They will not take us down and they will not take Heaven or Earth for their own . Over my dead body will I let anyone else get hurt . Aaron is right it is time to take action . I don ' t care what it takes . We need to let both Dixie and Vince know what is up and prepare the wrestlers and the rest of the world for the worst . Then we need awaken the rest of the Shaman powers and tap into the great power . " Raven said confidently , she stood to show her strength .

" You sure ? " Daniels asked looking at her .

" Yes , I am sure . I am not going to beg anyone to come who doesn ' t want to and we are not going to think any less of any of you . But , whoever is with me needs to speak now . " Raven commanded .

" I am already with you , Raven . " Aaron said standing beside the Shadow Phoenix .

" Raven , you don ' t have to ask me twice . " Harris said from behind the couch .

" I ain ' t leavin your side , darlin . " The Cowboy stood on her other side .

" My wife is still being held hostage by a demon and if you think I am not joining into this fight . You are sadly mistake . " Jeff said .

" I ' m with Jeff and you Raven . " Matt said .

" Me , too . " Amy said beside Matt .

" Canada being invaded and my friends have gotten hurt , the Canadian Enfourcer will have your back all the way . " Bobby Roode growled .

" Count me in . " Adam said .

" Me , too . " Both Jay and Jericho said at the same time .

" You ain ' t leaving me behind . " Glen smiled .

" I ' m in , too . " Mark said nodding his head .

" Don ' t leave us behind , " Styles , Daniels , and Kazerian said together .

" Good then we all agree that something must be done and it will . Watch out Twelve Demonic Princes we will take you down . Hell ' s forces can ' t stop us . " Raven said .

" But , we need a plan , " Aaron said .

" Okay . AJ , Daniels , Kaz . You three want to help , but we need to finish waking up the Shamans . This means a trip , but we can ' t take Ruby to dangereous for her and we can ' t leave the TNA and WWE locker room unprotected . That will be your task because I only trust you three with this . " Raven said .

" Yeah , protect my daughter . " Jeff said to the three .

" Okay , we will , " Styles agreed as Daniels and Kaz nodded their heads in agreement .

" The rest of us will find and awaken the rest of the spirits . " Raven said to the others .

" Okay , " Aaron said the others agreeing , too .

" Now , everyone time for bed . We need to be well rested for tomorrow . Tomorrow we will go tell Dixie , Hulk , Brooke , Sting , and Flair the truth . Glen and Jay , you need to tell Vince the truth , too . " Raven suggested .

" I got a text from Johnny Ace this morning . I am done with WWE and I am glad of it . " Jay said causing everyone to look at him .

" Why ? " Adam asked .

" Because when all of this demon stuff is done . I am going back to TNA , I got more respect and opportunities in TNA than in WWE . So , I know where I belong , but I haven ' t signed anything yet . So , I have no obligations . " Jay said .

" My contract is up , so I am good for now . I will resign when this is done . I am not through with WWE just yet , because once I am . I think I am just going to retire like Adam did . Nothing against TNA guys , but I think it is just time to hang up my boots . " Glen said to them .

" I guess then only the TNA stars need to talk to the bosses then . But , anyway bed all of you and no arguments . " Raven said and they all went off to their beds .

James and Harris stayed in Raven ' s room again .

" So , Raven . I take it this is what you ment earlier at the stables about going in search of the Shaman spirits ? " Storm asked as she sat on the bed looking at the Guardian Saber .

" Yes , this is what I ment . But , all of the other stuff is going to have to sink in . It is one thing knowing my mother ' s name now , but the fact that she was a great warrior , tracking the Shaman spirits , and everything else that Aaron told me about , Salina Fireheart is all new to me and it is something that I am going to have to think on . At least I have her journal . " Raven said looking at the small book .

" Are you going to be okay with knowing the truth ? " Chris asked her .

" Yes , I will . " Raven said looking back at the sword .

" You sure ? " James asked sitting next to her on the bed .

" James , Chris , I ' m fine . I am just thinking about this sword . If it is another one of the artifacts like Chris ' s Dagger of the Fallen , we need to make sure it doesn ' t fall into the wrong hands , like Asmodai or the other Princes and demons . " Raven said .

" Right . " Chris said and James nodded his head yes .

" Well , this ain ' t getting us any sleep , James . " Raven said standing up and pulling the sword and book of the bed . She sat it to the side . She and James got ready for bed .

" You still want to go through those picture books you brought from your dad ' s , Raven ? " James asked .

" If you want and are not to tired . " Raven said picking them up from her nightstand .

" You want me to go or stay , Angel ? " Chris asked .

" You can stay . " Raven said and looked at Storm .

" He can stay . " James said to them both . Raven opened the first of the pictures .

" Oh , God . That would figure the first ones had my baby pictures in it . " Raven said .

" Awe , you were so cute . " James said .

" Hush , babe . " Raven said resting her playfully smacking his arm .

" Don ' t smack me . " James said .

" Oh wow it really hurt . " Raven said and Harris snickered .

Raven continued to look at her baby pictures .

" Here is one with Taylor holding me . " Raven pointed out her big brother . They went through all of the pictures in that book . They looked through the others .

" Here is one when Blake was first born . I was happy to have a little brother . " Raven said .

" I can tell , you were looking at him kind of funny . " James laughed .

" That was because minutes before he was crying and I was trying to figure out why ? " Raven said . Soon they came to a pictures of a few of her horses .

" There is Typhoon . Oh man he was younger in that picture and so was Black Rose . Lord I thought I would never get Ty broken in . He was the most stubborn horse I had , but once he was trained . He was the best . There is Ace with his first saddle , we had to get a different one for him , because it rubbed so bad . Amber in this picture was pregnant with Achilles and then the other two she was carrying Artemis and Apollo . " Raven pointed them out .

" Is this black horse , Satin ? " Storm asked remembering what Raven told him and Bobby about her .

" Yes , the one next to it was our first race together . I was so nervous , but before I got on to go out she nuzzled me like she knew I was nervous and for some reason it helped me get through . She was a special horse . Artemis is on the next few . She was also a great partner and she loved the racing . She loved meeting new horses , too . " Raven said .

" Prom and Graduation . " James said looking at the last pictures .

" Yes , dad nearly made us late to the prom and my dad was so proud graduation day . " Raven said .

" What are these after it ? " Storm asked .

" Those were when I first started training with Amy for wrestling . I lived with my dad about a year after graduation . But , I met Amy in the fall , where she found me in the gym trying to teach myself how to wrestle . When Amy saw me and heard what I was doing she said no it wasn ' t safe for me to learn on my own . But , she saw how determined I was , so , she decide to train me , instead of me getting myself hurt . By the time a year was up , I had learned everything Amy knew and I started Indies not long after that . " Raven said .

" How long did you wrestle for the Indies ? " James asked curious .

" I was eighteen when I started training with Amy . Nineteen when I went to the Indies and 24 when I got signed with WWE for two years . So , five years on the indies , before one of the WWE agents found me and decide that signing me for two years was a good idea . Went to WWE after I got back from the Europe tour date with Indies I was obligated . I won the WWE Women ' s Championship three times in two years . Then took a year off from wrestling to recharge the batteries , so to say and think about coming to TNA . So , by the age of 27 , I was wrestling for Impact . Damn , I ' ve been everywhere now that I think about it . " Raven said yawning .

" Someone is tired ? " Chris asked .

" Yep , time for sleep . " Raven said sitting the book aside .

" Sounds good . So , where all have you been with wrestling ? " Storm asked as Raven cut out the bedside lamp .

" All over the US , Mexico , Canada , UK , Germany , Italy , France , been to Spain once and Russia . South Africa , once . Australia , twice . I have also been to China and Japan . I have also done two different shows in both Baghdad , Irag and Afghanistan for the troops . The troop tours were with WWE during the Christmas holidays . " Raven said laying her head on Storm ' s shoulders .

" Huh , I never knew WWE did shows like that . " Storm said .

" They were doing them every year since the troops had been over their . But , since the troops pulled out of Iraq . I guess they do just the Afghan tours and I did see one show when I was out on my break where they went to a military base to do a show . " Raven said .

" Well , lets get some sleep , Raven . " James said as he put his arms around her and pulled her to him . They soon were asleep . Chris once again watching over them . He was letting them get to know each other better , because he wanted them happy with each other . He knew he would be at peace when he went back to the other side with them taking care of each other .

- Dixie ' s Office -

Knock ! Knock ! Knock ! Came at the door to Dixie Carter ' s office . Her , Hulk Hogan and Sting was discussing show ideas and who should get the next World Title shot .

" Come in , " Dixie said . At that moment Raven Fireheart , James Storm , The Hardys , and Bobby Roode walked into the office looking nervous .

" Why do you five look like y ' all are walking into the principal ' s office ? " Hulk asked noticing the nervousness out of the five wrestlers .

" Because , Hulk , we need to talk to you three and it may change the course of our relationship or the way you view us . " Bobby Roode was the first to speak .

" Do we need to her this , too ? " Flair asked behind them . He and Brooke Hogan had walked in noticing the Shamans had come into the Dixie ' s officed .

" You may want to , " Matt Hardy said to them .

" You all may want to take a seat for this , because it may take a while . Not to mention what we tell you may come as a shock to everyone in this room , besides the five of us . " James Storm spoke up .

" Just tell us what is going on . " Sting said to them .

" Demons are taking over earth , " Raven said flat out .

The bosses stared at her like she was crazy and was trying to pull a joke on them .

" Nice try guys . Raven you need to quit listening to Kaz and Daniels . " Brooke began to laugh .

" It isn ' t a joke and Kaz and Daniels didn ' t make this up . Demons are really trying to take over Earth and Heaven , too . Chris Harris had a demon in him the night he attacked Storm and a very dangerous one . " Raven said looking serious and not blinking .

" You are not joking ? " Hulk asked .

" No , I ' m not . Chris get in here . I want them to see you . " Raven said .

Chris Harris walked into the office and the bosses looked at him like they had seen a ghost .

" Hey , guys . Sorry if I caused any trouble , but Raven is right . Demon ' s are here and stop staring at me like I am one . " Harris said uncomfortable from the stares he was getting .

" You faked your death and these guys covered up for you . So , do you really expect us not to stare ? " Flair growled .

" Hold that temper Nature Boy . Who said I was alive and not dead . I have seen the otherside and no I can not tell you what the afterlife is like , so don ' t bother asking because I ain ' t risking my eternal peace for something like that . What you saw as my death really did happen , but it wasn ' t a heart attack or a bad heart that caused it . It was all do to a type of magic that is to hard to explain , but the simpler version of the story is this . After the whole storyline years ago involving AMW splitting up a person came to me one night after the show . At the time he appeared to be a fan , but I soon found out I was wrong . A few weeks later a demon by the name of Asmodai took possession of my body against my own free will . Asmodai is the demon attributed with Lust and Sins of the Flesh , he is also known as one of Twelve Demonic Princes of Hell , he guards the first of the Twelve Gates . The Twelve Gates are physical and spiritual doors that leads into one of the twelve layers of Hell , each gate is guarded and controlled by one of the Princes . The only way to unlock one of the physical gates is with human blood tainted by the demonic blood of one of the Twelve Princes . After Asmodai took possession of me against my permission , he caused me great pain that caused me to pass out , but when I came to he was using my body to attack the Cowboy . So , when I found out what had happened I took off and called Jarrett to tell him that I was not resigning with TNA , since my contract was already up . While I was on the run , Asmodai again started to drain extraordinary amount of energy from my body that caused me pain and caused me to black out . When I came to I was in Hell , being tormented by Lilith and Leviathan two more of the Princes of Hell . At that time Asmodai was not in me , because my body was being prepared as a permanent host for Asmodai or so he thought . After that Asmodai came back into my body and led me out of Hell and used mine and his blood mixed together to unlock the first of the Twelve Gates to Hell . Asmodai led me to Alabama and went to sleep for a little while to prepare himself for the coming threat to Heaven and Earth . That is where I met Raven and we started dating each other , we met after a WWE show in Mobile . But , Asmodai woke up after a year and a half of us dating and he caused me to hurt her . I won ' t exactly tell you how , but know this I had no control over my body when I hurt her or attacked Storm . Once again I ran away from the problem , until I realized I needed to do something about it . That is when I realized Storm and Raven could come through for me and help me get rid of the hold Asmodai had on me . I was right they helped me get rid of Asmodai the first day Raven was here on Impact . But , Asmodai came back because his leash was still there , but when I tried to get him out he placed a magical seal on me that nearly prevented myself from escaping again . So , I used a magical artifact known as the Dagger of the Fallen to sacrifice myself and lock up Asmodai . But , not before the first gate finished opening and spit out more demons from Hell . The reason you see me standing before you is because I am known as the Fallen Warrior , when I stabbed myself with the magical dagger , it made me appear to have a heart attack because of the extreme magical energy of the dagger causing an electrocution effect overloading my heart causing the heart attack . Thanks to the magic of the dagger it also caused the appearance of the stab wound to heal , so it wouldn ' t look like a stab victum . But the dagger also helped me to come back until my task of relocking the Twelve Gates is done . I am not alive , but I appear to be alive . Once all of this mess is over I go back to the other side . " Harris explained everything .

" You are not kidding . " Sting realized as he stood up and looked at the five Shamans and Harris .

" No , we are not . Demons are really coming Sting . Hell is supposedly preparing an army to combat the forces of both Heaven and Earth . Lucifer will be their commander , if he is allowed to break free of his cage and possess his rightful host . We are not sure who that will be , yet , but it will happen if the rest of the Twelve Gates open completely . Asmodai has reappeared in his own human form without a host the Demonic Princes are getting smarter and more powerful . " Raven said looking at the bosses .

" Why are we just hearing about this now ? " Hulk asked spooked .

" Because we didn ' t know what to tell you . If you had not believed us , you might have stuck us in an asylum for psychos . " Jeff said staring at the Hulkster .

" What ? Why would we do that ? " Dixie asked curiously .

" That isn ' t the reason , Jeff . We didn ' t know who else was infected by one of the Twelve Princes or any of the other demons for that matter . If one of you were , you could have took the information back to Lucifer or hurt us . Jeff ' s wife is being held hostage by demons already and his house was blown up . We don ' t need more of our loved ones in danger . " Bobby Roode said shaking his head at Jeff .

" Beth is being held hostage by demons ? " Sting looked at Jeff .

" Yeah , Ruby is safe though . Styles , Daniels , and Kazerian are going to look after her and help watch out for you guys here in TNA and the WWE , too . We are afraid that the demons will target the wrestling world or more of the Princes will infect them like they did with Harris . " Jeff said looking in Sting ' s eyes .

" Winter is already infected by another one of the Twelve Demonic Princes . " Storm said .

" What ? " Brooke looked at the Cowboy .

" Yeah . The demon known as Lilith has infected Winter . Winter was already possessed when I wrestled her my first night on Impact . " Raven said .

" We didn ' t realize it until after the match though . " Matt said .

" Okay , how do we combat this ? " Flair asked .

" We are already working on it . The morning after my first night on Impact , we were visited by an old high school friend of mine who brought us word of twelve brave warriors that would come forth to battle the Twelve Princes . Those warriors were to be gifted with the powers of the Shamans . Shamans are humans who protect the old ways of earth when man and nature stood as one . In those days the humans and nature lived in peace , man could communicate with animals and animals with man . But , modern day humans have lost that connection with animals , except for a select few . Those select few are the modern day Shamans who protect the ways of the older days and still see nature as away to keep the balance of earth intack . The Twelve Shaman Warriors are gifted with animal spirits and special weapons and magic to keep the balance of good and evil and combat the forces of Hell . " Raven explained .

" Where do we find these warriors ? " Dixie asked .

" You have five of them in this room with you , Dixie . " Raven said as Amy knocked on the door .

" Come in , " Dixie said frustrated with the interruption .

" Sorry for interrupting your discussion , but Raven we got a problem . " Amy said .

" Demons , " Raven said sensing the presence of one of the Twelve Princes .

" Here , now ? " Sting asked looking at Raven .

" Yeah , I can sense them approaching . " Raven said and looked to the Shaman Warriors and the Fallen Warrior . "

" We got to work together , Raven . " Harris said as he summoned his katanas to his back and the rest of his armor .

" Whoa , how did he ? " Flair asked .

" The Fallen Warrior ' s magic . " Harris answered .

" He isn ' t the only one with magical tricks . " Jeff said .

" You guys ready ? " Raven asked . They nodded a yes as the Shamans also summoned their armor to them .

" The Shaman Warriors . " Sting said looking at the five .

" Are us . Not all of the Shamans have gotten their powers yet . But the five here have theirs already . Roode is the Wolverine , The Cowboy is the Stallion , Jeff is a Bengal White Tiger , Matt is the Black Jaguar , and I have the Phoenix . Amy is also a Shaman , she has the Silver Fox . Christian Cage has the Pegasus , Adam Copeland also known as Edge is the Hawk . Chris Jericho is the Dingo . My buddy from high school is the Wolf , Undertaker has the Crow and Kane is the Dragon . " Raven said as the others left the room .

" How are y ' all going to handle this by yourselves ? " Hulk asked .

" The best way we know how . Innocent lives are at stake and so is Earth and Heaven . We will defend what is good in this world . But , even we don ' t have the strength to handle a whole army of demons yet or Lucifer . We are asking for time off of Impact to find the rest of the Shaman gifts and a way to stop this , but we need more help than that . Humans can combat the forces of Hell if we feel . Demons can ' t stand human emotions or feelings , that is the reason Harris was able to break free the first time . The Wildcat felt the love and feelings of his friends and unleashed on Asmodai to get rid of him . But there are magical ways , too . Sting you are a follower of Christ . Hang crucifixes and crosses on every door on the outside of the arenas and the Impact Zone locker rooms . Carrie them with you as you travel , and be leery of any strangers or strange happenings going on around the locker room . Don ' t travel alone and don ' t let any of the employees here including the wrestlers travel alone . Other than that I can force anyone to fight with us , that is up to every individual and we won ' t hold it against anyone that doesn ' t want to , but we will eventually need help from every able body willing to help but only if it is their wish . " Raven said she could hear her friends fighting the demons .

" We hear you Raven . " Sting said as a group of demons came into the doorway .

Raven stared them down .

" So , who sent you guys ? Lilith or Lucifer ? " Raven asked putting her hand to her claymore and pulled it out .

" Don ' t say the master ' s name , Shaman . " A Shade came to the door causing Dixie to scream .

" Stop , screaming . It will only give them more strength if you are afraid . " Raven warned moving between the demons and her bosses .

The demons made the first move , but Raven moved fast and swung the two - handed blade right through each demons . They fell and disappeared as she cut them down to size . Only the shade was left .

" You have some skills with a blade , Phoenix . " The Shade growled , showing his sharp fangs .

" Yes , I do and you will be like the rest of them if you don ' t retreat back to the Pit , Shade . " Raven threatened him .

" I am not running Shaman , because once the Lord of Hell awakens there will be nothing you can do to stop him . " The demon snickered .

" Lucifer will not win against the Shamans and the Fallen . " Raven said with confidence .

" Will see , " The Shade growled even lower and more menacing .

" I am giving one last chance Shade to leave and go back to Hell where you belong . Or do you want to end up like the last shade I encountered ? " Raven asked clenching her teeth .

" I know what the Fallen Warrior did to the shade at the rainbow Shaman ' s ruined house , Phoenix . But , make no mistake about it , each shade is different from the next no matter how a like in appearance we may be . And we are definitely not like the imp that clawed your friend . " The Shade warned her .

" No , because this time you can speak instead of growl and screech like a mindless creature . Oh and by the way , how did Lucifer take my destroying his pet vulture ? " Raven asked a little cocky .

" Your arrogants sends shivers down my cold spine and pierces my black heart like a plague . That is what all humans are like , rats that carried the plague during the Dark Ages . You scurry around carrying sin like a disease and are imperfected like hybrid dogs . We demons are better for this world and will rule and make everything the way it should be . " The Shade said with discuss .

" Well then let this petty human put you out of your misery and out my life for good . " Raven said swinging her claymore at the shade who moved with lightning speed .

" Catch me if you can Shaman , " The shade provoked Raven .

" I will stop you . " Raven said calmly . She stopped moving and thought deeply on what she could do .

" Raven , why are you stopping ? " Sting asked .

" Cause , I am thinking about his movements and trying to figure out how he moves . Storm are you close by ! " Raven called to the Cowboy sensing his presence .

" I ' m here Raven , " James came in his double blades were out , " What do you need , Shadow ? "

" There is a shade in here . " She said to the Tennessean .

" What do you need me to do ? " Storm asked her .

" He is running on them beams . " Raven pointed out to the Cowboy .

James Storm looked at the beams and saw the Shade moving on them . He realized that the beams were metal .

" Raven , if I use my Thunder powers I could zap everyone in this room . " Storm said to her confused as to why she wanted him to use something that dangereous .

" I don ' t want you to use electricity , James . Aaron said you were able to manipulate the weather , rain is a form of weather , too , Cowboy . Remember back at the cabin with the rainstorm , you were causing that , not the regular weather pattern . Your emotions caused that rain , so you shoud be to control the rain now . " Raven said hinting what she wanted Storm to do .

" I get what you are hinting at darlin ' , " Storm moved infront of the bosses and Raven .

He put his blades back together and hooked them on to his back . Then focused on his emotions and the storm within him . He thought of sadness and tears and unleashed those emotions . His eyes began to get cloudy and instead of the deep , blue they normally are they turned into a bluish - grey color . The rain began to fall indoors . It was a light mist at first , but it got heavier and heavier . Soon the beams were soaked and the shade slipped and fell .

" Got ya , now Shade . " Raven said shooting an arrow through his throat causing him to fall over dead and vanish like the rest of the demons .

" Well , that takes care of another Shade . " Storm said as the rain went away .

" Yeah , nice work Cowboy . I see why they call you Storm now . You really can manipulate the weather and have a ragging Storm within . I just hope I am enough to help you tame that wild spirit . Of course I ' m not sure if I want to totally tame you , because it would take the fun out of everything . " Raven said smiling at James .

" Who said you had what it takes to tame me ? I am a wild stallion and a restless cowboy , those two qualities are not easily handle , darlin . " The Cowboy smiled back at her .

" I guess I have no choice , but to just live with it . Because I am just to far into this wild and restless spirit . " Fireheart said to him .

" Sorry bout your damn luck , Raven . " Storm said making her laugh .

" Uhm , sorry about breaking this little deal up . But , what about the rest of the demons ? " Flair asked he was paler than a ghost .

" Flair , calm down partner . You are starting to lose your color , man . " Storm said looking at him worried .

" I will not calm down . Don ' t you ever tell me to come down , James Storm . Do you understand me ? " Flair asked in rage and advancing on the Cowboy .

" Flair , stop . " Raven moved in between Storm and the Nature Boy .

" Raven that goes for you , too . " Flair said glaring at her .

" Flair the demons have already been taken down by the rest of the Shaman Warriors . So don ' t worry to much . " The Cowboy said putting an arm around Raven .

" Rick take it easy , brother . " Hulk said to him .

" Good job at taking those things out . " Sting said impressed with what just happened .

" Thanks , " Storm and Raven said together .

" Sting , go and speak with the rest of Raven and Storm ' s friends and find out more about what is going on . I need to calm Brooke , Dixie , and Flair down while you are gone . And guys take whatever time you need . After what I just saw we need someone who knows what is going on to find out how to deal with this problem . " Hulk Hogan said to them .

" We are much appreciative , Hulk . " Raven said and Storm nodded his gratitude .

" I will find out what I can before they leave , Hulkster , " Sting reassured him .


	20. Leviathan Emerges

Chapter 19 : Leviathan Emerges

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE or TNA stars . _

Raven Fireheart , James Storm , and Sting walked to the rest of the Shamans . The two Shamans had not put their armor up , yet . There was no way to tell if another demon attack would happen while they were still in the arena and they had to find the other Shamans , so they and the Fallen Warrior , Chris Harris could find the rest of the Shaman gifts that awaited them . Soon , they spot Roode , the Hardys , and Amy in one of the unused locker rooms with dead demon bodies around them , but vanished as the three walked into the room .

" They don ' t have human hosts , either . I take it Lucifer doesn ' t want to risk his army ending up like Asmodai . " Raven said as they entered the room .

" Guess not , " Bobby answered his hockey stick still out .

" Where are the other guys ? " James asked .

" No clue . The demons ambushed us in here and we haven ' t been able to get free until now . " Jeff said as Matt was cleaning one of his blades off .

" Let ' s go find them . They may need some help . " Raven said .

" Okay , " Amy said .

" So more of these things are coming ? " Sting asked looking at a spot where a demon had just vanished .

" A lot more . Where is Harris ? " James looked around noticing the Wildcat ' s missing .

" He took off down the hall after a hellhound . " Matt said as the heard a yelp .

" What was that ? " Sting asked .

" Sound like a dog yelp . " Raven said as they took off towards the sound .

They haulted when they saw a hellhound on the ground and Harris standing over it with an oil spear .

" Take that you stupid mutt . " Harris said as the hellhound vanished .

" Where did you get the oil ? " Storm asked impressed .

" I keep some with me for my motorcycle . " Harris said .

" Nice job with the hellhound , Wildcat , " Raven said .

" No problem . You know cats rule and dogs drool . " Chris smiled .

" Well come on , Mister Wildcat . We need to find Aaron , Mark , Glen , and the other three Canadians . " Raven said .

" We are here . " Mark said as the others came down the hall behind the Deadman .

" Good we are all here . " Jeff said .

" Where is Styles , Daniels , and Kazerian ? I thought you said they were with you , too , Raven ? " Sting asked .

" I sent them to warn Vince about what is going on and put WWE on alert . If Lucifer and the rest of the Demonic Princes are after wrestlers to be their human hosts , then WWE is also in trouble . So , I sent Styles and the TNA Tag Team Champs to warn them . We need all the help we can get and if that means working with the opposition company then I will . Desperate times call for desperate measures . " Raven said looking at Sting .

" Let us just hope that Vince is in the sharing , caring kind of mood right now . " Jericho said rolling his eyes .

" Yeah , I agree . But , we have to try to warn them and Styles , Daniels , and Kazerian are the only ones I can hope to do this task and get it done . " Raven said thinking of her three friends .

" They had Ruby with them , too . " Jeff said nervous at his daughter being away from him with danger around .

" It is better than having her here with the demon attack , Jeff . " Bobby looked at him .

" I agree , " Storm said knowing Jeff ' s feelings for his little girl .

" Okay , so I take it all of you are leaving to help Raven and deal with this Twelve Gates crap ? " Sting asked .

" Yes , we have to Sting . " Matt said to him .

" I understand , but what can we do to defend ourselves if these things come back ? " Sting asked serious .

" Fight them , " James said to the Icon .

" Aaron explain to Sting how to get rid of the basic demons . The ones we have been dealing with on a regular bases ever since this demon stuff started . " Raven said to Aaron .

" Sure , " Aaron said and stepped forward .

The others stood off to the side as Aaron gave Sting the information on how to get rid of the demons and tell which one they were dealing with . He also gave Sting basic information on magical symbols that could be used to keep the higher level demons out , so all they would have to deal with is the lower level demons .

" That should be it . If the bigger demons can ' t get into where you guys are then all you will have to worry about is the lower level demons and hellhounds . Those guys are easy enough to get rid of and oil is easy to get . " Aaron said to the Icon .

" Okay . I got it and I will inform the rest of Impact Wrestling , but what about WWE how they get this information , too ? They will need it if they are targeted also . " Sting said to them .

" A . J . will give them the same details Aaron gave you . So , as long as they trust us and what info is given to them and use it . They should also be safe , too . " Raven said .

" Good , maybe they will listen , too . " Sting said .

" Guys , we need to get going before nightfall . I want to cover quite a bit of ground before sunset . " Raven turned to her friends .

" So , I guess this is good - bye for now . " The Icon said to them .

" Don ' t worry Sting . We will watch out for each other and win this war . " Storm said .

" Evil will always be defeated in the end . Good will prevail . The Shaman Warriors won ' t fail or let Hell win . " Raven echoed the Cowboy ' s thoughts .

With that the Shaman Warriors and the Fallen Warrior left the wrestling world for now .

- Traveling -

" These horses were a good idea , Raven . " Mark said as the Shamans and the Fallen rode on to the Canadian / USA boarder .

" Well seeing as Storm , Glen , and Jay were the only ones with Shaman spirits they could ride . I figured why not use the horses I have to travel easier . The cars and Harris ' s motorcycle would have been stopped and checked for passports if we had used them and that would just take to much time from our purpose . " Raven said leading Typhoon around a tree .

" Easier ? My ass is hurting from all of this riding and you talk about easier . At least we would have been much more comfortable in the cars . " Jericho complained .

" Big baby is complaining again , Cowboy . " Harris said shaking his head at Jericho .

" Baby , Harris . Baby , since when have you rode a horse , Chris ? " Jericho asked .

" Growing up . Storm and Raven aren ' t the only rednecks around here . The Wildcat knows how to ride and apparently you are the only one complaining about about being on a horse , Jericho . " Harris pointed out .

" Jericho , the Wildcat comes from the same roots that Storm and I do . So , ease up on him and quit complaining . " Raven said getting tired of the argument .

" Roode is riding better than you are dude . If you put your heels down instead of up like I showed you , then it wouldn ' t be so uncomfortable riding . " The Cowboy said , he was riding Thunderbolt .

" I just want to get to Canada and find out why the demons are going there . I also want to find the Wolverine ' s Den that Aaron told us about . " Roode said to them .

" How much longer ? " Amy asked curious .

" Are we there yet , Amy ? " Raven asked smiling .

" Don ' t do that again . Damn it , Fireheart , if you start that crap we are going to have a talk . " Amy said serious .

" Just so you know that was Jay ' s fault that I ever did that . " Raven informed her .

" What ? " Jay said looking at Raven and Amy confused .

" Remember , when I called you about Ames and me making the trip to the Impact Zone for my first match in TNA ? " Raven asked .

" Yeah , I remember . Why ? " Reso asked .

" Remember , what you told me to do in the car ? " Fireheart questioned Jay .

" Oh , yeah . I told you to ask Amy every hour , are we there yet . I did that so you would see her reaction to it . " The Captain realized .

" Yep , I did it , too . " Raven smiled at Jay .

" How did she take it ? " Jay asked .

" She got aggravated , Jay Reso . " Amy said glaring at him and Raven .

" You know where that started don ' t you ? " Adam asked Raven .

" No , where , Adam ? " Raven asked curious .

" When the Team Extreme and Edge and Christian use to ride up and down the road together . We use to do that to Amy and she would get pissed off because of it . " Matt said smiling at the thought .

" You guys use to ride up and down the road together ? " Bobby asked Matt .

" Yeah , Bobby . It was easier and cheaper for five young kids , that were not the top stars at the time . This was during the early Attitude Era of wrestling , which also was merged with the early Tag Team Era , too . At times the Dudley Boys would join us , too . So , then we took two cars . But , we traveled together and shared each others adventures . Even though we were opponents in the ring , we were also friends outside of the ring . " Jeff said remembering his early years in wrestling .

" Early Tag Team Era ? " Storm asked looking at Jeff , " Harris , Roode , and I were tag team specialists , too . So what is this early Tag Team Era stuff ?

" It was the time when Tag Team wrestling was at its highest point and was really being pushed to the top in WWE . " Raven said .

" How did you know that ? " Harris asked her .

" You have only been in wrestling going on three years and you know more about the history of wrestling then most of the guys that have been here most of their lives . How ? " Roode asked Raven curiously .

" I told you I watched old wrestling tapes , Roode . I love the wrestling business as a whole and I wanted to learn about what I am passionate about . So , while everyone else in high school was studying how to become doctors and lawyers , I studied wrestling . When the time came for me to pick a topic for my senior research paper , I chose the history of wrestling . Most of my classmates thought I was crazy for picking that topic and my Literature teacher thought it was to broad of a topic at the time and a big waist of time . But , I told my teacher that I was more interested in wrestling because that was my career choice and I wanted to know more about it than anything else . Not to mention I already had quite a bit of knowledge of wrestling already , but more couldn ' t hurt . " Raven explained .

" I was amazed when I first met Raven , and she already knew more about wrestling than I did . " Amy said to the group .

" So , who all was apart of this early Era of Tag Team Wrestling , darlin ? " James asked curious .

" The Hardys , Dudley Boys , Edge and Christian , Too Cool , New Age Outlaws , and if I am not mistaken . I believe Mark and Glen were also teamed together at this point , if not it was a little earlier than this . I know there was a lot of hands who held the World Tag Team Championships during this time and I am talking about the true World Tag Team Championships . What WWE has now are an insult to the Tag Team Division they got , which really and truely they don ' t have a real Tag Team Division anymore . TNA doesn ' t either though . " Raven said getting looks from Storm , Roode , and Harris .

" Seriously , Impact doesn ' t have a real Tag Team Division ? " Roode asked shocked Raven said that .

" Yeah , seriously . Think about the only tag teams we have in Impact is Daniels and Kazerian , Angle and Style , Chavo and Hernandez , and Gunner and Kid Kash . AMW is done when Harris goes back to the other side . There is only one member of Team Canada in TNA . Maybe Beer Money could reunite , but would you two really give up singles competition . The Hardys could come together on TNA , but would they really grow anymore as wrestlers if they were a tag team again . I am not saying that we have bad tag teams in Impact , but we don ' t have that one dominating team like we should . " Raven said to them .

" AMW is done , " Harris realized what she said .

Storm looked at Harris knowing his same thoughts .

" My whole career in wrestling is done , Raven . Not just AMW . When Asmodai left my body the first time . I thought we could close the gates and be done with it then . I had hoped that I could possibly come back to TNA , but so much for that . " The Wildcat said thinking of the wrestling world .

" Wildcat , " James looked at his former partner .

" No , James . I made my decision . So , I will deal with it . " Harris said disappointed .

" Chris , I didn ' t mean to upset you , but the truth is there . " Raven said softly .

" It isn ' t your fault , Raven . So , don ' t worry about me , Angel . The other side is better than you think and maybe I can teach them the ropes to wrestling . " Harris winked at her .

" Teach the angels how to wrestle . Now that is mighty interesting , Wildcat . " Storm laughed at the thought .

" Are we there yet ? " Jay asked .

" Jay Reso , " Amy gritted her teeth at the Captain .

" Sorry it was so tempting , Ames . " Reso said to her .

" We still have another full day of riding , Jay . But we will stop for the night as soon as we can find a clearing near running water . " Raven said .

" The river is about a mile ahead . We can stop there Raven and we can have protection from the demons , too . The natural landscape will protect us from the forces of Hell . " Aaron said to the Shadow Phoenix .

" Okay , but lets just get there without anyone noticing . " Raven said .

Soon they arrived at the clearing near the riverbank .

" This should be suitable for the night . " Aaron said looking around at the large enough clearing . They dismounted the horses and let them wander off with Thunderbolt leading them .

" Do you think it is smart letting the horses go off like that ? " Jericho asked .

" Thunderbolt is the lord of all horses , as I have already told you before . All horses are obedient to him and he will keep them safe . As long as the Cowboy is with us , we will be in direct contact with Thunderbolt and the other horses . " Aaron reassured him .

" I ain ' t going no where . " Storm said looking up at Chris Jericho .

They set up came like they had the past couple of nights they had been out in the wilderness and away from civilization . Soon they were all settled by a warm campfire . Food and water was plentiful tonight since they were by the river filled with trout and freshwater .

" So , who wants first watch tonight ? " Glen asked stretching .

" I will , " Adam volunteered .

" You sure , Adam ? " Raven asked looking at him .

" Yeah , of course . " Adam nodded his head yes .

" So , how about some sleep , guys ? " Matt said laying back on his sleeping bag on the ground .

" Sure . Adam I will take second watch , tonight . " Roode said to Copeland .

" Right , " Adam acknowledged .

Raven looked around at her friends as they all settled down for the night . Several of them were restless because of the unknown of the night . She was also frightened of what awaited them when they drifted of to sleep , that was herprimary reason for setting up watches during the night . Everyone would take turns watching during the night , so , nothing could sneak up on them .

" Raven , what are you thinking about ? " Storm asked when he noticed how deep in thought she was .

" How restless everyone is . I will be grateful when we get normal shelter , instead of the open wilderness where anything could approach us . " She said lay down next to the Tennessee Cowboy . He pulled her closer to him where she was laying on his chest .

" You don ' t like camping . I figured a country girl like you would enjoy being outdoors , darlin ? " He asked her . Storm was looking into her eyes as best he could while in the darkness of night .

" I am not opposed to camping or being outdoors , but with demons loose on Earth . I have a lot more fears of us being exposed like this where anything could sneak up on us during the night . " Raven said snuggling closer to him .

" You okay ? " Storm asked as she shivered .

" I am a little cold . I guess I am so use to the warm , southern temperature . " Fireheart smiled up at him .

" Then I will keep you warm . " He said taking his long sleeve shirt off and putting it around her and then pulling the sleeping bag over her , too .

" But , there is no need in you being cold , too , James . " Raven said to him .

" I will be alright , babe . " Storm said to her .

" Yeah , but your bare chest is sending chills up my spine . " She said looked at him smiling .

" You know , not to long a go somebody commented on me flashing my ass during a pool game , Raven . " James reminded her .

" That was the Wildcats fault not mine . Seeing as it was him making jokes . " Raven said defending herself .

" Hey , quit blaming me for crap . " Harris said from above them .

" Harris , are you on tree branch ? " Storm asked looking up at the trees towering above them .

" No , Cowboy I am floating on air . What else do you think I ' m on ? " The Wildcat said sarcastically .

" Quit being a smart ass , Harris . " Raven said to him .

" Sorry , Angel . " Harris said softly .

" So , why are you in a tree ? " Storm asked him .

" It is much safer than the ground . Besides cats like trees and high objects , so they can see over their territory . And since I don ' t have to sleep , I can provide Copeland and Bobby with an extra set of eyes . " The Wildcat informed them .

" Okay , " Raven said looking back down at the Cowboy ' s chest .

" Like what you see ? " Storm asked Raven .

" I was looking at the claw marks . Aaron , how much longer before these stitches can come out ? " Raven looked over to where Aaron and Koty were at . The wolf had joined them during the nights , but goes off to hunt in the morning .

" I will look at them in the morning . " Aaron said to her .

" Okay , " Raven said she rubbed her finger over one of the marks .

" Uh , what are you doing ? " Storm asked a little nervous at her messing with the healing scars .

" Just checking to see how much they have healed . " Fireheart answered . She moved her hand off of the marks and put her arms around him trying to stay warm .

" I didn ' t upset you did I ? " Storm asked uneasy .

" No , I ' m fine . Just trying to stay warm and you seem to have enough warmth for both of us . Now would be a good time for that extra heat wave I had a while back . " Raven said shivering again . Storm leaned down to kiss her and she kissed him back . They heard a cough and stopped to see Bobby looking at them with a smirk on his face .

" Bobby can I help you ? " James asked him .

" Yeah , I was wondering if you two were going to with everyone else around or if I was going to have to build a shelter for the two of you to get cozy ? " Bobby asked smiling innocently .

" Shut up , Bobby . I can hear you up here in the tree . Storm don ' t make me come down there and kick your ass . " Harris said from the tree branch .

" Hey , Harris . I am a legal adult . I can decide for myself what I want , and Bobby shut up please . " Raven said annoyed .

" Yes , ma ' am , Angel . " Harris said rolling his eyes even though she couldn ' t see him doing it .

" No problem , " Bobby turned back over .

" Time for sleep , darlin , " Storm said yawning .

They all drifted off to sleep .

- Next Morning -

They were once again one horse back , making their way to Canada . Harris was in a bad mood from the conversation with Raven last night .

" Are we there yet ? " Jay asked .

" Shut up , Reso , " Harris growled .

" What ' s eating him this morning ? " Jay looked at the others .

" No clue , " Storm said shocked at the Wildcat ' s sudden outburst .

Just then they heard a loud growl and looked to see a monstereous one - eyed boar looking at them .

" Oh , no . " Aaron said looking at the thing .

" What is that ? " Jericho asked as they stopped .

" One of Lilith ' s charges . He is known as Balor , he is a high - ranking demon in the second layer of Hell . Which means the second of the Twelve Gates is open . " Harris said staring at the creature with anger .

" We need to hurry and retrieve the rest of the Shaman powers , " Raven said as the boar charged right at Harris .

" What the ? So , you want to play , find I will take you down . " Harris said jumping off the horse and summoning his full Fallen Warrior armor to him .

" Wildcat ! " Storm called to him , as the others dismounted the horses .

" Don ' t help me . This is my battle . Come on Balor , I will kill you for marking me for Asmodai . " Harris said to the boar .

" So , this is the demon Lilith and Leviathan used to torment , Harris . " Mark realized . Storm and Raven both looked at Mark shocked and fearful that Harris had come in contact with this thing in Hell and at the hands of three of the Twelve Demonic Princes .

Harris stabbed the boar with a long spear he had summoned to him . The boar roared at him and went to charge again .

" I will make you regret ever touching me , pig . " Harris said stabbing him again in the side and jumping back as the spear broke . Harris looked at it for a second and tossed it aside .

" Harrisss , quit messsing with my pet . " A voice said from behind them .

The Shamans and Harris turned to see Leviathan in possession of Gangrel ' s body .

" Gangrel ? " Matt asked remembering his old manager .

" You know this guy , Matt ? " Bobby asked confused .

" Yeah , he managed Jeff and me years ago in WWE . He also managed Adam and Jay at one time before the Hardy Boys . " Matt said .

" He is Leviathan now . " Harris said looking at him .

" Leviathan and Lilith both free . This is not good . " Raven said glaring at the monster .

" Balor finissh the Fallen Warrior and I might let you have one of the Ssshamanss . " Leviathan hissed .

" So , his true form really is a demonic snake . " Mark said watching him .

" Leviathan are you the snake that tempted Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden ? " Raven asked curiously .

" Ah , yesss , good timesss . My love Lilith and I got to sssit back and watch with joy asss my brother Lucccifur took over and made demonsss the real forcesss of the world . Heaven and God think they can ssstop usss thossse righteousss foolss . " Leviathan mocked .

" Hey quit mocking Heaven and my Lord . " Harris said pulling his katanas out and teleporting right to Leviathan , trying to put one of his blades through him .

" Foolissh boy , do you really think that will ssstop me ? " Leviathan said catching the blades and kicking Harris away to the ground . The boar charged right at Harris who threw one of his hidden blades through the pigs neck . The boar screamed an ear splitting squeal .

" Make him stop . " James said covering his ears .

" My pleasure . " Harris said teleporting to Balor slashing his katanas through him in the form of an " X " . The pig fell to his death and vanished .

" No ! You ssstupid fool . " Leviathan said jumping right to where Harris was smacking him in the face and throwing him to the ground hard .

" Wildcat ! " Storm called charging Thunderbolt right at Leviathan . He summoned his armor to him and unhooked his lasso . He roped Leviathan , who pulled the lasso and caused Storm to be pulled off Thunderbolt .

" James ! " Raven , Roode , and Harris called to him when he landed on the ground .

" I ' m alright , " He said to them as he pulled his whip out and lashed Leviathan across the face with it . Who screamed and let go of the lasso .

" Nice going , Storm . " Adam said to him .

" My pleasure . Hey , Harris how about we lock up another one of the Twelve Princes ? " The Cowboy asked him .

" I ' m with you . Leviathan , you were a fool to mess with America ' s Most Wanted Cowboy and Wildcat . " Harris informed the Demon Prince .

" I am no fool boysss . " Leviathan said as he vanished into thin air .

" Hey , where did you go coward ? " Storm looked around for the Snake Demon .

" Back to Lilith probably . They don ' t like to be separated for to long . " Harris said calming his adrenaline down .

" So , we know two of the Twelve Gates are open and Leviathan is free to wonder Earth with his mate Lilith . We don ' t need this at all , they could breed more demon children or demi - demons . Let us just be glad Asmodai isn ' t out , too or we could be in even more trouble . " Aaron grimaced thinking of the possibilities .

" I don ' t want to think about it right now . " Raven said shuddering at the thought .

" The Gates need to be closed and these guys need to be taken down . " Roode said firmly .

" We will Bobby . " Raven said turning to him .

" Harris , what was that about with the boar ? " Storm asked coming over to the Wildcat .

" Balor , he is my worst enemy after Asmodai . Balor isn ' t a typical demon where he has to wait around to come out of the Pit . Balor is a beast and one that stays unchained as long as Leviathan is out . But , he is mine . He is my enemy , the one who caused all of my problems and I will see to that he gets everything he deserves and it will all come from me . " Harris said his eyes changed to a form of the Wildcat . Chris Harris may not be a Shaman Warrior , but the spirit of Sabertooth still runs through his blood and mixed with the powers of the Fallen Warrior it has made him a force to be not to be messed with .

" So , the Sabertooth spirit and the Fallen Warrior ' s energy have become one and stronger by the same energy that Harris used as a wrestler . This is a strange transformation and power that has yet to be seen and it might be what we need to stop Hell and the Twelve Demonic Princes . " Aaron said watching the Wildcat .

" Chris , we will not stop you . But , do know your friends will have your back if you need it when the time comes for you to fight Balor again . " Raven said putting a hand on Harris ' s shoulder .

" Yeah , next time Leviathan won ' t get away from America ' s Most Wanted . " Storm said with a wicked smile .

*** So once again I want to say thanks for reading Twelve Gates . Leviathan is out of the Gates now and Balor and Harris had a show down . **


	21. Warrior of the Northern Lights

Chapter 20 : Warrior of the Northern Lights

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE or TNA stars . _

Finally , the crew made it across the Canadian / US border with out anymore trouble . Now if they could only make it to the ruins in the Canadian Rockies everything would be perfect .

" Canada , I am home . " Bobby Roode said as they crossed the border undetected .

" Smell that Canadian air . " Jericho said and Adam Copeland and Jay Reso breathed it in .

" No disrespect to your homeland , but I would take my USA , Kentucky air over Canadian air any day . " Harris teased them .

" And US beer taste way better than the Canadian brand . " Storm said annoyed by the fact he hadn ' t had a single drop of beer since the night at Raven ' s House .

" Don ' t worry my favorite Cowboy , we will find you some US beer as soon as we find a town . " Raven told him smiling .

" Okay , " James said as his smile came back .

" Oh , my favorite Cowboy . " Jericho mocked .

" Shut up , Y2J . " Storm glared at him .

" Storm , is gonna kill you . " Roode chanted .

" Roode , please stop that . " Amy said , as everyone except James , Aaron , Undertaker , and Kane chanted what Roode was chanting .

" See , what you started Bobby ? " Jericho asked . He wasn ' t chanting either because it was directed at him .

" I know I ' m good , but it has been a while since James kicked somebodies head off . And since for the last weeks on Impact it was mostly me getting those Last Calls , it would sure be nice for somebody else to get it for a change . " Roode said to Jericho .

" Are you really betraying a countrymen , Roode ? " Jericho asked the It Factor another question .

" Hey pick you over my Beer Money brother . I don ' t think so and I can ' t really go against Fortune either . " Roode said holding up the Fortune hand gesture .

" Sorry about your damn luck , Jericho . " The Cowboy said to him .

" Hey , what about the Wildcat ? I thought I was apart of the brotherhood , too ? " Harris looked at Roode and then at Storm .

" Don ' t worry Chris , I wouldn ' t leave out my AMW partner in crime . " The Tennessean looked at the Kentucky native .

" Yeah , Wildcat we wouldn ' t leave you behind , man . " Roode said to him .

" Good , I feel loved . " Harris smiled .

" Cool a threesome between Storm , Roode and Harris , my three favorite guys . Can I watch and video tape it , so I can bring it up for my personal amusement ? " Raven grinned .

Matt and Jeff gagged at the thought and Jericho , Copeland , and Reso both looked at Raven confused by what she just said . Amy smirked knowing her friend was teasing . But , Mark , Glen , and Aaron shook their heads not wanting to get into it . Storm , Roode , and Harris looked at her with horror at what she just suggested .

" What ? " Raven looked at the stares she was getting from Storm , Roode , and Harris .

" You did not just suggest that the three of us make love to each other , did you ? " The Wildcat asked hoping the answer was no .

" Yeah , I did . Why ? " Raven asked confused .

" We are just friends , Raven . " Roode said .

" Yeah the Cowboy doesn ' t roll that way , darlin , " Storm was shocked by the comment , too .

" Guys , I was just joking . Do you think I would really want you guys to do that ? If the Wildcat can make sex jokes , then I can , too . Cause somebody did think it was all that bad when they commented on me staring at the Cowboy ' s ass during a certain trip to the bar . I wonder who that was ? " Raven asked offended that they thought she was serious .

" Harris , " Jeff said looking at the Wildcat .

" You are buying your own beer , James . Oh , and I hope you like sleeping by yourself for a little while ? Or maybe you could cuddle with Harris and Roode , because you are getting the silent treatment . " Raven said pissed at them .

" Raven , " Storm said to her .

" No , hush . I don ' t want to speak to you . " Raven glared at him .

" Angel , " Harris tried to reason with her .

" That goes for you to Harris . Roode don ' t even think about opening your damn mouth either . " Raven said to Harris and then turned to Bobby Roode . She put her horse into faster gear .

" Raven , don ' t go to fast . " Mark said to her .

" I want to hurry up and get to the ruins Mark . " Raven said to him , as the Canadian Rockies came into view .

" We understand that , but you do not need to hurt yourself or the horse . " The Deadman ordered .

" You ' re right . " Raven said slowing Typhoon down . They rode on up the mountain and the ruins came into sight .

There standing infront of them was the signs of an old wall that looked like it belong to a broken down fort and former foundations of houses and cabins .

" So , these are the ruins you told us about Harris ? " Aaron asked looking at the Wildcat .

" Yeah , this is it . " Harris looked around at the ruins .

" So , this might be where the Wolverine Shaman spirit rests , Aaron ? " Bobby Roode asked looking around at the foundations that held buildings .

" Could be , Roode . " Aaron answered the It Factor .

Raven dismounted her horse and walked over to the wall of the ruins .

" Raven , what are you doing ? " Glen asked her as the others dismounted their horses , so they could follow her lead .

" If it is possible something is here , then we need to search the area thoroughly . " Raven answered putting a hand on the wall .

Raven went into her own world as usual to think over every possibility of this location . What could have happened to this place ? Did it fall into ruin because people no longer used it or was there something that caused this place to be deserted ? Was Salina , my mother ever hear ? There has to be answers to everything or some clue of the old treasures and gifts of the Shaman Warriors . Those were the thoughts going through her head when Amy touched her shoulder .

" Raven , what are you thinking about and why are you so quiet ? " Amy asked .

" Don ' t pick my brain Amy . " Raven ordered , she hated when people tried to break here of her free thought process .

" Raven ? " Amy questioned .

" Stop , this isn ' t a wrestling ring , so , there is no use trying to get in my head . " Raven glared at her .

" But , if this thought process is something that we all need to know about and hear then you need to spill it . " Harris said .

" Chris Harris , don ' t even start with me . You didn ' t like it very much when Asmodai was in your body and going through your brain , and I don ' t like it when people try to invade in the only place that I can find peace . My brain is my free will , my way of processing everything that concerns me and what I am thinking does not concern anyone here . I will let you know when it does . " Raven ' s phoenix eyes began to flash in anger .

" Raven , you are being really childish right now . " The Wildcat said to her .

" Wildcat , " James looked at him .

" No , Storm . She needs to change this attitude that has been showing ever since we left Hulk and Sting . " Harris said serious .

" Attitude ? You think I have an attitude problem , Harris ? Well great that adds to list of other problems I have right now . The other problems in my life Chris , ones that have tore my heart to pieces , so excuse me if I want somewhere peace in my life to retreat to when I had enough or when I need tranquility . The only place that allows that right now is my brain , because even my own house isn ' t safe anymore Chris . At least when this deal is done you get to go back to a peaceful and calming afterlife . " Raven said angry .

" What is that suppose to mean ? " Chris growled .

" Everplace here on Earth that at one point had some meaning to me that should ' ve been peaceful , has been touched by evil . Painful memories are in those places and ones that even time can ' t heal . There are dark memories in some of those places that no one can heal or could even imagine . My heart was ripped to shreds and still cuts like a thousand hot jagged needles piercing every inch of me and it can ' t be mend . My own body has been tainted by evil and darkness , sin . There are some sins that cut deep than death , that makes you feel dirty everytime you look in the mirror . You can ' t fix everything and once certain things are taken from you , you can ' t get them back . There is a certain innocences that I can ' t get back or can be repaired . " Raven said her anger calming down as a teardrop fell down her face . She didn ' t want to fight with the Wildcat and she didn ' t want to bring up bad memories .

" Raven , I wish I could go back and fix that , but I can ' t . " Harris said knowing what innocences she was talking about . It was something Asmodai caused him to take from her and Harris wished it had never happened . Chris relaxed his temper .

" I know you would . " Raven said as she walked to the edge of a frozen pond .

" Raven , don ' t go out there . " Mark said to her .

" I ' m not , " She said as she looked down at the ice and saw it , " Whoa . Aaron you might want to see this . "

" What ? " Aaron asked as he and the rest of the group came over to the frozen pond .

" Look down through the ice sheet . " Raven said .

When they looked down they were shocked to see buildings under the ice .

" Is that Atlantis ? " Jeff asked getting a you are stupid look from everyone else .

" Jeff , there is no such thing as Atlantis . " Matt said to his brother .

" Yeah , there is Matt , " Aaron said causing everyone to look at him .

" What ? " Adam asked .

" Atlantis is a real place , it belongs to the Guardians of the Sea , but it is located in warmer climates and tropical water . So , Jeff that is not Atlantis . " Aaron explained to the group .

" Okay , then what is the place below us and the ice ? " Roode asked .

" The Wolverine ' s Den . " Aaron answered .

" That is the where the Wolverine Shaman spirit is contained ? " Jay Reso asked .

" Yes , it is . The Wolverine Shamans hid their temple and everything with it below what appeared to be a frozen pond . There is a reason you could find the Sabertooth ' s Layer , Harris . " Aaron glanced at the Wildcat .

" What is the reason ? " Harris asked confused .

" Because the Sabertooth ' s Layer is protected by dense forests on top of high altitudes . Yes , it is located in the Northern Hemisphere , but I think it maybe in the Siberian Region of Northern Asia . That area was also covered in ice and snow during the Ice Age , so , it is our best bet to search there for the Layer . " Aaron said thinking .

" So , how do we get down there ? " Jericho asked .

" No , clue . " Aaron answered .

" There has got to be away and I think the wall is the key . This place was a fort of some sort , because that wall use to be attached to a tower that overlooked the mountain . Guards must of used the tower at some point to keep a watch out for enemies . I bet there is a door or passageway to get down to the Wolverine ' s Den . " Raven said going back over to the wall . Something had to be there she thought .

" Then let us find it before demons show up or Lilith and Leviathan . " Storm said .

" Agreed . " Harris said .

So they began searching the ruins for the passage to the Wolverine ' s Den below the ice sheet . They were just about to give up , when Harris hit a chest .

" Hey , guys there is a chest over here . " The Wildcat said to them as Aaron and Raven came over to him .

" Wonder what is in it ? " Aaron questioned .

" No clue . Wildcat can you open it ? " Raven asked Harris .

Chris Harris pushed the top of the chest open . They were amazed to find rolled up paper in the chest . There were also old books , jewels , and a map of some sort .

" Well that is interesting these are treasures of the guards that us to protect these lands . The books are ancient stories of the how the wolverines came into existance and how the ruins below us were made . They are apart of your Shaman ancestors ' history Bobby . So , I suggest you keep them and read over them if you want to learn more about your Shaman spirit and the warriors that came before you . " Aaron said to him .

" Okay , I will . " Bobby Roode said taking the books .

" What about this map ? " Harris asked looking it over .

" It looks like a map to the ruins and their are ancient writing on it like the book that Chris gave us . " Raven said rubbing her hand over the writing .

" Can you read it like you did the book , Raven ? " Storm asked her .

" It says the top is the lock and the jewels are the key . To unlock the door bend the lights of the north into the mouth of the Ice Guardian . This can only be done by the Warrior of the Northern Lights "

" Top ? Top of what ? " Jericho asked confused .

Raven looked around to the guard tower high above them . It towered over the whole Rockies as a look out for the guards that use to watch over the area .

" That guard tower . If the guards were put in place to protect the temple and those who lived in the area , they had to have a means to open the gate and also to keep evil out of the temple . " Raven said .

" Not a bad start . Let ' s go . " Storm said . The others started to follow him , but Raven stopped them .

" Wait , " Raven said making them hault .

" What ? " Harris asked her .

" We need to figure out what the rest of the instructions says . " Raven said .

" Raven ' s right there is no point in charging into the guard tower , not know what we need to do . " Mark said . So , the guys sat in the snow and thought about it .

" So , anyone have an idea yet ? " Jay asked clueless .

" Don ' t disturb me , I am thinking . " Storm said .

" Is that hard for you Storm ? " Roode asked .

" Yes , I haven ' t had any beer in a while . So , it kinda makes it harder to think straight . " Storm said .

" I have it figured out . " Raven said everyone looked at her amazed .

" So , tell us . " Harris said to her .

" Roode must unlock the gate using the jewels in the chest . He is the only one allowed to touch them . His powers are of ice , the Ice Guardian is a wolverine and the Warrior of the Northern Lights is Bobby Roode because his Shaman spirit comes from these lands and his animal spirit is the wolverine . " Raven said looking at Bobby .

" Me ? " Roode looked up at the tower .

" Yes , the way you have to arrange the jewels are in the form of the lights of the north . The jewels are in different colors and they allow light to pass through them . The colors will unite to shine into a picture on the wall of the fort . The picture is probably a wolverine and the lights will need to hit the mouth of wolverine to unlock the door . " Raven instructed him .

" Okay . But , what are these lights and how does it work ? " Roode asked her . He got to his feet and reached into the chest taking the jewels .

" They are lights of the north , there is a natural phenomenon that happens only in the northern sky when the light of the moon hits water or ice that bounces or bends lights into the sky . The Northern Lights , are the lights that must join to hit the mouth of the wolverine . We can ' t go up there with you because it won ' t work with us there with you . Just like how Aaron explained a while back that I am the only one that can give you guys entrance to Molten . You are the only one who can gain us entry to the Ruins of Northern Canada . Good luck , It Factor . " Raven said to him .

" I will do this . " Roode said walking towards the tower . He summoned his armor to him just in case he needed it .

" Be careful Bobby . " Storm silently said as he watched his friend go into the door of the tower .


	22. Ice Passage

Chapter 21 : Ice Passage

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE or TNA stars . _

Roode walked up the long staircase to the top of the guard tower . Wolborg had joined him at the bottom of the stairs .

" Wolborg , this is a long staircase . I think I lost count how many steps we have taken , buddy . " Roode said . His claws were out just to be safe if anything decide to come out of no where and attack them .

Wolborg growled at Roode showing he was paying attention to his Shaman friend .

" Appreciate , your vote of confedence in me , pal . " Roode said as they came to a door , " Wonder what is in here ? "

Roode open the door and Wolborg pulled him back just as an large stalactite came down when the door opened .

" Thanks Wolborg . That was dangereous . We are going to have to keep on our guard from now on , partner . " Roode said looking at the shattered rock that had nearly took him out .

- Back Outside -

The others were outside in the snow waiting on Bobby to open the passage to the ruins .

" I wonder how far Bobby is ? " Jay asked looking over to the guard tower .

" No clue . " Aaron said looking at the wall .

" Come on Bobby you can do this . " Harris said .

" He will get it done . I know Bobby well , he won ' t let us down . He knows how to use his head to figure out how to do things . He will open passage . " Storm said confedent in his former Beer Money partner .

" Just wish he would hurry up . I am getting colder . " Raven said looking at the tower .

" Why don ' t you light a fire , Raven ? " Jericho asked .

" Can ' t disrupt the natural light right now . It might throw off Bobby trying to open the passage . " Raven answered Y2J . She put her arms around her trying to keep warm . Storm got up and moved next to her . He pulled her into her arms to try and add heat to her .

" Damn , Raven you are freezing . Why did you tell us sooner ? " Storm asked feeling how cold her body was .

" I didn ' t know until a few minutes ago . I mean I was cold last night , but it passed after you warmed me up . I am not use to cold bothering me this much , but like I said I am use to the warm south and being in Orlando lately must of added to that warmth . Not to mention I had a full scale heat wave in me from the Phoenix shaman powers in me at the hotel not to long ago . " Raven reminded him of when she passed out in the hotel her first night in Impact .

" Maybe since you ' ve had all of these hot temperatures lately and the sudden introduction to the colder climate has caused you to be so cold . " Mark said .

" That is a possibility . " Raven agreed as she snuggled closer to Storm .

" We need to get you warm before hypothermia sets in . " Harris said watching her shiver even in Storm ' s arms .

" I ' ve got it . " Storm said unbottoning his shirt and pulled her closer to his exposed chest .

" What are you doing Storm ? " Adam asked .

" Using my body temperature to warm her up . " Storm said , Raven slowly stopped shivering .

" I think it is working . " Raven said . Amy came over to her putting her arms around Raven and Storm trying to keep the icy wind off of Raven ' s back .

" Amy ? " Raven questioned looking at her .

" Easy , little sis . No need in you being cold . I won ' t let you freeze , sweetie . " Amy said to her . Just then they heard singing and looked to see it was the Wildcat .

" Chris ? " Raven looked at him .

" Easy , Angel . " Harris paused to say to her , then continued to sing her song softly to her .

" I have heard that song before . " Storm realized looking at Harris .

" I use to sing it to Raven when we first started dating . Whenever she was scared or upset , I would sing it to her to calm her down . I don ' t know where you heard it from because she is the only one I ever sang it to . " Chris said to him .

" From me . " Raven said .

" What ? " Harris and Storm both asked .

" When Storm got clawed by the imp , we took him back to the cabin for medical attention . Storm was out of it , but everytime Aaron and I tried to clean or fix the wounds you would pull away in pain . Then when Aaron was stitching you up , the Hardys , Roode and Adam tried to hold you still so you would hurt yourself when we were trying to help you . But , you still put up quite a fight , so , I sang the same song Wildcat use to sing to me . I knew it use to calm me down and so I figured it might do the same for you . Chris made me promise in the letter he gave me to watch out for you . Just like he asked you to do for me when he locked Asmodai back in the Pit . I didn ' t know how else to help you so I just started sing the song and you calmed down enough for Aaron to finish stitching you up . " Raven said to them .

" I had no idea that was you . " Storm said realizing how long she had been helping him .

" It was me . " Raven said to James .

" I never realized that song ment that much to you to use it to help my best friend , Raven . " Chris smiled a little at the fact he was still able to provide things to help them even from the other side .

" You said when you first came back Chris that you had been doing a lot to help us . You don ' t know how right you were . From the book you put in my personal cabinent in my locker room to the hidden blade staff that Storm got from your Sabertooth spirit touching him and the song I sang to Storm when Aaron was patching him up . You always called me your Angel . When infact ever since the day you sacrificed yourself to lock away Asmodai , you have been our Guardian Angel . Mine and Storm ' s Guardian Angel anyways . I can ' t speak for everyone else , because I don ' t know about them . But , I do know what you mean to me and I pretty sure James feels the same way . " Raven said . Chris turned his head as a tear fell from his face .

" I feel the same way Raven does , Wildcat . " James agreed .

" I thought both of you hated me because of what Asmodai caused me to do to the two of you . Attacking James and Raven we all know what that demon caused me to do to you . I thought I didn ' t deserve you two and I thought y ' all both were better off without me . I also didn ' t feel like I deserved the peaceful afterlife I got , and will go back to . " Chris said to them as more tears fell from his face .

" Storm , Amy move back please . " Raven said to them and they did as she asked . She walked over to Chris and pulled him into a big hug .

" Raven ? " He asked .

" It wasn ' t your fault what happened between us and I don ' t think anyone else deserves a better afterlife than you Chris . You have always been so selfless and continue to touch people ' s lives . The fans love you and will continue to love you and so do the the wrestlers that stood beside you in the ring . The ones that were your opponents will remember all that you did to help make the matches special . The ones that stood beside you as allies will remember the friendship and courage you had to face the opposition . Wildcat , Chris Harris you are a legend in the TNA Impact ring because you were one of the first in this company and you busted your ass to help put TNA on the map . I always heard once a wrestler always a wrestler . The wrestlers that leave a mark in this business and I mean all wrestlers in every company whether it was WCW or ECW , or even in WWE and TNA now . The wrestlers that truely leave their footprints and their marks on the world of pro - wrestling will be remember for eternity . That is why this business is special , we leave behind great memories for the fans and for the future stars to come . We leave behind the past ideas , so they can make them grow stronger and then new and better ideas are formed . The ones that have gone on to the other side will live on in the hearts of the fans and their spirit will continue to soar as the ones still hear carry on this business that we love so much . You guys don ' t truely die , you live on through us that carry on . Just like true friends don ' t truely die either . You guys continue to watch out for us and we continue the work you left us to do here on earth . Then one day we will meet again on the other side and I ' m sorry for stealing the Cowboy ' s beer trademark . But , when I get to the other side I hope God has a big fridge full of beer because I want to have a drink with all of the legends that have gone on before me and we can sit around and remember what we done while the young ones are still trying to pull off the moves we have already done . " Raven said to Harris .

" Wow , that was beautiful . " Storm said tears coming out his eyes , too . He put his arms around both Raven and Harris and began sobbing hard .

" For a guy who usely guards his emotions . When you say the right thing he lets it all come out . " Jay Reso said watching Storm . A little bit of tears was in his eyes , too .

" Raven is an amazing person . " Amy said proud of her student .

" Yeah , makes you feel proud to train her doesn ' t it ? " Matt asked .

" Yeah , it does . " Amy answered .

" Eddie and Benoit , would ' ve loved to of heard her . " Adam said thinking of his late friends .

" Umaga , Owen Hart , Lance Cade , and Test , too . " Jeff agreed with Adam , and Jericho nodded his head yes .

" Makes me feel proud to have her in the wrestling world . I just wish both the whole TNA and WWE locker room could have heard her . " Mark said .

" Me , too . " Glen agreed .

" Nice words , to bad Bobby wasn ' t here to hear it , too . " Aaron smiled a little .

Storm sobbed harder .

" James , its okay . I know how you feel buddy . " Harris said his on tears still falling .

" I love the two of you . " Storm sobbed loudly .

" We love you too , James . " Raven said rubbing Storm ' s back for comfort .

" Yeah , we love the Cowboy . " Harris said smiling a little . That only made the Cowboy cry harder .

" What am I going to do without you Chris ? " Storm cried .

" Keep making Impact great . Help the youngsters in the business and show them the ropes . Become World Champion and the best wrestler in Impact . " Chris said to him . Storm looked up at him through tearstain eyes .

" I can do that . " James said wiping his face on his sleeves .

" We need the Cowboy in Impact . " Raven agreed .

" I ain ' t going no where . " Cowboy said to her .

" Hey boys guess what ? " Raven asked .

" What , Raven ? " Harris questioned .

" I ' m not cold anymore . " Raven said to them .

" Good , cause we won ' t let you get cold . " Storm told her .

- In the Guard Tower -

Roode and Wolborg finally made it to the top of the guard tower and he looked around at the ancient mechanism in front of him that served as the lock to the passage .

" That must be where the keys go Wolborg . Now what about the wolverine picture on the wall ? " He said going to the window that faced the standing wall of the fort . He saw an image of the wolverine on the wall with its mouth wide open .

" That must be it and there appears to be a whole in the middle of its mouth . Must be where the light needs to shine on the wall . " Roode realized .

He then turned to the contraption and began looking around the top of the guard tower trying to figure out how it worked or if there was any clues to how to place the jewels . He did notice that the machine need to be turned around and he tried using his strength to move it , but got nothing but sore arms for his trouble .

" I am going to pull something if I keep this up . There has to be a button or something to turn it . But , where ? " He asked , then he sank to the ground thinking . Wolborg came closer to him .

He started to get frustrated , but then something glimmering caught his eye .

" What is that ? " He asked himself and Wolborg getting up and saw the wall had the same writing as the map and book that Harris had found , _Ancient Tome of the First Shamans _ , he remembered the title of the book .

" Raven is the only one who can read the Shaman writing at the moment . How am I suppose to know how to open the lock if I can ' t read it ? " Roode asked himself . But , then he remembered what Aaron had said about all of the Shamans should be able to read the ancient text .

" My friends are counting on me . I can ' t give up now . I am the It Factor , Bobby Roode . I don ' t give up . I am the Canadian Enforcer and I will work through this . " He said as his wolverine eyes started to get stronger and he saw what the writing said .

_Place the gems in the proper holes on top of the machine . The color of the gems match up with the colors of the elements with ice being last . Then freeze the water that flows through and the lock will move into the proper position . _

" Well here we go . " Roode said going to the contraption and looking over it again until he found the holes and saw that they had emblems of the different elements on it . He took the jewels out of his pocket and looked at them carefully there were twelve gems .

" Each gem has a color and a place . Ice is the clear , light - blue , but it goes last according to the instruction . So lets see . Red goes into the Fire , Green is Earth , Yellow for Thunder , Aqua for Water , Purple for Air , Black for Darkness , White for Light , Metal is Silver , Wood is the Gold , Heart is the Crimson , Soul is the Navy , and last is the Clear , Light - blue for ice . " Roode said to himself as he placed each gem as they shined a stream of water shot out from an opening in the machine . He used his ice powers from his hands to freeze the water solid and the contraption began to rotate . He watched as the the lights met the water and bent the lights to cast the Northern Lights into the sky and the lights passed through the ice gem to narrow a beam that hit the mouth of the wolverine painted on the wall .

" Come Wolborg , we have to hurry down the tower . " Roode said taking off at top speed down the stairs of the tower . Wolborg was at his heels following him down the stairs . He eventually came through the door to the guard tower .

- Back Outside -

" Guys look at the sky . What are those colors ? " Jeff said looking up . Everyone looked at what he was staring at .

" Roode , is placing the gems . " Raven realized .

" Good man . " Glen said they watched as each color appear until the lights were all there and a jet stream of water shot out at the center of the wall .

" Of course the wall has the picture of the wolverine on it that probably can only be seen in the guard tower . The water will help bounce the lights and narrow the beam into the mouth or center of the painting . " Aaron said .

" Look the water is freezing . " Jay said .

" Bobby Roode . " Storm said looking at the water being frozen .

" He is the Shaman Warrior of Ice . " Matt said as the lights moved to the water and hit it throwing up the Northern Lights into the sky .

" Wow , that is beautiful . " Amy said and Raven nodded her head yes in agreement .

" Roode ' s Shaman spirit is pretty cool . " Harris said .

" Yeah it is . " Storm agreed as the lights narrowed into the center of the wall and the wall began to shake as Roode came to them .

" Bobby Roode , you did it . " Harris said .

" Yeah , it was incredible . But , I got it done . " Roode said smiling a little .

" We never doubt you It Factor . " Storm said to him .

They watched as the stones on the wall moved making a doorway .

" Hello , door . " Adam said getting giggles from both Amy and Raven .

" Class clown Adam stikes again . " Matt said .

" It is a skill , Matt to make people laugh and I am good at it . " Adam said .

" Well then lets go to the Ruins . " Aaron said as they approached the doorway with their packs , but left the horses .

" Best leave the horses out here , because the passage is narrow . " Raven said .

" Good . . . idea . " Storm said slowly when he saw the passage was a bridge far above a dark , pit that no one could see the bottom to .

" Uh oh , " Harris said looking at the bridge and then at the Cowboy .

" What ? " Jericho asked looking at Harris then at the Cowboy .

" Storm hates heights . " Roode said looking at his buddy .

" It ' s okay baby , we won ' t let you fall . " Raven said touching his shoulder .

" B - b - but , Raven there is a bottomless pit down there . " Storm said looking down .

" Forget about what is below you and think about what is in front of you , James . " Jeff told him .

" Easy for you to say Jeff , you are a high - flier . You welcome high - risks , were I don ' t dude . " Storm said to the Charismatic Enigma .

" Baby , if you go down . We might find some beer down there . " Raven said hoping that would change his fears .

" Okay , I will go down there to see if there is any beer , but don ' t let me fall guys . " James said tentative .

" We won ' t buddy . " Harris said to him .

They slowly made there way through the door . Roode was the last to go and the door closed by itself . Causing the Cowboy to jump and stall .

" James , why are you stopping ? " Jay asked .

" Reso , shut up . " Raven glared at him then turned to Storm , " Baby it was just the door closing . You can keep going because nothing is going to happen . I am with you and I won ' t let anything happen to you . "

" I don ' t know Raven . I am scared . " The Cowboy admitted .

" Then don ' t do it for me , do it for your daughter . " Raven said to James who looked at her .

" What ? " Storm asked .

" Do it for her and the rest of the innocents we have to save from the Twelve Demonic Princes . What would you do if she was here ? Would you be afraid or would you show her how strong daddy is ? " Raven asked hopping it would wake him up .

" I would show her how tough I am . I would not be scared for her sake . " Cowboy said . He started to walk down the pathway and the others followed .

They soon made it to the bottom of the passage and stood outside of the entrance to the Ruins of Northern Canada .

" Thanks , Raven . " James said to her .

" Anytime , Cowboy . " Raven said hugging him .

" Well we are at the Ruins of Northern Canada . The Wolverine ' s Den is in there and the Village of the Wolverine Shamans are on the otherside of the Ruins . That is where we will find the temple of Ice . " Aaron said to them .

" My shaman spirit ancestors are through these ruins ? " Roode asked staring up at the ruins in awe .

" Everything from the fort outside , the guard post and below the ice above is apart of your spirit ' s ancestors and history Roode . Look on and study what is before you as you pass through these doors , because you might learn something about them and yourself . " Aaron said to him .

" I understand . " Roode said .

" Lets go . " Raven said . She hoped to also find out about her mother her , Salina .


	23. Ruins of Northern Canada

Chapter 22 : Ruins of Northern Canada

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE or TNA stars . _

As they entered the Ruins of Northern Canada , the first thing they saw where the craftsmanship of the Ice Shamans . The were beautiful carvings of different natural wonders that graced the lands of Canada in the days when nature and man still lived at peace with each other .

" Wow , there is quite a bit of artistry in her . " Jeff said admiring the carvings .

" Sure is . I take you are treasuring the art Jeff ? " Matt asked him .

" More like admiring and respecting it . " Jeff said looking at his brother .

" Those are pictures of different respresentations of things that symbolize Northern Canada and the Wolverine Shamans . " Aaron said .

" The Canadian Maple leaf is on the walls . " Roode said touching one closest to him and it started glowing .

" What is happening ? " James asked as the other maple leaves started to glow and turn on like light switches .

" When Roode touched the maple leaf , he awakened the ruins . The Warrior of the Northern Lights has come home at last . Roode you are the true shaman of the Wolverine spirit and Warrior of Ice . The Guardian of the Northern Canada has come back to the Wolverine ' s Den . " Aaron said . Roode looked at him amazed at what he was .

" I had no idea what was in me . " Roode said .

" We always knew you were special Roode , but we didn ' t know how special buddy . " Storm said smiling at his friend .

" Thanks Cowboy . " Roode said shaking his hand .

" This place looks much better with the lights on . " Adam said looking at the Ruins .

" Yeah , it does . Especially , when you can actually see everything with out the need of a torch or some other similiar light source . " Aaron said to them .

" This is a big room , Aaron . What was it used for ? " Raven asked looking around at how large the room was .

" It was used to anoint the priests and guardians . There are several rooms , floors , and passages in ruins like these all over the world . Some are open like this , some are under water , and some have been blocked off . The bottom of the Ruins of Northern Canada was used as tomb for the warriors , elders , and others that lived by the way of the Ice Guardians and the Wolverine spirit . " Aaron explained the ruins function .

" So , we got dead people buried under our feet ? " Storm questioned .

" Ain ' t nothing wrong with dead people . " Harris said offended .

" Sorry , Wildcat . I didn ' t mean it like that . " Storm caught himself .

" Don ' t worry about James . " Harris said smiling at him .

" So , how far to the other side ? " Jericho asked .

" Three days walk . " Aaron said .

" Three days ? " Jay asked .

" Yep , when priests and guardians were anointed or one was buried in the tombs . The Ice Guardians were said to make a three day journey to both the tombs and ceremonial chamber . The ceremonial chamber is where we are now . " Aaron said to them .

" Were the three days symbolic of anything , Aaron ? " Roode asked curious about his ancestors ' customs and history .

" Christ was in the tomb for three days . There are three in the Holy Trinity . The number three in a spiritual aspect symbolizes perfection . Three also symbolizes how long it takes for one to be purifid or made clean again . It was thought by the Ice Guardians and Wolverine Shamans that it should take three days for your body to be purifid before you were given the position of priesthood or guardianhood . Shamans and Warriors thought that it should take a three days march to purify one ' s soul for battle before going to war and then you rested taking in everything around you and reflected on what you were standing for and what you were fighting for . It was thought by the Ice Guardians that it took three days for your body to go through judgement when you reached the otherside . So , they made sure it took three days to reach the tombs which symbolizes the final rest our body takes and the true awakening of our soul to function either in Heaven or in the Pit , and they made sure it also took three days to reach the ceremonial chambers , so , that those being anointed as priests and guardians would be clean , too . Now , Bobby if you want to understand both ceremonies they are in those book you have and in the _Ancient Tome of the First Shamans _. " Aaron informed Roode .

" Okay . " The It Factor said interested .

" But , can he read the writing ? " Adam asked .

" I can now . The Shamans ' magical text was up in the guard tower . It was how I figured out the way to open the doorway . " Roode answered Copeland .

" Well that is good , because now I don ' t have to be the one to always read the text to you guys . " Raven said .

" Glad to help , Raven . " Bobby said .

" Well , guys and Amy , we have a three days journey to the otherside of the ruins . I suggest we either decide to wait here until the next morning and recover our strength . Or , we can go on ahead now and stop at the next big room we find . But , I will let y ' all decide this time . " Raven said thinking of the options .

" I think we should make camp now . Aaron how much about these ruins do you know ? " Mark asked .

" Only stories . I don ' t know how far to the next room . But , I can only see one entrance into the depths of the ruins , so , that is the first step of clearing these ruins . " Aaron said looking at the entrance at the opposite end of the ceremonial chamber .

" Then it would be a bad idea to explore this place when everyone is exhausted and tired . We need to rest and recover our strength and Bobby needs to rest his mind before we continue . " Mark said to them .

" I agree . I nearly got smashed by a stalactite in the guard tower , but Wolborg pulled me back before I could get impaled . " Roode said and everyone looked at him .

" Why did you not tell us this earlier ? " Storm asked .

" Because , we were in a hurry to get through the doorway before it closed , James . " He answered him .

" I think we definitely need a break and rest up . " Glen said and the rest of the group agreed with Mark ' s idea .

" So are we going to light a fire , or can we since this is a place of ice , and fire and ice doesn ' t mix well ? " Raven asked .

" We can light a fire . Not everything in Wolverine ' s territory was made with ice , so , fire won ' t hurt nothing . " Aaron said to her .

" Does everyone else want a fire ? " Raven asked and they all nodded yes and they found wood to fuel the fire and Raven lit the fire .

" You light up my world , darlin . " Storm said as she sat down beside him .

" Awe , ain ' t you sweet . " She said rubbing his neck .

" Oh , that feels good . " He said relaxing .

" So , what are we going to eat ? " Matt asked .

" Well we don ' t got a river or any other body of water to fish from . Nor , are we outside so we can ' t hunt . I guess we are going to have to use what we have in our packs . You know the old can of beans trick , but guys remember we have three days to the otherside . So , we need to use what resources we do have sparingly so we don ' t run out . " Raven advised them .

" Can of beans ? Somebody is a little rugged tonight . " Amy said .

" Hey , nothing wrong with being rugged . Just look at what it did for me . " Cowboy said smiling .

" Sometimes we still wonder about you , Cowboy . " Jay said getting a look from Storm .

" What does that mean Reso ? " James asked .

" Your rowdy and ruggedness can be either a positive thing or a negative thing Storm . " Reso said .

" Wait one minute . My rowdy and ruggedness caught us food our first night out in the wilderness . So , next time if you want to catch something for yourself than be my guest cause I ain ' t doing it for you , son . " The Cowboy got up and walk a little ways off from the group to calm himself down before he did something he would regret .

" Jay why did you say something like that to James ? " Raven asked him .

" Because it is true . " Jay said to her .

" No , it isn ' t . There is nothing negative about the Cowboy . " Harris defended his friend .

" If anything James Storm is the one that usually has his head on straight . He definitely knows right from wrong , and it doesn ' t take much for him to help someone if they need it . " Roode said pissed at his fellow Canadian .

" So , you three are on his side ? " Reso asked .

" Stand By Your Man is a country song and I am a rugged , country girl in love with a true hearted and selfless Cowboy who was raised in the rugged , country hills of backwoods Tennessee . So , yes after what you said about him , I stand by James Storm . " Raven said getting up and going to the Cowboy .

" Jay , you are a prick . You talk about him being negative and you are the one acting negative . " The Wildcat said going up on a ledge to keep watch on the area .

" I can ' t believe one of my fellow countrymen would be that mean and insensitive to my best friend , no let me change that statement . Storm is my brother and I don ' t want to hear you say anything like that about him again . " Roode said following Raven to Storm .

No one else said anything about the situation , because they didn ' t want to get caught in the middle of it . When Raven got to the Storm she put her hand on his back .

" Storm , you okay baby ? " She asked .

" No , I don ' t like it when people mess with the way I was raised . " James said .

" I know and don ' t listen to Reso . He can be stupid sometimes . I know there isn ' t anything negative about you . If there was do you really think Wildcat would have asked you to watch out for me ? If you were really negative and bad for me , Harris would not be up on that ledge over there comfortable with us being around each other like this . " Raven tried to comfort him .

" He is very relaxed over there . " Storm noticed .

" Yeah , he is . I glad he is at peace after everything he has been through with Asmodai . He deserves some tranquility after his ordeal in the Pit . I know awhile back that I said I was going to miss him and it would probably take awhile for me to heal from losing him . But , seeing Chris like this and knowing he is going back to somewhere peaceful and serene , I don ' t think it is going to be quite as hard losing him again . I mean I am going to still miss him being here , but at least I won ' t have to wonder if he is unhappy and I can heal better knowing he is in Heaven . " Raven said watching the Wildcat .

" I am glad you are finally healing and I agree with you . It is much more comforting knowing that he is going somewhere much better than earth . Somewhere that doesn ' t have pain or worry . Wildcat deserves peace and that is what he is going to get . I am going to miss my brother , too . But , I have to let my AMW partner go and hold onto the good memories . " Storm agreed with her .

" Hey guys . " Roode said coming over to Raven and Storm .

" Bobby , what did the wierdo say now ? " Storm asked .

" Don ' t know , don ' t care . He isn ' t worth talking to if he is going to mess with my brother . Beer Money means more to me , than a selfish countryman . I wish I had a beer to give you to make you feel better , but I don ' t . Tell you what when we get to a town where they have beer . I will buy one for you . The first round is on me , partner . " Roode said to the Cowboy .

" Thanks Bobby . " Storm said hugging him .

" Can I join you guys ? " Chris asked coming down off the ledge to Raven , Storm , and Roode .

" Yeah , of course Wildcat . " Raven said to him .

" Thought you were keeping watch , Harris ? " Roode asked .

" I was , but there isn ' t much to watch right now . " Chris said to them .

" It is silent in here . " Storm said .

" The wind doesn ' t blow through the ruins . " Raven realized .

" Then we won ' t have to worry about cold . " James said .

" Yeah , but to little wind may mean it will get hot in here . We may need water of some sort to put out the fire before we leave the area . It will put off to much heat eventually if we don ' t . We are going to have to remember to move towards lighter air . Light air means we are going towards an exit . So , pay attention to the way your body feels . If it starts feeling heavier we are moving out of open air currents . There will be enough for us to breathe normally as we move in the direction of the exit on the otherside of the ruins . If there is any reason we need to cut off and go in a different direction incase we find something , then we need to make sure we remember how we cut off from the main pathway . " Raven informed them .

" Okay , maybe I should read the books that Harris found outside in the chest ? There might be some maps or other details that might be important to us in these ruins that we need to find . Not to mention I want to know more about those ceremonies Aaron mentioned . Ever since we got here and I went into the guard tower I have been wanting to know more about my ancestors and the Ice Guardians . I want to know what makes me the Warrior of the Northern Lights and Guardian of Northern Canada . Maybe there is more to my Wolverine Shaman spirit in the books , too . " Roode thought .

" Couldn ' t hurt and might be a good idea , Bobby . " Harris said .

" But , don ' t forget to sleep , Roode . Your strength is also important , just like your knowledge . " Raven said to him .

" Of course . " Roode agreed with her .

" Speaking of sleep . I think it is a good idea to get some before we go deeper into the ruins . So , how about something to eat and some shut eye ? " Raven asked .

" Okay , but I ' m not talking to Reso . " James said to her .

" You don ' t have to . You got me , Roode , and Harris . " Raven said kissing him as they moved back to the fire .

" Here , you four want something to eat ? " Amy asked coming to sit next to Raven . She handed them food and drink .

" Thanks , Amy , but you guys use what rations we do have . Since I am technically dead , I don ' t need to eat like you guys . " Harris said to her . The rest of them ate in silence .

Bobby was the first one done and began looking through one of the books that Harris had found in the chest . He was really wanting to find a map or something that could help them in these ruins , but at the same time he wanted to know more about his ancestors and shaman spirit .

" Aaron ? " Roode asked him .

" Yeah Bobby . " Aaron said , all eyes were on them .

" What are these robes for in this book ? " Roode looked at Aaron .

" Could be anything , Roode . Priests often wore robes during their daily duties . Black robes , as it does in most societies , was the color of respect when one was layed to rest . There were blue robes that were the symbol of the mages and green for the scribes and that is the univeral colors for all of the mages and scribes in the Shamans society and in the old ways . They were both knowledgable in their fields . But , they used knowledge in different ways . Mages studied to magic of the earth and even provided insight into the shaman ' s magic . They taught them to their associates , so , one could track the shaman spirit ' s activity through the years . Scibes on the other hand did not believe in magic , they watched and listened to knowledge and happening through history and record them down in books . Scribes probably wrote those books you are holding Roode , they also are the ones that wrote the _Ancient Tome of the First Shamans _and the rest of historical records of the shamans . They also are the ones who created the archives and the Great Library that was lost in time . We don ' t know where the true location of the greatest source of knowledge is . It was lost in the fog of time and the knowledge didn ' t stay with many individuals . A lot of things were lost as people forgot about the old ways . The mages , scribes , priests , and shamans invented the task you had to go through in the guard tower . They invented many puzzles and tasks to the most secret and sacred places in the world . If evil ever stepped foot into these places , they would become tainted and turned into a place of wrong doing . There has actually been several places in history that has been turned by evil . Reason Hitler rests in the last layer of Hell . He didn ' t just turn a place on earth into evil , he harmed a holy people . God ' s chosen people infact , the Jewish population . There was also Jack the Ripper , most people think he was a human , but he wasn ' t there is said to be a book in the Archives of Molten that tells the real story of the Ripper . " Aaron explained .

" Molten ? Isn ' t that the volcano where my shaman spirit is from , Aaron ? " Raven asked him .

" Yes , it is . Fire is the element of divine justice . Fire people were very intense when it came to evil and wrongdoing . They were the ones that inspired the police force and justice system most countries have to day . The ones in England , Australia , US , and Canada follows very closely to their justice ideas and policies for criminals . Only difference is the US ' s idea of No Cruel or Unusual Punishment , and how different states view the death penalty . Of course in the Land of Fire , they did intensee investigations if they did suspect murder . But , if you were absolutely found guilty of murder , you didn ' t live . Same way with treason and spies , they was an intense punishment stage for every crime and the punishment fit the crimes . But , if you got the death penalty , there was a long intense punishment session for the criminal and then a very painful death . The Lord of Fire , had several choices to choose from as far as a death sentence for a criminal . But , if you were honest with them , you were magically stripped of your protection from Molten ' s fire and thrown into the volcano . That was the mercy sentence , because Molten is the hottest volcano known to man . But , as long as Raven is with us . We won ' t have to worry about the dangers of the volcano . " Aaron said .

" Your land is intense , Raven . " Matt said .

" Yeah , I know . But , at least they do justice where it is needed . " Raven said thinking about her own beliefs .

" They did have mercy on people and it took a lot for a harsh punishment to be given . Usually it was a typical corporal punishment like we see in households , which could also explain where that idea came from , too . They were often thrown in prison for several days afterwards and released to go home . " Aaron said .

" Well , I think we all need sleep and recuperation from the long day . Roode don ' t stay up studying that book . I understand you want to understand your ancestors and shaman spirit , but we need your strength fully recharged , too . " Mark said to the It Factor .

" Yes , Taker . " Roode agreed . He put the books back into his bag .

They all got ready for sleep . Harris stayed with the group , but out of not needing sleep , he kept watch on the entrance into the deeper part of the ruins .

" It is creepy the way you don ' t have to sleep , Wildcat . " Raven said as she snuggled up next to Storm . Roode was once again on the other side of her . She was feeling strange , but didn ' t say anything to anyone .

" Yes , but at least it means you guys can sleep and recover your strength while I keep watch . Nothing will sneak up on us while I am around and alert . " Harris smiled at her

" Well , I am getting some sleep then . " Storm said and put his arms around Raven who smiled at him .

" Well , at least you guys are comfortable . " Roode said smirking .

" Night guys , " Storm said ignoring Roode ' s comment . Raven was already asleep . Soon everyone else was asleep , too .


	24. Illness

Chapter 23 : Illness

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE or TNA stars . _

Storm woke up during the night because something didn ' t seem right to him . He looked down to see Raven looking pale and clammy . He felt of her head and noticed she had a high - fever , but shivering like she was cold .

" Raven , sweetheart are you okay ? Raven ? " Storm asked her . She opened her eyes slightly to look at him , but James could tell they were glazed over .

" James , I don ' t feel right . I feel cold all over . " She said before closing her eyes again .

" Raven , " Storm looked around to see Harris on the ledge .

" Wildcat . " Storm called to him . Harris came over to him .

" What ? " Harris asked .

" Raven , " He said and Chris looked down and noticed .

" How long has she been like this ? " Harris asked realizing she was ill .

" I don ' t know . I just woke up and she was like this . So , I tried to get her to talk and she said she didn ' t feel right and was cold all over . Then she passed out again . " James said looking down at her .

" We need to wake the others and find out what is going on with her , James . Guys , wake up , we have an emergancy . " Harris said to the others .

" Why are you getting us up Harris ? " Mark asked .

" Raven is ill . " Harris said .

" What ? " Aaron got up and came over to them .

" She was complaining about being cold outside and the last two times we made camp . " Bobby said .

" We thought it was the cold air and not something else . " Mark said .

" I need to check her temperature . " Aaron said .

" How ? She could barely stay awake . " Storm said .

" There are other ways of checking ones temperature than the obvious way . Storm you have a kid , think about it . " Mark said .

" I understand you . " Storm said .

" Wait , Aaron . " Amy said .

" What ? " Aaron asked her .

" Raven , likes her modesty . So , want that take away from that and violate her wishes ? " Amy asked .

" Amy , it is either we go about it the way we are talking about and figure out what is wrong with her or she gets worse and we lose her ? Your choice . " Aaron said .

" Do it , but don ' t get mad if she does . " Amy said .

" Guys , we can give her some modesty . By not taking all of her clothes off . " Harris said .

" I wasn ' t planning on it . Storm , I am going to need you to come away from her for a few minutes . I need her body temperature and your body heat on top of hers will throw it off . " Aaron said .

" Of course . Guys , do you mind turning the other way until we are done ? " Harris looked at them . They did as Harris asked .

" Storm , Harris turn here over on her left side and let her face the inside of the sleeping bag . " Aaron said and they did so .

" James , " Raven whispered .

" Raven , what is it baby ? Hang on Aaron . " Storm said .

" I don ' t feel good . " Raven said .

" I know baby . We need your permission to take your temperature and we don ' t think you will be able to hold it the regular way . So , we would wondering if you mind us taking it the other way ? " Storm asked hinting .

" If it will help me . Go ahead . Where is Harris ? " Raven asked .

" Right here . " Chris said kneeling beside her .

" Are you okay with this ? " She asked .

" Yes , if it helps you , Angel . " Harris said rubbing her forehead .

" Aaron will take it . " Storm said .

" Okay go ahead . " Raven said .

" Raven , we are going to pull the cover away from you for a few minutes so it won ' t disturb your body temperature . " Aaron said as Harris pulled the cover back from her .

Then Aaron pulled her pants down .

" James , can I hold your hand ? " Raven asked .

" Yes , of course . " Storm said putting his hand in hers .

" Pull your knees to your chest , Raven . " Aaron said and she did so .

Aaron pulled on a pair of medical gloves . Then he took the rectum thermometer out of his bag and lubercated it with some type of Vaseline .

" Okay , Raven , try to remain still . " Aaron said . Harris had his hands on her back rubbing it to keep her calm , while Storm let her hold his hand for comfort .

Aaron separated her butt cheeks and stuck the thermometer in her rectum holding it in place and just in case she started struggling or panicking .

" Uh , Storm . " Raven said a little uncomfortable .

" Sshh , Raven . I know it isn ' t very pleasant , but you need to keep still . " Storm said to her he brushed his other hand through her hair .

" Easy Raven . " Harris whispered to her .

" My Guardian Angel , is still watching over me . " Raven asked Harris .

" Always . " Harris said rubbing her back .

" Okay . I am pulling it out Raven , remain still for me . " Aaron said pulling the thermometer out slowly .

" Clean her up while I cheek it . " He said to Storm and Harris .

" Would you rather Harris or me do it ? " Storm asked Raven .

" I don ' t care . Just get me back under the cover . I ' m cold , Cowboy . " Raven said and Harris picked up a cloth and wet it from the water from earlier after heating some of it on the low fire .

" Be still , Raven . " Harris said as he began cleaning up her backside and getting the Vaseline off of her . Then he pulled her underwear and pants back up on her .

" Thanks , Chris . " Raven whispered to him .

" No , problem . " Harris said as he and Storm helped turn her back onto her back and covered her up , so she wouldn ' t catch cold .

" Can I go back to sleep ? I ' m tired . " Raven asked . Aaron nodded his head yes .

" Go ahead babe . Do you want me to get back in the sleeping bag with you to keep you warm ? " Storm asked her

" Yes , please . " Raven answered . Storm slid back into the sleeping bag and blocked the cold from getting to her . She soon was asleep again

" I know what is wrong with her . She has a dangerous high - fever because of low energy and not being close to her energy source . " Aaron said looking at the thermometer and then thinking about her Shaman spirit .

" How do we regulate it and what is the energy source she needs ? " Harris asked .

" Sunrise . She needs Sunrise . " Aaron said .

" Her shaman animal . But , Sunrise was tracking , demons . " Jeff said .

" We need to get to him , but not to many of us can get out to get to him . " Aaron said .

" I can , but I will need some help . " Harris said .

" I will go . " Adam said looking at Raven . His little sister need him and he wasn ' t going to let her down

" Me , too . We can use Pegasus to search the skies . " Reso said . He also wanted to help Raven .

" Okay , but hurry . " Aaron said .

" Adam , Jay , come here . " Harris said and they came to him and soon they were teleported outside .

" Find him , guys . Raven , needs it . " Roode said a silent prayer for them and Raven . He didn ' t like seeing his best friend sick .


	25. The Rescue

Chapter 24 : The Rescue

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE or TNA stars . _

" See anything yet , Jay ? " Adam was once again ill from the high altitude riding . But , at least Pegasus was a lot more steady than Kia .

" Not a phoenix in sight . Wildcat how about you ? " Jay asked Harris .

" I am picking him up from my senses . The Fallen Warrior powers allow me to pick up on high energy spikes , and the Shaman Phoenix Animal would be a high energy due to the powers used to help Raven . " Chris explained to them .

" How close are we ? Are can you tell ? " Adam asked looking around for the fiery bird .

" Should be right on top of him according to my senses . Jay land Pegasus . " Chris told him .

" Okay , hang on everyone . " Jay said as he made Pegasus land with the reigns . Aaron had made for Pegasus during their trip to Australia and they came in handy for coaxing and make sure he didn ' t fall off of the Winged - Horse . They soon landed on the ground surrounded by trees .

" Oh no . We can ' t be this close to it . " Harris realized where they were and he didn ' t like it .

" Why ? Where are we ? " Jay asked Adam looked confused as well .

" Listen . " Chris said to them .

" To what ? Everything is so . . . quiet . " Adam realized that there wasn ' t really any sound around them . No animals scattering , no birds singing , no bugs , and even the wind seemed to be silent .

" Not even the wind sounds in here . " Jay realized the same thing .

" That is because everything is still and way to quiet near danger . We are in a very dangerous part of the world . Listen pass the quietness if you can . Can you here it ? " Chris asked them again .

" Screaming . Horrible screaming like someone is in murderous pain . Chris where is that coming from and where are we ? " Adam asked afraid .

" Where is it coming from ? It is coming from Hell itself . We are close to the first gate . We are close to where Asmodai pulled my into the Pit and made me open the First of the Twelve Gates of Hell . This is where we are going to need to be when we close all of the gates . This is the last gate needed to be closed . We need to be cautious as we approach . " Chris answered motioning for them to follow silently . He called for his Fallen Warrior armor . He made sure one of his katanas were out , ready to strick if necessary .

" Glad you are prepared . Didn ' t Raven say back at Storm ' s cabin when the hellhounds and big vulture thing attacked that she sent Sunrise to search for Beth , Jeff ' s wife ? She was taken hostage by demons from his home supposedly before the house was exploded . " Jay turned to Adam for answers .

" She did . You don ' t think that the demons took her into Hell , do you ? Chris what do you think ? " Adam asked the Wildcat .

" I don ' t think that Beth is in the Pit . Only Lucifer can drag a physical human into Hell . Asmodai infected me , took me into the Pit , and left my body until Balor , Lilith , and Leviathan could prepare my body for Asmodai ' s purpose . Those leashes are no longer in me , they were broken away by the Dagger of the Fallen and healed when I crossed over to the other side . " Chris answered them .

" So , Asmodai can ' t reinfect you if he wanted to ? " Jay asked .

" Nope . He can ' t . " Harris answered again .

" So , does that me Lucifer can ' t come out , since Asmodai can ' t comeback to the surface ? " Adam asked remember what Aaron said about every one of the first eleven of the Twelve Demonic Princes need to be out for Lucifer to appear .

" Who said Asmodai can ' t comeback to the surface ? He may not be able to infect me , there is other ideal hosts for him here on Earth . Just not the one he prefers the most . My body was the best chioce he could have made to be his host . " Chris said .

" So , he could wear someone else if we don ' t close the Gates in time ? " Jay asked fearful .

" Yep , unfortunately . " Chris answered .

" What did you mean by your body was his best choice ? " Adam asked curiously .

" Think of it like this . When you are first looking for a house , you search or try to come up with a dream house to be yours for the rest of you life . One you love and will be comfortable in . There are other possible houses for you to look at and you might can choose one the closest to your dream house . Well I was Asmodai ' s dream house . I was his ideal comfort , but that house was burned down if you will . So , he will find someone that is the next best , but it will take him a while to find someone to infest . " Chris explained .

" Evil bastard . " Jay said as they approach a beyond large gate .

" Yes he is . " Chris said tensing up at the sight of the gate .

" What is that ? " Adam asked staring at the evil looking doorway .

" The way into the first layer of Hell . " Chris said gritting his teeth at it . He hated being close to the evil thing . He had been forced to open it and to start this mess . It was his task to make sure it was closed and all of the others with it .

" Why does it look like it is alive ? " Adam asked watching the cursed gate .

" Because it is alive . " Harris said looking around for a glimpse of Sunrise .

" Why does it look like a red river is flowing from it and what caused the red streams going to the the center of the door where the lock is ? " Jay asked looking at grossed out .

" It is blood that causes the streams and the red river flowing from the door . " Chris said to them seething at the thought .

" Blood ? Whose blood ? " Jay asked again even more creeped out by the door .

" My blood . It was my blood that open the gate when I was infected by Asmodai . He forced me to open the gate . So , I guess his blood is also in the door . But , my Fallen blood will be able to close it . But , I must lock the others first and I don ' t know where all of the others are . I know where the second gate is , but I have to start with Lucifer ' s Layer . The Dagger of the Fallen is the key , that was Lilith ' s reason of wanting the dagger . To prevent the Twelve Gates from being closed . Now silence is necessary . We can ' t let the demons know we are close to them . You can ask me more questions when we are away from the gate . But , not anymore here . " Chris said not wanting to be spotted .

" Okay , " Adam and Jay both agreed .

" What is that ? " Jay asked getting a look from both Adam and Chris . But , he continued to point . They looked at what he was pointing at .

" That is the dungeon . " Chris realized .

" They could be keeping Beth in there . " Adam said .

" Right . Time to kill two birds with one stone . Look speaking of birds , isn ' t that Sunrise in those trees ? " Jay said looking up .

" I got it . " Chris teleported up into the trees with Sunrise .

" Hey , Sunrise . It is me Chris , the Fallen Warrior . Your friend Raven needs your help . Is that where Beth is ? " He pointed out and the bird nodded like he understood .

" We will get her , but you need to go back to Raven . " Chris said , but the bird shook his head no . He knew his purpose .

" You want to get Beth out first . " Chris realized . He teleported back to Jay and Adam .

" What happened ? " Jay asked .

" We need to get Beth out of here , before Sunrise will move . So , I guess you were right Jay . Time to kill two birds with one stone . " Chris said to them .

" Lets go then we are with you . Hey Sunrise , what are you doing down here ? " Adam said to the phoenix as he came down to the ground and then hopped to Chris .

" What do you want from me , Sunrise ? " Chris asked confused at the wants of the phoenix . Sunrise reached out his neck to him for Chris to touch him .

" He wants you to pet him , maybe ? " Jay questioned his own question .

Chris reached to touch the bird ' s neck . Then he began to change , Sunrise came into Chris ' s soul and changed him into a mighty warrior . His eyes were merged between his Fallen eyes , the Sabertooth , and the Phoenix eyes giving him amazing vision . His ears were also sharper and so was his sixth sense of being aware of what was around him . His armor was a merge between the white Fallen armor and the Phoenix shamans ' armor . He had some of Raven ' s weapons and fighting skills . Some of her magic was also apart of him and he had the markings on his face similar to that of Raven ' s when she is in her shaman mode . The Fallen Warrior and the Phoenix Shaman Warrior became one in Chris Harris . He also had the Sabertooth ' s blessing running through him .

" Well that is something to be amazed at . " Jay said .

" Chris , man , you look Bad Ass . I think we are ready to rescue Beth and then go help Raven . " Adam said .

" Lets go . " Chris said as the three moved towards the dungeon . They stuck to the shadows to keep stealth and not be seen by any demons .

Soon they had made it surprisingly unharmed to the door to the dungeon . They entered silently and cautiously , ducking and covering through passageways and doorways . They finally found the one they were looking for . There at the long end of a hallway was a barred cage with Beth in it . There were demons in there , too .

" They must be the guards . We need to get rid of them . " Jay said .

" I got it . " Chris said teleporting away from them and in between the demons slaying all three with his katana .

" Good job , Wildcat . " Adam said looking at the felled demons .

" Beth , " Jay called startling her awake .

" Jay , Adam . What are you do here ? " Beth asked coming to the bars of the cage . The three could tell she had been tortured because of the blood on her .

" To rescue you . Are you okay ? " Jay asked here .

" No , these things have been hurting me . I want Jeff and Ruby . " Beth said .

" We will take you to Jeff . But first you must tell us something only you would know . " Chris said to her .

" First of all who are you ? But if you must know . The reason that Jeff calls Adam Sparky is because he nearly lit Matt ' s car on fire when they were try to figure out if Jeff ' s lighter still could light a fire with the spark it makes , even after the lighter fluid was gone . " Beth said to them making Adam blush .

" Huh ? " Jay asked .

" This is when you were in Impact , Jay . I thought Jeff and I told you not to tell anyone , because you were there ? " Adam asked as Chris pulled out the Dagger of the Fallen .

" You told me not to tell Matt , because he would ' ve been pissed . " She reminded Adam .

" So , who is your friend , Jay , Adam ? " Beth asked again as Chris moved to the lock of the door .

" This is Wildcat , Chris Harris . He is a friend from the early years of TNA Impact Wrestling . He can do amazing things . What are you doing Chris ? " Jay asked curiously .

" I told you the Dagger of the Fallen can relock the Gates like the one outside . But , it also can lock and unlock any other lock known to man . Except those need to enter the sacred lands of the shamans . " Harris said unlocking the door to the cage .

" Lets get you out of here and back to your rainbow - haired husband . " Adam said as Jay took her in his arms .

" I agree . " Beth said .

" Chris is it safe ? " Jay asked .

" I don ' t sense anything approaching . So lets go quickly , but carefully . " Chris said as they exitted the dungeon and back outside into the shadows they had used before going in .

" We need to speed things up Chris . Raven could be getting worse . " Adam said .

" Beth come here . Do you guys think y ' all can stay safe until I come back for you ? It will only be a minute . I am going to teleport us back to the clearing . " Chris said to them .

" Yeah , we will be alright . " Jay said . Chris soon teleported Beth out of the area back to the clearing and came back and got the two Canadians teleporting them to where Beth was .

" How did you do that ? " Beth asked .

" We will explain once we get back to Jeff and the others . " Chris said .

" Jay we need Pegasus . " Adam said .

" Move back . Pegasus , I need you . " Jay called and the Winged - Horse came down to them .

" Ready to take us back to the others ? " Jay asked the horse as Adam put Beth on the back of Pegasus .

" Adam , what ? " She asked as Adam got on behind her . Jay got on infront of her .

" Chris , what are you going to do ? " Adam asked .

" I am going to use my teleportation and Sunrise ' s extra energy to keep up with you guys . Lets go back to Raven and get Beth to Jeff . " Chris said .

" Okay Beth , you might want to hang on to Jay , because this horse can fly . " Adam said as Jay pulled on the reigns for Pegasus to go . The horse took off through the air .

" Uhm , that was not fun . " Beth said to them .

" You should ' ve tried the dragon . " Adam mumbled .

" What was that ? " Beth asked him .

" Nothing Beth . " Adam said .

" Is Chris keeping up ? " Jay asked .

" Yep , dang , his powers are off the charts with Sunrise in him . " Adam said as he watched Chris teleport here and there and jumped from tree to tree like a ninja in motion .

" We have Bruce Lee below us , kids . " Chris laughed when he heard what Jay just said .

" He heard you . Guess his ears are sharper now , too . Chris you know what they say about guys with big hands , feet , nose , and ears , right ? " Adam asked . Chris looked up confused .

" They ' re ass clowns . " Jay answered .

" Yeah , we don ' t need another Doink , man . " Adam said making Chris laugh again .

" You two are idiots . To bad Jericho isn ' t here or we would have the Canadian version of _The Three Stooges _on our hands . " Beth said . Chris laughed even harder at that . He was certainly going to miss somethings about Earth , when he went back to Heaven . The innocent humor and the ones he loved especially . He was also going to miss the wrestling world and his fans . But , the other side was better than suffering with what happened to him all of his life . 

- The Ruins -

" Storm , " Raven said to him .

" Hey , you are awake again . How are you feeling ? " James asked her .

" About the same , can we move closer to the fire ? I am freezing . " Raven said .

" Sure , hang on . Hey could one of you help me move Raven closer to the fire ? She said she is freezing . " James asked .

" I got her . " Mark said standing up Storm moved out of the way . Mark picked her in the sleeping bag and moved her closer to the fire .

" Thanks Mark . " Raven said .

" No problem , kiddo . " Mark said going back to his spot . James climbed back into the sleeping bag with Raven making sure she was closer to the fire . "

" Raven can I ask you a question ? " Storm whispered . He had been thinking about it for a while , but after nearly losing her he didn ' t want to hold off any longer .

" What is it , Cowboy ? " Raven asked him .

" I have been thinking about it for a while and thinking about how much you mean to me . How much you mean to this old Cowboy . And I don ' t want there to be a moment without you in my life . I know I don ' t have a ring or anything to give you right now and I know this isn ' t exactly a romantic setting . But , I can hold off the question any longer . Raven Fireheart , will you marry me ? " Storm asked .

" What ? " Raven looked at him for a moment making sure he said the words she had been hoping he would ask for awhile now .

" Will you marry me ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , Cowboy . I don ' t want to go through life without you in my life . So , yes , I would be happy to be your wife . " Raven said a little happy tear came down her face .

" I am the happiest thing on two legs right now . " He said kissing her .

- Outside of the Ruins -

" We are right on top of the ruins Jay . " Adam said .

" Pegasus , land . " Jay said and nudged the Winged - Horse . Pegasus landed and they got off .

" Time to teleport you guys back inside . " Harris said .


	26. My Blessing

Chapter 25 : My Blessings

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE or TNA stars . _

" Where are they ? " James asked . Raven had gone back to sleep . James ' s warmth was making it easy for her to rest .

" They will make it . " Matt said Amy was also asleep . She had squeezed in between Roode and Raven . She wanted to be close to her best friend .

" Yeah , Chris won ' t let Raven down . " Roode reassured the Cowboy .

" Adam and Jay wouldn ' t let anything happen to her either . " Jericho said confident in his fellow Canadians .

" Whoa that was fun . Harris , I thought you weren ' t able to teleport four people ? " Adam asked as they teleported back into the ruins .

" I couldn ' t before Sunrise lended me his strength . " Chris said . Everyone looked up to see them . Raven and Amy were both startled awake .

" Four ? " Matt asked .

" Beth ! " Jeff said relieved when he saw his wife . He jumped up and went straight to her .

" Jeff , I thought I would never see you again . " Beth said kissing her husband .

" Where did you find her ? " Matt asked coming over to Jeff and Beth , his family . He pulled them into a hug .

" Matt , " Beth said to her brother - in - law . She was happy to be with her family again .

" We found her in a dungeon outside of the first of the Twelve Gates . That was also where we found Sunrise . " Chris said as he and Sunrise separated getting looks from everyone .

" Hey , don ' t look at me . I have no idea how that happened . We just touched and he came into me and provided me with extra energy . " Chris said . He looked over at Raven .

" Hey Raven . How are you ? " He asked rubbing her forehead . She was snuggled into Storm ' s arms .

" I ' ve been better , but you are back and you brought my winged friend . " She said as Sunrise flew over to her .

" Storm , Harris , back away from her . Amy , Roode , you , too . " Aaron said the four did as he told them .

Once they were away Sunrise began to sing and a tear came from his eyes hitting Raven on the face . She began to flash red again and her fire was contained again and went to the right temperature . It cured here heat wave and her cold temperature at the same time . Raven ' s energy was restored and her illness vanished , she felt better than she had been . Her weariness also washed away with the power of Sunrise ' s tears .

" Raven , are you okay ? " James asked concerned for his now fiancee .

" I feel like I could do a shooting star press . " She smiled .

" She is feeling better . " Amy said rolling her eyes at Raven ' s reckless response .

" Hey leave the extremeness to me , Raven . " Jeff said .

" Sorry , Charismatic Enigma , but I might just be able to out do you when it comes to the extreme , Skittle - head . " Raven smirked .

" Whatever ? We may see one day . " Jeff said to her .

" At least I get to breath some relief , darlin . " Storm said relaxing now that Raven was better .

" I am so out of the loop . " Beth said shaking her head .

" You sure you want to know ? " Amy asked her .

" Hey Ames , how are you ? " Beth smiled .

" I ' m good . I guess now is a good time to introduce you to my protege . Raven Fireheart this is Beth Hardy , rainbow - boy ' s better half . She is the one who has to put up with Matt and Jeff ' s bright ideas now . How hard has it been ? " Amy asked Beth .

" Like putting up with kids . But , you know Jeff ain ' t as bad as you think . Only when he wants skittles or anything else with sugar in it . Now the only thing was when we were staying with Matt for a little while . If you constantly have Jeff , Shannon , and Shane running into Matt ' s room waking him up in the morning , it can get quite aggravating . But , of course if Shannon is doing the wake up call , he gets everyone up . " Beth said getting a laugh from Matt , Jeff , and Amy .

" Huh , sounds like any normal wrestling locker room . " Raven figured .

" Yeah , especially if you have one with Daniels and Kazerian in it . " James said to them .

" Or , A . J . Styles . " Roode said .

" Jericho and Reso , too . Adam can be quite eccentric , too . But if you ask him to calm down he will . " Glen said thinking of the WWE locker room .

" So , Beth , this is my high school friend , Aaron . " Raven said pointing to the Wolf Shaman .

" So , now that I know everyone . How about an explanation on what is going on and why are there monsterous loose on Earth ? " Beth asked .

Aaron explained everything that had happened since the Twelve Gates had been open .

" Great we have literally Hell to worry about . Jeff , where is Ruby ? " Beth asked turning back to her husband she had no idea where their daughter was and that scared her .

" With us having to close the gates , I didn ' t feel like it was safe her being with me . So , I sent her with Styles , Daniels , and Kazerian when they went to WWE headquarters to warn Vince about the dangers ahead . They were the only ones I could trust that knew about this Twelve Gates , Demonic Princes deal . Once they are closed then we can go back to being a real family . " Jeff said pulling Beth back into his arms . She flinched from the pain of the torture the demons did to her .

" You okay Beth ? " Amy asked noticing her flinching .

" No , those monsters tortured me . " Beth said and Jeff looked down at her scared .

" What ? How bad ? Are you okay ? " Jeff asked .

" I don ' t want to talk about it , Jeff . " Beth said turning away from the stares at her .

" Guys , stop staring at her . " Harris spoke up . He knew what it was like to be tormented by demons . He had been there at one time .

**Raven ' s P . O . V . **

" Beth , come with me . " I said and held my hand out to her .

" But , why ? What ? " Beth asked , but got up with me .

" Amy . " I called to the red - head .

" Coming . " Amy got up and followed us to the other side of the room .

" What do you need Raven ? " Beth asked and Amy ' s face held the same confusion .

" What happened with the demons ? I know when something is up and I know when it is bad . I can handle whatever you need to tell me . Because I have seen and felt what these demons can do . Chris told you he was the Fallen because of what he had to do with Asmodai . But , what he didn ' t tell you was that he was my first love . I had to watch as he was stripped away from me . I also had to endure both of us being torn apart because Asmodai forced him to do something me and him both regret and I will have to live with the rest of my life . I don ' t know what the thought process is like in Heaven , but that is where Chris is going back . I don ' t get a second chance with him . I couldn ' t save him like I wanted to . But , I am finally healing because I know after this mess is done , he is going somewhere peaceful and without pain . That is the reason I can go on with my life . " I explained .

" But , I thought you and Storm are dating ? " Beth asked confused .

" I am . Chris before he sacrificed himself with the Dagger of the Fallen made me and Storm both promise him that we would take care of each other . Storm is Chris ' s best friend and like a brother to him . I am Chris ' s first love and what he usually calls me is his Angel . So , Chris wanted the two people he cared about the most to be happy . He saw that Storm and I liked each other when he first came back with Asmodai . After he was freed me and him tried to get back together , but Asmodai spoiled those plans . Storm and I already felt something for each other , so , we started dating . " I looked over where Storm and Harris were .

" What are you trying to say ? " Beth asked her .

" If there is something seriously wrong that the demons did to you . Don ' t hold out on Jeff . I know what it is like to lose someone you love to these things . I don ' t want to see one of my brothers go through the same thing . Yeah , I said it I see Jeff and Matt as my brothers . Just like the rest of the guys here and Styles , Daniels , and Kaz . Amy and I are like sisters . I guess you are apart of the family , too . I already feel like adopting your daughter as my niece . Tell him the truth and if there is any medical problems from these demons , just tell me , okay . " I said touching her shoulder .

" Okay , " Beth said to her .

" And if you have any hesitation , just asked Storm about what a certain demon known as an imp did to him . I can handle anything you need to tell me and I am pretty sure by now Jeff can , too . " I said to her .

" Wow , you seem different . What is with the sudden change , Raven ? " Amy asked .

" You really want to know ? " I asked her .

" Yes , I do . " Amy pressed on .

" Storm asked me to marry him . When he got back into the sleeping bag with me , when I woke up early and we were talking . He proposed . " I smiled a little at the thought .

" What ? Oh my God . Raven that is . Wow . " Amy said quietly .

" Hey , it ain ' t bad being married to a wrestler . Just be glad you don ' t have to worry about hair - dye . " Beth said to me .

" Yeah , but he does . " I said .

" What ? " Beth asked curiously again .

" Just wait until we get through with this mess and I am back in the Impact Wrestling ring . You will see . Amy , I miss my black , red , purple , and sometimes blue phoenix - hair color . " I whined to Amy .

" Oh lord . You use hair - dye , too ? " Beth asked .

" Sometimes , but yes . " I smiled .

**Storm ' s P . O . V . **

" So looks like the girls are getting cozy . " I said .

" Yeah , but what exactly is Raven saying to Beth ? " Jeff asked curious .

" Not , sure . " Matt said .

" Jeff , don ' t worry , Raven knows what it is like to be traumatized by demons . So , if I know her , which I do . She is probably making sure Beth is okay . " Harris reassured Jeff .

" Since the girls are over there and all of the boys are back in here . I guess this is a good time for us to talk . And before I start , I want to say that some of you might not like it , but I am a man and I know what I feel and what I want in life . I have already told y ' all not to question the way I was raised and that is because I was raised to be honest when you do something that might affect the ones around you . Now if you guys feel like killing me then so be it . The first that probably will want my head on his plate will be Harris . The rest of you can do whatever you like after that . " I said to the guys .

" What did you do ? " Harris asked concerned .

" I , uh . I proposed to Raven . " I said honestly .

" What ? " Harris asked . The others were looking at him with mixed emotions .

" I proposed to Raven . When she was out of it I nearly panicked . I thought I was going to lose her Chris . My heart nearly broke into pieces watching helplessly as my baby went through that . I realized how easy it would be to lose someone you care about and I don ' t want to waste another minute putting off how I feel about Raven . So , I proposed . I want her in my life forever . Wildcat , I understand if you hate me and the same that goes with the rest of you . But , I am not going back on what I asked . I feel in my heart and soul that this is right . So , I know it is right , but I know there are some who might think we are moving to fast . " I stopped before I started rambling .

" Storm , I don ' t hate you . I could never hate you . I asked you to take care of Raven and that is what you are doing . I asked both of you to move on and be happy . I can ' t have the things I wanted here on Earth . Even if Raven was my first love and soul mate . I can ' t do anything about that now . Yes , I still love her and will always love her , that won ' t ever change . But , I can ' t marry her or give her the life that she wanted . I can ' t give her a family or anything else she needs like I wanted to . She will always be the Angel that saved me , because for short time she made me feel like I didn ' t have Asmodai in me . She also gave me a couple of days of freedom , when she freed me of Asmodai ' s hold the first time . But , I am going back to the other side when I am done with my task . Where I am going she can ' t follow right now and neither can you . It isn ' t y ' alls time . One day we will meet again on the other side and we will never part again . But , for now things are the way they are . For me to be fully at peace I need both of you to move on and be happy . That is my wish and what I want for both of you . " Harris looked at me smiling .

" You really don ' t mind ? " I asked looking at the Wildcat .

" No , I don ' t mind . Infact I am happy for the both of you . You both have my blessing . " Chris said hugging me .

" Thanks Wildcat . " I said tears coming down my face .

" Storm and Raven , huh , my two best buds getting married . I like it . Is the It Factor invited to the wedding or am I going to have to get Daniels , Kazerian , and Styles to help me crash it ? You also know all I have to do is say the word and EY would help me . I ' ll bring the beer if you let me come . " Roode smiled .

" Of course you are invited Bobby . Now settle down , but I am holding you to that bringing the beer idea . But none of that Canadian hogwash y ' all call beer . I want real American beer and some Jack Daniels . Because I am a Tennessee Cowboy . " I said to him .

" Well the other three Canadians are tearing up over there ? " Matt pointed out Jericho , Copeland , and Reso who had tears coming down their faces .

" My little sister is getting married . I never thought I would see it so soon . " Adam said through tearshot eyes .

" Our little girl is all grown up and we didn ' t even realize it . " Jericho said .

Jay couldn ' t say anything , but bawled his eyes out .

" Good Lord , Jay is the worst . " Jeff said smiling at them .

" Hmm , it is good that even with the bad stuff happening that there is still enough innocents in the world for something as a wedding to still be thought of . " Glen said .

" Love finds away and will always shine through the darkest hours . " Aaron said .

" Storm , I don ' t know why , but I trust you with Raven . So , go ahead kid . Like Chris said you both have my blessing . But , do note that Raven is like a daughter to me , so , don ' t hurt her or I will have your head . " Undertaker said to him .

" I won ' t hurt her Taker . I love her and I will take care of her . " I said as the girls came back

**Normal P . O . V . **

" So , what are we talking about ? " Raven asked as she sat inbetween Storm and Harris .

" I told them . " Storm hinted .

" About you proposing ? I told the girls . So , Harris are you okay with this ? " She looked at the Wildcat concerned .

" I ' m okay with it , Angel . I don ' t mind and I am happy for you both . Like I told Storm , you both have my blessing , sweetheart . " Harris smiled at her .

" Thanks Wildcat . " She said before hugging him .

" So , I take it that is the reason Jay , Adam , and Jericho are bawling like babies ? " Amy asked as Beth watched them pitifully .

" Yep , they are quite emotional . " Jeff said shaking his head at them this time . Roode had gotten the books out again . He even pulled out the sheets of paper that had been in the chest with the books

" I got it . " Roode said suddenly making everyone stare at him . He looked at them , " What ? Why are you guys staring at me like I am stupid ? "

" Because we are wondering about your sudden outbursts . " Matt smirked , even the other three Canadians had stopped crying to look at Roode confused by the outburst .

" I found something useful in the sheets of paper that Harris found with the books in the chest outside . A map of the ruins . " He said holding it out for them to see .

" Well , the Canadian Enforcer surprises us again . " Jeff said . Aaron and Raven both got up to look at the map .

" Good job , Roode . There aren ' t as many tunnels as I thought and it doesn ' t go that deep . There are several rooms though that are dead ends . We might need to explore them . Aaron is there anyone still in the Wolverine ' s Den ? " Raven asked turning to Aaron .

" No , but we can ' t go into the catacombs without Roode and caution . There is such a thing as ghosts . I am sure Wildcat can tell us about them . " Aaron said . Everyone looked at Harris .

" Well just put me on the spot next time , Aaron . Ghost are the souls of those who did not want to pass through to the other side . There isn ' t any real known reason for them to be here , except to finish there work on earth . Kind of like I am doing , but they have no physical form and they can be violent . Some are a test to the next warrior to gain special passage to their treasures . I am physically here and not violent except to demons . " Harris said .

" So , what are we going to do Raven ? " Jay asked .

" We are packing up and moving out the gates are not waiting on us to be ready to close them . We need to hurry up , because we don ' t need them all opening or we will have to deal with Lucifer and we don ' t want that . " Raven said . The others started packing the bags .

" Leave the map out , Roode . " Aaron said .

" Of course . " Bobby said to Aaron .

" Everyone ready ? " Raven asked .

" Yeah , lets go . " Mark said .

" So , Harris , how do we battle against ghosts if they become violent ? " Adam asked .

" Silver , Magic . That is the only way . " Chris said . As they walked to the entrance leading deeper into the ruins . Sunrise was perched on Raven ' s shoulders and everyone had their bags on their shoulders .

" James , Jeff , Matt , Chris , and Roode , summon your armor to use . I don ' t know what other dangers are down here and I would like to be prepared for anything . " Raven said .

" Right , " They said and soon Chris was in his Fallen Armor and the Shaman Warriors who had received their gifts were in their armor .

" Wow , Jeff , you never looked better babe . " Beth said .

" Well , this is what I looked like when we first met . " He said .

" Less sophisticated . " Adam said .

" No , classic Hardy is the name for it Adam . " Jeff said to him .

" Matt , too then . " Amy figured .

" Yep , feels good . " Matt said making them laugh .

" James looks good , too . " Raven whispered to Amy and Beth who giggled . Storm sneezed .

" Bless you . " Harris said .

" Somebody is talking good about the Cowboy . " James said .

" How do you know that ? " Roode asked .

" Because I sneeze when ever anyone talks good about me . " Storm said getting giggles from the girls .

" Hmm , you don ' t say . " Wildcat said .

" I do and judging by the giggling it is coming from Raven . " Storm said looking towards the girls .

" I always talk good about you , Cowboy . " Raven smiled at him .


	27. The Tunnels of the Wolverine ' s Den

Chapter 26 : The Tunnels of the Wolverine ' s Den

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE or TNA stars . _

**Deep In the Tunnels**

" So we didn ' t find anything in the first two rooms . What exactly are we looking for , Raven , Aaron ? " Jericho asked .

" Anything that might help us against the demons and close the Twelve Gates . " Raven said to Jericho .

" So , why haven ' t we found anything ? " Jay asked curiously .

" It isn ' t going to just jump out at us . If we have a map to the ruins and don ' t explore them the right way and miss something that we could us or might need . I don ' t want to wish we had it in the middle of a fight with demons and all of us end up buried in one of these catacombs . " Roode said .

" Of course , Wildcat wouldn ' t exactly die now would he ? Ouch , Raven . " Jay asked getting a smack up side the head from Raven .

" I really wish you would stop being insensitive . First you call Storm negative and now you are teasing at the Wildcat ' s expense . Jay stop now or you will lose my friendship forever . Storm is my fiance and Harris is my Guardian Angel , so , I stand beside them . " Raven said to him .

" Jay , you ' re an idiot . " Roode said to him shaking his head .

" Why am I an idiot ? " Jay asked .

" Because you can ' t say anything intelligent that won ' t upset the ones around you . Haven ' t you ever heard if you can ' t say something nice don ' t say anything at all ? " Bobby asked Reso .

" Yes , I have . " Jay answered .

" Well then if you can ' t say something nice . Shut Up . " Roode said rolling his eyes .

" How much further to the next room , Bobby ? " Storm asked .

" Should be right infront of us . Here . " Roode said as they stopped in a very large open room with a wall to the back .

" This room is larger than the other two . " Matt said looking around the room .

" Something is in here . I can feel it . " Harris said pulling out his katanas .

" Hey chests . " Jericho said pointing them out .

" Should we check them ? " Amy asked .

" Yes , but be cautious . " Mark said .

" Right . " Raven said pulling out her Crusader ' s Sword .

Storm had his twin hidden blades out . Jeff already had his razor blade out and Matt had his twin bladed staff . Roode also had his steel claws out . They all were ready for the unexpected . Then suddenly a ghost figure appeared infront of them .

" Ghost ! " Jay said leaping into Adam ' s arms .

" Somebody has been watching to much _Scooby - Doo _. " Jericho laughed .

" Guys , this is not the time for joking . " Raven said .

" These ghosts are not something to mess around with if they get violent . Raven , your fire might be our best bet . " Harris said to her .

" Right . " Raven said charging her powers .

" Wait that ain ' t a ghost . It is a summon , Harris . " Aaron said looking at the flickering of the fake ghost .

" From who or what ? " Harris asked and then heard the squeals of voices .

" What is that ? " Storm asked . Then a bunch of dirty , small creatures with pointy ears and evil looks on their faces appeared in front of them .

" Goblins . That ghost must of been from a Goblin Witch . They are half - blooded demons . Demi - demons , that have been transformed over time into living abominations . " Harris said looking at the creatures .

" Are they violent ? " Matt asked as one jumped right at his head and he put his bladed staff right through the goblin before it could cause any damage .

" That answers your question , Matt ? " Adam asked .

" Yep . Lets get uhm . " Matt growled .

" Beth get back to Adam . " Jeff said stepping up beside his brother razor blade knives ready .

" Okay , " She said backing up to where Adam was .

" We need to take care of this guys . " Raven said stepping to the frontlines . Her sword ready .

" Right . " Harris said katanas ready .

" Lets take it to these ugly critters . " Storm said the twin blades he had were out .

" I will put my claws right through them . " Roode said standing beside Storm a methodical look on his face .

One of the goblins growled loudly and the goblins came .

" Now . " Raven said swinging her blade through the first goblin .

Soon a battle was taking place in the room . The Shaman Warriors and the Fallen Warrior were going through the goblins .

" Take that . " Roode yelled hitting one over the head with one of his hockey sticks .

Storm was on the other side of him and Last Call superkicked one of them .

" Hey wrestling moves work , too . " Storm shouted .

" Yeah , but make sure it is strong enough to kill them . " Harris said teleporting through the goblin on Storm ' s right .

" Hey watch out for the Cowboy , Harris . You nearly got him that time . " Roode said freezing one of goblins solid .

" Nice another ice statue by the It Factor . I think this is your ugliest one yet . " Storm said looking at the frozen goblin .

Raven used her fire and sword to do away with the goblins around her .

" Raven , stop showing off . " Matt laughed at her as he cut two goblins down at once .

" A little help here would be nice guys . " Jeff said standing between several demons and the group who didn ' t have powers yet . Harris teleported right to them .

" Sunrise , help Chris . " Raven said . Sunrise went and landed on Harris ' s shoulder . They merged again .

" This is much better . " Harris said as he charged the fire and light into his hands . He unleashed a giant beam at the goblins taking out the rest of them .

" Wow , that was cool . " Matt said to him . After the goblins were gone , Harris and Sunrise split into two again .

" Huh , that was interesting . " Harris said looking at Sunrise . Sunrise hooted happy to help . He landed back on Chris shoulder not charging into him this time .

" Guess that power only comes in time of need . " Aaron figured .

" I take it Sunrise likes Harris not just me . " Raven smiled at the sight .

" Thanks for the help buddy . " Harris said to the fiery bird . Sunrise sang his approval .

" I wonder what could be , so , important in these chests that goblins would protect them ? " Aaron asked .

" No clue , but where is the Goblin Witch that summoned the ghost ? " Raven asked and then saw the creature . He came and stood infront of them growling .

" I can ' t understand goblin . How about anyone else ? " Storm asked annoyed at the constant screeches and goblin babble being said to them .

" I think he cursed you out , James . He was pointing right at you . " Roode laughed .

" Aw , ain ' t he just an ugly bitch . Duh , blah , blah . " Storm began mocking the creature . The thing began babbling louder and faster .

" Man , he is working himself into a frenzy . I think he likes you Storm . " Bobby snickered .

" Raven likes me , too . But , you don ' t see her working herself to death to prove it . " James said to Roode ignoring the little creature .

" Beer Money ! " Raven said pulling them down as the creature raised its staff and shot out a lightning beam at them .

" Whoa , what was that ? " Roode asked .

" Hey , ya , little booger . I was joking and you had to go and do that . If you want to fight with lightning and storms well two can play at that game . My name is Cowboy , James Storm and I am going to whip your ass , dude or your gobliness . " Storm said charging his lightning and raising his arms out infront of him making a lighning bolt go right through the goblin making it fall to the ground dead .

" Well , that was wierd . " Roode said .

" Check him he might have a key to the chests or other important resources . " Raven said .

Storm did as she asked .

" Not , finding anything . " Storm said standing up .

" Maybe those are their goods ? " Jericho said looking at a light and table set up in the corner of the room .

" Good eyes , Y2J . " Raven said to the Canadian .

" Thanks , I do what I can . " Jericho said .

They checked the goods and found food and other items . Then in the last bag they found keys .

" Now lets see to the chests . " Aaron said handing Roode the keys .

" I take it since I am the Ice Guardian . I need to open the chests ? " Roode asked going over to them .

" Yes , I think it would be safer that way . " Aaron answered .

Roode began unlocking the chests . There were more books inside , some jewels and strange coins , some meats and herbs , and in the last chest they were shocked to find a sword and boots of some kind .

" So , I take it the books are probably more history of the Wolverine Shamans . The jewels use to be sold for coins and these coins use to be used as currency during the Old Ways of the Shamans . Meat and herbs were probably stored here by the goblins , because they are living and need to eat , too . The boots I need to do research on and this sword use to belong in the Temple of the Wolverine ' s Den . The goblins must of stole it thinking it was treasure or a means to battle . This sword technically belongs to you Bobby , it is known as Icebreaker and it was the battlesword of the Warrior of the Northern Lights . " Aaron said .

" Then I will hold onto it . " Roode said tying it to his waste .

" This is a large room . Lets take a break here and then we can continue once everyone is recuperated from the fight with the goblins . " Raven said .

" Sounds good . " Mark said .

They sat and ate cold bread and cheese . Roode was looking in one of the books . He was absorbing as much info and knowledge he could .

" There are hot springs on the other side of the ruins . " Roode said looking at the discription in the book .

" There are a lot of hot springs in different places of the world . The shamans welcomed them as a means to recuperate and regenerate after long campaigns . " Aaron said .

" How do you know so much about our customs ? " A strange man with a hood asked them making them all jump and stare at him .

" Who are you ? " Jericho asked .

" I am Zacharai , Elder of the Land of Ice . " Zacharai said to them .

" I am Aaron Riley , Alpha Male of the Arctic Rose Clan . I am also known as Wolfblade , the Wolf Shaman . Elder Zacharai , these are my friends and we need your help . " Aaron spoke .

" Wolfblade is that really you . You have grown since you left searching for the Shaman spirits to join you in the coming darkness . " Zacharai spoke .

" I have found them . " Aaron looked at his friends .

" They are the Shamans , but there are more than Twelve . " Zacharai said .

" Here our story elder and you will know what has happened in the outside world . " Aaron said .

" I will listen to your tale . " Zacharai said to them . Aaron told him everything that had happened .

" I understand now . I also understand that you guys are in need of aid and shelter . Come I will show you a quicker way outside of the Ruins . " Zacharia said . They packed their stuff and moved out with the Elder of the Land of Ice .

" You are the elder to the Wolverine ' s Den ? " Roode asked .

" I am and you are the Wolverine Shaman . The Warrior of the Northern Lights has come home at last to his ancestor ' s home . It is a joy to have you here and you will learn much about yourself young warrior . I see you found the missing sword Icebreaker from our temples and you carry the Armor of Northen Canada . Tell me is Wolborg your partner ? " Zacharai asked as they walked with him through passages and tunnels . He knew where he was going .

" Yes , he is . " Roode answered .

" I figured as much . He is an old friend and will join us once we reach the other side . It is not that much further . " Zacharai said as they saw a light leading outside . They passsed through a doorway and stared in wonder at what they saw .

There was a village nestled in the protection of the Rockies . People were down in the village living their daily lives , like they would if they lived in the outside world . But , these people were more in touch with the natural world around them .

" Welcome to the Wolverine ' s Den . The Village of the Rockies has long been the home of those who protected and walked in the ways of the Ice Warriors . We have long waited and kept watch over this area until the return of the Holy Creator and for Him to send us our protector once more , the Warrior of the Northern Lights , the Wolverine Shaman , Guardian of Ice . " Zacharai said .

" They waited for God to send me . " Roode asked looking at Zacharai .

" Yes , they have . You are the Warrior of the Northern Lights , the rightful heir to the Wolverine ' s Den , like the other Ice Shamans that have come before you . You are the rightful wielder of Icebreaker and the one robed in the Armor of Northern Canada . Welcome Home , Wolverine Shaman Warrior . You and your friends are welcome here and will be protect within the Wolverine ' s Den . So , stay and recuperate for whatever time you need and as for the Phoenix Shaman . You said your last name was Fireheart ? " Zacharai turned to Raven .

" Yes , I did . Why do you ask , Zacharai ? " Raven looked at the Ice Elder curiously .

" Salina is waiting for you . " Zacharai said .

" I thought Salina was lost . " Raven looked at Aaron .

" She was , but she has returned from where ever she went . She was unsuccessful yet in her search for the Sanctuary , Wolfblade . " Zacharai looked at Aaron .

" She was looking for the Sanctuary ? She never mentioned anything to me about it . " Aaron said

" That is because she wanted only the Elders to know first , but she sensed your arrival and told me to come in search of you and your companions . She told me to tell you once you were in the safety of the Den . " Zacharai said .

" I understand , Elder . Take us to her , please . " Aaron said .

" Of course . " Zacharai said and led the way .

" Raven , are you going to be okay with this ? " Storm asked her in a whisper .

" I need to see her James . I have to know about this illness . I need to know who I am and if the same illness will effect me , too . I have to get answers . I want to know my mother . I know I am afraid of the unknown , but this is one of those times that I need to swallow my fears and find the truth . " Raven answered the Cowboy .

" But , sometimes the truth hurts . " Storm warned her .

" I know , but I want this . Please , James , I need your support with this right now . " Raven said .

" I will support you and I won ' t go anywhere . I just want you to be cautious and open minded when you go in there , darlin . " James said .

" I understand and thank you . " Raven said .

They walked on to an average sized , wooden house , as Zacharai had said Wolborg , the Wolverine Spirit Animal joined them as they approached the village . He seemed happy to be in the safety of his own den .

" This is where Salina is . She has prepared for the coming of the Shamans so she kept her house in secluded areas through out the world of the Old Ways . She is the only one known to us who has been able to pass into the sacred lands untouched by the magic there . She is also the only one who has been able to pass the necessary tasks to gain entrance to protected lands that even some of those taught in the ways of old cannot pass and figure out . " Zacharai informed .

" How come ? " Raven asked .

" You will have to ask her for she has not told me or any of the other elders of this gift she has . She hasn ' t really explained much about the illness , except that it is not contagious , nor can it be healed by any healing source besides the Waters of the Sanctuary which has the purest form of healing this side of Heaven . " Zacharai answered .

" Should we knock ? " Storm asked .

" I ' ll do it . " Aaron said knocking on the door .

" Salina , its Zacharai and I have brought the one you sensed . " Zacharai called to her through the door .

A woman opened the door and stared at them . Raven looked a lot like her which shocked her friends how much they looked alike , including Raven .

" Come in . We have much to talk about . " Salina stepping aside to let them in .


	28. House of Salina Fireheart

Chapter 27 : House of Salina Fireheart

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TNA or WWE stars ._

They walked into the house and noticed it was nothing like the houses of the outside world . It was made from thick , tree logs and bricks , it had a stone fire place to keep it from catching the wood of the tree on fire . Several rooms where in various areas of the house , including a downstairs cellar and upstairs bedrooms , the kitchen was on the first level , as well as the dining area , master bedroom , and the living area .

" Salina , it is good to see you . " Aaron said once they were inside .

" You have done well Aaron in search of the Shamans , but I sense that darkness is spreading in the outside world . What has happened ? " Salina asked Aaron .

" The Twelve Gates to Hell have been unlocked and are being opened . Two are already fully open and the third could be opening as we speak . Asmodai walks in a human form and Lilith and Leviathan are in their human hosts . Balor is also free to roam the world as long as his master still walks above the surface . " Aaron informed her .

" Then dark times have come at last . I see we have all of the Shamans here , but not all of them have their powers yet . But , there is thirteen in your company , where there are only suppose to be Twelve Shamans . Who is this thirteenth warrior with you , Aaron ? " Salina looked at Harris .

" I am the Fallen Warrior . " Chris answered .

" The Dagger of the Fallen has been awaken as well . At least there is good news and a sign off hope . " Salina said .

" What does she mean Chris ? " Raven asked looking at him .

" The Dagger of the Fallen is a magical key . It will be need to lock the Gates back , but only after it was woken up by me sacrificing myself for the right purpose . When I sacrificed myself to eject Asmodai from my body I didn ' t just become the Fallen Warrior , but I also made it possible for the Twelve Gates to be closed and locked back . It can also open any other lock , except those need to gain access to the hidden locations in the world ; like those sacred to the Shamans or that were known to the Old Ways that are now hidden and protected by strong , natural magic . Only the Shamans can enter into those locations . " Harris informed them .

" Well thats a relief . " Storm said .

" I agree . It also explains even more why Lilith wanted it before Harris came back as the Fallen . She didn ' t just want to prevent Harris from coming back , but also stop the Gates from being closed and their plans spoiled . " Raven added .

" So , why haven ' t we gone straight to the locations and started locking the Gates back ? " Jericho asked .

" Because one , each location of the Gates is now heavily guarded by legions of demons and probably the strongest Lucifer can muster up . But also because like certain locations of the Old Ways , each Gate ' s location is hidden . I only know where the first Gate is , but I have to start by locking the Twelfth Gate first . The Twelve Gates can only be completely closed by locking them backwards . " Harris answered .

" Why were they hidden ? " Reso asked .

" To keep some fool from messing with them and letting out demons . Although none of the problems we have now would happen if someone was to just walk up and touch one of the Gates . But there are stories from when the Gates were first made and found . Some say that if you touched the Gate it would either curse you where you would eventually die or you could become possessed by one of the lower demons . So , after so many problems with it , the First Twelve Shamans and the Seven Archangels used some sort of magic to move the locations to natural landmasses around the world . That way each one would be guarded and protected by nature , and when something catastrophic happens with the Gates , such as now , then nature would alert itself and awaken or bring about whatever needs to be done to protect the world and fix the problem at hand . " Mark said .

" Why Twelve Shamans and Seven Archangels ? " James asked .

" Remember when Glen mentioned that everything in mythology had already been thought of by Heaven and Hell ? " Harris asked .

" Yeah , what about it ? " Storm looked at his AMW partner .

" Because the same goes for the Shamans . In the bible there were Twelve Jewish Tribes and there were also Twelve Disciples that followed Christ . So , the number twelve does represent somethings on earth and in the world of the Shamans . So , Twelve is the number of the Shaman Warriors . " Aaron answered .

" Seven is once again a constant number in the bible . Seven to some is a very powerful number because on the spiritual realm things are commonly group in seven . Just like in Christianity . God created the earth in seven days , there are Seven Virtues just like their are Seven Deadly Sins . Seven appears quite often in Revelation too . We really don ' t know why seven archangels , but to tell you the truth if Lucifer had never fell from grace there would have been eight archangels because he was one , too . " Mark add .

" Why are there numbers in the bible and spiritual realm ? " Storm asked .

" Because numbers are symbolic of several things and we as people identify with numbers very easily . " Salina answered .

" Another reason it is so hard for humans to just wait for the End of the Age . If you look on history channels , book stores , and even movies now . So , many people have tried to predict the time frame the end of the world will happen , but Jesus told us to watch and keep wait . He also told us that not even the Son of Man , or the Angels and Demons know the hour that the end will come . " Harris said .

" Because we as people are afraid of the unexpected , reason most humans don ' t like talking about death . Its not a bad topic to discuss , but most people are afraid of death especially if their lives haven ' t ment anything to anyone or the world , besides themselves , or they are afraid of where their souls and bodies will go after death . " Salina added .

" Is it wrong to be afraid of death ? " Reso asked .

" No , Jay . But it isn ' t something to be terrified about , nor is it something bad . Death is a path that we all must take one day , some just take it sooner than later . It is natural to die , just like it is natural to be born . Some of us know where we are going after death , so , we don ' t fret about it like others do . " Raven said .

" So , what are we going to do now that we have made it to the Den ? " Adam asked .

" The Wolverine Shaman needs to complete his task and we need to rest and recuperate from our long journey here . Even after we are through here , we still have along way to go . Zacharai , is there anyway I can communicate with the other Elders , we need to know where we go after this ? " Aaron asked .

" Of course , but I already know what path you should take . You should take rode that leads into the heart of the mountains covered in smoke and mist . That is where the Thunder Mountain is now located . " Zacharai answered .

" Thunder Mountain , Aaron isn ' t that where the Stallion Shamans live ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , Storm , your spirit energy lies in the woods on those peaks . But , Mountain covered in smoke and mist ? Zacharai , what is that ? " Aaron looked at Zacharai confused .

" That is for you and your companions to figure out , Wolfblade . " Zacharai said .

" What about my task ? " Roode asked .

" There is a task you must complete in order to awaken your full powers . Tell me did you by any chance find any boots with that sword ? " Zacharai asked .

" Yes , we did . " Aaron said pulling the boots from one of the packs .

" Ah , yes . These are special boots designed by the minds of both our best craftsmen and the mages . It will allow you to walk on ice with out slipping and climb walls with ease . Wolverines are great climbers and are able to walk on the slickest surfaces . That is why the boots are known as Frostclimber . They don ' t freeze , you can run on ice at great speed and climb to incredible heights . But , if you are braving dangerous temperatures below the normal , you should were the Armor of Northern Canada . It has its own heat source and will provide you with the necessary warmth , like the fur coat of the wolverine . " Zacharai said .

" But , I think it would be to dangerous if you tackle the task today with your long journey . Rest for now , tomorrow we will talk more about the task before you . " Salina added .

" Of course . " Roode agreed .

" Zacharai , Aaron , I need to speak with both of you . " Salina looked at the two .

" As you wish . " Zacharai said .

" Yes , Salina . " Aaron answered . They followed her out of the room and into the study alone .

" But , oh never mind . " Raven said frustrated . She got up and walked outside .

" Raven ? " Storm asked . He got up and followed her out .

Raven once again was deep in thought . Why did she think it would be any different ? What did she expect from her mother ? A warm greeting with open arms and smiling because she is getting to see the daughter she left behind at the age of five ?

" Raven . " Storm said her name again as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her .

" Hey , babe . I ' m okay . I just don ' t know what I was expecting from her . " Raven said turning to face him .

" You were expecting her to be your mother with open arms and giving you answers , darlin . " James said hugging her close to him .

" I have been searching for answers ever since Aaron gave me her name . I have been asking the same question since the day I found out about the illness she had . I wanted to find out about her and that part of me , but I also wanted to know if the illness she has would effect me , too . I know it isn ' t contagious , but it could be genetic . It could be something that my bloodline carries and if that be the case . I could have it or it could effect me one day , it could effect my brothers , the twins , or even our own kids . " I said putting my arms around his neck holding him close to me .

" Our kid ? You wouldn ' t mind having kids with me ? " James asked .

" Of course not . I would love to have kids with you one day . Could you see it ? Little cowboys and cowgirls running around in a big yard ? " Raven asked him .

" Little cowboys and cowgirls , I like it . But , I wonder would you be able to handle more of me ? " Storm asked .

" Well that is what Bobby , AJ , Adam , and Jeff is for . " Raven said .

" What ? " Bobby asked coming out to see where Storm and Raven went .

" Oh , hey Bobby . " Raven smiled .

" What is Bobby for ? " Roode asked .

" Babysitting mine and Storm ' s kids when they get to hard to handle . " Raven answered .

" Oh , lord . " Harris walked out of the house .

" What ? " Storm asked .

" Bobby is going to have to deal with little James Storm ' s running around here . " Harris laughed .

" Yeah , you see what fun you are going to miss ? And what you are leaving me with Cat ? " Bobby asked .

" I do . " Harris smiled .

" Oh , the Wildcat ' s sarcasm is deafening . " Raven said .

" Tell me about it . " Roode looked at Harris .

" So , are you ready for whatever you have to face during your task to get the rest of your Shaman Powers ? " Storm asked Roode .

" Don ' t know since I don ' t really know what the task is yet . But , I am preparing for anything , and by the way Zacharai mentioned the Frostclimber boots , kind of makes me wonder if they are not needed for part of the task . I will also take all of my armor and Icebreaker with me as well . " Roode said .

" Good thing you are thinking about this . But , it would be nice to be able to test out Icebreaker ' s powers and strengths before then . On top of that maybe the books can prepare you for whatever is coming , too . You also need rest before then . So , are you going to want to do this tomorrow or wait another day ? " Raven asked Bobby curiously .

" Don ' t really think I can afford to wait . The Twelve Gates and Lucifer sure isn ' t waiting around for anyone to be ready . But , at the same time I can rush in there recklessly . I need to be prepared and being careless could get me killed . I wonder if Wolborg will be able to go in to the task with me ? " Roode wondered .

" No clue , maybe you should ask Zacharai or my . . . Salina . " Raven caught herself when she went to say mother . She wasn ' t sure if she was ready to except Salina as her mother , yet .

" Raven , why did you catch yourself before you finished the sentence ? " Roode asked .

" Becaused , I don ' t think I am ready to call Salina my mother . She wasn ' t really there for me when I have needed her in the past . Not to mention she didn ' t even look at me in there . I have so many questions , but I am not sure she will even answer them . " I answered .

" What questions ? " Harris asked curiously .

" I would like to get to know her from my own prespective and not from someone else telling me about her . I would also like to ask about the illness . I know it isn ' t contagious , but I am concerned about genetically transmitted . " Raven watched the snow beginning to fall .

" Its snowing . " Roode said .

" Its beautiful , I don ' t get to see much snow from where I am from . " Raven smiled .

" I love the snow . " Storm said .

" Me too . " Harris agreed .

" So , after we get through here . We are going in search of your Shaman ' s homeland Storm . What do you think ? " Roode asked .

" I am curious to know what it looks like . I am also curious as to what type of tasks and door I am going to have to face , like you had to go through Bobby . " Storm said looking out at the falling snow .

" Thunder Mountain . I wonder what the heart of the mountains covered in smoke and mist means though ? For some reason I believe the Ice Elder was speaking in riddles and we have to figure out those riddles in order to complete or mission and goals . " Raven thought .

" We will figure it out . " Harris said .

" Guys , you ready for some food ? " Adam asked coming out the door to them .

" Yeah , Adam , lets go eat guys . " Raven said as they went back into the house .

**Salina ' s House - Kitchen**

When they walked into the kitchen of Salina Fireheart ' s House , they saw a table with food .

" Come eat . You need it to recover your strength and be prepared for what is ahead of you in your journeys . " Salina said when she saw them .

" Yes , ma ' am . " Storm said .

" You have manners that are refreshing . " Salina smiled .

" Thank you . " Storm said as they fixed their plates and sat with the others .

" I see Harris is deciding to eat with us this time . " Matt said .

" Yes , it would be rude to not except a gracious offer . " Harris said .

" And its not freaking me out when you don ' t have to eat . " Storm added .

" Its an advantage I have , Storm . " Harris informed him .

" So , your taste is still the same ? " Jericho asked .

" Yes , it is . I can still injoy the small pleasures like eating and feeling . But , like I have already said they are not a necessity . " Harris reminded them .

" Like you just said it is an advantage . Just like you not having to sleep is an advantage . Can you eat and sleep on the other side or is that not necessary either , Wildcat ? " Raven asked .

" Sorry Raven , I can ' t tell you that part of the other side . It would risk my eternal peace . " Harris warned her .

" Your right , I wouldn ' t risk that for you , my Guardian Angel . " Raven said softly .

" Thank you . " Harris smiled .

" So , have you guys figured out the clue to Thunder Mountain that Zacharai gave us ? Mountain pass covered in smoke and mist ? " Jay asked .

" No , we were talking about that outside . But , I think we can narrow down the search a little bit . " Raven answered .

" To what ? " Beth asked .

" Well , Zacharai said mountain pass and we are looking for Thunder Mountain . So , I am just guessing , but with each Shaman spirit being an animal and connected to nature or the natural world . Then we probably need to think geographical regions or natural landscape habitats for our animals to live in . Roode ' s Shaman spirit is the Wolverine , wolverines are known to live in cold climates and in the northern hemisphere . They also live in dense wooded , mountainous habitats . That was the natural landscape that we were in outside of the passageway to the Ruins of Northern Canada . So , I think that the Stallion spirit lives in warmer climates , because there are not that many horse breeds that live in cold climates . I also think we can narrow down the regions ever lower to a mountain range and it has to be covered in some type of falls or water source that would cause the smoke or mist effect to the area . But , which mountains are we looking for is the question ? " Raven questioned .

" You are giving up to quickly , Raven in your thought process . " Salina said to her .

" What ? Who said I was giving ? I don ' t give up on anything I say or do ? I think through possibilities . Giving up is in me ? I took after my father in that way . Or have you forgotten that ? " Raven asked .

" Raven . " James said .

" Sorry , Cowboy , not this time . " Raven said .

" I see you haven ' t changed one bit . " Salina said .

" What is that suppose to be ? " Raven asked .

" You are just like your father , stubborn to the core . " Salina shook her head .

" Is that so bad . Stubborness kept your three kids that you left fed and with roof over their heads . You want to talk about dad , dad never walked out on us . Dad never abandoned us . " Raven looked her mother in the eyes for the first time .

" You would never understand . " Salina said .

" Yeah , your right I never will understand why you deserted us . I was five years begging you to stay . I was the one helping dad in the shop just to take the load off of him . I understand that dad was the one who went to my softball games , came and watched me barrel race , he was the one who was by my side when I was in the hospital with pneumonia , dad was there prom night , every birthday , graduation , and he even went to one my wrestling matches a year ago . And I am not the only one he has done for , what about Taylor and Blake ? You left them , too . " Raven questioned .

" I had to , what I was doing would have gotten all of you killed Raven . Do you really think if what I was doing harmed you , your brothers , and your father that I would be able to live with myself . No , Raven you are my heir and I had to protect you . " Salina said .

" I wanted you in my life , my brothers wanted you in there lives . You hurt dad when you left . Don ' t you feel anything for us besides seeing me as just your heir ? I would abandon that title just to feel your love for us , your family . I don ' t know half of who I am , because I never got that chance to know or ask . " Raven said . She was through eating , so , she put her plate up and walked out of the kitchen .

" She is still walking away from problems . " Salina said .

" No she ' s not . " Storm defended Raven .

" What she just did is called walking away . " Salina looked at Storm .

" You ' re wrong to think of her that way . She saved my life twice , she tended to Storm ' s wounds in the fight with the imps , she was tempted by the one of the deadly sin sloth , Raven has felt what it is like to lose someone close to her because of the Twelve Princes and she was hurt by one of them in a way she shouldn ' t have been . Raven was also the one who took charge to come here and she eve learned how to overcome fear , no matter how great . " Harris said .

" Raven , even helped others over come there fears . She also figured out that the greatest magic and way to break a demon ' s hold on someone is love . That is the greatest part of Raven is that she loves selflessly . " Storm added .

" Why do the two of you stick up for her faults ? " Salina asked .

" Because she is my future bride . " Storm said .

" You are marrying my daughter ? " Salina asked .

" Yes , I am . I love her because of who she is . " Storm answered .

" She was the one who broke Asmodai ' s hold on me the first time . She gave me a few minutes of freedom before that Demonic Prince took up residence in me again and I awaken the Dagger of the Fallen . If Raven has any fault then the only one she has is that she gives to much of herself and don ' t complain about it . She knows what its like to come from hard living and she has seen darkness and evil around her that someone as pure hearted as she is shouldn ' t have to go through . She also forgives easily and excepts what she can ' t change . I think the only thing that has plagued her is not have her mother around . It made her stronger and more excepting of others , but it also made it difficult for her to lose anyone close to her or anyone she loves . " Harris added .

" Raven , is pure in heart because she knows what its like to be the one having to fight for everything she has , even her family and friend ' s safety . " Jeff spoke up .

" I agree with Jeff . " Adam said and Matt nodded his head yes agreeing with his brother .

" I see you guys are truely a team . There have been other shamans before you , but only the first have been this tightly bonded . Often other agendas or customs get in the way and the last few generation of shamans have let petty things of the world effect them and what they fought for . But , you are different and maybe even greater than the first to walk in the Old Ways . Don ' t let worldly possessions and issues become your down fall , band together and be as one , only then will you guys be able to complete your mission . Some shamans in the past have died because of such issues , don ' t let that be your fate . Now as far as preparing yourself for the coming dangers . All of you need to train and focus on your shaman gifts more , learn what each of you are capable of and not just your shaman gifts , but the weapons you guys are gifted with and communication with your animal spirit . " Salina said .

" Do you know of any place where we can train and not hurt anyone or anything ? And what about libraries and knowledge of what maybe ahead ? " Raven asked . She had come back to stand in the doorway when she heard Salina talking about the shamans .

" I have an extensive library here you guys are welcome to and there is a some what of an armory downstairs . But , there are also train grounds here in the village . Maybe Zacharai can take you there , you are allowed to go the Temple of the Ice Guardian as long the Wolverine Shaman or Ice Elder is with you , and you are also most welcome to see the village as well while you are here . " Salina answered .

" Thank you . " Roode said .

" So , what do you guys want to do ? " Raven asked her fellow Shaman Warriors and the Fallen Warrior .

" We all need the experience training and learning our gifts . But , as far as the library and other stuff such as reading only you , Roode , and Aaron can read it . Not even Harris ' s Fallen powers can read the writing . " Storm said .

" The Tiger Shaman can , too . " Salina said .

" What ? " Jeff asked and they all looked at him .

" Your Shaman ancestors created the writing , so you should be able to read it . Just like Raven ' s ancestors created the magic that only allows Shamans to read the text . Even the Fallen Warrior should be able to eventually read it . " Salina said .

" So , we have four people who can currently read the shaman writing . Thanks for the assist Jeff . " Matt teased .

" No problem , Matt . " Jeff smiled .

" Somebody is in a teasing mode I see ? " Beth asked .

" Of course life wouldn ' t be as much fun if I didn ' t joke around with my little brother . " Matt answered .

" Yeah , of course not . " Jeff chuckled .

" Beth if you need any help with those two , just let me know . " Amy said .

" No problem , I got Jeff . " Beth said .

" Of course you would take the easy one . " Amy smiled .

" Well I need to go see Zacharai and the other Elders . We need to discuss our course of action to locating and protecting what is necessary with the recent events . Danger coming may spell trouble for our lands and we need to be prepared for anything . Make yourselves at home and if you need to go anywhere feel free . " Salina said leaving the room and house .

" I want to see the armory . " Raven said walking to the door leading downstairs .

" Wait up . " Storm said and he , Harris , and Roode followed .


	29. Eyes of a Stallion

Chapter 28 : Eyes of a Stallion

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TNA or WWE wrestlers._

**Salina ' s House - Downstairs Armory **

When Raven , Storm , Harris , and Roode made it downstairs to the armory they had to stop and gasp at what they saw . It was a full training area , Salina even had mats down there to grapple on .

" This will work for basic weapon training and hand - to - hand combat . But , when we are practicing our powers I think it would be safer if we do them outside , unless they are like Wildcat ' s teleporting powers . So , Storm , no rain and lightning in the house babe . " Raven said .

" Fair enough and no fire for you . " Storm said .

" Agreed . " Raven said .

" I guess that means no freezing ? " Roode asked .

" Your powers are not always detrimental to a house . But , becareful with what you do . I guess we might as well say no powers in the house , just to be safe . So , no teleporting Chris . " Raven turned to Harris .

" No problem , Angel . " Harris agreed .

" Good , then you won ' t be freaking me out . " Storm said .

" Right , anything for you my friend . " Harris said .

" Got to take care of the Cowboy , huh ? " Roode asked .

" Damn straight . " Raven answered .

" So , lets practice . " Storm said .

" Amy ! " Raven called .

" What ? " Amy asked as the others came down the stairs . They also liked what they saw .

" I need a grappling partner , what do you say my best friend ? " Raven smiled .

" That I get to kick your ass again . " Amy said .

" Hmm , you might just be a tad bit rusty , sweetheart . " Raven said .

" Ohh , " Jericho and Reso said .

" Shut it . " Amy looked at the two Canadians .

" Come on , Ames . " Raven said .

" Lets go . " Amy said .

" This will be interesting , Teacher vs . Student . " Adam said .

" My womans going to win . " Storm said .

" You have high confidence in her , Cowboy . " Jericho said .

" Keeps me warm at night . " Storm said .

Soon Amy and Raven were grappling on the mat practicing holds and counters for getting out of moves .

" Damn , they are both good . " Glen said .

" Tell me about it . Some of the guys back in WWE haven ' t got that much talent . " Jericho said .

" At least the modern ones don ' t . " Mark added .

" Thats what I ment Taker . Obviously all of the legends and previous wrestlers of WWE had quite a lot of talent , because they are still remembered . " Jericho agreed .

After awhile Amy and Raven were both done .

" Why did you stop ? " Reso asked .

" Because this wasn ' t a match , Jay ? This is practicing for the fights ahead of us while dealing with the Twelve Gates and demons . " Raven said .

" You haven ' t missed a beat though Raven . " Amy said .

" You either . " Raven smiled .

" So , now what ? " Matt asked .

" Roode , bring out Icebreaker . Lets see what type of powers it has . If you need it in your task , then you need to become more familiar with it and what gifts it has . " Raven said .

" Right . " Roode did as she asked .

" Icebreaker is a broadsword , it has a double - edged blade . But , unlike Raven ' s claymore , Crusader ' s sword , or Guardian Saber , its blade is thick and broader . Which is how it became known as the broadsword . Vikings were a big fan of these type of swords because of the heavy blow . If the blow didn ' t cut off the arm of an adversary , then it would most likely shatter the arm . The point is pretty lethal too , for impaling the victum . " Aaron said .

" Like a demon . " Roode said .

" Exactly . " Storm agreed .

" Lets see if you know how to use it though . " Harris said calling his armor to him and drawing one of his katanas .

" Why you ? " Jeff asked .

" Because if he slips , he won ' t kill me . " Harris said .

" Fair enough . " Roode said calling his armor to him .

They both stood there for a few minutes daring the other to move first . Roode was the first to strike and the two were practicing blows and slashes .

" Move your feet Roode or you will get them cut off . " Raven said watching .

" Thank you for that tip . " Roode said appreciating the help .

" He is becoming more skilled I see . " Zacharai said . He and Salina was back .

" Yes sir , we are trying to figure out Icebreakers powers . " Aaron said .

" Then both of you yield . " Zacharai said to Roode and Harris . They did as they were told .

" Sir ? " Harris asked .

" Alright , Fallen Warrior take this . " He had the Wildcat a different blade .

" What is the difference in this and my katanas , Zacharai ? " Harris asked sheathing his katana and looking at the longsword in his hand .

" We don ' t need any weapons of value getting damaged , like your katanas . So , we will use a more common blade . " Zacharai said .

" Sure . " Harris said .

" Now , Ice Warrior ? " Zacharai called .

" Yes sir . " Roode answered .

" I want you to concentrate on the blade and the ice within you . Focus on it , imagine it forming around Icebreaker , and feel it deep with in your being . " Zacharai said .

" Okay , " Roode began focusing on the blade and and the ice of his shaman powers . Soon there was a sheat of ice over the blade forming an even sharper and thicker blade .

" Now , Fallen Warrior . I would ready yourself . " Zacharai warned .

" Right . " Harris said holding the sword that the Ice Elder had given him ready for Roode ' s strike .

" Now , Ice Warrior , unleash the might of Icebreaker by stiking the blade that the Fallen has . " Zacharai coached him .

" Ready Cat ? " Roode asked .

" Yeah , come at me Enforcer . " Harris answered .

Roode swung the sword to strike . As the blade that Harris had met Icebreaker , it shattered the longsword into two parts .

" Whoa . " Storm said as Harris and Roode both stopped .

Harris looked down at the broken hilt in his hand and the blade on the floor . Roode was also looking at the broken sword .

" How did that happen ? " Both Harris and Roode asked . The others were staring in amazement .

" That is how Icebreaker got its name . When the ice from the Warrior of the Northern Lights forms around the blade of Icebreaker it becomes harder than diamonds and able to shatter anything it comes in contact with . Another weapon would break to peaces no matter how hard and a victums body part would be incapacitated . Most victums would die from the mortal wound it would leave either because of the shock of the pain or instant blood loss . " Salina said .

" You indeed have a powerful sword Bobby , but make sure you use it wisely . " Raven said .

" Of course , Raven . " Roode said looking at Icebreaker .

" Thank God I am dead , because I can imagine what it would do to one ' s arm even when wielding a weapon . " Harris said .

" Very powerful . Well I suggest the rest of you get back to training . " Zacharai said as he and Salina left the armory .

" Dude , you are intense It Factor . " Storm said .

" Tell me about it and I thought it was just my wrestling skills that was unbelievable . But , the Shaman Gifts are incredible , too . " Roode agreed .

" Shocking isn ' t it . " Storm said .

" Did you just come up with a new slogan ? " Jay asked .

" Yep , oh and uhm , Harris with your broken blade and all . Sorry about your damn luck . " Storm added .

" Ohh , " Roode said .

" You two think you are real smooth don ' t you ? " Harris asked .

" Of course . " Storm and Roode said at the same time .

" Beer Money . " Raven chuckled .

" Yeah , you got to love when a tag team gangs up on you . " Jeff said .

" I don ' t know , never been a tag team before . " Raven said .

" Nope never . " Amy said .

" Hey , I offered my first day in Impact . You know you really should come to Impact , then we could be a tag team . " Raven said to Amy .

" Raven , I told you at the arena . Don ' t push it . " Amy said .

Soon , the others were training and working out either with grappling or weapons according to who had their Shaman gifts .

" I wonder if that shooting range has a place for gun practice ? I would love to see what these six shooters have in them . " Storm said looking at his pistols .

" I wouldn ' t mind practicing with my bow either . " Raven said .

" Maybe tomorrow . Its getting kind of late , and Roode , you have a task you need to complete . " Aaron said .

" So , we are staying more than one day , Aaron ? " Harris asked .

" Just until I can get in contact with the other Elders and tell them what is happening with the Twelve Gates and to be prepared for danger . " Aaron answered .

" Right , " Harris said .

So , they all went upstairs and got cleaned up with the baths Salina had ready .

**After Baths - Upstairs In The House of Salina Fireheart **

" That feels better . " Adam said .

" Feel even better if I had some beer . " Storm said .

" At your request my handsome Cowboy . " Raven said bringing him a bottle .

" Is this beer ? " Storm asked .

" I don ' t know if it is the beer you are use to , but Aaron said it was beer . So , I figured what the hell . We are not exactly in the states or outside world are we , so , we might need to get use to what this world have in store for us , honey . " Raven said

" Right , " Storm said . He open the beer and took a sip finding it to be the same taste , but smoother and better .

" How is it ? " Raven asked .

" Thats amazing . It tastes better than the beer I am use to here try it . " Storm hand it to her and Raven took a sip .

" That would produce a redneck to tears . " Raven agreed .

" Ain ' t that the truth . " James asked .

" You two need a moment alone ? " Adam asked .

" No , your fine my Canadian brother . " Raven said .

" I think I am going to find Reso . " Adam said .

" You don ' t have to leave on our account . " Storm called .

" Come on , Mr . Tennessee , I want to go and checkout Salina ' s library . " Raven said .

" Okay , " Storm said .

**Salina ' s House - Library **

Raven and James walked into the library . Salina was sitting behind the desk going over some papers and tombs for ideas and ways to help the coming darkness and evil .

" This ain ' t a small library . " Storm said looking around at all of the books .

" No it isn ' t . " Salina said from the desk .

" Why so many books ? " Raven asked .

" Because they are history of the Shaman Warriors and the Old Ways . There are also fantastic stories that where told in those days , too . I used them to track the Shaman spirits just as Aaron did which led him to you and your companions . " Salina answered .

" Will any of them help us with the Twelve Gates ? " Storm asked .

" I hope so . Zacharai , Aaron , and myself are all looking for an answer to the problem and how to better defend ourselves and the world . But , so far we have hit a dead end , the only thing we can come up with is locking the Gates back . But , then we don ' t know the other locations of the other Eleven Gates , the Fallen Warrior knows where the first is located , but it want do any good if we don ' t close them the right way . " Salina answered .

" So , what else can we do , besides find the rest of Shamans spirits , locate the other Gates , and close them all before darkness falls upon everything good on Earth and in Heaven ? " Raven asked .

" We are coming up with another plan . We have come up with two ideas that may help us and both are very dangerous . It isn ' t exactly a solution , but we don ' t have any other idea . Either way closing the gates completely is the main idea . " Salina informed them .

" What is the two plans ? " Raven asked . Storm also looked curious .

" One plan is that we find a temporary hold or lock on the Gates , just to give you guys enough time to complete your mission and lock the Gates . That way they don ' t open all of the way and let Lucifer out of his cage . But , the problem is that we have no clue where the other Gates are and demons are making camp around the Gates , so , we would have to fight an army of blood thirsty monsters and fallen angels to get to the Gates themselves and place seals on them with out hurting ourselves in the process . " Salina said .

" Okay , what is the second plan ? " Storm asked .

" The second plan is one that might help us locate the other Gates . But , there are very high risks involved and no one would volunteer to do it knowing the dangers . We are asking one who is willing to enter into hell itself through the Gate we already know the location to and search for the other Gates , this would mean that someone would have to walk through hell literally and through all of the layers including the devil ' s to all of the Gates locations . Then they would have to venture back out , not an easy task or one with to many volunteers . Of course we did not expect many , nor are we going to force anyone to go through with this , because the whole mission is a death wish . " Salina said .

" No kidding . I wouldn ' t expect anyone dead or alive that would want to do that . Of course you probably would have to be dead to actually go through with the plan or either really , really brave or just really , really stupid . " Raven said .

" Or forced to go . " Storm said .

" Have to be dead or alive to do what ? " Harris asked he had just walked into the library .

" To do this insane plan that Salina , Aaron , and Zacharai came up with . " Storm answered .

" What plan ? " Harris asked curiously while looking at the books in the room .

" To venture down into the Pit through every Layer of Hell , including Lucifer ' s to find the locations of the other Gates and then venture back out and still be alive and not infested with one of the angry demons down there . " Raven said to Harris .

" Suicidal job don ' t you think ? " Harris asked Salina .

" Yes , it is , that is the reason we are asking for a volunteer and not forcing anyone to do the job . " Salina said .

" Good luck with that , because I have seen the Pit with my own eyes and let me tell you it is no picnic and it is even worse when you are being tortured by some of them or being worn like a Halloween costume . " Harris said .

" Fair enough . But , your friends were asking about the plans we were coming up with to combat the Gates and Hell . " Salina informed him .

" Since the Gates of Hell are opening why haven ' t we seen any dead wicked people walking around ? I mean we know there have been some evil fiends and minds in the world that are in the Pit and none of them have come back to the surface to plague us along with the demons and Princes of Hell ? " Raven asked .

" Because either the demons don ' t want the walking abroad or the ones you would suspect to come out can ' t reappear unless the Gate to layer they are in is opened fully . " Salina said .

" Both makes since and lets hope for oursake and not theirs that the demons don ' t want them here on Earth . Because that is all we need is for Hitler along with Lucifer walking on Earth alive again , but at least that way I would be able to give him a good kick in the face , too . " Storm said .

" Becareful what you wish for Storm or it may backfire on you . " Harris said .

Raven was looking at the books now . She saw one titled _" Mountain of Smoke and Mist "_ in the Shaman Ancient Text , so , she pulled it down .

" Raven what are you looking at ? " Salina asked making the boys turn to her .

" This book , " Raven answered showing them the title , " is this on the mountains Zacharai was talking about ? "

" Yes it is , you have good eyes . " Salina answered .

" What does it say ? I can ' t read the title yet , Raven . " Storm said and Harris looked to Raven for the answer as well .

" Wait , Raven , don ' t give him the answer yet . I want to teach him something first . " Salina said

" What ? " Raven , Storm , and Harris asked .

" Come sit at the big table and I will show you . " Salina said and moved to the table in the center of the room . They sat there with her .

" What do you want to show me ? " Storm asked curiously .

" I want to teach you how to see with your shaman eyes and not with your normal human way of sight . I want you to be able to see the way you were intended to see when God first created the world . " Salina informed him .

" Okay , what do I need do ? " Storm asked .

" Close your eyes and keep them shut until I tell you to open them . " Salina said .

" Okay , " Storm said closing his eyes .

" Now , I want you to imagine what you see as a human or the way you normally see things . Now what do you see ? " Salina asked .

" I see the inside of my cabin on a warm summer day with a cold beer in my hand . I also see my friends and I after a victory in the wrestling ring celebating . I can see my home in Leipers Fork , Tennessee on a wide open farm with my little girl by my side and she is talking to me . Last , but certainly not least I see myself happy after all of these years searching for the right one I hold dear to me and to be my bride beyond death . Why is it important ? " Storm asked .

Harris and Raven both smiled at the things he saw and knew they made up the parts of him that was near and dear to his heart .

" This is what you hold dear to you as a human . Your family , friends , love , dreams , and home . Now , tell me what your animal spirit is ? " Salina asked him .

" A stallion , Thunderbolt . " Storm answered .

" Think about the things you know about your spirit the stallion . What is his home ? " Salina asked .

" Wide open country . " Storm answered .

" His family and friends ? " Salina asked .

" His herd that he roams with . " Storm said .

" Love ? " Salina questioned again .

" His mare . " The Cowboy answered yet again .

" And last his dream ? " Salina asked a fifth time .

" To run wild and free , to be a forever untamed spirt . To be able to feel the wind in his mane and the sun at his back as he rides off leading his heard towards it setting on a unbroken land as wide as the eyes can see and beyond that if he can . " James smiled at that last part .

" This is how you see through the eyes of your animal spirit and see nature itself . This is one way to tell that you truely are that spirit within your being . Now , I want you to concentrate your human sight and animal sight then blend them into one . I want you to see with both eyes and sight at the same time . Do you see it ? The two worlds blending and benefiting each other ? " Salina questioned .

" Yes , I do . " Storm said seeing both worlds together .

" Now open you eyes with that combined sight and look again at the title of the book before you . " Salina said .

Storm opened his and gasped surprised that he could read the text that he couldn ' t previously see .

" I can read the text , how is this possible ? " Storm asked looking at Salina . Raven and Harris was also looking at Salina .

" It is possible because this is how the ones who wrote the text intended for it to be read . Only with the eyes of the shaman will you be able to read the books made by the shamans . Roode has the Eyes of the Wolverine . Raven has the Sight of the Raven , the All Seeing Tiger is in Jeff , and Aaron his Gaze of the Wolf . You my friend have the Fiery Eyes of an Untaimed Spirit , the Eyes of the Stallion within you . Everyone has a way that they see things , but it is up to them how they use it . Your powers alone come from deep within , but you have a unique gift that most people don ' t have . If you ever want to change the weather around you , just change the mood you are in and your eyes will reflect that mood and also the atmosphere . When you are cloudy , your eyes are cloudy , when you are happy , the sun shines , anger brings lightning storms , sadness brings the rain , weariness fog , and rage , the swirling and untamed tempest with enormous amounts of strength . Becareful with your emotions and learn to control them . Once you have mastered them , you will be a force not to many would want to tangle with . Oh , and just as a hint , snakes don ' t really like lightning all that much . Now , you can study the books and text on your own . Fallen Warrior , you should be able to master the same technique also . " Salina said leaving the room to her private study room with the tomes and work she was doing .

" Makes a lot of sense . " Raven said .

" What does ? " Storm asked curiously .

" The way your eyes and mood changes the weather . Remember the rainstorm that you caused and killing that shade back at the arena before we left , your eyes were dark , grey and misty like the clouds and rain . They also grew darker as the rain got harder . You eyes probably shine when you use lightning , because the ruins lit up when you struck down the goblin witch . And of course when you are happy your eyes are a bright blue , concern they are steal blue , and when you speak softly to me or talk about your daughter they are this soft , calming blue and that is how the atmosphere around you is bright when you are bright , steal when you are steady , and soft , calm and kind when you are soft and kind . " Raven informed him .

" You are very observant . " Harris said .

" Yes , and more so in the last months . " Raven said .

" I guess I need to learn how to control my moods in order to control my Shaman gifts then . " Storm guessed .

" Probably . " Harris said .

" So , what about the book ? " Storm asked .

" I figured since it had _Mountain of Smoke and Mist_ as its title , it might have clues to the whereabouts of Thunder Mountain . It also could tell us what the mountain range is . But , for some reason I think I already know which mountain range . " Raven said .

" You do ? " Harris asked .

" Would you please tell the rest of us ? " Storm asked .

" Think about it Storm . What mountain range do we all know that has been known for its smokey , misty , hazy features ? You live not to far from them babe . " Raven hinted .

" Florida does not have mountains . " Storm said .

" Not Florida , Cowboy . You are from what state ? " Raven asked .

" Tennessee . " Storm said .

" Okay so you live not to far from what mountain range . Think Eastern Tennessee and Appalachian Mountains . " Raven hinted again .

" Whoa , Thunder Mountain is in the Great Smoky Mountains . " Harris said .

" You kids are right . " Zacharai said walking in with Aaron .

" I see Raven is getting good at her ability to gather knowledge and capabilities as a leader . " Aaron said .

" Yeah , thanks a lot mate . " Raven said .

" That book you guys found should help you learn those mountains well . " Zacharai said .

" Aaron , Storm can now read the writing . Salina taught him how to read as with his Shaman sight . " Harris said .

" Good that means you have awakened another gift that you will need , and if there is Shaman Text in your test to unlock the way to Thunder Mountain which I believe to be possible you will be able to read what is in front of you . " Aaron said .

" Storm , can read the Shaman writing ? " Roode asked coming into the library .

" Yes , I can . " Storm said .

" Good job man , I knew you could do it . " Bobby said to his friend .

" Thanks , Bobby . " Storm smiled .

" We also found out that Thunder Mountain is located in the Great Smokies . " Raven informed the It Factor .

" Thats helpful , too . " Roode said .

" Yep , that means we can go there when we get though here . " Harris said .

" Which means another long trip , but one that has to be taken in order to complete our goals . " Raven said .

" It also means we are going to Tennessee when we get through here . " Storm smiled brighter .

" Yeah , more rednecks . " Roode said .

" Whats wrong with being a redneck ? " Raven asked .

" Yeah , Roode ? " Storm added .

" Nothing , I love you guys . But , not all rednecks are hospitable like you two are . Am I wrong ? " Roode asked .

" Nope , " Storm chuckled .

" Then lets becareful of wild mountain men . " Harris suggested .

" Agreed , there is only one redneck good enough for me and his name is the Tennessee Cowboy , James Storm . " Raven said .

" Yep , that is me alright . At least the last time I checked . I still drink beer , I still like to get a little rowdy at the bar , I still like to kick ass in the ring . I still like the rugged outdoors . I am still a good ol ' cowboy from Leipers Fork , Tennessee . Yep , I am still the Tennessee Cowboy , James Storm . " Storm said .

" Of course you are . " Roode said .

" So , lets see what the book beholds . " Raven said opening it and flipping throught the pages until she came to the doorway into Thunder Mountain . She put the book down in front of the Cowboy .

" What ? " He asked .

" Look at the page . " Raven said .

" Doorway Into Thunder Mountain . This is how we enter into the Land of the Horse Lord and the Legendary Rider of the South . Land of the Horse Lord and Legendary Rider of the South ? Who are they Aaron ? " Storm looked up at the Wolf Warrior .

" I told you when you first received Thunderbolt as your animal partner that he was the lord of all horses , so , the Horse Lord would be Thunderbolt . The Legendary Rider of the South is you , the one who is blessed with the Shaman Powers of Thunder , Master of the Untamed Spirit , Heart of the South . You have so many names known to both friends and enemies . Just like Roode , you too have a past with great ancestors that are guarded with protection by natural wonders and barriers that not many know how to get too . The First Rider was named because he often would ride the Land of South watching after the land he swore to protect . He knew when evil touched the land because he was in touch with the creatures of the south , the horse herds because his stead was the current Horse Lord . There have been five Horse Lords in the south , Thunderbolt is only rivaled by Windchaser , the First of the Horse Lords . His riders name is unknown , but he was said to be a great man and some of the people in those lands say his spirit still walks among them continuing to watch after the South until the Legendary Rider returns and equals his strength and heart . " Aaron said by this time the others in the house had come into the library .

" So , if I am the Warrior of the Northern Lights , Guardian of Northern Canada , Warrior of Ice , and Wolverine Shaman . That makes you , my Beer Money brother , the Master of the Untames Spirit , Legendary Rider of the South , Warrior of Thunder , and Stallion Shaman . Looks like we both are more than what we thought we were . " Roode said putting an arm around Storm .

" Yeah , yesterday we were two TNA Impact Pro - Wrestler and now we are Warriors who protect the world from evil . Who knew ? " The Cowboy asked .

" We always knew you were something James . We just didn ' t know what . " Harris smiled .

" Yeah , right . " Storm said .

" You were already great to me , you just became greater though . " Raven said .

" Thanks darlin . " James smiled at her .

" Why don ' t you hold onto that book for a while Storm ? It may help you later , plus there should be more to who you are and where you are from in that book . " Salina suggested .

" Thank you , I will . " Storm said .

" Well guys and gals , its getting late how about some sleep ? " Matt asked .

" Sounds good to me . We all need to be well rested , especially Roode . " Aaron said .

" Of course , I do have a task to complete tomorrow . " Roode agreed .

They all left the Salina ' s library and went to their rooms for the night .


	30. Pygmy Worm

Chapter 29 : Pygmy Worm

_Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or TNA stars._

**Storm and Raven ' s room .**

Storm and Raven was once again being joined in their room by Harris .

" Are you going to sleep this time or not Cat ? " Storm asked Harris .

" I may sleep even though I don ' t need to . " Harris said .

" I think Raven is already asleep . " Storm said looking at Raven beside him . Harris smiled at his angel sleeping peacefully .

" At least it is a better sleep than when she was ill . " Harris said .

" And for that I am grateful . Do you think the illness that Salina has will affect her , Chris ? " Storm looked at Harris .

" I don ' t know , but I hope not . " Harris said .

Harris and Storm where grateful for Raven not being ill , but they were not aware of the dreams she was having .

_They were vivid like the ones in the hotel , first they were of her mother leaving when she was five . Then there was one of her walking onto her father ' s property and his house was burning to ground with him and her brothers in the house . The last was the most vivid , it was of Hell itself . She was walking through Hell almost like in her dream at the hotel , but this time she was waking through Hell trying to remain unseen by demons to the different locations of the Gates . But , then she was caught and taken to a torture area to be tormented by the evil beings . _

" Raven , come baby wake up . " Storm said shaking her awake .

" Huh , what ? Where am I ? " Raven asked she shot up in the bed looking around for the demons and Pit .

" You are still in Salina ' s House and the room she gave us . " Harris said .

" What oh ? Damn it , James don ' t let me ever drink beer before bedtime again . " Raven looked at the Cowboy .

" Sure , but why not ? Are you okay ? " Storm asked feeling of her forehead for a fever .

" Hey , I ' m fine no fever nor do I feel cold . Only a bad nightmare . " Raven said to Storm .

" What was the nightmare about ? " Harris asked he had a concerned look on his face .

" Several different things . The first was of Salina leaving again back when I was five . Then there was one of my father ' s house burning to the ground with my dad and brothers trapped inside the house . But , the last one was a lot like the one back at the hotel where I had the huge heatwave before getting my phoenix powers . I was in the Pit , walking through Hell trying to remain unseen so I could locate the Gates . But , the demons caught me , they were torturing me in some evil room for trespassing into the Pit . " Raven said she shivered in fear at the last part .

" Raven , why are you dreaming of Hell ? " Storm asked serious .

" Jesus Christ , Storm . Its not like I am volunteering for these dreams . They are just happening , the one in the hotel room was of me waiting on one of them things to torment me in a room that looked like something out of a Saw movie . I am not asking for it , but they happen . It all started after my match with Winter and Lilith . " Raven defended herself . She stood up and moved to the window looking out at the snow falling on the ground .

" Raven , come back here and sit on the bed for a few minutes . I want to try something . " Harris thought .

" Okay , " Raven said sitting on the bed .

" What are you going to do ? " Storm asked .

" Trust me both of you . " Harris said .

" Of course . " Storm said .

" You know I already trust you , Chris . " Raven said .

" Close your eyes Raven and open your mind . " Harris said .

" Okay , " She said closing her eyes .

" I promise this want hurt . " Harris said putting both of his hands on both sides of her head and closing his eyes focusing on his inner spirit and the Fallen powers given to him .

" What are you doing Chris ? " Storm asked .

" Looking into her mind and making sure no one has tampered with her or that no harm came to her during her match with Winter and Lilith . " Harris said .

" Okay , " Storm said .

Harris focused on what was in Raven ' s mind and finally found what he was looking for . There was a special room in everyone ' s mind that focused on the dreams of a human and regulated them . Using his powers Harris focused harder on that room and open the door to it so he could peer into her dreams . He saw many things in there that should be in her dreams . But , what else he caught a glimpse of made him realize what was going on . He pulled out of that room sealing it off for now . Then opened his eyes removing his hand from her head .

" Okay open your Angel . " Harris said .

" What did you see ? " Raven asked .

" I know what is causing your nightmares and why your phoenix powers kicked in like they did when you were in the hotel . A pygmy worm is crawling around in your mind messing with your dreams . When have you been in contact with Gangrel ? " Harris asked .

" I met him before I left WWE , but only briefly . He was there for the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony when HBK was inducted into the Hall of Fame . " Raven said .

" How did you meet him ? " Storm asked .

" Through Austin . I had met Austin through WWE Tough Enough where I did a guest appearance with Amy . Trish Stratus and Booker T were also apart of that show . Why Chris ? What is a pygmy worm " Raven said .

" An abomination created like a experiment by three of the Twelve Demonic Princes . Genetic DNA was taken from all three and mutated in sick ways to become what it is now . It feeds preferably on a human hosts brain , feeding on what it can get , too . Fortunately for you it is only in what is called your dream room where I blocked it off so it won ' t cause any real damage . It might eat a few dreams , but you can get dreams back unlike other parts of your brain like memories . Memories and Dreams are very different , but they are hard to explain to one who doesn ' t understand how the mind works . With a seal on the door no more nightmares will get to you either , but we still need to figure out how to get that thing out of your head . " Harris said .

" What Demonic Princes created this thing ? " Storm asked .

" Leviathan , Molloch , and Balan . " Harris said .

" Molloch is in the Gate after Asmodai . I wonder since Asmodai is walking around in human form if that means his Gate is open . So , that would mean that Molloch would be the next one to appear . Oh my God , that little booger scares me more than the others with the exception of Lucifer and Sammael . " Raven said .

" Molloch ? " Storm asked .

" Demon of Sloth . He is very different from his other Princes and Fallen Angels . His skin is pale blue representing the depression he holds within him . He also created the shades along with Baliel , Demon of War , Demonic Prince of the Tenth Layer of Hell . But , the shades answer to Molloch first , they like his darkness because of his pale blue skin blending in with their surroundings . He use to be thought of as a shadow and a myth because no one thought he actually existed , but when he appeared he brought despair and not caring with him . He caused so many to kill themselves because of depression . Before you ask Balan is the Demon of Greed , Demonic Prince of the Seventh Layer of Hell . " Harris said .

" Molloch scares me quite a bit . So , does Lucifer , Sammael , and Asmodai , but for different reasons than Molloch . I even nearly broke down because of depression which is apart of the Sin of Sloth , which Molloch represents . I don ' t fear Lucifer unless I come face to face with him . Asmodai I can ' t stand for personal reasons although I can understand why it is so easy for people to fall for his demented seduction . Sammael is another that I don ' t want to come face to face with , but for different reasons than Lucifer . " Raven said

" Sammael ? Who is that ? " Storm asked .

" Sammael was once attributed to the Angel of Death which he still holds that power . He was the one that the Tenth Plague of Egypt was caused by , the Passover that killed the firstborn of the Egyptian when they wouldn ' t released the Israelites like God commanded through Moses . He is also the one I believe that will be the Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse , the one that will bring about death to millions . He is now known as the Demon of Eternal Darkness , he rules the Eleventh Layer of Hell , his layer is the one that has to be completely open for Lucifer to walk free from his cage in the Pit . He is the reason the Twelfth Layer of Hell is pitch black because he blocks the light from reaching that part of Hell . " Harris said shivering .

" You don ' t like him either ? " Raven asked Harris .

" I don ' t like any demon , but I have seen Sammael with my own eyes . He is not one I want to mess with , but if it comes to it and his level does open . I will be the one to tangle with him , not any of you . He could kill anyone of you if he so wishes and not blink or think about him . Since I am already dead he can ' t hurt me like he can you guys . " Harris answered .

" Is it true that Sammael ' s true form is the reason we think of the Grim Reaper , as a black , cloaked skeleton figure with a scythe that comes to take the souls to where ever when they die ? " Raven asked Harris .

" Yes , it is . " Harris answered .

" When did you meet this demon ? " Storm asked .

" Sammael is one of those demon ' s that is allowed to leave Hell without a Gate being open . He is one of the few Demonic Princes allowed to do that , because he is the one that regulates who dies and who doesn ' t . If he did not exist then the balance of nature would totally be off . But , since Christ defeated death , he is no longer as powerful as one would think . But , he can still do quite a bit of damage if he does get out . I met him after I stabbed myself with the Dagger of the Fallen to get rid of Asmodai , since I technically died he of course would be one of the ones I see right after I death and it will be that way until the end of time when death itself is no more . " Harris said .

" So , what are we going to do about the critter in my head ? " Raven asked .

" I am thinking about waking Aaron up and letting him know what is going on . But , only with your permission Angel . " Chris said .

" We need to go ahead and let him know , so , we can get this thing out of me . " Raven said .

" Okay , " Harris said and walked out of the room .

" Storm , I didn ' t want to tell Chris this , but I am afraid to have one of Molloch ' s creatures roaming around in me . Especially for as long as it has been going on , babe . " Raven said laying her head against the Cowboy ' s shoulder .

" Trust me , I may not know how it feels to have a demon or a creature of a demon in me . But , I do know what it is like being hurt by one . You are strong and will make it through it , you also have your friends and family beside you as well . " Storm said rubbing her back .

" I love you , Cowboy . I ' m glad I have somebody that understands what I am going through and someone that seems to be able to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and never faulter . " Raven said .

" I love you , too , darlin and I will do whatever it takes to help you . " Storm said .

" There is one wish I have though , but I don ' t know how it would work though with so much going wrong and all of the evil plaguing the world right now . " Raven said .

" What is your wish ? " James asked curiously .

" I want Chris at our wedding . But , I don ' t know how that would workout or if that would be pushing it with everything else we have to get done . We don ' t even know how long Chris will stay after we do close the Gates . " Raven said .

" We may have to talk it over with him , but as far as wanting him at our wedding . We can do that if that is what you wish ? " Storm said .

" I would love to have my Guardian Angel beside me on that day . Wouldn ' t you want your AMW brother beside you ? " Raven asked .

" I would . He and Roode are the only ones that I ever considered being really close to before my daughter and you . " Storm said kissing Raven .

Just then a knock came at the door so they broke it off before it got to heated .

" Whoa , that almost turned crazy . " Raven said as Storm answered the door .

" Yeah it did . " Storm smiled and opened the door to see Aaron and Harris back . He stood back to let them both in .

" So , how long before you were going to tell anyone that a demonic creature was in you ? " Aaron asked .

" I didn ' t know , Aaron . I had no idea until Chris looked into my mind and saw it . If I did I would have told you and I had no idea Gangrel was Leviathans host at the time I met him . " Raven said .

" Fair enough . I have good news and bad new what do you want first ? " Aaron asked .

" Give me both and I don ' t care how . " Raven gritted her teeth in frustration .

" The good new is that it is curable and I can get the thing out . The bad news , it won ' t be pleasant and no one in this room is going to like it . I ' ve done talked this over with Zacharai and Salina , we are taking you and Storm both to a secluded house first thing in the morning while Roode is finishing his task and then we will deal with the pygmy worm . " Aaron said .

" Fair enough . " Storm said .

" Okay , " Raven said looking down at the floor . She didn ' t like the idea of not being here for Roode when he goes where ever to finish the task to awaken his shaman gifts .

Aaron left the room with that .

" He ain ' t to happy with me and hasn ' t been since we got here . " Raven said looking at Storm and then Harris .

" Why do you suppose that ? " Harris asked .

" Because of my questioning Salina , because I haven ' t exactly acted like the civil daughter that is suppose to just sit back and go oh what a wonderful mother she has been to me . Its not my fault she left and didn ' t look back . " Raven said .

" Lower your anger , Raven . " Harris said .

" Right , " Raven said and looked at Storm who was looking at Raven .

" Babe , everything will be fine . " Storm said .

" But , this is the third time I have been affected by a demon or demonic creature . My track record isn ' t looking so good . " Raven said .

" Three ? " Harris asked .

" Asmodai , Lilith , and this Pygmy Worm . " Raven answered .

" Darlin that isn ' t something to be happy about or joking around about . " Storm said .

" I ' m not happy or joking about it . I wish these demons will just go away . " Raven rolled her eyes .

" Don ' t we all ? " Harris asked .

" There are a lot of things we wish never happened , but that is not how it works . Sometimes we just have to take the bull by the horns and deal with it the best way we can . When difficult times happen we are the one who have the power to make it better or make it worse Raven , and sometimes are inactions help bring about what makes it worse . " Storm said .

" But , what about when we don ' t choose the difficult times ? What about when the innocent suffers because unspeakable evil chooses to make itself known to us and cause us pain and death ? When family and friends are broken ? When bonds that we made through years faulter because of darkness that we did not ask for ? How does it ever heal ? How do some wounds that are to deep mend over time ? How do you ever go back to what once was when you can ' t fix the things that needs to be fixed or save the ones that needs to be saved ? " Raven asked a tear falling from her eyes .

" You already figured out those answers once , but for some reason you have not seen it since we got her in this house . " Harris said .

" What are you talking about Chris ? " Raven looked at the Wildcat .

" Love and Forgiveness . You once said that the greatest magic in the world is love and that was the one thing that the demons and darkness couldn ' t understand . You were right then , love is the one thing that remains even after death . Hope and faith even fades away , but love is eternal if you let it be apart of who you are . But , forgiveness is also a powerful tool that we have in our humanity . You once showed forgiveness not to long ago to someone who was broken and lost , who had darkness and possessed by an evil being . Do you not remember the forgiveness you gave me after Asmodai left and even after what he caused me to do to you ? Your forgiveness gave me more peace than anything else . And trust me I understand it is hard to forgive someone who hurts you very badly , it was hard for me to just forgive myself . But , I have even done that , thanks to you Angel . Maybe somebody else deserves your forgiveness , too . I know I am in no place to tell you what to do or how to act , so , the choice is yours . But , maybe it will make you feel better and help you get the answers you are searching for . You may even realize that when you truely forgive one of something they did to you in your heart that some of the darkness and pain fades away . " Harris explained .

" You are talking about Salina aren ' t you ? " Raven asked .

" Yes , I am . But , like I said you are the one who has to make the decision . I can ' t make it for you and neither can Storm . " Harris said .

" Darlin , I hate to be the one to preach , because I never felt like it was my place to meddle in the affairs of someone elses family . I usually call it like it is , and if it helps it helps and if it doesn ' t oh well I tried . But , I told you to be open minded and I ment it for a reason . Raven , I am not choosing sides , but sometimes in the case of what you went through with your mother you have to be open minded and willing to see it from both sides of the situation . I understand that you are hurt from not knowing her and that it wasn ' t right for her to just up and leave you , your brothers , and your dad . But , at the same time I can see what she is getting at . You have seen what we ' ve been through just combatting these demons , can you imagine what she had to face tracking the shaman spirits or what could have been trying to stop her from doing what ever her job was . Do you really think it would have been a wise decision for her to bring that home with to you and your family ? Think about what happened with Jeff ' s family , could you imagine that being you or your brothers or your dad for Salina ? " Storm asked .

" I - I , " Raven didn ' t know what to think at this point . But , more tears fell down her face .

" Come here darlin . " Storm said pulling her to him . He held her for a few minutes .

" I think you both need some sleep before we go with Aaron in the morning . " Harris said .

" Sounds good to me . Here Raven , no one is going to hurt you with me and Chris here , nor will those nightmares hurt you either . Get some sleep baby . " Storm said coaxing her to lay back down .

Harris watched as the Cowboy soothed her back to sleep . He was glad his best friend was doing what he could to help her deal with her pain and when she was upset . It made him realize that maybe there was something he can do to help out with this . Although he had not planned on doing this , it maybe part of his reason for returning to this world and not staying in Heaven .

He got up from the bed after Storm and Raven both had gone back to sleep . Wildcat left the room and walked downstairs to find Salina , Aaron , and Zacharai discussing how to get rid of the Pygmy Worm in Raven ' s head .

" She said she didn ' t know about the creature unti Harris told her . " Aaron said .

" Thats impossible , Pygmy Worms cause extrodinary amounts of pain for the victum . Are you sure she hasn ' t felt the thing and not just trying to avoid the problem ? " Salina asked .

" I . . . " Aaron said , but Chris cleared his throat before he could finish his statement .

" Aaron , I don ' t think you would want to finish that sentence with me this close to you or Storm upstairs and that goes for the rest of the wrestlers in this house . We get over protecting when one of our own is being bad mouth and doubted . I can ' t believe the three of you are doubting Raven . She is the one who has been keeping this team together , she is the one that saved me from a demon , and she is the one that lead us this far . Yeah , sure she has had some help along the way and granite she had illness in the Ruins of Northern Canada , but she has never given up and she has never given anyone a reason to doubt her until now . Aaron I came to you , because I knew you would help her not question her loyalty or honesty to us . Raven has been hurt enough in her life to have someone who she considers a friend abandon her . Raven didn ' t know about the creature until I told her . We all have vivid nightmares of things that we can ' t explain , but that doesn ' t mean a demonic creature is in us . When I realized that she was having similar nightmares to when she first received her shaman gifts I used my Fallen powers to glance into her mind to see what maybe causing the dreams and I found the pygmy worm and told her what it was . " Harris informed them .

" She needs to realize that she needs to be responsible and aware of the dangers around her . " Salina said forcefully .

" And you need to start acting like her mother and get to know her before you start demand and assuming things about her . Raven is responsible and aware of the dangers around her . Did you not here us when we first told you our story getting her and what we ' ve been through getting here . Raven figured out most of that . Raven was the first one to realize that I had a demon in me . She was the one that figured out how to break a demon ' s seal to lock them in ones body . " Harris defended Raven .

" Fallen Warrior , what do you need ? " Zacharai asked .

" I heard you guys had a plan to go into Hell and find the other Twelve Gates . " Harris said .

" Yes we do if we can get someone to volunteer , but it is a suicide mission . " Aaron said .

" Not if you are already dead and been through Hell . Not if you can move quickly and stealthy not being seen . I will do it . I will walk through Hell again to locate the Gates and find out their locations on Earth , but I need to leave the area and the Dagger of the Fallen cannot go with me . I want it remain in the hands of Raven until I get back . Since Sunrise can merge with my Fallen energy then maybe with Raven holding the Dagger , Sunrise can enter her and give her the same strength once she is healed of the pygmy worm . I can ' t lock the Gates from the inside , it has to be from the outside , so I won ' t have any use for the Dagger . I will leave in the morning before Roode goes to complete his task and you guys take Raven and Storm to the secluded place to heal her mind . " Harris said .

" You sure you can handle this ? " Aaron asked .

" I was sent back to complete my task and give my two best friends peace of mind . That is what I am going to do . I will join you guys when I can . Hopefully before you guys reach Thunder Mountain . But , I have chosen my path and that is the one I will take . " Harris answered and walked back upstairs without a second glance .

He smiled when he walked back into the room and saw Raven snuggled up next to Storm on the bed . They both were fast asleep .

" I have faith in both of you . " He whispered .

He stayed up late writing both of them a long lengthy letter . Then he made preparations for his trip with only his weapons since he didn ' t have to eat and sleep it would make him less weighed down by extra baggage . For the rest of the night after that he watched after Storm and Raven , he also thought about re-entering the Pit , the one place that he feared to enter again and the one place that caused all of the problems the world was experiencing through him being possessed by Asmodai .


	31. Heroes

Chapter 30 : Heroes

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TNA or WWE superstars_

**Next Morning **

Aaron came into Storm and Raven ' s room the next morning .

" Aaron , we are ready when ever you are . But , we need to wait on Wildcat , he seemed to have gone off this morning . " Storm said .

" No need , he is no longer in the Village of the Rockies or in the Wolverine ' s Den . He decided to take up the plan to locate the rest of the Twelve Gates . He going to the PIt because he feels like it is part of the reason he was sent back or at least a way he can help the situation and complete our mission to close and relock the Gates into Hell . " Aaron said .

" What ? Why him ? " Raven asked .

" Because he said because he was already dead then none of the demons could kill him if he gets caught and with the Fallen powers he can move more quickly and quietly through the layers and avoid any demons . He also said since he already new part of the paths through Hell then he can get through it faster than one who would not know where they are going and end up in the wrong part of the Pit . " Aaron answered .

" Did he go alone or did he take something to help him ? " Storm asked concerned .

" He took five different magical items to help him . Two magical weapons , he took Bonefreezer , a special bow that has paralyzing powers that can temporarily a demon giving him enough time to get away if he has , too . The arrows replenish on their own magically as long as he focuses on his inner spirit . Then we gave him Elvenking , a special elven blade made by a race that has long been gone . They existed in the Old Ways , but died before the modern age . It was made by special silver and magic to combat ghost and wraiths . Two pieces of magical armor , one the Silence Boots , they are excellent for stealth , because they are made of material and magic that doesn ' t allow the sounds of footfall to travel at all . The other is the Shadow Cloak , a special cloak that has a chameleon ability to blend him into his surroundings . The last item is actually an special book that contains magical spells that will only appear to him when he needs it , demons can ' t touch the book or it will vaporize them . The back of the book was altered to reveal the location of each of the Twelve Gates on Earth and the number of the Gate as Harris comes to each Gate all he has to do is open the book to the back page and it will appear in the back . " Aaron explained .

" At least he didn ' t go alone . I just wish he had told us . " Raven said .

" He did leave behind these for the both of you , but wait to open them after we get rid of the pygmy worm in Raven ' s head . We don ' t need the demons getting any information that maybe useful from them inadvertently . " Aaron said handing them the letters that the Wildcat had written them .

" Okay , " James said .

" Raven , there is something else . He said that he was leaving the Dagger of the Fallen behind sense he could only lock the Gates from the outside . He felt like it would be safer in your hands and didn ' t want it falling into the hands of the Enemy and his demons . Once again we will wait until after the demonic creature is gone in your head . Chris said since Sunrise was able to give him extra strength when he needed it , maybe the Dagger could work the same for you and he also thought it would be useful if we need a key , too . " Aaron said pulling the Dagger out .

" Of course , I can do that for him . " Raven said looking at the blade .

" Well lets go and inform the others , then we can be out . " Storm said after they had prepared for the trip .

They walked down the stairs and found Zacharai explaining to Roode the what the task was , or riddles to the task that he had to figure out .

" Alright , I will figure it out and complete the task . " Roode said seeing them come down the stairs .

" Just trust your instincts and use your mind along with your skills and tools to complete the task . Then your Wolverine Shaman powers will truly awaken and show you who you are . Good Luck Ice Warrior . " Zacharai said .

" Am I allowed to take Wolborg with me ? " Bobby asked .

" Yes , he is you partner and his purpose will be awakened also . It will also become clear why you have an animal partner and how your communication skills with your partner will help you against the forces behind the Twelve Gates . " Zacharai answered the It Factor .

" Okay , I will take him with me as well . " Roode said .

" Good , now I take my leave . Before you leave this area , you and your friends need to stop by the Wolverine Temple . " Zacharai said and then left the house .

" Roode , " Storm said .

" You don ' t have to say anything . We already know about the creature in Raven ' s head and we have also heard about Harris ' s mission . " Roode said .

" Bobby , I ' m sorry , I wish I could be there for you when you go to your task , but I need to take care of this creature in my head before it hurts someone else or me . " Raven said .

" Don ' t worry about it . I would want my little sister to be safe , than get hurt because of a demon or demonic creature . " Roode hugged her .

" Thanks , Roode . " Raven said .

" No problem that is what makes us family and a good team . We look after each other . You don ' t think that just because we are out here you are any less apart of this family , remember you are still apart of the Impact family , too . " Roode said .

" Roode , I am going with Raven to make sure she is okay . I wish I could be there with you my brother , but she and Aaron may need my help . Plus , I can ' t leave her side knowing that there is a demonic creature hurting her and crawling around inside of her head . But , I know that you will complete your task , I have faith in your skills and mind set Bobby . " Storm said .

" Thank you and take good care of her . I couldn ' t ask you to leave Raven ' s side even if I wanted , too . I will get my job done and you guys will get that thing out of her . " Roode said .

" Well I guess we are parting ways for now . Even Harris has parted ways from us , but we will be together again soon . We need to be a team when we reach Thunder Mountain and Harris said he will try and meet us then . " Aaron said .

" Well , lets go . " Storm said .

With that Raven , Storm , and Aaron lefted the house to the secluded to location . Raven thought deeply on what was ahead .

_So this is what needs to happen to get the task done . We must take separate paths when we need to , to protect the whole of everyone involved including the innocent lives that are at state . That is what makes a hero , rather its going into dangerous place that we fear and really don ' t care to return to after seeing it in order to complete the goal that is threatening to destroy all that is good in the world _

_**A flash of Harris wondering in the wildness to the First Gate to Hell .**_

_Or completing a task to find out who you truely are and what your true purpose in this world is ._

_**A flash of Roode going to his task to awaken the Wolverine Shaman powers .**_

_Staying in danger to warn those of the possible danger even if the ones you tell don ' t listen ._

_**A flash of Styles , Daniels , and Kaz walking into WWE Headquarters to tell Vince McMahon what is going on .**_

_Protecting a group of family ._

_**A flash of Sting at the Impact Zone . **_

_Or even getting rid of a creature in my own head to keep from hurting my friends or myself worse . _

_**Raven looked at Storm and Aaron .**_

_All of these qualities and more makes heroes what they are and special in this world . And I am glad that I have had the chance to know some great heroes . Heroes who would my great sacrifices that could lead to death to do what is right and protects all that is good in this world from the grips of evil , pain , darkness , and death . _

_**. . . To Be Continued . **_

_**A / N : **__Guys thank you for reading the first part of Twelve Gates . I have not figured out yet if there will be just a sequel or a trilogy . But , this part of this adventure is finished for those of you who read , followed , and reviewed thank you for everything . This is a preview of what will happen in part two ; __**Twelve Gates : Into The Inferno **__. _


End file.
